Immortality
by SweetestSuicide
Summary: Encountering a weird dream is not rare, but encountering a dream that almost seems too real is. What would happen if Bella found the mystery girl in her dream?
1. I'll Be Waiting

**I'll Be Waiting**

Since when had I fallen asleep? It must have been a couple of hours ago after I've exhausted myself from packing to go down to Forks to live with my dad, Charlie Swan. It should matter to me; that living with my dad for the first time in such a long time should matter to me. It didn't, however, not when the only real reason that I was doing this in the first place was for Renee, my mother that I have lived with ever since Charlie and she got divorced. I could tell that she still cared for him, but not as much as her newfound love; Phil Dwyer. Now that I was old enough to understand the reason behind their divorce…it was because Charlie refused to move out of Forks. I've been in that town before, and it was boring and gloomy all year round. If there was any luck, there would be one or two week worth of sunlight. Renee was an adventurous kind of woman and she refused to be tied down in a gloomy place for long. As for me I didn't really mind where I'd be living, as long as there'd be no rain. I hated the rain and the cold; it always made me uncomfortable as if it would consume me any moment. What couldn't really kill you actually made you fear of them. I knew that it was the other way around, but that sort of logic only worked for me. While others were afraid of things that could kill them, I was afraid of things that couldn't kill me. Silly, I know, but that was just me.

Dreams couldn't kill me, but I have never had any fear about them until now. The dream that I was having was beyond my control. It was as if someone had managed to jump inside of my mind and started changing the images that I wanted to see. I was in my room, in the bed that I was _currently_ laying in. I've always slept with my windows open, but tonight I regretted for having them open. In my dream my eyes were wide awake, but I couldn't move; at least I could still breathe. I couldn't hear any movement in my room, but I could feel their presence there. Phoenix was hot, and only the cool night lowers the humidity. The only reason I could feel their presence because the room was colder than usual, and of course I knew I wasn't sleeping in a refrigerator. I was sweating, my heart was pounding heavily against my ribcage and I could hear its frantic beating. I wanted to wake up, I know that this was a dream…so why couldn't I wake up?

"Bella…"

That voice was too sweet, too music-like to have been belonged to a human. But I was drawn to it, like a prey being drawn to the sweetest scent on Earth. If _her_ voice didn't do me any justice, then her scent would. I felt the bed moved, and soon – all too soon – her scent was all over me, embracing me in that sweetness of it. I found myself being dramatically pulled towards her, and if I could even move right now I would have lifted myself up, or somehow grabbed her and pulled her to me. Wait a minute, since when was _I _attracted to _girls_?

"Can you see me?"

The voice again, and why couldn't I see her? Surely enough I should of have seen a fragment of what her appearance was, right? Or was she the controller of this dream that she wouldn't let me see who she was? At least I could still her, breathe in her scent and felt her presence around me. That reminded me of a question I've been wondering about; _why is she so cold?_

I opened my mouth to answer her while my eyes were searching for her face. To my surprise, I couldn't even utter a word. So I couldn't see and couldn't speak, and couldn't move, fantastic.

"You can't, can you?" She sighed then, and her sweet, exotic scent washed over my face. She was right above me! All of this time I was trying to see her, she was right above me and I didn't even know it. Well it must have been because of the fact that I couldn't even see her, for a start.

"You'd see me soon enough, but I knew that you would forget me. I don't want you to forget me, and I apologize in advance for the action that I am going to perform."

What exactly was she talking about? I didn't even know her, and this dream was too weird for me to remember in the morning anyway. Besides, it wasn't even real in the first place, that was why this was a dream and nothing more. However, I was curious to what this 'action' may have been. Before I could dwell on it too much, I could feel – literally _feel _– her breath on my lips. My eyes went wide at the proximity that we were at. It may have been a dream, but this right now felt too real to be a dream. Was I dreaming or even awake?

"I'll be waiting for you. Come find me."

Her words drawn out as a whisper before her cold, soft lips covered mine. I wanted to scream at that time. I wanted to scream and push her away and ask her what the hell was she doing. She couldn't just go around people head and start talking strangely and kissing people! I couldn't even struggle out of the kiss. I couldn't even do anything but laid there with my eyes wide open, until they were slowly beginning to droop. If this was just a dream, why it felt so real to me? If this was just a dream, how come I didn't want to forget about what was happening? If this was real, I would have kissed her back if I could. Who exactly was she? What exactly was she doing to me? I've never thought that I would want something, _someone _this badly. I wanted to kiss her back so bad that I struggled to gain some muscles in my body. I couldn't, it was like something had draped me down onto the bed and refused to let me move an inch of my body.

Her lips left mine after several seconds that felt like hours to me. I knew that she was still there when her lips were still hovering above mine, barely touching. I could feel that her lips were stretching up into a smile, and if I could I would have at least return the smile or something. I heard myself sigh in content as a cold finger started to stroke the side of my face. Everything about her seemed to be cold, except for her voice. She was too sweet to be true. I wouldn't mind for this dream to last just a bit longer before I had to wake up. In fact, I didn't want to wake up.

"Remember me, Bella. Come and find me, I'll be waiting, even if I'd have to wait for another century."

For another century? What _was_ she? All too soon I awoke with a loud noise right next to me. Oh great, just in time my beloved alarm clock. I turned and turned the sound off, just before checking the time. It wasn't that early but it wasn't that late either. I'd still want to return to that dream, at least grant me with the ability to see and talk in the dream. But if I go back to that dream now, I would surely be late for the flight down to Forks. I wouldn't want Charlie to wait up for me. So I quickly got up and went to take a quick shower to wash off the sweat from the dream. I was afraid of the dream at first. When I couldn't see who was in my room but still felt the coldness radiating from them, it was enough to send my heart into a frantic beating zone. The voice was the only main reason for me to think that there was nothing to fear. The kiss told me that I was safe, even though it was oddly weird that I actually wanted to kiss her back. That dream was just too weird, in general.

Soon enough it was time for me to say goodbye to Renee. I would still talk to her, but I didn't know if I would have the chance to see her again since I would be studying at Forks. Great, I'd be the new student at school and having all the attention on me. I absolutely hated to be the center of attention.

"Are you sure that you don't want to come with us, honey?" Renee asked, her eyes hopeful. I couldn't live with Renee and Phil. I didn't want them to worry about me when I could take care of myself. Besides, it wasn't going to be bad anyway. I'd be living with the Chef of Police, aka, Charlie Swan.

"Yes, mom, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Plus, dad is going to be there so I'm sure he'll take good care of me." Or I'll take good care of him. I had a feeling that it would be the latter.

"Alright, just be careful ok?" She gently pulled me into a motherly huge, and I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her and returned the favor.

"Yes, mom. You, also, be careful when I'm not around. Well, when Phil is not around. Who knows what kind of mischief you'd be getting into around the kitchen." I chuckled as we both pulled apart. She pouted at me before joining in.

"Oh quit it, and you better hurry to catch your flight. Call me when you're done settling in, alright?"

I nodded and gave her one last hug before walking over to the car where Phil was waiting. The ride to the airport was done in silent, but I was thankful for that. I didn't know what exactly to say to him, and vice versa. We exchanged our goodbyes at the airport before I checked in. Once I settled myself in my seat, I started thinking of the dream that I had last night. Then her words rang through my ears, as if she was sitting right next to me but that was impossible. I quickly turned to the seat next to me and it was empty. I was getting just a tad bit paranoid now, that was just great. I turned back to look outside the window while waiting for all the passengers to fill up. The dream was still playing in my head when the airplane started to take off. Even among all the loud noises that the airplane was making, her sweet voice still rang in my ears.

_I'll be waiting._


	2. Nothing Unusual

**Nothing Unusual**

Charlie was there when I stepped out of the airport. He still looked the same, nothing had changed about him. I guess I shouldn't expect much change when it came to him, his life was like a routine to him anyway, and I wondered if my life would be exactly the same as his if I lived under his house. The thought of it made me shudder, just a bit when he turned to me after loading my stuff in the car. Well I only had one suitcase, and it wasn't that big either. I didn't really need any clothes to make me look good when…I'm just average. I surely didn't need any clothes that would make me stand out. I was just fine being an average girl; an average straight A's girl at least.

"Are you cold?" Charlie asked, he sounded a little panic. Then he shrugged his jacket off and wrapped it around me. Do I look fragile to him? Or anyone? I couldn't say 'No' when the jacket was already around me.

"Thanks, dad." I sighed before getting into the car. He only nodded and hopped into the car before turning the engine on. The ride from here back to the house…I wondered how that would go.

15 minutes pass…

"I…uh… have a present for you when we get home." Charlie started, a bit awkwardly. I didn't want, or need, a present. Charlie should know better that I didn't want to have any present, but I guess he couldn't help it. Either that or he thought that I needed this particular present.

"Umm…you shouldn't have, you know that right?" I asked as I glanced over at him. He just gave me a shrug.

"I know that you would need this." Was his only reply and that was it for the conversation.

We drove like that for the rest of our way home. None of us even try to speak a word. It was better this way though I suppose, there was no awkwardness between us now. Well that was until he pulled his car into the driveway right next to…What in the world is that thing? I stared at _the thing_ for a whole one minute before getting out of the car. I didn't move an inch while my eyes stayed lock on whatever that thing was. It had wheels, but it didn't look like a vehicle. What the heck was it?

"Ah, so you've seen the present." Charlie chuckled as he leaned on his car. This was supposed to be my present? Well I guess I could say that…well I had nothing to say about this thing. I only wanted to know what it was.

"What…is it?" I asked. Hell everyone would want to know what it was, not just me.

"It's your truck, I know you wouldn't want to be in a cop's car on Monday at school now, wouldn't you?" Charlie asked with a slight teasing chuckle. Oh yes, I wouldn't want to be in _his_ car at school on Monday. It would be so embarrassing, not to say it would give me a lot of attention when I did not need it in the beginning.

"This…thing is a vehicle?" Since when?

He chuckled again and nodded. Well, at least it would help me driving to…somewhere. This vehicle wouldn't create such a scene this Monday, well I hope. I decided to take another take of the vehicle and mentally agreed with myself. This car won't give me any attention, at all. It wasn't like it's the best vehicle in the world. I think it's the worse vehicle in the world if I couldn't even recognize what it was. I hope I could squeeze this 'truck' in a corner somewhere when I got to school. That is…if I could find a corner.

"Let's get you unpacked. Like I said, I could take these in, you go and rest." Charlie, using his fatherly voice, 'ordered' for me to go in and take a rest. I sighed and nodded before making my way inside.

When I got inside, I thought I just walked in the wrong house. Well, I had never thought that Charlie's house would be in a complete mess. His laundry was everywhere. His coffee table was covered in left-over pizza and empty cans of cheap beer. I couldn't really rest when there was something for me to do; clean up this mess. So I immediately got to work just as Charlie walked in the door with my packages. It wasn't much, but as soon as he saw what I was doing he didn't really say anything else. Of course, this house pretty much needed a woman to clean up after him. I didn't mind cleaning up though, he was a cop after all so he didn't have time to clean up. I guess it was a good thing that I decided to stay with him for the rest of my high school year. I still at least had two more years to go, it wouldn't be that bad living with him anyway. He and I weren't exactly the type to talk much, and when we do talk it would most likely be school and work. Living with him would be alright. Besides, I wasn't the type to go out and do bad stuff like most other teenagers do.

After cleaning everything, and mostly make the kitchen spotless, I excused myself to go to bed. It was only nine in the evening, but I felt drained after cleaning the half of the house; that would be the living room and the kitchen. I took a shower first to relax my muscles before going into my room. My room was still the same as the last time I had stayed in. Nothing had changed. I was glad that nothing had changed, because I loved the way it was. Plain and simple, just like myself. There wasn't anything complicated about it.

I went into the box that labeled 'Clothes' and started unpacking it. I could finish unpacking one box for tonight, and I could unpack all the rest tomorrow since it would be Sunday tomorrow. Besides I didn't bring much for my clothes when I didn't own a lot. I disliked shopping the most, and I only went shopping when I needed to have a change of clothing if most of my clothes didn't fit me anymore. Mom would always come with me when that occasion did happen. She would pick an outfit that would most likely show some of my skin. I really only agreed for her to buy it since I didn't want to upset her. Believe me, those sort of outfits were in the last box and when I start to unpack it, they would be at the very back of my closet, no joke.

I settled down on my bed and pulled the cover up when I was done unpacking my clothes. I did expect to fall asleep straight away when my head hit the soft pillow, but I didn't expect to dream immediately. The dream was different from last night's dream, but the same mysterious girl was in my dream for the second time. I didn't know what this mean, but I hope that it wouldn't be anything bad.

"Bella." She called out sweetly, and I didn't know why I couldn't see where she was during this sunlight. The weirdest thing was I was in the woods this time, and there was nothing but trees around me. Trees and a lot of sunlight. Why couldn't I see her?

"Where are you?" I asked and was surprised that I could even voice out my question. I quickly got over the shock when her giggle seemed to echo throughout the woods. Her giggle was nothing that I had ever heard before, and I found myself craving to hear it more.

"You know where I am, Bella." She replied.

Confused as I was, I started to ponder about this reply. I didn't know who she was, and she seemed to know me quite well. I didn't know where she live, but she assumed that I do. I had never had an admirer, so I knew that no one from my old high school would even give a damn about me.

"No I don't, who are you?" I asked again and this time I didn't receive her angelic laughter. The woods went silence after my unanswered question, and I suddenly began to panic. I was afraid that I had offended her. I was afraid that she would leave me when I could finally talk to her. I was afraid that I might not be able to talk to her, again. So I started to search around the woods for her. I had slipped and fell, but that didn't stop me from climbing back up on my feet and continuing on my search for this mysterious girl.

"You won't find me in the sunlight, Bella." I let out a sigh in relief that she was still here, even though I couldn't even see her.

Wait, she said that I wouldn't be able to find her in the sunlight. What did she mean by that?

"You will see me soon, that's a promise." She said and I could hear a smile between her words. Before I could ask her what she meant about the whole sunlight thing, I got pulled out of my dream. It was around three in the morning that I woke up from it. It was a weird dream, but I guess it didn't wake me up with a start. I sighed and turned on my side to try and get some sleep. Well I guess three hours more sleep wouldn't be that bad, but who opened the window?


	3. Befriend Forks High

**Befriend Forks High**

My weekend went well, I suppose. I met up with my old childhood friend, Jacob Black and his father, Billy Black. Other than that I did nothing on my weekend except for cleaning the house and unpacking my stuff. It didn't take long with Charlie helping here and there, and we bonded after years of not seeing each other. Soon enough it was Monday, and I was getting nervous. Who wouldn't get nervous when they'd be the newest student at school? This was Forks, and who would actually wanted to transfer to Forks to study? I mean the place was gloomy and dark and there was barely any sun out. I wasn't really looking forward to this. I absolutely hated to be the center of attention, and since that I was the new girl in town people would want to get to know why I even considered moving here. I did it out of love, and I had been living with Renee my whole life, it was time that I should live with my father even if it would mean for two years until I go off to College.

"Bella, isn't it time for you to be off?" Charlie called from the living room just as I gotten down the stairs. Oh crap, I was so worried about being the center of attention that I almost forgot that it was almost time for school. I was definitely going to be late.

"Yea, I'm off now. Thanks for the reminder!" I called towards him as I quickly rushed out of the house, grabbing the keys on the way, and went straight into the thing, I mean the truck.

Inserting the key into the ignition wasn't really much of a hassle. However, turning the engine on was. The ignition lock was rusty, and it was a little bit hard to turn it even though Jacob had fixed the truck to its full potential of getting on the road. Speaking of that, I wondered what this thing would be, or sound like, when I finally get it up and out on the road. I hope it wouldn't die on me. It would definitely suck so much if it did and the only source that could get me to school was Charlie. Just picturing about me being in his car got me to shiver. Not to mention having the people around me hearing what Charlie would say to me before I could get away from him would be more embarrassing that being in his car.

Finally the engine revved up into life and I could finally back it out of the driveway. The drive from the house to the school wasn't far, considering the fact that I could barely remember the way there. Thank god for the road signs, or else I might as well enjoy being lost on the way to school. Now that would be an exciting way of starting your first day at school; late and totally embarrassed. Well no time for getting distracted over the fact that I might get lost on the way to school, it was time for me to face my fear; one of the many fears.

I slowly put the truck into the only available parking lot that I could find a bit further away from all the other cars. I couldn't get away from the stares that I was receiving from the people that were still actually around the parking lot though. My truck was making a lot of noises when it stopped, I wasn't really surprise for that but I didn't really want it to draw attention on me. I climbed out of the house and locked the truck. Oh hang on, was that really necessary? I mean who would want to steal such an ancient truck? It couldn't really even carry anything heavy unless I wanted to 'kill' it. I felt all eyes on me, so I casted my eyes down on the ground while letting my hair to cover my face in embarrassment. That didn't take my attention away from the expensive Volvo parking near the entrance of the school. Actually, not just one expensive car but two since I noticed a red BMW convertible parking right next to the silver Volvo.

Forks was such a weird little town, I mean everyone that attended this school basically had cheap cars – unlike mine – and these two cars were like the most expensive in the town. Was I curious to know who these cars belonged to? Of course I was! I didn't have the courage to find out though, however. I quickly walked towards the entrance of the school, and I silently thanked those that moved out of my way since I wasn't even looking ahead, my eyes were down on the ground after all. Unfortunately not all was moving out of my way because I collided into one petite yet rather solid body. Could a male be petite? I wasn't sure, but I was sure that I did stagger back and almost fell down on my butt if there wasn't one cold hand grabbing me and steadied me. The hand was cold, but I guess it was because of the weather.

"Sorry I wasn't looking." I quickly blurted my apology while blushing a new shade of red.

"That's no problem, I should be apologizing since I was standing here…watching you actually." A bell-like female voice responded and I felt my voice was too ugly to even be heard. Wait, did she said that she was watching me and that was why she didn't move? That didn't make sense.

I decided to lift my head – after finding the courage to – and my eyes almost went wide. If her bell-like voice didn't tell me that she was this breathtakingly beautiful, then I guess her appearance right now literally told me that she was an angel. I continued to stare at her with my mouth halfway opened. I knew it was rude to do so but I couldn't even make it close, stupid mouth of mine. She giggled after seeing me standing there, frozen, on the spot and just gaped at her. I mean, who wouldn't giggle at my stupidity right now?

"You might want to close your mouth, you might get flies in there." Another bell-like voice sounded behind the petite girl, and my eyes instantly went straight behind her shoulder to look at the source of that voice.

Another breathtaking girl. Instead of having ebony spiky short hair like this petite girl that was giggling at me, this one had silky long wavy blonde hair that stopped pass her shoulders. She looked exactly like a supermodel, the prettiest and most beautiful supermodel that I've had ever seen in my entire life. She was more beautiful than…dare I say it? Barbie! Barbie couldn't even compare to this blonde right now. She was the epitome of beauty, and right now I was feeling really small standing in front of these two beautiful girls at this moment. Could someone please dig me a hole so I could crawl in?

I quickly closed my mouth upon hearing her…demand? Request? I wasn't sure by her undertone. My face was burning, no doubt from my embarrassment and having being caught with my mouth opened like that. I ducked my head so that my hair was at least covering my blazing cheeks as I spoke. "S-Sorry."

"Oh, don't mind her.." The shorter one began but she was cut short by the blonde speaking.

"Alice, we're going to be late if you're going to stand out here. Besides, Jasper is wondering why you aren't inside right now."

I heard a quiet sigh, before she spoke to me again. "Sorry I must be off now. I'll see you around."

I quickly nodded and mumbled a goodbye, but I doubted that she heard me since when I looked up to say farewell to her, she was already gone. Speak about the speed, but I guess I did take a bit long to say my goodbye. I sighed as I made my way towards the entrance. Once inside I felt a change of atmosphere. Good, the warm was what I got used to from Phoenix. I made my way to the office to get my new timetable. The woman was nice and she seemed to remember me even though I had never been in this school before. Perhaps I've met her back when I was a little kid, I did come down and visit Charlie a lot back then. I thanked her and made my way out of the office. I quickly scanned my new timetable and wasn't quite please that I had gym today. At least I didn't have gym any other day, and I hope that they would let me sit out today since I was new and all.

"Hello there newbie." A deep, boyish voice called out to me and I nearly jumped. Who the hell would come up behind someone and make their heart stop beating out of fear? Seriously, who would do that?

"….Hi." I tried to sound nice after nearly having my heart jumped out of me. God that wasn't a good experience.

"I'm Eric, and you must be the new girl." The boy, Eric, continued and I noticed that his smile was getting a little…wider. Should I be scared? "What's your name?"

Before I could even answer, I swore I could literally see a light bulb switching above his head when he quickly spoke. "You're Isabella Swan, right? I've heard about you. Welcome to Forks High, I'll be your new school guide."

Wow, he loved to talk, didn't he? "Bella, just Bella please, and thanks." I mumbled my respond. All to my disliking, but I didn't really have a choice in the matter, Eric started to act friendly as if we had been friends for months. He put his arm around me and guided me down the hallway while nodding his head to greet the others.

"So what class do you have first? I'll take you there. Oh, and if you need anything, call me." He quickly said, his smile still attached to his slightly freckled face. I guess he could be my guide since I know nothing about Forks. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to make a friend.

"Thank you, Eric. I have…" I paused and looked down at the timetable again. "Trigonometry first." Wow, seriously? Not that I didn't like Trigonometry, but I felt bad for those that hated it and had this class first thing in the morning.

"Oh, I have Chemistry. I'll take you to your first class and I'll be off, hope you don't mind." He tried his best to give me his charming smile, but I guess that I didn't really work. He wasn't my type. I didn't even know what my type was.

"Thank you."

The rest of the way to my Maths class had been talks about everything about Forks, and why I moved here. It was pleasant to talk to Eric since he was full of energy. Soon enough he had to go to his class after pointing out where my class was. I took in a steady breath and let it out, chanting to myself that I could do this. It was only one day, I couldn't be the new girl for that long now, could I?

The bell went and the students began to pile inside, not without giving me a quick glance before entering the class room. There were people sitting in their seats already, which meant they were early for class. Soon enough the lecturer walked in, so I followed him before giving him my slip for him to sign. Mr Varner, now that I've learned his name or surname, gave me a quick smile and brought everyone to his attention. I felt like there was a spotlight being casted upon my form, and I was shrinking underneath the class' stares.

"Well class, we'll be having a new student attending this class. Give a warm welcome to Isabella Swan."

The class broke out into smiles, and someone actually whistled. Where did that hole go? Mr Varner turned to me afterward.

"You'll be sitting next to Miss Cullen, and she will be your assignment partner for the rest of this class." He then turned towards the classroom, his eyes possibly searching for this 'Cullen' girl. "Miss Cullen, please put your hand up for Isabella to see you. You two will be assignment partners from now on.

The said girl raised her hand, and my eyes instantly went over to where she was sitting. My breathing hitched – just slightly – and my cheeks began to burn. No way…How on earth did I get to meet her again for the second time?

"Isabella?" Mr Varner called my name out gently, and I quickly nodded my head while murmuring a thank you to him before moving towards the empty sit next to Alice Cullen. Yes, I remembered her name, it wasn't that hard, and I actually had a good memory.

"Umm, hi again." I greeted softly after taking a seat. She turned to me with a smile; a goddamn gorgeous smile.

"Hey, glad that we meet up again." She replied enthusiastically. If I thought Eric was full of energy that could beat any other energetic people that I've met in my life, I was wrong. Alice had officially claimed that number one spot of being the most energetic person that I've ever met in my life. Before I could say anything else, Mr Varner brought our attention back to him again.

First class of the day, I had a feeling that it was going to go very well.


	4. Interruption & Information

**Interruption & Information**

Throughout the whole period Mr Varner had gotten us to do a lot of work. Well, that was only a quarter through the period anyway, and I had learned this before. It also looked like that Alice had learned this before because she always finished working the problems out early. I wondered if she was also a transferred student, you know not the new kind. So I thought I'd strike up a conversation if I would have to sit next to Alice all of this year. Well I didn't strike a conversation because I didn't know how to approach her properly. Actually, I did know how to approach her properly but I wasn't sure if I should. God I should really say something to pass the time but I didn't know what to say. I guess I was only good at starting a conversation if I collided with someone. I didn't know that she was saying something because I was so lost in my thought. It was a good thing that I noticed her lips were moving from the corner of my eyes, and the fact that she was giggling too. There was something familiar to that giggle of hers. I didn't know exactly, but it sounded so familiar and it somehow pulled me in.

"Bella…" She giggled again, and the way that she said my name seemed to remind me of that girl from my dreams last night. Why would her voice remind e of that girl?

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked politely as I turned my head towards her, and of course my attention as well. Her face light up, and her smile seemed to increase more from the last time I saw it.

"I was asking why you decided to move to Forks, of all places."

Oh, that was a good question. I guess for someone that didn't know about me wouldn't know the reason behind my moving. Besides, who would want to move to a place like Forks? Forks was gloomy and it had never had any sun, unless a miracle happen, and miracles do happen once in a while.

"…I guess I wanted to give my mom some privacy with her new husband. I didn't want to intrude, and because of me there she couldn't really leave me alone. So I thought I'd come over and live with Charlie, my dad, for a while."

"Oh, I see…" She paused and I was wondering why the pause was taking more than two seconds. I must have looked like an idiot waiting for her to continue, because I wasn't going to say anything when I had nothing to say to that comment.

Just as I had thought up of something to ask her, and my mouth was starting to open to form the question, I was interrupted by the two late arrivals of two students in this class.

"My apologies for the two of us, Mr Varner," said the slightly exhausted brunette as I turned to look at the two late arrivals.

Wow, for a lack of a better word. I thought the blonde was the most beautiful girl in this school that should have belonged on a fashion runaway, but these two? It was like these two girls were fighting for their right place at being in the spotlight of being the most gorgeous girl on the planet. Their skin weren't pale, and I could see that their eyes weren't golden either. However, they still managed to look strikingly beautiful. To be honest, if the three most beautiful girls were standing next to each other, I didn't know who would even win!

The brunette's hair was slightly passed her shoulders, and her hair was straight. Although I could tell that she had tried to put a sort of bounce into it. She was tanned, but not too tanned and for her to be this tanned in Forks was something that I haven't heard of. It was really hard to tan in Forks, but here she was, standing in front of the classroom looking like a goddess. Her face was shaped as a heart-shape, and her eyes were of a nice hazel color. She looked tall, but I guess it was because she was wearing heels. Well, I guess if she was the one driving then she shouldn't have worn a pair of heels in the first place. Although I thought that if she was to take her heels off, she would still be tall. Her figure was slim, and I could see that she had some muscles under her shirt. Her legs were long and firm. Wow, killer legs.

I turned my eyes to look over at the other girl, another blonde. The length of the blonde's hair was also slightly passed her shoulders, but they were wavier than the brunette's. The shape of her face was of an oval, but even so her lips were the only thing that would get all the attention from the boys, as I was sure of. Her eyelashes were long and they have been curled upwards. Her eyes were a striking blue, like the color of the ocean. She was shorter than the brunette, a couple of inches perhaps. She didn't look like she had any muscles, but she was fit. She didn't really have a pair of killer legs, but heck she had a killer body. She too was wearing heels. I think the only person that wasn't wearing heels was Alice.

"Heloise, Aurora, you two are late again." Mr Varner stated. Both girls looked down ashamed, well Heloise looked more ashamed than Aurora.

"I forgot to check the petrol in my car, so it stopped half way to school and we had to wait for help and help came at the last minute, resulting us to be extremely late for your first class." The brunette, Heloise, responded lowly. One question popped into my mind, where do they live?

"This is the second time this week," said Mr Varner as he sighed and shook his head in disapproval. "Please make sure that this won't happen the third time."

Both girls quickly nodded and mumbled something that I could guess that it was an 'Okay'. They turned towards the classroom and their eyes were immediately on me. The corner of their lips twitched into a small smile as they walked down towards their seats. Wait, the table behind me was totally empty. _Don't tell me that they're going to sit behind me…._

They nodded their heads at me in a greeting before walking pass my and Alice's table. The next thing I heard was the sound of chairs skidding softly along the ground behind me, and the sound of their bags gently being placed on their table. What the hell was up with this? First I got to sit next to the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen, and I didn't really care if those other three were more beautiful, Alice was still far the most beautiful person that I've ever seen. Now these two God gifted beauty were sitting behind me, completely making me feel self-conscious since I was just an average looking girl. Not to mention that my clothes were completely out of date comparing to theirs. God hated me that much huh?

"Heloise and Aurora, please begin to work now and catch up with the class. There are a few questions on the board for you two to work through, we will compare our answers before class end." Mr Varner said before he went over to his desk and took a seat.

"So," Alice started, which caused me to momentarily jump. Her soft giggle reached my ears and I frowned, but my frown was soon replaced by a small smile.

"God, Alice," I sighed as I turned to look at her. Of course, her beauty shocked me no matter how many times or how long I've casted my eyes on her. "Don't do that."

"I'm sorry." She said sincerely. I didn't respond to that. In fact, we stared at each other as if waiting for the other one to say something. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, but I honestly didn't want to be caught from my fellow classmates that I was staring at Alice like this. I quickly glanced over the clock and saw that it was almost time for class to end. Time did really travel fast.

"So," I turned to her, and for a brief moment I thought I saw her face fell. Maybe I was just seeing things. Alice seemed to be happy 24/7 to even look sad. "What do you have next?"

She turned away from me, though I could see her face fell just slightly with a sigh that escaped her parted lips. "Politics."

Wow, was she kidding? Trigonometry _and_ Politics in the morning? I felt bad for her; really bad for her.

"Oh, that's a shame. I have English." I responded, already feeling a bit down that she wasn't in my class. There was a bright side to this, I'd be seeing her every morning except the weekend.

"You have Mr Tierney as your English teacher?" She asked curiously, or did her curious tone confused me of the fact that she already knew?

"Yes," I nodded in respond. "That's him…" I paused, not knowing if it was or not. So I quickly dug up my timetable and scanned the piece of paper before nodding again. "Yep, definitely him."

"One of my brothers is in that class." She commented with a smile.

"Who? And how many brothers, or siblings, do you have?" I asked in pure curiosity. I knew that she had a sister, that blonde, since they looked rather alike. The same pale skin and golden eyes. I was curious to know how many siblings she had, betting that they would look exactly like her.

"Emmett Cullen, you'd like him I'm sure." She giggled, her eyes sparkled with amusement and I didn't know what she was so amused about. "I have three siblings, and a best friend that is living with us. The girl that you saw me with this morning was my older sister, Rosalie Hale. That's Emmett's girlfriend."

Emmett's girlfriend? And didn't she say that she has three siblings? Relationship between Emmett and Rosalie; Odd.

"Huh? Is that even legal?" I asked, stopping her from telling me some more about her siblings.

She giggled again and shook her head. "They're not blood related. We're all adopted children. Emmett joined the family and met Rose, they bonded and became inseparable after that."

"Ooh…Do continue if you'd please."

She smiled and nodded. That smile was getting to be really contagious, because I found myself smiling too. "Rosalie and Jasper, my best friend, are twins. You'd probably see him around Edward Cullen, my other brother. Those two are BFF, always do things together that doesn't involve me." She pouted afterward.

I giggled at that not because she was cute. Scratch that, she was absolutely adorable. I giggled because it almost looked like she wanted to join in whatever those boys were doing. I wondered if she would join them in their ultimate pranks. Boys tend to love pranks.

"We always hang out as a group." She continued, her pout was gone and was replaced by her smile again. This time, the smile was of adoration. She must really love her family.

"Okay class, it's time to compare our answers." Mr Varner suddenly spoke up, cutting me of what I was going to say to Alice. Alice quirked an eyebrow at me, daring me to continue with a challenging look in her eyes. I raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged, giving in since it wasn't my part to get into trouble; any trouble at all. She giggled softly and turned to face the class, and I soon followed suit.

The two late girls didn't even speak up after they finished their work, and that was fifteen minutes after sitting down in their seats. Yes, I noticed because I wasn't hearing any scribbling of their pencils anymore. Were they eavesdropping in the conversation? That wasn't my place to judge. Everyone could have heard the conversation anyway.

"Okay, first question." Mr Varner said. Well fun, we had ten minutes left with twenty questions to compare and discuss. I wondered how long this would take.

* * *

_A/N_

_Ok, first of all, thanks for reading this story even though I'm like seem to be always late with the update._

_Second of all, most of the updates are written when I'm sleepy lol._

_Third, Jasper and Edward are so not gay to each other. I thought Jasper deserve better if he would to turn gay, haha. Edward can just go and kiss Felix's ass haha._

_Fourth, Heloise and Aurora, they are my original characters that I've made up for this story that I've been dreading to continue. So I thought I'd bring them here, and the rest of the gang and add my own twist into this, meaning adding my own story plot into this. So it's like a mixture you know. :3 You'd find out what they are soon enough, I just don't know how soon. They are definitely not vampires. I only have one vampire in the gang. You'd find about her when there's going to be drama. Not girls drama. War drama lol. _

_Thanks for reading lovelies :)  
_


	5. Short Tension

**Short Tension**

"Walk you to class?" Alice asked, and I could hear the hope in her tone that I would say yes.

We had just finished comparing our answers and I wasn't the least surprise when Alice got everything right. Well, I had got all the answers right as well but that wasn't really surprising at all. Mr Varner had acted like it was much of a surprise that a new student could get all of his 'hard' questions right. I've learned this before and those questions were just too easy. It wasn't even a challenge, to be honest. I mean if those two girls that were late could even finish in fifteen minutes, then of course those questions weren't that hard.

"If you want to, I mean, I don't really want to waste your time or get you late from your next class." I answered quickly, my cheeks coloring the light shade of red as I thought about making her late for class.

"It won't be much of a trouble, Bella. Besides, I haven't been late in any class my entire life." She commented as her feet started to twirl, but she stopped them from succeeding.

"I…" I started, but was interrupted when the brunette, Heloise, approached me with Aurora beside her.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to interrupt…" She paused, her hazel eyes glancing over at Alice and she seemed to be gulping. I took a quick glance over at Alice and the little pixie_ – Did I just call her pixie?_ – was shooting daggers at Heloise. Yea, I would be gulping as well if that look was for me.

"Is there something you need help with, Heloise?" Alice asked, her voice wasn't really welcoming. I wondered what had happened between these two that had got Alice to act this way. Fortunately, the blonde came to the rescue…well sort of.

"Even with your _speed_, Alice, I'd doubt that you could cross from Mr Tierney's class to Mrs Howatt's class without being just a fraction of minute late. You know how Mrs Howatt is with late students, even if they are her favorites." Aurora spoke sternly, her voice seemed to be challenging Alice to respond to her.

I haven't heard Aurora's voice until now. Heloise's voice was soft and kind, wherever Aurora's voice was coated with sweetness that could make anyone to listen to her for a long amount of time. Even when her voice was stern, it still sounded as sweet as those newly bloomed flowers.

Enough of that, what did she say about Alice's speed? Was I missing something here? And why the hell did these three people have to talk to me? I heard whispers of 'Wow, the new girl got their attention' and 'Dude, I would so much wish to be in that new girl's shoes right now'. I was gaining attention from the other students that I honestly didn't want. I was pushed to be in the center of the spotlight, for heaven's sake!

"Besides," Aurora continued with a small smirk when Alice didn't speak up. "We have Politics together, not to mention you are my project partner. You know I don't cover anyone up unless I feel like I really want to. Plus, Heloise has English with Mr Tierney now, meaning she would be in Bella's class." Alice momentarily pouted in defeat, but that look was quickly gone as it came. "I'm sure Heloise wouldn't mind walking with Bella to _their_ class," She turned to Heloise and offered the tall brunette with the most sincere smile that I could have seen. "Would you, Heloise?"

Heloise quickly shook her head. She didn't even meet Alice's eyes as if avoiding Alice's eyes was the best thing to do. She looked at me, her hazel eyes silently pleading to just go along with it. "No, I wouldn't. What about you, Bella?"

_Hey! Wait a minute here! Since when did I get drag into this?_

I looked at Heloise, then at Alice, then at Aurora then back at Heloise again. Heloise had a pleading look. Alice had a defeated look. Aurora had 'You don't do this you'll die' look. God, tough crowd.

"I guess so, I really don't want Alice to be late for class…" I let my answer out as a mumble. I didn't expect them to hear it, but the three of them did. Heloise let out a relief sigh. Aurora was grinning in victory. Alice just pouted.

"Well then that's settled," Aurora said proudly with a soft clap of her hands. "The bell is going to go….Now," and it did. I quirked an eyebrow at her but she just dismissed by silent question with a shrug. "I would like to get to class now, if you don't mind Alice."

"Yes," Alice sighed in irritation, I think she didn't want me to hear that because she quickly looked at me. The thing was, I would so blush at that little incident, but her cheeks remained pale as while. This girl, apparently, didn't really blush. "I don't mind. I'll see you around, Bella."

"Yea, I'll see you around too, Alice."

We both waved goodbyes at each other before going off to our separate class. Heloise was walking beside me, her hazel eyes were glancing everywhere but me. Her body was relaxed though, it wasn't tensed like it was before. Was Alice really that scary? I couldn't really imagine Alice to be a scary person. She was just so sweet and kind, she would actually risk her time to be late just to walk me to class. She wasn't that bad of a person, and if I would have known that she was risking her time then I would have already taken Heloise's offer to walk me to class minutes before Alice even asked me. Truth was, I didn't want the little pixie to get into any trouble because of me.

A light chuckle beside me caught me out of my thought. I turned towards Heloise, and blushed when she was looking at me with mild amusement. I seemed to be amusing a lot of pretty people today. I wonder who else I would be able to amuse. Maybe the gym teacher since I would have it after English? I didn't want to even be in the gym on my first day. Maybe I could convince Mr Murphy to let me sit out today…

"Hi, I'm Heloise Samson." She introduced herself, offering her hand out to me. I took it and gave it a light shake with a smile.

"Isabella Swan, preferable Bella." I responded and she nodded, smiling back at me as we withdrew both our hands.

"Aurora Glenville," started Heloise and it got me curious, so I gave her all of my attention when I shouldn't be. I was glad that people were moving out of my way, I didn't want to crash into someone again. "Is my best friend and roommate. Our parents are always busy with their businesses, and we couldn't really go with them so we chose to just settle here at Forks. We came here at the beginning of this year, I guess we're still somewhat new to the community."

Wow, I wondered what it would be like living with a best friend, no parents. Well, it would suck and bore you to death I guess. I'd still like to have my curfew, and worrying about them and all.

"I'm sorry about her behavior before. She's nice, really, but she can seem to be a bit intimidating at times." Heloise said with a sigh as we made our way towards our English class.

I wasn't sure if the word 'Nice' and the name 'Aurora' would go together after seeing Aurora using that tone at Alice. Even though the tone wasn't a threat, it still got Alice to think about her action and eventually gave in to her. If I didn't know better, I would think that Aurora had power over Alice, which I didn't really want to believe.

"It's okay, she wasn't being mean or anything," which was true. "I guess she's just concerned for Alice since they're partners and all."

Heloise gave out a soft laugh. I cocked my head to the side as I looked up at her in confusion. Even standing at five foot four inches, Heloise was so much taller than me. I could have guessed that this girl was standing at five foot eight inches. She could possibly get into a modeling agency easily without any complication.

"I'm sorry." She said after her laughter died down. "It's just a bit funny that you would think Aurora was concerning for Alice. In truth, she doesn't really mind whether Alice is to go to class late or not. I just want to walk you to class since we have the same class, and to get to know you since you're the new student. Aurora just took that seriously and she had never liked seeing me walking to class by myself. Don't ask me why, I don't even know myself and she wouldn't tell me."

Everyone seemed to want to get to know me better. Who was next in the line, the President of the United States?

"I see, I guess I don't mind about it." I said with a smile.

She smiled back, her mouth was slightly agape as she was about to say something to me, but was interrupted by the noise up ahead. I turned to the noise, where I could tell that had to be my English class since we were slowing down. Heloise turned to the noise, gave a loud sigh before we stopped in front of the door. We just stood there and watched as the scene unfolded before us. The teacher wasn't anywhere near in sight, and the class was cheering on two guys that were wrestling with each other. One being as super massive bear, and the other slim but still had the body builder look in his body. They were wrestling at the front of the class. Both of them seemed to have equal strength, though I guess they weren't putting everything they had in it. This was probably just a fun game, I hope…

"God, you guys are at it again?" Heloise said beside me with a light shake of her head and a sigh.

Both of the men stopped and looked at her. Their faces broke out into grins. I was half expecting the big one to come over to her and give her a hug or something, I didn't expect the big one to say, "Sorry Heloise, I got bored of waiting." And went back to his seat that he seemed to be the only one at. I had a feeling that I would be sitting next to this giant.

"Sorry baby," the other male started but Heloise quickly cut him off.

"Don't call me that." She quickly said as she stepped inside the classroom, in which I soon followed like a pup.

"Aww, why not? You're my baby, aren't you?" He asked, his eyes, grey-ish, grown wide as they started to water while his lips pursed up into a cute, adorable pout. Aww, he looked so cute I wanted to pet him. Was that allowed?

"No, I'm not." Heloise deadpanned him with an amused grin. Then she turned to me with a wink before linking her arm with mine. "I am _her_ baby." She said back to him, while her eyes were looking down at me with amusement.

My face instantly turned red at the sudden comment, and I began to stutter while looking back and forth at Heloise and this dark handsome haired guy. "I…I'm..N-not…R-really..N-no…" A++++ for being an idiot.

The guy grinned at me before turning to Heloise. "Come on babe, you know you want me." He said suggestively, and I saw Heloise rolled her eyes from the corner of my eyes.

"Silvester, keeps dreaming since it won't happen in reality." She said with a shake of her head before walking down towards her table and took a seat. The dark haired guy which I have learned the name of; Silvester, made a small whimper sound before joining next to her. I guess they were friends.

It was just then that Mr Tierney came in the room. He had this smile on his face that only said that he was a joker. He turned to the class and made a face, though it didn't look like he was serious about it. "Alright class, settle down, stop acting like monkeys."

The class giggled as they returned to their seats. He turned to me and raised an eyebrow in question. "And you, who are you and what are you doing in my class?" I knew that he was joking, but I couldn't help the blush that was creeping onto my face.

"I-uh-I'm a new student. Ms Cope told me to give you, and all of the teachers, this to sign." I gave him the slip that the secretary had given me and told me that all teachers in my class had to sign in.

He narrowed his eyes at me, his lips pursing just a bit. I would have laughed at the hilarious expression on his face but I didn't want to risk it. He took the slip, pulled out a pen from his pocket and scribbled his signature on the slip, then gave it back to me…though not before tapping it on my nose first. "Here you go, Miss Swan, or should I call you Isabella?" He pondered for a while, his green eyes watching me.

"Bella is fine, sir." I quickly mumbled out.

He chuckled before patting me on the shoulder. "You're going to be fine in here, don't worry." He then turned and raised his hand over to where the big guy was sitting, and nodded his head towards the empty seat. "That's the only available seat left, not to say the only available partner. I'm sure Emmett there won't bite."

Wait, _Emmett? _As in _Emmett Cullen?_

"I'm sure he…won't?" I responded, although it sounded like a question. He chuckled and urged me to my seat, which I was walking towards to in a slow pace.

Finally, I sat down and not a second later I felt the whole table shook. I thought that there was an earthquake but it was just Emmett laughing beside me.

"Don't worry, I won't bite. If I do, I'm sure Alice won't stop giving me a hard time." He responded, his eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Huh?"

"She gave me a warning text, so I must behave." He said, his posture was suddenly straight and his arms were resting on the table.

"Ok…" Was my only respond. He was…weird, I must say.

Class soon started as Mr Tierney passed out books of a Shakespeare play. I was glad that it wasn't Romeo and Juliet. It would be really weird if our project was to be on it and my partner was Emmett. I was glad that we were doing MacBeth. I hadn't done this back at my old school, so this play should be interesting.

* * *

_A/N_

_Thanks for all the reviews guys. :) Much appreciate it.  
_


	6. Too Beautiful To Be True

**Too Beautiful To Be True**

English was very…pleasant, shall I say. Emmett was nice and very easygoing. Even with his enormous size it, he wasn't that scary once you've gotten to know him. I had gotten quite comfortable around him, and even after class he had offered to walk me to gym. I had disliked how I had to have gym before lunch. Wait, that worked, since I would be exhausted and food would look even more appetizing, even if I wasn't much of an eater. The way to gym was full of laughter though. Emmett wasn't only nice, but he was also good at making jokes. I didn't know why he didn't have any partner in English before me, he was such a great guy to be around with. Although he was walking me to the gym, I was glad that he didn't have gym with me. I knew that he would make every guy at the gym embarrassed at how athletic he was. Hell, he had the muscles for that too.

Eventually Emmett had to leave for his next class, which was Calculus and he actually made a face. Calculus wasn't that difficult, but I guess for a brute like him it looked difficult. He had even said that there was a test as well. I wished him the best in his test before he silently sulked over to his class. God blessed him.

I entered the gym after I've finished taking a deep breath. Here we go. I was about to make a fool out of myself.

-**x**-

_APO (Alice's Point of View)_

Even with my _speed_, as Aurora had called it, I would still be able to cross from Mr Tierney's classroom to Mrs Howatt's class. I was a goddamn vampire for crying out loud. Just because I was pretending to be a human just to fit in, even though it wasn't much of a success in the end, I could still get to her class without much of a delay. If only Aurora knew that I was a vampire, then all of this wouldn't be a problem. Wait, it would be a problem if she knew what I was, and my family in addition to that. I couldn't get a read in her future, much less Heloise or their boy friend; Silvester, either. I always came up with blank images. At least Edward could still read their minds – which much difficulty might I add. Jasper could still feel their emotions rolling off of them – which were giving him a hard time to control might I add.

So here I was, walking alongside Aurora with a small pout on my face. I know that she never did like Heloise to walk to English alone, but it was mildly rude that she would actually _stolen_ Bella to go with Heloise from **me**. Where was justice when I needed back there?

Aurora glanced over at me and raised an eyebrow, in which I returned with the same attitude that she was giving me; cold. She gave out some sort of a groan before turning her head back to focus on the path ahead. Great, it was just great. Not only that I had to spend an hour in class with this cold girl, I had to – literally – be doing research with her on our assignment. We had to research about Abraham Lincoln. Even though I wasn't around at that time, but I've learned so much about him already during the years that I've had to go to school to keep up with the appearances. The thing was, Aurora was never satisfied in my findings. She wasn't even satisfied in her findings either. It was like the information that I've provided her wasn't good enough. And the information that the library was providing her wasn't good enough. To get to the point, nothing was good enough for her. She was too hard to please. I was sure that if we were going on a shopping trip together, however, I knew I could please her with my taste in fashion since we pretty much had the same taste. Why did we have only one thing in common that we could tolerate?

We entered the classroom and, as expected, the once noisy classroom quietened down at our presence. I wouldn't mind if they would carry on with what they were doing, but there was something that was telling them to be quiet or something unpleasant would happen to them. I always wondered why they would stop whatever they were doing just because we were here. It wasn't like we were that scary, at the least.

Aurora and I took our seats and pulled our things out to put it on our table. Mrs Howatt showed up not a minute later and closed the door. I heard a soft click of the lock, knowing that she locked it so that no late students would be able to get in the room. Mrs Howatt was a tough teacher, but she was nice, as long as you didn't come late to her class. There were several people that came late before, and all had to face the wrath of staying outside for half of the lesson before she would let them in. I found it funny at first, but as time went by I found it rather humiliating. I felt bad for those people, if they could at least remember the Mrs Howatt's view on late students, they wouldn't be late and face the consequences.

"Alright class, let's begin." She said, her book wide open on her desk.

I decided to just zone out in class and search for Bella's future. What I found, or couldn't found for that matter, frustrated me a little. I had seen Bella coming to Forks in my vision, and attending Forks High, not to say bumping into me. I had seen her being in my class and be my Math partner. Now, I couldn't even her future at all. It was scaring me, so I decided to switch to Emmett's future. I could see him sitting in class, his lips were moving to the blurry spot beside him. That was odd. I knew that Bella was in his class, but why couldn't I see her? Why was there a blurry spot beside him? This didn't really make sense, unless…

I glanced over at Aurora, whom was just staring out the window. She got the window seat, and she would stare outside for several of minutes if Mrs Howatt hadn't caught her. This time, however, she felt my eyes on her because she turned and looked at me, one eyebrow raising at me in question and possibly, irritation.

"What?" Came her irritated voice. What exactly did I do to deserve this attitude?

"Nothing, sorry." I quickly said before turning around. I felt Aurora shrug beside me, and that was it for the rest of the class.

-**x**-

Politics was over, and it was Chemistry with Jasper. I told him about the blank vision that I had of Bella, and he ensured me that it was probably because she was around Heloise. I nodded at his explanation, agreeing with him because when I searched for her future again, I saw that she was sitting on the bench at the gym, watching the other students playing volleyball. Jasper knew what I was watching, so he had been covering for me whenever Ms Gibbs asked a question directed at me. Bella was going to be sitting at the human table, most likely Eric Yorkie's group. The group was fine, well only a certain people; Angela Weber and her boyfriend Ben Cheney. Honestly, those two were the only sane people in the group.

The sound of the bell ringing brought me out of my thoughts. I sighed inwardly, even when time traveled really fast for us vampires, being stuck in school with the humans seemed to drag the time out some more. This was possibly one of the reasons why I always zoned out in classes, except for Trigonometry now. With Bella Swan sitting next to me, there was no way in hell that I could possibly zone out on her. There was something about her that drew me in. Something that I was afraid of, though I didn't exactly know why.

"Alice, it is time to go." Jasper spoke softly next to me. I turned and nodded at him, offering him a smile when he offered his hand to me.

"Thank you." I took his hand as he pulled me out of my seat. We both heard whispers of awe. In truth, we weren't anything more than best friends, but I guess some people misconstrued about us.

"I don't know how you guys do it, but those humans at lunch are so…mouth watering." Jasper said and I noticed his golden hues sparkled in interest. I knew that he was joking about it, but there was some part of him that wanted to go for the real meal and not the ones that we always faked.

I sighed and shook my head. "Jasper, don't say that. Carlisle and Esme would be disappointed if they heard that. Or even worse, Emmett might join." I couldn't even imagine what lunch would be like if Emmett and Jasper _pretended_ to be monsters and scaring the humans around us.

Jasper chuckled beside me, a sound that always seemed to calm me down even when I didn't need to be calmed down. "I was just making a joke, Alice. You know that I won't do anything that you disapprove of." His Southern drawl came out and I couldn't help but smile.

"Let's fetch the others. I'm sure Emmett couldn't wait to brag about the new girl." I giggled when he made a face at my new speech. Let's face it, it was the 21st century and I wanted to fit in with the speeches. Who used boring old Shakespear's speech nowadays?

-**x**-

_BPOV (Bella's Point of View)_

Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley were in my Gym class, so when lunch came they invited me to their table. Actually, Mike invited me to their table while Jessica was hesitant about it. Just by the looks that she was giving Mike every now and then, I knew that she had a crush on him but was a bit afraid to even ask him out on a date herself. I guess in this case the guy had to do all the work while the girl just lay low.

Well, in that case, I'd just lay low while sitting here at their lunch table, looking at Mike and Jessica back and forth while we were sharing a very awkward silence. Neither of us were touching our food, and I wished that there was someone that would come and save us from this god awful awkward atmosphere. My wish came true when five others showed up and joined us, Eric being the other five.

"Yo, yo, yo, what's up my homie?" Eric asked, trying to act all gangster and all. I resisted the urge to giggle, while Jessica and the other girl that was sitting next to her just rolled their eyes. The third girl with the glasses, however, just giggled silently to herself.

"So, who is this person Jess?" The girl sitting next to her spoke, and by the tone that she was giving I knew that she was a bit annoyed that there was another person joining their already big group.

"Well, this is Isabella Swan but like, she preferred to be called Bella. She's like new to the school so me and Mike…"

"Mike and I." The other girl corrected her with her eyes rolling in annoyance of Jessica's sort of fail English.

"Whatever," Jessica retorted with a huff. "We thought that it would be nice for Bella to join our table, so we invited her."

"I see…" The blonde said before turning to me. "I'm Lauren Mallory." She spoke, then turned to her lunch as if it was too hard to introduce the rest of the gang to me. Wow. Attitude problem.

A light cough interrupted the short silence, and I turned to look at the glasses girl. She gave me a gentle smile, which I returned in kind. "Hi, I'm Angela Webber. This here," she gestured towards the guy, "is Ben Cheney, my boyfriend. The one sitting next to him is Tyler Crowley, and the one sitting next to me is Eric Yorkie, though I bet that he already cornered you this morning and asked for your name and such."

"Yea, he did." I responded with a light chuckle, and she joined me.

"Yea, he does that to all new students. We rarely get any, so I feel for you."

"Hey, hey! I am a kind gentleman!" Eric chose this moment to speak up, which caused the table to erupt in laughter, except for Lauren.

There was a sound of door opening, and it opted me to turn to the sound. There I could see five set of beautiful faces entering the cafeteria one by one. Emmett and Rosalie, I could guess, were the first to enter. They glanced around, and once their eyes settled on me, only Emmett raised his hand and gave me a big, friendly wave while Rosalie just gave me a cold stare.

"So, you've noticed the Hales and Cullens huh?" Lauren commented.

"Two of them were in my classes this morning." I responded while my eyes were glued on these beautiful people.

I heard a huff, but didn't quite pay attention to it until Jessica speak up. "That's Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale. They're like a thing, but it isn't like I would want to get with a big boulder like him."

From the corner of his lips, I could see, that Emmett was smirking while Rosalie was frowning. They went to sit on their seats, until another two walked in; Alice and some blonde guy that I haven't met before. Their arms were entwined, and somehow it made me jealous of him. Alice looked at me, directly at me, and smiled brightly. I blushed and her eyes twinkled in laughter. I watched as they joined Emmett and Rosalie, while Jessica carried on.

"That's Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin brother. I think they're going out, but I'm not quite sure. Jasper always looked pained and stuff, I don't know what his problem is. Possibly because he hates our food? Maybe…"

Good job in talking to yourself.

"Ooh, here comes Edward Cullen." Lauren said while she could barely contain her excitement.

I ignored her, however, while still watching the Cullens entered the cafeteria. Judging by Lauren's reaction to this Edward person, he'd probably the last one to enter. I took a chance to glance over to the door, and what stood in front of me was beyond beautiful. I have had never seen any male that would look this handsome in my entire life of living. Somehow there was a small voice at the back of my head telling me that this wasn't the person that I was looking for. I didn't get the time to dwell on that voice when _Edward_ turned his head to cast his eyes on me. Those golden brown eyes that seemed to be staring right into my…brain. What the hell? Shouldn't I be feeling that he was staring right into my soul? He looked frustrated for a moment after that. He must have noticed that I was looking at him because that look of frustration was gone, and was replaced by a genuine smile that was seemingly directing at me. I think I could feel Lauren's eyes sending daggers at the back of my head. Ouch…

"Wow Bella, you caught almost all of the Cullens' attentions. I'm not quite sure if Rosalie's glare was for you or Lauren or Jessica though…" Angela commented which caused half of the table, including me, to laugh.

"Edward smiled at her!" Lauren suddenly blurted.

"I'm sure he was smiling at someone, or something, else and not me Lauren." I quickly said, and just when I was about to turn to my foot, Angela suddenly speak up.

"Here comes the other three beautiful people at school that rival the Cullens' beauty."

I turned again to look towards the door. Heloise and Aurora entered together with another male following them behind. Looking at him now I almost thought that he was the black sheep of the group, or even a puppy, I wasn't so sure. Oh wait, that was Silvester! Yep, definitely a puppy.

"That's Heloise Samson, the tall brunette. She's really nice and always up for helping others with their homework. She sometimes helps around the library after school, and even volunteer to help out with our newspapers club." Angela said.

"She's already a member!" Eric said before he stood up and waved over to Heloise. The brunette smiled and waved back, while Silvester sent a cold stare over at Eric which caused him to sit down. Poor thing.

Angela sighed and shook her head at Eric's behavior before continuing. "The blonde next to her is Aurora Glenville. They live together since their parents are always away. Aurora can be nice, it depends on what mood she is in I think. She is a tad overprotective of Heloise though, I have no idea why. The guy following them is Silvester Glynde. He has been trying to get Heloise to be his girl ever since they met each other, and that was the beginning of this year. I'm not sure how Aurora let the guy hang around them but he sure has some persuasion skills."

The table giggled while I just looked on at the three people. Heloise saw me looking and waved at me with a big smile. Aurora just offered a small smile, while Silvester's eyes were glued on Heloise. Wow, seven beautiful in this small little town called Forks, I think there was something wrong here. Especially when the Cullen and those three could start a fight about who was more beautiful than the other. Wait, that wouldn't happen. Though I wondered, what would happen if they were in the Snow White play? Who would be the dwarves, and who would play the Queen, and who would be Snow White? Most important of all, which one of these beautiful boys would get the role as the Prince?

* * *

_A/N_

_Thank you for all the reviews. And thank you for Daka for stating out the obvious. To be honest, you're not the only one that have noticed that. But here is something..._

_I don't want a beta reader. Having a beta reader means I'd have to wait for the chapter to be perfect with perfect grammar and spelling and other crap. That would mean if I finished the chapter, I would probably have to wait one day or two day or even weeks to even upload the chapter. I don't want that, my readers wait for my update for longer than it is. Not to mention if they read the story and cares about the grammar and spelling mistakes, why are they are in the first place? It's simple, you read, you like the plot, you continue reading. It's definitely is not you read, you dislike the grammar and spelling mistakes and ditches the plot, and stop reading. If I was an author, sure I'd definitely get an editor to read over my crap and edits it. But since I'm not getting paid for this, I think I'd just do as I please on my chapters. Just know that not many of us are perfect at English and have perfect grades. And even with many of us with English is our first language, since it isn't my first language, there are still mistakes. So, I'll shut up now.  
_


	7. Monstrous Eyes

**Monstrous Eyes**

Lunch went by quite well, I must say. I swore that I didn't really get along with two of the girls in the group. Lauren couldn't stop sending daggers at me through her eyes; it was like I was sitting in a punishment dungeon because the Cullens and the other three people seemed to be paying attention to me and not her. Jessica, well, I couldn't say much about her when she was following exactly what Lauren was doing or saying. She wasn't sending daggers at my way, no; she was ignoring me as if my presence was a sore in her eyes. Angela was a very nice girl. She even offered to help me with anything if I needed it, along with her boyfriend as well. Eric was more than willing to help, not to say Mike and Tyler were as well. I didn't know why that was, not when Lauren and Jessica seemed to be prettier than I was. I didn't really want to get in a way of those two. God, if they were interested in any of these boys then they should say it, instead of trying to kill me with their eyes.

"So Bella, what do you have next?" Eric asked me in pure curiosity. Yea his intention may be pure, but the look in his eyes didn't say it at all.

"Biology." I replied dully.

"Oh, Angela and I have it too." Eric said with a grin. I only smiled though, glad that I'd be in a class with someone that I would know.

"But it's a bit of a shame, Angela is my lab partner." Eric sighed and shook his head in a little disappointment. I raised my eyebrow at him, and he started chuckle with Angela faking a frown. Well, I hope that it was fake.

"Eric! Am I that bad of a lab partner?" She asked in a hurtful tone. Wait, I could even hear sarcasm through her tone. She was faking it, definitely.

"Aw c'mon Angie, you know that I'm only kidding." Eric said as he stretched his arm over and patted his hand against Angela's shoulder in a friendly manner. Angela just rolled her eyes at him just when then bell rung.

"Well, it's time to go. You can walk to class alone." Angela said with a small victory smile when Eric started to pout in protest. She stood up and Ben soon followed her.

"Have a good day, everyone. I'll see you guys after school." Ben said softly and bent down to pick up Angela's bag before walking her to class. I guess that would be my cue as well.

"Well, I better go as well. I don't want to be late for class on my first day." I said as I stood up, grabbing the tray with me. I walked over to the bin and tossed away the things that I didn't eat simply because it looked totally repulsive to me.

"So, what do you have next Bella?" A musical voice asked me, startling me just a little. When I looked up I was met with a pair of amused golden hues. I found myself getting lost in Alice's beautiful eyes again before I mentally slapped myself back into reality.

"Biology," I replied, "What about you?"

Her face fell, just a little, as if she had been expecting the answer. "I have Gym with my two brothers." She let out a disappointed sigh. Now I know that she wanted to be in the same class as I was now, and I admit that I wanted her to be in my class as well.

"That must be…fun." Was my lame reply. Really, I couldn't imagine what those three would do in the same Gym. I could tell that Emmett could be a bit of a handful since he was more of a competitive type than to be a quitter.

She giggled; the sound of music entered my ears once again. "Yea, it is. Do you want me to walk you to class?"

"Would you be late to Gym?" I asked while attempting to hide a little smile.

"Mmm, maybe. It depends whether you decide to stay here and chat for another ten minutes or so." She replied, the amused look returned back in her eyes once more.

Oh snap, I guess I should better be going now. "Sorrry." I apologized, my cheeks flushing a light shade of pink. Once again I was granted with the sound of music.

"Let us go then." She chirped happily and bounced – literally – over to me. I was already blushing, and she made the pink shade deepened into a delicate red just by linking her arm with mine. First it was Heloise, now it was Alice. I think God was playing a game with me and was laughing up above.

"Emmett said you laughed at all of his lame jokes." Alice said with a slight roll of her eyes.

"Umm, was that a bad thing?" I asked, unsure of what would be a good or a bad thing when it came to Emmett.

"I'm not quite sure," Alice responded with a tap of her finger against her chin. "But I'm pretty sure it spurs him on to tell you more jokes. He'd probably going to research for more."

"And that is a bad thing?" I asked again.

She giggled and shook her head lightly. "Possibly. Rosalie would be scowling at him for wasting his time finding jokes to tell you rather than spending time with her."

My whole body felt like ice at the mention of Rosalie confronting me about it with her cold glare hovering down at me. Oh god, I so wanted Emmett to pretend that I didn't even exist. "Can you tell Emmett that I don't exist? That the spot sitting next to him is just a fragment of his imagination?"

Alice, for the first time, laughed. Her musical giggle was one thing, but her laugh was so contagious that it made me wanted to record it and play it back over and over. I didn't even see that we had already arrived at my class because I was so lost in her laughter. I didn't even notice that we had stopped. When we did, however, I was that it was a longer walk so I could still listen to her laughter just a tiny bit more.

"Here we are. I hope that you'd enjoy this class like the other three classes you had this morning." She said, her lips stretching up into one big cheerful smile.

"I will." I replied with a small smile of my own. She let go of my arm, which I've came to miss instantly and further confused me more. She started to walk away, though her front was facing me. Her eyes were locked onto mine, and I could see that she was sad that she had to leave now. Or maybe it was just me seeing things.

I sighed and walked inside the classroom, instantly meeting a pair of dark brown eyes staring down at me. I gulped, not sure whether I should say something. So instead of uttering a single word, I just raised the paper slip that I was holding on and held it out to him. He looked down at the slip, took it and scribbled his name on it before giving it back to me. I think we were still in the staring contest except this one wasn't exactly entertaining. Finally he broke his gaze and started to chuckle.

"Mr Banner at your service, Miss Swan."

I blushed at the little joke that he just pulled since it got the whole classroom to erupt into laughter. "Um, thank you, Mr Banner."

"If you may, please go over to the seat near Mr Cullen there. I'm sure he would make you feel welcome here." He raised his hand and pointed over to the end table, where Edward Cullen was sitting rather rigidly. There was something about him; something dangerous, that lured me in. I wasn't sure if it was even safe for me to be near him, but I didn't really care.

I mumbled a thank you to Mr Banner before making my way towards Edward. I watched him as his body became more rigid than before with each step that I took. Was there something wrong with me that was making him acting like he was at the moment?

Finally I sat down next to him, and he seemed to be moving his chair far from me but he couldn't get anywhere than pressing himself against the window. What exactly was wrong with him? I took a chance and glanced over at him, just as he turned to meet my eyes. There I gasped silently at what I had just witnessed. I thought the Cullens all share eyes color; honey golden. Looking at Edward now had shown me how wrong I was. His eyes were pitch black, the color that had gotten me to gasp. That color scared me, but it also urged me on to come towards him if I dared. I couldn't risk it. I didn't know why he was even staring at me with such intensity. I turned around; trying to focus on what Mr Banner was talking about. I could still feel his eyes at the back of my skull. It felt like he was trying to pierce his gaze into my skull, and it was almost as painful to block him out. I knew that I couldn't enjoy this class, not when I was trying hard not to whimper at the look that I was receiving from him.

-**x**-

Finally class was over, and I couldn't even concentrate on what Mr Banner was saying when all I could concentrate on was Edward's stare. So I made my way towards the reception to see Ms Cope, but it looked like that Edward had already beaten me to it. I could hear that he was arguing with her, asking her to switch him to another class. God, was sitting next to me was that hard? I turned on my heels and walked off to my next class, my mood was dull as a broken light bulb.

I walked into my last class of the day; History, and gave Mrs Williams the slip for her to sign on. She assigned my seat, which I found I was sitting next to Aurora when she entered the room. I let her have the window side, since I could guess that if I took that seat she would get her teeth on my ass. I wasn't in the mood to argue with her about it, not to say that I would lose in the process.

"I'm guessing that Biology didn't go too well." Aurora spoke up as Mrs Williams turned around to scribble some notes on the chalk board.

"How did you know I've had Biology?" I asked her, surprised that she even knew when I didn't even tell her.

Aurora shrugged. "I have my sources."

I sighed, giving up on getting the whole answer out of her. "Yea, it didn't go too well."

"Edward Cullen is not a very bright boy, you know." She started, and I turned to her in curiosity. Her eyes turned to me, watching me closely before they reverted back to look at the board. "Out of all of the Cullens, he's not really friendly. I admit that Rosalie Hale is not that friendly as well, but she can tolerate some people. When it comes to Edward, it always looks like he wants to eat that person alive."

And that was exactly what I felt like when he had his pitch black eyes staring at me.

"I'm not sure what his problem is, but he never really liked me and two of my other friends that you know and saw at lunch today."

I nodded and sighed as I turned my head away from her. "I don't know what I did to get him to hate me so much."

Aurora chuckled, a sound that I haven't heard coming from her all of today. I guess it was quite rare. "No, you've done nothing wrong. That boy just needs to control himself when he's around girls, that's all. It's almost as if…he's breaking out of his closet you know. At first I thought he was homosexual you know, with Jasper and all since they always hang around with each other. But then I noticed that look that he sometimes sends to most of the girls at school. Most of the looks are in disgust anyway. I even noticed that whenever a girl approaches him, he would shy away from her and make up some lame excuse to get away from the girl's approach."

"Somehow I get the feeling that you're one of them." I couldn't help but smile at that. I mean, how she would know so much about him if she didn't approach him at one time.

She chuckled and nodded. "Yea, I was one of those girls. Do you want to hear it? I don't think Mrs Williams wouldn't mind if we talk."

I turned to look at her in disbelief, and just as I was about to respond Mrs Williams voiced out her disappointment. "Miss Swan and Miss Glenville, I hope that you're paying attention in my class."

"Oh, but we are, Mrs Williams. I was just telling Bella what we've been doing so far this year," Aurora paused, and her voice sounded completely different afterward. The type of different that would lure anyone towards her voice, and do exactly what she wanted them to. "You don't mind, right?"

I turned to look at Mrs Williams, her eyes were slightly diluted but they soon turned back to their dark emerald shades. She quickly shook her head and gave Aurora a happy smile. "No, of course not, Miss Glenville. Please, do carry on."

Aurora just grinned and nodded her head at her, before turning to me. "So, do you want to hear it?"

I turned to look at her, dumbfounded. No one could get the teacher to agree into something that was clearly out of task. But enough about that, I really wanted to know what she did to Edward. Honestly, I just wanted to hear her story because I didn't get much chance to talk to her like this. "Yes, I do want to hear it."

She nodded, then turned t face the board again with a distant look. "Well, it all started when Heloise and I entered the school…"

* * *

_A/N_

_I hate waiting long hours for my flight to come D:_

_Anyway, hope you like my cliff hanger ;D_

_And thanks for all the reviews, and threat of coming to my place to force me to write. I know where you live!  
_


	8. The Changes

**The Changes**

_APOV (Aurora's Point of View)_

Sitting here and telling Bella about my past was something that was new to me. I had never done this with anyone before apart from Heloise, and it felt like a whole new experience for me. I was nervous to tell her about the time that Edward and I had met. I also was excited to tell her my story about Edward and why he was acting the way that he was. To be honest, I didn't even know why Edward was acting so strange towards Bella. It was like Bella had triggered some part in him that no one, even me, could even trigger. It was just completely bizarre; to witness this human girl having a big effect on the Edward Cullen.

"Heloise and I were both new to the school, and of course the Cullens were already attending to Forks High when we both entered the school ground…"

[**F**lashback]

"_You know we could have picked a better school, Heloise." I said as Heloise parked her red convertible Ferrari in the parking lot. I saw that the only vehicle that could even compete with Heloise's was the Volvo on the other side of the parking lot. Still I wasn't quite happy with the small town, not to say attending school as well._

"_But it's less crowded. I thought you hated the attention." Heloise said with confusion hinted in her voice. Of course I hated the attention that I always received from the boys at school. Actually, I hated both the attention that Heloise and I were getting. We were both humans – _at least anyway _– but the attention that we were receiving before was beyond annoying._

"_How would you know that we won't receive any now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her questioning. She turned and looked at me with a blank expression. I knew that expression too well; she had no answer to my question. Sighing, I opened the passenger door and stepped outside. As soon as I made myself presence to everyone's eyes, I heard several whistles and gasps of envy. Once again, I sighed and shook my head in annoyance._

"_I'm sure they'd go down as time goes by." Heloise assured me but I knew that she was trying to believe her words as well._

"_How would you know that?" I asked, once again. _

_She was silence for a while and that concerned me. I turned to look at her and didn't expect the corner of her lips to twitch up into a smile. Then she raised her hand, her forefinger outstretched as she pointed to the opposite side of the parking lot. Curious, I turned and followed where she was pointing and raised my eyebrows. _

"_We're not the only attractive people. See? We'd fit right in without any attention."_

_I could see that she was right, just a tad. Stood in front of the entrance of Forks High were five beautiful people. Their beauty came face to face with ours. Their skin was so pale that I didn't even know that sort of paleness even existed. Their eyes were golden; honey golden, the sort of color that I would never have come across to. There was one thing about them that was confusing me, however; there was no heartbeat coming from them._

_Their eyes were watching us; three males and two females. The short petite female's facial expression was absolutely one with confusion and frustration. The other female's expression was of annoyance, and I didn't know what was bothering her. The big male; biggest of them all, had a wide grin stretched out across his face. The blonde boy had a pain expression and his body was tensing to the point that I could hear his teeth grinding together. The last of the boy was the bronze guy, and he was looking at me with such intensity and concentration that I thought he was trying to read me. Funny, I had never come across anyone that could read me like an open book. Heloise couldn't even read me, not unless I let her to._

"_Who are they?" I asked. I didn't really care about the other people, I only was curious about the bronze haired dude._

"_Not quite sure. You think we would be in any of their classes?" Heloise asked and I shrugged at her answer. It wasn't impossible, but would it be lucky for me if I had one class with _him_?_

"_Let's get this done and over it. I'm sure this year will go as fast as last year." Heloise said as she started to make her way towards the entrance. I looked around my surroundings, still seeing that everyone from the parking lot was still looking at us. I sighed and followed Heloise. If Forks was to make her happy, then I would be more than happy to stay here. After all, Heloise's happy is more important than anything else._

-**x**-

_The first two classes were over, and I was quite please that I had the very first class with Heloise. The second class was with one of the five beautiful people that we saw this morning. Actually, we both had her in our first class except I only had her again for my second class. I've learned that those other four were her family, the Cullen. Her name was Alice Cullen and she was one of the most upbeat people that I've ever met. We never seemed to get along though and I wasn't sure why. I didn't really care, however, not when she wasn't that important to me so I didn't dwell on trying to fix whatever that had already been broken the first time I met her. She got along with Heloise but that was all. _

_My third class before lunch was French with Ms Reid. To be honest I didn't even know why I took this class when I had excelled in French, Spanish and Italian for the past two years now. So taking French this year would just be a piece of cake for me. Actually, there was another choice of German and Japanese but that would clash with Heloise's class with mine. As long as I would get to be in Heloise' class, even if it was one class, for the day then I'd be fine. I didn't expect another Cullen would be in my class, however, and the one that I was most curious about. _

_Soon I found myself sitting next to Edward Cullen, and he was staring at me like I was some sort of a book waiting for him to open and explore. He even tried to get me to him some of my personal life by using his charm. Too bad I would never fall for any boy's charm. It wasn't my fault that it was the complete opposite. The boys fall for me, not me fall for them. It would be totally strange if it was the other way around now, would it?_

_I got tired of him asking and probing questions at me, so I decided to just have a little play with him and just watch where I'd get with him._

"_You really are curious about me, aren't you?" I asked him. He nodded with a small smile plastered on his lips. "Well, I'm not the sort of girl that would tell you everything by sitting here. If you want to get to know me, I suggest you to take a different approach."_

_He seemed to frown at my suggestion, and I saw him turning his head away from me. If I didn't know better I would guess that he was blushing. "I…don't know how to court a girl."_

_Court a girl? What kind of a language was that? Surely I knew that type of language would only be used in the old days, but this was the 21__st__ Century for Heaven's sake. Edward surely have had been busying himself with old documentary films._

"_Court a girl? What are you, 50 years old virgin?" I asked and almost chuckled when he ducked his head in embarrassment. Oh boy, I was dealing with a virgin that had never taken a girl out before in his entire life. I didn't know why hadn't when he looked like a God. "Well, Edward, all you have to do is ask me out of a date and that would be it, except I won't be the one taking care of the date, it would be all your doing."_

_Edward finally looked up and turned his head to look at me in interest and excitement. "How about this Friday night? I'll come over and pick you up."_

"_Sure, here's my address." I scribbled down my address on a piece of paper and passed it over to him. He looked at it briefly and smiled._

"_Seven o'clock sharp."_

"_I'll be ready until then." And a part of me couldn't wait to get this done and over with. There was an advantage to this; I would be able to get to know Edward and perhaps the Cullens better. I couldn't even place a single heartbeat when I was near Alice and Edward. I needed to confirm that this family wasn't a threat to me and Heloise._

-**x**-

"_So you and Edward Cullen on Friday night huh?" Heloise asked as we both seated on an empty table at lunch. She had her usual oversized sandwich while I just had my salad. _

"_Yea. I'll be back early though, so don't worry about me." I said quickly. I wasn't worrying about myself; I was more concern about leaving Heloise home by herself. I know that she could take care of herself though, but I couldn't find it in myself to believe that._

_Heloise laughed lightly and shook her head. "No, no, take as long as you want with the guy. I could already tell that all the girls at the school, except for one, are jealous and want to kill you at the moment."_

_I raised an eyebrow at her jokingly, and then started to laugh. "You think they'd be able to kill me?"_

"_Yep." Heloise answered without missing a beat._

"_What?" I asked in surprise. _

_We both looked at each other for a moment before she cracked up laughing. "I was just kidding. No one can kill you, I don't think."_

_That was an understatement. No one would be able to touch me unless I let them. People were too easy to control. Well at least for me anyway. _

"_And no one would be able to hurt you." I said, my eyes immediately darting back and forth between rows of tables. They were still looking at us and whispering things that they thought we wouldn't be able to hear. We could hear their every word that they shared with each other. I just hated how they would think that we were better than them, when we weren't. We just wanted to fit in, but it wasn't all that easy when my weakness was Heloise. I couldn't afford to lose her._

_Heloise sighed and shook her head. I know that it was bothering her because I had never been this overprotective of her when we were homeschooled. The outside world was a scary place even if we both had some kind of special power in us. These humans were all too greedy for their own good, and I hadn't come across one that would promise me that they were different from all the rest._

-**x**-

_Soon enough it was Friday. I wasn't sure if I should be feeling excited or nervous about the date with Edward Cullen. I've learned within this week that I was the first girl that he had asked to be his date. Now I could see why all the female at this school was jealous of me. I was one of the new students and instantly I managed to catch Edward Cullen's eyes. That was just a bunch of bullshit. Edward Cullen was only curious about me because he couldn't read me. I could tell that he could read people by just looking at them. He couldn't read me because I didn't open my book to him. I was not that easy. It had taken Heloise years to open me up to her. Edward had to have some super charming power to even convince me to pour all of my personal life to him._

_We were sitting in Mr Varner class that morning. Heloise and I had finished working out the problems that he had given us at the beginning of the lesson. We were sitting there enjoying the silent until Alice Cullen; Edward's sister, turned around and spoke._

"_So Aurora, are you excited about the date with my brother tonight?" She had asked, her eyes were full of excitement, no doubt for her brother._

"_Would it be normal if I say that I feel…normal?" I asked back. I could feel Heloise's body shook lightly from the suppressed laughter. She knew that I would never get excited over a simple date with a boy. I've had been gone to many dates before, so this was just totally normal to me. I couldn't find in myself to actually be jumpy about it._

_Alice raised her eyebrow, her golden eyes silently questioning me. This was the first normal conversation that we ever had this week. "Really? You know that you're the first girl that he had ever asked out."_

"_And I am honored that he had built up the courage to ask me, even if I had to help him in the process." I replied back. I didn't care if I was the first girl that he had ever asked out. I certainly didn't care if she would to say that I should feel special, because I didn't. I didn't need a man to make me feel special. Being with Heloise was special enough for me and I wouldn't trade her for anyone in the world._

"_You're cold." Alice said bluntly._

"_Forks is supposed to be cold, so of course I would be cold." I replied with a smirk while earning a frown from her. I know that she was calling me a cold person, but it was too fun to make her look like an idiot. She was so predictable, might I add._

"_Well I hope that Edward would have a good time with you, because I'm sure I wouldn't." Alice said bitterly before she turned back to her own seat._

"_Aurora…" Heloise silently hissed at me as she nudged my elbow. She didn't really like when I upset someone when she knew that I wouldn't even apologize for it._

_I shrugged then turned to stare out the window. I didn't really care how this date would turn out. If Edward really wanted to know me, he would have to work his charm and at least make me believe that he was one of the good guys. Appearance wasn't anything. Somehow I know that Edward wasn't really trying to lure me in with his appearance, because that shit would never work with me. Not now and not ever._

-**x**-

_I wasn't expecting school would finish this early; that time would go by this fast. I sighed as I sat on my vanity chair in my room, staring at my reflection in the mirror while pondering on what to do with my hair. My make-up was done and I didn't need a lot to make me look beautiful. I didn't even need make-up to make me look beautiful as well, but I couldn't really step out of my room without some sort of make-up on me. I sighed and just decided to let my hair down. My outfit was simple but still elegant at the most. It was a yellow sleeveless dress that stopped just above my knees. A light orange button-less mid-section sweater accompanied it. To finish it off I wore a pair of creamy yellow three inches heels. I could get my four inches one but I thought that I wouldn't want to make a scene. My usual height was acceptable anyway, and being taller than a man wasn't what I was looking for. I was only five foot five inches after all._

"_Aurora, your date is here." Heloise poked her head inside my room like it was her room. I didn't really mind thought since she always did that._

_I stood up from my chair and turned. The corner of Heloise's lips stretched into a smile as her hazel eyes took in what I was wearing. Then she raised her hand and gave me a thumb up. At times I wanted all of my date just to be with Heloise. That was one of my secret that I hadn't build up the courage to tell her yet; I was madly and unconditionally in love with my best friend. That was why I was so protective of her. _

"_Girl, you look hot. Now go out there and woo the guy." Heloise bounced up to me and grabbed both of my hands before dragging me out of the room. She led me down the stairs while my hand was still in hers. I wished that she would hold my hand forever but I know that my wish had never come true before._

_All too soon we were standing in front of the slightly ajar door. I could see Edward standing there with a vest on, and one single white rose in his hand. Heloise let go off of my hand and winked down at me. She leaned down so that her lips were barely touching my ear. I could feel her hot breath against it and swallowed hard so I wouldn't do anything stupid. "He's quite a catch. Try to keep this one, okay?"_

_I rolled my eyes at her before shoving her gently. She giggled and poked her tongue out when I just shook my head at her. "Go and do your homework, I know that you've been procrastinating on it."_

"_What about yours?"_

"_I've done it. I'm not lazy like someone that is standing right beside me at the moment." I smirked as she pouted._

"_Tell me all about it when you come back?"_

"_Will do." I said as we exchanged simple hug. She stepped away as I grabbed the doorknob and turned it. _

_There he stood like a gentleman; his left hand was placed behind his back and his right hand was holding a white rose in front of him. He wore a dark blue vest with a white V-neck blouse underneath. He had on matching dark blue trousers on. His normally messy bronze hair was now brushed back. To be quite honest, I would like him to just go on this date with his messy bronze hair. At least the hair would look nice on him. This very tidy hairstyle just wasn't him at all._

"_Ready to go?" He asked with a gentle smile._

"_Yes." I answered. _

_He offered the white rose to me which I took with a small smile. He offered his hand out for me to take, which I placed my hand in his as his cold hand wrapped around mine. His hand was cold and hard; like marble, and I knew at that moment that he wasn't exactly human. This date would reveal so much about him and his family._

_As he turned to escort me to his Volvo, I took a glance over my shoulder and saw Heloise standing at the doorway with a freakishly wide grin on her face. She was happy that I was out with Edward, seeing that she had been complimenting him ever since I told her that he asked me to go on a date with him. I could tell that she wanted this to last longer than my two months relationship with every guy that I got my hands on. I didn't really want to disappoint her but I really couldn't see myself would anyone for more than two months. Edward didn't even spark any interest in me, but I was only doing it for myself and Heloise. I needed to know that the Cullens weren't a threat to us._


	9. A Cold Date

**A Cold Date**

[**F**lashback **C**ontinues]

_The ride to wherever he was planning to take me to was quiet. I wanted to turn on the radio, or some form of CD that he had in his car. I didn't know what kind of music that he listened to, and I thought that I could just try and find out more about him. I leaned forward and opened the cabinet, inspecting the many CD that he had in there. I could hear the tightening of his grip on the steering wheel but he didn't say anything that would stop me from evading his privacy further. I see, he didn't like that huh? That didn't really stop me from browsing through the CDs that he had, even though there wasn't much. Most of them were labeled from A to Z, and I didn't want to risk listening to some lame music. After a few minutes of just browsing through, I closed the cabinet and just leaned back without turning the music on. I felt his gaze on me so I turned to look straight at him. His eyes somehow seemed to darken a bit, but I just shrugged off the dangerous sort of pissy look that he was giving me._

"_You shouldn't have done that," he spoke through slightly gritted teeth. "At least ask for my permission."_

"_Sorry, bad habit." I quickly replied with an apologetic smile. He continued to glare at me before turning to look at the road ahead._

_Another silent passed us and I was getting ready bored already. He was boring; hell fucking yes. Thank god that we arrived at the restaurant that he took me at; Serafina. This place was for romantic couple that wanted to spend time alone with each other. I surely did not want to spend time alone with this boring hot guy._

_He pulled into the parking just right outside the restaurant and got out. He quickly went over to my side and opened the door for me. I thanked him as I climbed out of the car. We began to walk to the restaurant and just as he was about to open the door for me, I reached forward and grabbed the door handle at the same time as him. Our skin touched, and I knew from that moment that he was not human. We had been inside his car for more than twenty minutes; human hands couldn't be this cold. I quickly shot him a look and he immediately withdrew his hand and shoved it in his pocket._

_After going in and claimed our seats, I noticed another thing about him. He didn't seem to order anything but a glass of water. What the hell? This was a dinner date right? This dinner date was very lame! After I ordered what I wanted, the waitress left while I was sitting there looking at anything but Edward._

"_What are you?' He suddenly asked. God that was straight forward._

_I turned to him and faked confusion. "What do you mean? I'm human."_

_His eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head. "No, you're very difficult to read. Your scent is different than a human's scent." He paused. I watched his expression changed from frustration to curiosity to pure amusement in just seconds before he spoke again. "Wherever you walk pass a dead plant, they seem to spring up to life. So don't lie to me, what are you?"_

_Shit, he noticed that? Nature was my best friend, and I couldn't really see any plants to wither. How the hell was I suppose to tell him that I was a Siren? What would happen if he told his family too? God I didn't want anyone to know this except Heloise and telling Edward that was out of the option. _

"_That's for me to know, and for you not to know. Thank you for this date, but I'll rather just walk home if you don't mind." I said coldly before standing up. He didn't stop me when I walked out of the restaurant though, but I knew that he would come to me after._

_Walking in these heels wasn't much of a problem to me, but walking from Seattle back to Forks was. I guess that it was alright though. I would trade this over spilling my secret to someone that wasn't even human, and could possibly be a threat to me and Heloise. While I was pondering about this I felt a light breeze passed me. This wasn't from the nature, because breeze wouldn't have tidy bronze hair and wearing clothes. I stopped and just stared at the now Edward with his face contorted up in an animalistic expression. I sighed and shook my head; this wasn't what I was expecting from him._

"_One more time, what are you?" He spat at me as if I was a child being lectured. _

_I sighed again and looked to my left briefly before turning back to face him. If he really wanted to know what I was, perhaps he should experience my power before his family would. Besides, I wasn't about to let him tell his family on me. He would have to keep it to himself, and if he couldn't then I didn't think his family would ever going to live for the next sunrise. _

"_Edward," I started, my usual sweet voice had now turned into seductive and alluring. "Come to me."_

_His face crunched up in confusion, then restrain but he couldn't resist the strange urge that was telling him to come to me. I know this because my mother had also used it on me. He gave into the urge and walked forward until he was standing in front of me. I grinned up at him and placed my hand on his cold cheek, tapping at it lightly before speaking._

"_How do you feel?" I asked with faked concern. As soon as my voice had retreated back to my usual sweet voice he snapped out from the trance I had put him in. He took a small step back and shook his head before glaring at me._

"_What in the world are you?" He roared and I sighed._

"_I'm a Siren."_

_He froze. It was as if he had never heard it before. Now it was my turn to ask who he was._

"_And what are you?" _

_His body relaxed before a smug smile plastered on his lips. He folded his arms as if to challenge me. "My secret cannot be revealed just like yours."_

_I scoffed at that. "Oh really?" I smirked and his eyes widened at realization hit him, but it was too late. "Edward, what exactly are you?"_

_Once again he was compelled to do what I tell him to do without much control over his own control. "Vampire."_

_I chuckled. "Good boy."_

_He broke out of the trance once again and growled at me. I shrugged at him until he stopped. "You're not afraid of me, a vampire?" He asked in shock._

"_Why should I be?" I asked._

_He smirked and disappeared from my sight. I sighed and shook my head at his stupidity. I may have a heartbeat but I was far too strong for him. I could even see where he was running just from his speed. I love the nature. So when the silent wind whispered me that he was going to come up behind me and grab me by the neck in about two seconds. I quickly turned on my heels, too fast for him to even react, and stretched out my hand like lightning bolt. He immediately came to a stop when my hand had firmly grasped around his neck. I titled my head and looked up at him in boredom._

"_Was this supposed to scare me?" I asked as his eyes widened in shock and fear. God he had to experience the danger before he feared it?_

"_I have one request though." I said as I dropped him on the floor and took a step back to give us some space._

"_Do tell." He quickly spoke, knowing that he wouldn't be able to reject this request even if he wanted._

"_I need you to keep this from your family. I am not a threat to you, neither is Heloise. However, if you do the same thing to her like you did to me…" I paused to give him the best killer look that I would have on whenever a guy would try to take Heloise away from me. "I will kill you and your family."_

_His eyes widened and for the first time that I've known him, he whimpered a respond. "Yes, I will keep this a secret and I won't try to lay a finger on Heloise."_

_I grinned at him and nodded in approval. "Good boy, now take me home. I now refuse to walk home." I frowned and he chuckled. _

"_Of course, come this way."_

-**x**-

"And that was it, we never really did finish the date." I finished, although I left out everything that would give my secret and Edward's secret away. Bella was sitting there, listening intensely at my story with such interest that I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Wow, he was that bad of a date?" She whispered and I nodded.

"Yep, so I suggest that you shouldn't get with him. He's really not that good with women." It was true. I still didn't know how he would pick Serafina for our first date. Who would suggest this?

"I see…" She muttered and turned to look at the chalk board. There was something troubling her, and I wanted to find out what it was but I wanted to earn her trust first. Heloise was very fond of her, so I thought that I would give this a shot and befriend with her.

To Heloise, Bella was an interesting human. Most humans would shy away from the Cullens but it didn't look like Bella was one of them. Most humans had this feeling that told them not to come near the Cullens. I was sure that Bella had this feeling as well but it didn't stop her from approaching the creature of the night. She was interesting, indeed. I wasn't sure that she was trustworthy though. Time would tell, I guess.

Finally class ended. Bella and I packed up our stuff and made our way towards our lockers before we headed off. Since Heloise would be waiting for me at the parking lot, I decided to walk with Bella to the parking lot. The walk was silent but it was comfortable. Bella was still thinking about the story that I was telling her no doubt. She was amusing to watch.

We parted ways when we stepped into the parking lot. I went over to Heloise just as Tyler Crowley's van came screeching towards the middle of the parking lot. The road was slippery and I knew that there would be an accident. Heloise started to panic and I immediately looked at where her panicked eyes were casting upon.

There; Bella was standing beside her truck with a horrified look. It was a 'My life flashed before my eyes' look and I knew that there would be nothing to stop the van from screeching and skidding towards her. Heloise and I would get over to her in just a blink of an eye but that would be too risky. Then we saw _Edward_ of all people to rush forward and slammed himself between Bella and the side of the truck. We watched as he lifted the truck away from him without much of an effort. We didn't see anything after that though, we didn't even see Bella's reaction to that even though we longed to know what kind of expression she was wearing at that moment.

The students started rushing forward when Edward jumped out from between them and headed towards his family. His family started to disperse with a concern look on their faces, well except Rosalie Hale; she looked really pissed at that point. They got into the car and drove off. Heloise decided to go over just to see if Bella was hurt but I stopped her and shook my head.

"Her father is the Chief of Police, I'm sure he'll take care of her." I reasoned and she nodded her head with a sigh.

We got into the car and drove off, heading straight home. I would have to call give Edward a text and ask him what the hell he was thinking. Bella was just another human, and humans die all the time. Saving one human now wouldn't make the world any different!

* * *

_A/N_

_And the flashback is done! Omgosh yesh! Lol_

_Merry Christmas everyone and have a happy new year :)  
_


	10. Idiots

**Idiots**

_APOV (Alice's Point of View)_

That was such an idiotic move that Edward had pulled not long ago. Well I was glad that he had risked our secret just to save Bella but that was too risky. I hated the fact that I couldn't see her future when Samson and Glenville were in the way. If I could have seen this coming when Bella had her last period with _someone_ that wasn't Aurora then I would be able to prevent this from happening. God I was an idiot as well! I was debating to myself to whether rush forward and save Bella or just stand where I was. Of course Edward had read my mind so he acted on the first option. Edward was intrigued by Bella because he couldn't read her mind. He also knew that I was interested and curious about Bella because she didn't shy away from any of us Cullen. That wasn't it though when I had hid half of the reason why I wanted to get close to Bella. I wanted to make her mine. There was something about her that pulled me in, and it wasn't her intoxicating sweet blood.

"Edward, what the hell were you thinking back then? People would have seen you!" Rosalie was yelling at him ever since we had stepped into the house. Esme was there, trying to calm Rosalie down but to no avail. Rosalie was upset that Edward would risk our secret like that. She was upset because she didn't want to get up and move around again.

"She would have died!" Edward reasoned, his voice pleading Rosalie to understand the motive to his action but Rosalie wouldn't have any of it.

"She's a goddamn human! Humans are supposed to die! They're not like us and they do not need saving when it is their time they have to leave the surface!" Rosalie yelled, her arms flailing around wildly as she paced back and forth on our lounge.

I was sitting next to Jasper as he tried his best to calm our sister down. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder as I watched Edward and Rosalie had a go at each other, verbally. This was going to go on and on until tomorrow. I sighed and shook my head at them just when the home phone started to ring. Esme quickly went to pick it up after I told her that it was Carlisle. I know why he called, and I would have to convince him to let me go to the hospital as well.

"That was Carlisle, he wanted you to drop by the hospital Edward." Esme said softly. Edward nodded and was eager to go just so he could get out of the house and away from Rosalie's wrath. Unfortunately for him Rosalie tagged along, and I've persuaded Rose to let me tag along as well. Rosalie's wrath could become of an advantage if I knew how to use it wisely.

We arrived at the hospital shortly and entered the facility. We went up to where Carlisle's office was but was told that he was seeing a patient. I could see who it was, and thanked to his mind reading ability Edward could see who it was too. The both of us quickly went over to where the patients were with Rosalie hot on our heels. I didn't know what she was thinking and I couldn't see her future, so she hadn't decided to do anything, or she was hiding it from me. Edward was growling lowly though so I knew that Rosalie was planning to do something and was hiding it from me.

-**x**-

_BPOV (Bella's Point of View)_

He was so fast. I knew that he was standing across the lot that was too far for him to have come and rescue me in just a blink of an eye. I had to question him about this because I wanted the truth of who he was. He had left me sitting there after saving me in confusion. I had tried my best to figure who it was but I couldn't. There was one thing that I had figured out though; Edward wasn't human. Would that count for the rest of his family as well? They did share the same traits. While I was pondering about this Charlie walked in. I sighed inwardly and turned to face him. He was panicking and I perfectly understood why. Not many people would walk the earth after nearly being crushed by a huge freaking van.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked worriedly. His face spoke full volume of it though.

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine. I'm still functioning, see?" I stretched my arms out and started moving them up and down to prove my point. He shook his head lightly at my reaction to the whole near-death experience before sitting down.

"Well the nurses said that there's nothing wrong with you so they discharged you early."

Joy! No seriously, I was literally jumping up and down inside from the news. I didn't really want to be in a hospital. It was never comfortable. "Awesome. Can I go now?"

"Not quite." A gently, melodic voice spoke up that caused me to whip my head around so fast that I felt a bit dizzy.

The doctor was very handsome; breathtakingly handsome. I never thought that doctors would be this handsome, not to say he looked really young as well. His blonde hair was combed back, revealing his gorgeous pale face. His golden orbs…Wait, golden orbs? The only people that I know that had golden eyes color were the Cullens. This possibly be their father, or their oldest brother. Either way he was smoking hot.

"Hello Isabella," he began and I cringed inwardly at my full name being used.

"Just Bella, please."

He chuckled and nodded. "Ok, Bella. My name is Carlisle Cullen and I wanted to check on you before I let you go." I nodded as he pulled out a small flash light. "I'll just check to see if you'd have any effect from the crash or not, ok?"

I nodded again as he began to check my eyes to see if there were any effect at all. To be honest I was fine. I just needed to make sure not to do things so fast like whipping my head around like before. I honestly didn't want to faint in the middle of the hospital because I was being my clumsy self.

"You boy, Edward, saved my daughter didn't he?" Charlie suddenly asked.

Carlisle only took one glance at Charlie before answering. "Yes, he did."

"Tell him that I send my thanks. I owe him, a lot."

Just at that moment three people showed up; three people that I know and would possibly wanted answers to all these silly questions popping in my head. I had no idea why they would be in here in the first place. It wasn't like this was the first time they'd see someone almost die.

"You don't owe me nothing, sir. Saving Bella was absolutely nothing." Edward said in his almost sickening gentleman manner. Alice was beside him, eyeing me up and down, no doubt that she was checking if I was okay. Rosalie was standing next her glowing. She didn't need to be here if she didn't want to be here.

"How are you Bella?" Edward asked, successfully snapping me away from Alice just so I could give him my attention.

"I'm fine, thank you." I responded lowly, my cheeks suddenly started to go red. Damn this blush.

"That's good to hear." He spoke with a smirk.

Suddenly I remembered what I wanted to ask him. So I stood up after Carlisle had examined me and looked at him sternly. He looked back at me just as sternly before pulling his head back to look like he was in control. "Can I talk to you, alone?"

"Ok." He responded quickly and started walking off towards the door. I followed him but was stopped by a small hand grasping at my arm. I turned to look down at a pair of worried golden eyes.

"Alice?" I asked worriedly. She let my arm go with a sigh.

"I was just worried about you. I'm glad that you're okay." She spoke softly and I smiled down at her.

"Thank you."

She looked up, beaming at me which made my smile widened. "No need to thank me. Anyway, Edward is waiting so you can go talk to him. Don't keep him waiting." She winked at me and of course, I blushed again.

"Ok…" I turned and walked out of the room. I found Edward leaning against the wall at the far corner with his arms folded. I took a big breath before walking over to him. He looked up at the sound of my footsteps and turned to look at me expectantly. "I have a question."

"Go on." He urged but his tone wasn't friendly.

I gulped a little before continuing. "How did you get over to where I was standing so fast?"

He chuckled darkly. "What are you talking about, Bella? I was standing right next to you."

That was a lie, I know, because he was trying really hard to work his charm to make me believe that he was telling the truth. I frowned at him and folded my arms. "No, Edward, you were across from me, too far for anyone to just appear by my side in just a blink of an eye."

His face stiffen, his jaws hardened and I could see that his face was getting just a tad paler; not to mention that his eyes were getting darker as well. "I don't know what you're talking about Bella."

"Stop lying to me, Edward. I want the truth." I demanded, my eyes leveling his but he refused to give in.

He straightened his posture that made him hovering over me. He was getting too intimidating and if I wasn't this stubborn, I would be trembling with fear. Just then Alice showed up, and from the corner of my eyes I could see that she was glaring at her brother.

"What's going on?" She asked. Edward huffed, preparing to leave.

"Nothing." He responded before storming off.

She raised an eyebrow at his departure before turning her eyes on me. The eyes that were giving a cold stare that she was giving to Edward softened as soon as they set upon me. "He didn't say anything to upset you, did he?" She asked in concern, and my heart _literally_ leapt with joy. I didn't know why but it looked like that she was the only one that could make my heart beat faster and slower at the same time.

"No, he didn't. I just wanted to know why he was there at my side so fast, it's all."

She looked sad for a moment before sighing. "I'm sorry, Bella. But I promise you that you'd know the answer to that soon." She responded then turned to leave.

I was left standing there looking confused as ever. She knew about this as well, apparently, and she had promised that I would find the answer to this soon. The problem was; I wanted the answer right now. I didn't want to wait, and waiting would mean I would definitely think about the situation even more. Right now my mind was all about how Edward could get to me so fast, and why I was feeling like my life had been completed whenever Alice was near. Edward's action confused me, but my feelings for Alice confused me more. Now as I thought about it, I wanted both of these questions answer. I wanted the question for Edward to be answered first, however. I _needed_ to know what he was. I _wanted_ to know why he would act like he hated me, then the next liked me by rescuing me. God, this was all so confusing!

* * *

_A/N_

_Merry late christmas. I couldn't get on the net until now, or else I would have uploaded this and wishing you guys have a great Christmas about a day or two ago. Hope you guys are busy and having a wonderful time. =)  
_


	11. Frustration

**Frustration**

I wanted answers for every question that had popped into my mind. They were all related to the Cullens but they seemed to refuse to answer them. I didn't particularly hate them, I just dislike the fact that they would continue to lie to me as if it was a natural thing to do. I didn't dislike Alice, however, when she promised that I would get what I wanted to know soon. Soon wasn't soon enough, not when it was another day of school and I refused to stay at home acting like there was something wrong with me. Charlie was concerned and I accepted his concern, but there was so much on my mind that I needed to get to school to ease it a bit. So, just as I was climbing out of my truck I heard footsteps coming towards me. I didn't really want to quickly turn and make myself dizzy, I took my time to acknowledge the presence coming towards but it was a bit too late. As soon as I was able to turn and look at the person, she was already standing there with a concern look. I was surprise to see Heloise standing there without the presence of Aurora.

"Are you alright? I thought you'd be at home today." Heloise said worriedly, her hazel eyes checking every inch of my face to see if I would have any injury.

I shook my head and smiled sincerely at her. "I'm fine, thanks for your concern. I couldn't stay at home…not when I have so many things on my mind. I need something to distract me a bit."

Her hazel eyes glanced at the entrance briefly before reverting back onto me. I didn't miss it, not for a single second, that she had just glanced at the Cullens' way. It looked like she knew something but her face told a different story. She let out a quiet sigh, I wouldn't be able to hear it if I wasn't putting all of my attention towards her. Then she placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it softly, her lips curled up into a sympathy smile before she let her hand fell.

"I'm sure you'd figure it out sooner or later." She said softly and turned to walk away, but stopped just to turn her head towards my direction and added. "You're a smart girl, I'm sure you'd figure it out."

Well that was an interesting morning. If Heloise knew something about the Cullens and was encouraging me to figure them out, then the Cullens weren't exactly what they would call 'human'. However, if Heloise knew something about them, wouldn't that make her inhuman? Then again I didn't see anything inhuman about her. She wasn't cold to the touch like the Cullens were. Her eyes were of hazel, not honey golden. Her skin was tanned, not the exact pale white that the Cullens possessed.

Once again I didn't really pay attention to where I was going, so I bumped into another person. Immediately I felt sorry for the person to even collide with a clumsy person like me, and of course I worried that I might hurt them in some way. This time, however, the collision didn't make much of an impact to actually make me fall. Thanks goodness for that.

"Bella, are you alright?" A soft, warm hand gently grasped around my arm to steady me. I looked up at the warm gently brown eyes of Angela and sighed.

"Sorry, I wasn't really looking."

I heard a giggle, one that didn't exactly sound like music, and smiled at the normality of it.

"You were deep in thought, weren't you?" She asked as I straightened myself. I was going to weave myself out of her curiosity but it was too late. She linked her arm with mine and started walking me towards my first class in a steady pace.

"Yea, I can't really figure _something_ out." I murmured a reply.

"Something, or _someone_?" She asked, stretching the word 'someone' out in mere curiosity.

"Something." I quickly lied but I know that Angela would see right through me. She was the only person that could read me without asking questions. So either she detected my lie or not; she let it go, another trait that I love about Angela; she respected other people privacy.

"Well here's your class. Have fun on your second day." Angela gave my arm a soft squeeze before letting go of me. She didn't take further than two steps when she stopped and turned to me, her eyes filled with concern. "The almost death experience yesterday, are you alright?"

I smiled at her concern and nodded. "Yea, I'm fine. Not a single scratch on me." I stretched my arms out to prove my point and she chuckled.

"Don't push yourself Bella. If you're tired, just take a day off. I'm sure the Principal won't mind."

"Thanks Angela, but really I'm fine. I promise that I won't push myself…that hard at least." I responded and she nodded, but the look of concern was still in her eyes.

"Alright, take care." She said before turning and walked off towards her classroom. I sighed and turned to face the door to my class and walked in. I wasn't least surprise to see Alice was already there, along with Heloise and Aurora behind our table.

Walking to my seat couldn't make me feel any more uncomfortable. Even with my head down I could feel their eyes weighing down on me. I didn't know why they were watching me to begin with, but in the back of my mind it was telling me that I was interesting to these three; fascinating even. There was nothing interesting about me. There was nothing fascinating about me. I just wished that they could just stop watching me like I was something to be put on the table and study on.

"Good morning Bella." Alice's bell-like voice chirped into my ears as soon as I sat down. I managed a smile, or try to, and I know that she would see through my fake smile.

"Morning, Alice." I mumbled out a reply, my voice much sounded like I seriously needed some sleep. Ok I admitted it, I didn't sleep well last night. All I did was tossing and turning and thinking about what had happened on that afternoon; the one that I had nearly died if Edward didn't magically appear out of nowhere and saved me.

Mr Varner entered the classroom just as the bell went and we were set off to work. I took my time in working out the new problems that he had given us, even if I have learned this before. Alice didn't say a single word when she finished. However, I noticed her lips moving and I didn't exactly know whether she was talking to herself or she was just singing quietly. I sighed inwardly and focused on the problems before me, finding the problems to be very interesting especially when this was the perfect distraction for me.

-**x**-

_HPOV (Heloise's Point of View)_

Aurora had told me everything about the Cullens and I didn't really mind about the fact that they were vampires. I still looked at them the same way…well sort of. I couldn't look at them like any other human around in the school, but they sure acted like human whenever they felt like it. The incident from yesterday nearly exposed of them to the world, I think Edward didn't really think it through but I was glad that Bella was saved. I was worried about Bella but I couldn't risk my secret to be exposed to the Cullens' eyes and to the human's eyes. So when I saw her this morning at the parking lot, I couldn't help but released a sigh of relief when I saw her climbing out of the truck. She sounded perfectly fine, but I knew that she was wondering about the Cullens and what they were. I couldn't help her in that but I know that she was a smart girl; she'd figure it out on her own. However, she didn't look fine when she entered the classroom. Her head was down and she didn't even look up at Aurora or Alice or even me. She did mumble a good morning to Alice but that was the end of the short-lived conversation. I was worried, so I couldn't help but voice out my concern to Alice.

You see, Alice and I went a way back. Actually, Alice had come over to my place when Aurora and Edward had gone out on their rather failed date. I didn't quite know why Alice would come over when Aurora wasn't around, but we bonded over the time that we waited for the two to get home. _Bonded_ wasn't the correct word, per say. She was trying to find out what I was, and of course I was doing the same thing. One thing led to the other, and our secret slipped out without us trying to hide it. It felt natural to let the bird in me sing out happily, and I guess she felt the same way; just to be herself for once in a stranger's house. We shared so many things then, and the fact that she told me she could see the future, but couldn't see mine or Aurora fascinated me to the point that I wanted to make her tell me my future. I laughed back then when she tried so hard to look into my future and became frustrated. I felt at ease with Alice, even though Aurora seemed to be mentally fighting her for some unknown reason.

"She's going to lose some more sleep if this goes on for a long time." I whispered to Alice, too low for the humans to hear, but wasn't low enough for Aurora to hear. I didn't mind that she was listening though, we did – in fact – share everything.

I heard Alice sighed so I look up just to see her shoulders slumped slightly. "I know, but I can't just tell her. Not to say that Edward is trying everything to avoid her to the point that he just packed most of his stuff to go to Alaska last night."

Wow, overdramatic male vampire. No wonder Aurora rated him as one of the worst date in history. "Well, I think giving her clues here and there wouldn't be considered 'telling', right?"

"I guess you're right." Alice responded.

"By the way," I could feel the smirk that was slowly appearing on my lips. "You better get her before Edward does. You're much more fun than Edward."

Alice gasped, and I know that if she could blush she would have done so already. "Stop teasing me." She whined and I couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. Aurora nudged me in the ribs which caused me cough out between laughter. I turned to look at her and she rolled her eyes at me before turning to look out the window. I wonder what her problem was. Wait, could it be that she was either interested in Alice or Bella? This I had to find out. I had absolutely nothing on my hands to do anyway.

-**x**-

_BPOV (Bella's Point of View)_

Alice's gasp broke me from my thought, and when I looked down at my page I saw that I was writing out of line. I sighed and scribbled out the mistakes that I made. I glanced over at Alice and saw that she was watching me. She seemed to jump when I looked at her though, and I didn't quite know why. Then I heard Heloise laughing, following by a coughing fit. I was confused but let it go. I had a lot to think about than this simple thing. I didn't even notice Ms Cope entering the class and handed Mr Varner a note before going. I didn't even notice Mr Varner calling out my name either, until Alice nudged me and nodded her head towards the front of the room.

"Bella, are you feeling alright? The yesterday incident may be a bit too much for you to be at school right now." Mr Varner said in concern.

I shook my head quickly. "I'm perfectly fine, there's no need to send me home. I was just thinking, sorry I didn't hear you."

"I see. Your father is here at the teacher's lounge. You have been excused to see him."

I wondered why Charlie was here, but I stood up anyway and packed up my stuff. I said my thanks to Mr Varner and made my way towards the teacher's lounge. Charlie sat on chair staring at the ground with a half angry and worried expression. I slowly walked up to him and set my bag down.

"Dad, are you okay?" I asked worriedly and he huffed out a sigh before looking up at me.

"There's a case in Port Angeles that needs me there. I'm going to be gone for quite some time, I have no idea when I'm going to be back and I'm just worrying about you."

At this moment I could see that he was getting older the more he worried about me. I kneeled down and placed both of my hands on his knees and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

"But the incident yesterday…" He protested but stopped when he saw me shook my head.

"Like I said, I'll be fine, I promise."

The bell went off and the sound of footsteps sounded all through the hallways. I didn't expect to hear Heloise's voice so soon though, seeing that Mr Varner's class wasn't close to the teacher's lounge. "She can come over and stay with me and Aurora if you're concerned about her safety, Chief Swan."

Charlie's eyes lit up at the suggestion and I frowned at him but he dismissed it. "Could her? I really don't want her to cause any inconvenience to Aurora and you."

"No, of course not, right Aurora?"

I turned just to see the two of them, and of course they were smiling from ear to ear. "Not a problem, Chief Swan." Aurora answered cheerfully. Oh great, Charlie just purposely given two babysitters to me.

"Thank you, you two." Charlie said as he stood up, grabbing both of their hands and shook it. They giggled and shook their heads.

"She'll be safe with us, we'll promise."

"Alright." He turned to me and patted my shoulder. "Be good."

I rolled my eyes at him and he chuckled. "Be careful."

He nodded and walked out of the room. I turned to look, no wait, half glare at the two giggling girls before me. "Aren't you worried about being late to class?"

"Nope." They both replied in unison and I sighed.

"Well then, I'm going." I said as I bent down to grab my bag and swung it over my shoulders. Heloise quickly linked her arm with mine and happily dragged me towards Mr Tierney's class.

"We're going to have so much fun tonight. We can paint each other's nails. Watch some chick flicks…" She paused just as she felt my body shiver uncontrollably. Oh god they were going to torture me!

Heloise looked down at me and raised an eyebrow, but soon enough she started to laugh. "Oh man, this is really going to be fun."

For the first time that I've lived, I wanted my daddy back.

* * *

_A/N_

_Wow, omg, I didn't get any alert or anything from Fanfiction now. .Hell? It's a good thing that I went on to check the reviews for this story, or else I'd delete Chapter 10 and re-upload it to see if I'd get an alert or not. I bet that I wouldn't get one after I upload this one as well. I think I'd have to blame the internet, or the server, or something. :'( Not to say that I've finally convinced my uncle to get internet since I'm dying over here from boredom. Playing The Sims 2 and making them cheat with each other can get boring._

_Anyway, thanks for the reviews and patience. Since I can't reply to your reviews, well I only reply to reviews when I have the chance. I'll just write my reply here, sorry if I've inconvenienced you in any way._

**xXhiddenbeautyXP **- _For the previous chapter, no Bella won't be a Siren. Aurora and Heloise are cross-bred between human and their mythical beings. Aurora is a Siren and Heloise, well I won't tell you that. If they are full-bred mythical beings, it would be hard for them to blend in with the humans when Aurora would have to be around nature 24/7 to be able to stay alive. As for Heloise, her appearance would be hideous and scary for humans. And for your second question, no, Heloise doesn't like Bella. She finds her interesting while Aurora finds her fascinating. Not many humans would want to hang out with predators you know, except for Bella. There's always something wrong with her haha._

**assassinsrus **- _Omg I know that I've emailed you before I write this, but girl I miss you as well. Not only that I've been stuck at home playing Sims 2, I can't eat anything when I feel like I'm full. Not to say that I just got the internet working now. Lately I've been going out with my cousins, getting mosquito bites, watching dad gets drunk, joining the drunk party and...well turning heads. Gah I miss you! I miss our talk and everything :'( I can't believe that you won't be having internet on the 4th, which is today. Well this is going to suck. It gonna suck more when I get back to NZ too. Double suck. :'((_

**Stvwilfan** - _Chapter 10 ain't that confusing, especially in your comment on Alice's POV. She didn't save Bella because she couldn't risk her and the family's secret. Plus she's small as well. It will give Bella the opportunity to instantly pinpoint out what she is if she saved Bella. Just imagine it - Small body crushed between two truck but managed to push one out to save the human. She'd be avoiding Bella 24/7 if that would happen._

**Lystrista Cullen **- _Haha I love you as well, and also your story._

**lynettecullen **- _This story is going to be a long-term story. So, as for the mysteries, it might take a while...  
_


	12. Angels in the Room

**Angels in the Room**

Lunch came by quickly, and soon enough I was surrounded by these extraordinarily beautiful people. Would it be strange that I feel that only Heloise and Aurora are protecting me, like they were my guardian angels? The Cullens scared me…well especially Rosalie since she wouldn't stop sending those hateful glares at me. I didn't know what I had done to deserve her hatred but I clearly didn't want to find out why she would hate me so. I sure didn't know much about the other blonde; Jasper Hale, but he didn't look so welcoming. Only Emmett would act the same around me, like yesterday incident didn't even happen. He made me forget about yesterday by cracking some old jokes that didn't exactly make any sense to me at all. At least he was distracting me and I was thankful for that. As for Alice, she talked to me less and I didn't exactly know why. Well I could guess and my guess would be because of yesterday; because of Edward. And speaking of Edward, I didn't see him in the cafeteria today. Would I see him in Biology today? The chance is rather slim.

"Bella, Earth to Bella…" Jessica's hand waving in front of my face, too close to my face that I feared it would hit me right in the nose. I suppressed a frown and leaned back, away from her hand to let her know that I was practically down on Earth right now.

"Yes, Jess?" I asked as politely as I could even if she irritated me, just a little.

"What are you going to do about the prom?" She asked, suddenly, and I had to make myself look like a fool by gaping at her.

"Oh my gosh! Like, you don't know that the spring prom is coming up?" She gasped and Lauren didn't seem surprise by this at all.

"Come on Jess, it's not like Bella notice about this stuff. It's not really her thing." Lauren commented, her eyes glancing over at me before they drifted to my attire. Then she rolled her eyes and made a disgust face as if my clothes had offended her. "Besides, I doubt she even has a dress."

Okay, that little fact was true. I didn't have a dress, and my closet held all the clothes that were non-special occasion-related. I wasn't embarrassed at that though. I liked simple, and simple was good. All that glamour stuff wasn't exactly me anyway.

"How about we go to Port Angeles after school for the dresses? The prom is on Friday." Angela peeped in with much enthusiasm. Lauren looked disapproval of the idea but she didn't say anything to it.

"Okay, I'll drive." Jessica nodded happily, and I wasn't sure about staying in a car with Lauren and Jessica.

"Umm, can I talk to my _babysitters_ over there?" I asked as I pointed my thumb towards Heloise's and Aurora's table. The rest of my table followed my gesture, their eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Your…what?" Mike asked his eyes shifted between Heloise's table and my face.

"As of today, since my dad is out of town to work on some case and who knows when he'll be back, Heloise and Aurora are my _babysitters_," the table's eyes widened, though only Angela seemed to find it amusing since she started to giggle. "They vo-lun-teered." I added, stretching each syllable out to voice out my disagreement to this sleepover that I clearly had no opinion in.

"Well then, do you think they'd come with us then? It'd be fun just us girls." Angela's eyes lit up in excitement and she began to bounce on her seat. I didn't know that Angela was this interested in shopping, but when she saw my expression she stopped bouncing and cleared her throat. "Not that I was into shopping or anything, but I'd like to get to know them better. Besides, I haven't seen them hanging out with anyone but…Silvester."

_Or outside of the house, _I silently added. I nodded and stood up, telling them that I'd be back soon before walking over to Heloise's table. It seemed like as soon as I started walking towards the second popular table because of their beauty, the whole cafeteria gone silent and their eyes were immediately at the back of my head. This really was a small town, no wonder gossip traveled quite fast around here.

Heloise and Aurora looked up as soon as they noticed I was coming over. Their lips stretched into a friendly smile. Aurora glanced over at Silvester, or rather glared at him, and he seemed to understand what she wanted because he immediately stood up and offered his chair to me. I guess in order to take Heloise out on a date, he needed to have Aurora's _blessing_. Poor guy.

"Thanks, Silvester." I stumbled out my thanks to him. He smiled softly in return and pulled up another chair to sit on.

"So, what brings you over to this neighborhood?" Heloise asked curiously, although her eyes danced with excitement.

Suddenly I felt nervous. I didn't know whether I should ask them to come with the group or not. Heloise was nice, so I could tell that she would gladly come with me and the rest of the gang. Aurora was a different story, but I guess if Heloise agreed to go then she'd sure to tag along. I gulped a little, hoping that my courage would just appear when I needed it. Sadly, it didn't so I had to mentally slap myself for being such a wimp.

"Umm, well I was just wondering if…you know…if I could go with Angela and Jessica and…Lauren to Port Angeles after school today." I stumbled out, hoping that they'd understand me.

Aurora raised an eyebrow at me; her eyes were full of amusement as if I had just viewed her as my own mother. "And you need to ask us, why?" She asked her tone couldn't hold back the amusement that she was feeling.

"Well, I'm staying over at your place, and I don't want to make you feel like I'm a burden if I didn't ask you if I could go…first." I responded.

Finally, they let out a chuckle. "We're not your supervisor, Bella. We're your friends. And as your friends we would like to go as well, can we?" Heloise asked. I didn't know whether she was acting or not but her eyes went from excitement to pleading.

"Of course," I replied quickly. "Angela would love for you two to come."

"Great! We'll follow them there." Aurora said, but then she paused. "Wait, what about your…uh…is that a truck?"

Thank god I wasn't the only one that didn't even know what it was the first time I laid my eyes on it. I gave out a small laugh and nodded. "Yea, it's a truck. Don't worry; I didn't even know what it was when Charlie brought it home as well."

Both of the girls laughed, even Silvester joined in but I think he was only laughing because Heloise did so. I felt like helping him, somehow, but I didn't really know the guy that well except that he loved to throw pranks at other people with Emmett. Some of the pranks that they've thrown weren't really pleasant to others; I've witnessed some of it.

"How about this; we'll follow you back to your place so you can pack your clothes, then we'll leave your truck there and you can just catch a ride with us." Heloise said as she tapped her chin lightly with her forefinger. I could see from the corner of my eyes that Silvester's eyes were following each movement that she was making. That boy obviously was head over heels over her, and of course she seemed to be absolutely oblivious about it.

"Alright, that sounds like a plan. I'll go back to the table and tell Angela and them that." I said as I stood up. They let out a soft giggle before tilting their heads to the side in amusement.

"_Them_?"

I rolled my eyes at the two; they obviously knew who I was talking about. "Stop giving me a hard time." I groaned and turned to leave, but not until I took the first two steps that I heard them yelling at me.

"Who's giving you a hard time? Definitely not us!" Then they burst into a fit of giggles. I didn't know why the rest of the school tried to avoid them. They were pretty much outgoing people, and they would tease you like tomorrow would never come.

I sighed and shook my head but I couldn't really hide the smile that was spreading across my face. They sure made it easy for me to forget about things that I didn't really want to think about; things that would frustrate me to no end. I made my way back to my group of friends and sat down; almost all of them had their mouths hanging wide open except Angela. She treated my befriending with Heloise and Aurora like it was a natural thing, while the rest of the gang treated like I was some superhero or something because their eyes were filled with disbelief. It wasn't that hard to approach the two girls, honestly, if they would at least give them a chance.

"So, what did they say?" Angela asked in anticipation, I could easily tell that she was excited about this.

"They said yes, and that they would come." I responded and Angela immediately squealed. Lauren rolled her eyes and reverted back to be a mute, well a mute while glaring at me. Jessica still had a disbelief look on her face, and the boys – a part from Ben – looked like they really wanted to be in this shopping trip.

Then Lauren perked up, her face scrunched up in confusion as she watched someone. "Lunch is not over yet…Where is she going?" She asked as her eyes followed that person, which stirred a little bit of curiosity inside me.

I turned to look and saw Alice slowly making her way out of the cafeteria. I looked back at the Cullens table, Jasper and Rosalie weren't looking happy. Emmett was grinning like a fool, and I wondered what was going on. Then my curiosity got the better of me, Alice was the only one that promised that I would know what Edward was, what the Cullens were soon. I couldn't specifically ask her when her siblings were around, so this was one of the slim chances that I could get an answer, or some kind of clues. I pulled my chair back and stood; Angela immediately turned and looked up at me in confusion.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her eyes darting between me and the back door of the cafeteria.

"Just a few complications that I need to sort out. I'll be right back." I said. She nodded and didn't ask any further, and just when I saw Jessica and Lauren opened their mouths I fled. I didn't really have the time to stay and answer their questions.

All the Cullens' eyes were on me as I passed them, not to mention Heloise's and Aurora's as well. I didn't exactly know if Silvester knew anything about this, but he turned to look at me and it wasn't because Heloise was doing the exact same thing. Were they waiting for my reaction to whatever it is that Alice is going to tell me? That I would have to find out myself, although I doubted that she would tell me the truth. No one would want to tell anyone their secrets, and even so they'd be going around in riddles. I was old enough to know that, at least.

As I stepped out of the cafeteria, and having the door shut behind me softly, there was no trace of Alice. I thought I would expect to see her out here, but I was wrong. I took a few steps forward, my eyes darting back and forth between the school playfield up ahead and the mountain trail on my far left. I was looking so fast for that one little pixie that I almost missed her sitting perched up on a branch. She was leaning against the bark; her beautiful golden eyes were watching me with the indecisions in her eyes. I wanted to tell her then that I could keep a secret, but who knew if I could keep whatever this was that seemed to be really important to her and her family. I was glad that she would wait for me to come out here, as if she knew that I would. Was I too predictable?

She flashed me a brief smile before she turned and…_literally hopped down the branch like it was nothing!_ That tree wasn't one of those short trees either! She made it look so easy that I couldn't quite believe my eyes. Not to say that she did it so gracefully that I thought she was just waltzing down from the branch to the ground. That would scare me off, but it didn't, it only got me to be more curious about what she was, what _he_ was to help him save me like he did. So I did the only thing that anyone wouldn't do, I followed her into the woods. Lunch wasn't going to be over soon anyway, and it wasn't half way through yet, so we had time…hopefully.

The thing about Alice though, she waited for me to catch up. Whenever I was about to trip, she would immediately be there to help me balance myself without saying a word. Her facial expression matched her eyes; _indecisive_. She was always there whenever I was going to trip over thin air, even if she seemed to be so far away. She was like an angel, leading me to the unknown that I was willing to follow. I could be described to be one of the most stupid humans on the planet.

* * *

_A/N_

_OMG I FUCKING SEE A LIZARD!_

_...Sorry I just had to get that out since I literally just saw the lizard :| I'm scared of these things..._

_Anyway, thank you so much for your reviews. I've managed to figure out why I'm not getting alerts...It's because something had disabled every single alerts out there. Well, a special message to Lysistrata Cullen...I'm a 19 years old girl (soon to be 20), I'm also gay so I guess my life is fucked up as well huh? :P _

_Oh, and I'm sorry that I didn't write any Bellice, the only reason is that I want you all to know these characters first before I introduce them. You get the basic of what Aurora and Heloise could do, but you didn't know what Silvester could do. Not to say there will be quite a few unknown characters to be in this story as well. But hey, the next chapter will be full of Bellice just to satisfy your cravings ;D  
_


	13. Risk Clues Trust

**Risk, Clues, Trust**

I didn't know how long we were climbing this trail, but it didn't look like that Alice would stop any time soon. My legs were getting a little tired, and I honestly wanted to sit down somewhere before I would trip again for god knows how many time. As if reading my thoughts Alice stopped at a shaded clearing and began to pace, while I was left to watch her in curiosity. She didn't speak for quite some time, and I wondered if she was stalling time or not. Then again I didn't exactly have anything better to do, and this was like a chance for me to get out from that table, away from Lauren disapproval glare. Finally she stopped and turned to me, her golden eyes looked to be less indecisive. I didn't utter a word, just waiting for her to say something…anything to lessen the tension to this silent. She lifted her foot and was about to take a step, but seemed to think twice about it because she retreated her foot and placed it where it was before.

"Bella, I know that you're curious about me and my family but I can't exactly tell you what we are. You have to do all the figuring yourself." She said with sigh before she started pacing again.

"Alice, could you stop pacing and at least give me something that could ease my frustration? I know that you're not human, but I don't know what you are exactly." I said in exasperation. I thought that I would get distracted today, but I guess it won't happen to me unless I figured this mystery out.

"Well, I could give you clues and…" She shook her head before groaning, her arms came up to her chest as they crossed. "Edward would lecture me about this when he gets home. No, Rosalie and Jasper would lecture me about this." Her lips pursed into an adorable pout, and I couldn't help but giggle a bit at her expression.

Her head quickly snapped over to where I was standing, her eyes widened a little in shock but within those amber orbs it held amusement. I guess I didn't offend or upset her much. "Sorry, you just look adorable when you pout…like a child."

That got her to pout some more, fortunately. "Hey! I'm only nineteen!" Then her hand quickly flew to her mouth, clasping it shut as if she had just let something important slip out. Nineteen…it wasn't such a bad age. However, shouldn't she be in College since she was nineteen? I mean she was smart enough to do these Advance classes.

"Nineteen?" I repeated. She let her hand fell from her mouth and nodded. "How…long?"

"Quite a while."

Another clue. She was immortal. She was fast, she was immortal, she was graceful and she was drop dead gorgeous. Her skin was cold, colder than ice and her eyes weren't the color of a normal human would possess; her eyes were of a honey color, beautiful and captivating. However, I needed more than this. I needed to dig up some information about this. I needed…to research about this a bit more. I went in blind, and since I had the chance to take a step back and do the missing step I need to research about her kind. I had the clues that I needed; immortal, fast, pale skin and ice cold, honey colored eyes. Was I missing something?

"So," Alice perked up, breaking me out of my thoughts. "You're going to live with Heloise and Aurora for a while huh?"

How did she know? I didn't even tell her or anyone, a part from my lunch table, that I was going to be staying over at their place. Alice had definitely taken me by surprise again. "Yea…How did you know?"

She smiled and pointed to her one of her ears. "My hearing have heightened. Actually, all of my senses are heightened so I can hear, smell and see better than a normal human."

Awesome, more clues, but that didn't really help. Animals have heightened senses as well, only to get away from their predators.

"I see. I suppose you've heard about the shopping trip as well…"

She grinned and nodded. She opened her mouth to speak then, but then closed it before her eyes seemed to daze over. When her eyes became focused again, her grin returned in full blown. "Yes, I did. Can I come?" She clasped her hands together and started bouncing on the spot. "Please?" Even the action was small she still made it look graceful.

"Well, I'm not exactly the right person to ask…" I began. The grin fell from her face and she pouted again. This time it was directed at me, and I didn't have the heart to tell her to go to Angela and ask. "Okay, you can come."

She squealed, much like Angela did, and resumed bouncing on the spot again. I chuckled and shook my head at her cheerfulness until I saw her stop. That pout appeared again and I wondered what she wanted this time. Alice wasn't easy to predict, but she could easily predict me unlike Edward.

"The bell just rung." She said sadly, the pout intensified. I wanted to take a step forward and hug her but I know that I would possibly trip if I took a step forward. She seemed to notice this as well because she made her way over to me, taking my hand in hers. I shivered at the cold but I got a feeling that I would get used to this soon enough. "I'll take you back, the fast way."

I racked my brain out for any possible ways that would classify as 'fast'. There were only two options; walk or roll down the hill. I didn't think rolling down the hill would be such a good idea. "What would be the fast way?"

She smiled mischievously and I was starting to fear for my life…and possibly my heart.

"Do you trust me?" She asked, her head tilting up to look at me. Her golden eyes captivated me, drawing me in deeper within those orbs and all I could do then was to nod my head. She grinned and in a brief second, I was flung on her back like I weighed nothing on her. My face was pale like hers when I wrapped my arms around her neck, holding on for my dear life.

"Alice! What are you doing?" I all but screamed in fright. She giggled. Having my ears this close to her rosy lips was like a blessing, because that laugh calmed my nerves and took me back to those dreams that I had about this girl, and her laugh. They sounded exactly alike, and I wanted to know if she was this girl in my dream. I still had one question to ask her before I went off to do my own research.

Her body went rigid for a moment, her head shaking from side to side when I felt her body relaxed under me. "Another time, Bella."

That was all I heard before she took off, running down the trail in a speed that I had to hide my face in the back of her neck. The wind hitting my face, almost knocking the oxygen out of me. The speed was incredible, and I know that she was giving another clue to think it through. Even if I didn't know what she was now, I still wanted to spend more time with her. Not because I wanted to know what she was – I still do. I wanted to know more about Alice Cullen. More about the small pixie girl that possessed such great strength and speed. Now I could see how Edward could get to me so fast. He possessed the same speed as Alice, perhaps he was much faster than Alice but who'd know?

All too soon we arrived at the bottom of the trail, and to hide any suspicion Alice gently let me down from her back and turned to face me, her face beaming like she had just seen a rising sun. "Well, was that fun?" She chirped happily while her feet stepping back slowly towards the school.

I held a hand over my chest where my heart was still beating frantically from the run, my chest heaving heavily. "Fun? Alice you scared me to death!"

She giggled and twirled gracefully on her feet until she was facing the school. Her hands clasped around her back as she walked. "You know Bella, I'm surprise that you didn't run away from me when I set you down."

Once again, I was caught off guard by her comment. "Alice, if I wanted to run away I would leave Forks already after Edward saved me."

"Good point, but I know that you won't. Even if you wanted to run away, you couldn't." She tilted her head back, her eyes locked into mine and she smiled. "There's something, or _someone_, waiting for you here. You know that, and judging by your determination, you won't leave until you find that person, am I right?"

I instantly opened my eyes to protest but closed it soon after. She was right. Even if I wanted to run away I won't. I wanted to find this girl that haunted me in my dreams, but stopped appearing when I started to go to Forks High. It was like she lived here, but I couldn't get a reach on her. I know that if I tossed everything away and just focused on this girl, I wouldn't get anywhere but gaining more frustrations to myself. So the only thing that I could do to her obvious question was to blush and look at the ground. She giggled, possibly feeling proud of herself for guessing right and didn't say anything further.

"Edward isn't here, so I guess you'd be sitting alone in Biology today." She said after we finally got into the hallway and walking towards my Biology class.

"Yes, I noticed…" I tried to suppress a sigh but it escaped.

"Don't worry about him too much, he'll come back." She sounded hurt, and I wondered why.

"I'm not worrying about him." I said, finally looking up to watch her. Her shoulders were slumped before but they straightened up now. Her walk had a happy bounce to it, but that didn't last for long.

"Then why are you sighing after knowing that he won't be in Biology?"

Good…point. "I only wanted to see if he'd avoid answering my questions if he was here."

She laughed then, and I felt like I've been making her laugh more today than yesterday. Was that an improvement? I think yes. "Believe me, he won't. Edward isn't going to come back unless someone forces him to go to the prom."

"And…that would be you?" I asked, smiling in amusement as she paused just for a brief second before resuming walking again. The walk didn't last one minute when we were already there. She turned to me and smiled, her glistening beautiful white teeth flashing.

"Maybe, but I don't have that much of a persuasion power to get him to come back. Guess we'd have to see who'd be brave enough to drag him back. Have fun in Biology, he might want to copy your notes when he gets back." She winked at me before turning and carrying on walking to her class.

I watched her go with a sigh. She was too cheerful for her own good. I turned and walked into the classroom, only taking a brief glance over the empty spot that belonged to Edward. I could get through a few days or weeks without Edward here. With Alice, Angela, Aurora and Heloise here to entertain and making me laugh, what could go wrong?

* * *

_A/N_

_I feel like I'm rushing this chapter...but here's the Bellice that I promise. And there will be more in the future. The shopping and everything and the prom and all haha.  
_


	14. Unforgettable Shopping Trip

**Unforgettable Shopping Trip**

There were whispers about _me_ when Alice had dropped me off. I didn't know what they were talking about but I simply didn't care. Angela kept shooting glances over at me, I could see the indecisions in her eyes. When half the class – including me and Angela – finished our work Angela stood up from her chair and went over to sit beside me. We didn't say anything before I heard her sigh. It definitely caught my attention so I turned to look at her, concern written on my face but I know that it wasn't much.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Angela just shrugged. "Angela…" I pried and she turned.

"What are we going to do with you and the prom?" She said worriedly then sighed again. "In the short moment of being your friend, I know that you hate these kinds of things. Do we need to strap you down to give you a make-over?"

My eyes widened. I thought she was worrying about me sitting alone in Biology but I was wrong. I should give her some credit; she wasn't like the rest of the people in Forks. "I don't think you need to." I breathed out the answer. "I'm sure I'd be forced to stay put and suck it up either by Heloise or Aurora or even…Alice."

"Really?" She suddenly asked in amused curiosity. Her amused eyes spoke volume that I feared for myself that she would join them as well. "Today would be interesting. We got Heloise and Aurora coming…."

"Alice too…" I added. She grinned, silently clapping her hands together in excitement.

"Oooh, it will be interesting for sure." She gleefully exclaimed and I know that she couldn't hold her excitement in when her feet kept tapping the floor.

"This is going to be a disaster…" I sighed, shaking my head with a small, amused smile intact. All of the sudden the atmosphere changed around us as Angela focused her eyes on me, sternly.

"Do you have a date to the prom yet?"

I nearly fell out of the chair at her sudden question. She was too freaking unpredictable. I wondered how Ben did it to satisfy her unpredictable needs. "D-Date? W-what?"

She rolled her eyes then turned her whole body around to face me. She took one of my hands in hers and clasped it around her own, making this conversation to look serious from the outsider eyes. "Bella, missing a prom is a crime. The whole purpose of this shopping trip is to find a perfect dress for you. And since you don't have a date…I can find you one." Her smile stretched from ear to ear and my eyes widened every second that her words sunk in.

"No, no, let me decide that part, please?" I quickly pleaded.

"Are you sure?" She asked and I know that she was enjoying this, just a tad too much for my liking. I nodded and she let go of my hand, the smile still intact. "Great! So, what's the plan?"

"Well, I can't really leave my truck at school so Heloise and Aurora are going to follow me back to my place so I can pack my clothes to theirs. Then from there we're going to meet you guys in Port Angeles, sounds good?"

"Sounds perfect, now I just can't wait." She silently squealed. This was going to be interesting on her part, but on my part it was going to be a disaster.

Biology went faster the more I dreaded the shopping trip to come. Then it was History with Aurora and she all but laughed at my discomfort about the shopping trip. It didn't really take any of these girls long to know that I've had a mild distaste of shopping, anything that would involve browsing through all those glamorous clothes that would never look good on me. Renee had always tried to drag me out to shop with her but it always failed. I didn't really see the thrill of browsing through all those expensive clothes and not being able to buy it. Then again, I wouldn't even buy it when it was just a piece of material. Wasting money wasn't on my agenda after all. There was a very small chance of being buying anything that would involve the prom after school today. They couldn't possibly blame me though, at least I went with them, right?

I wished that History would drag on and on but it didn't to my annoyance. This world did the exact opposite of what I wanted it to do. When I wanted History to last longer than it usually did, it ended quickly. When I wanted it to end quicker, it lasted longer. God must hate me or something.

Everyone was busy rushing out of the school just to get to their vehicles and go home. I took my time before I realized I wouldn't have time to go if I was going towards my car in this slow pace. I sighed and picked up the speed, and when I was out on the parking lot Heloise and Aurora were waiting for me. Aurora was a fast walker, I must admit that. Heloise pressed the horn, asking me to walk faster and I rolled my eyes at her. They both smiled though I saw that their eyes were laughing. I quickly walked over to my truck and nearly collided with Alice, whom was standing just right beside the driver's door waiting for me.

"Oops, I should have announced my presence before you fall into me." She said with an amused giggle.

"Alice," I breathed, trying to keep my heart at a steady pace. "What are you doing here?"

"Well…" She began, reaching her forefinger on her chin and tapping it softly against it. "I thought that I should ask if I could catch a ride with you. If you'd let me, that's it."

"Sure, if you don't mind sitting in this truck." I responded, glancing over at the truck that seemed to be jumping at the thought of another passenger, not just me, sitting in it.

"I don't mind." She chirped happily and danced over to the other side of the passenger. She passed me, and I thought that I heard something along the line of _'As long as I'm with you'_ but I might be imagining things.

The ride from school to my place was pleasant and full of laughter. It was so easy to be around Alice that I had forgotten about the shopping trip until Heloise came up to me after I loaded my stuff in the back of her car, and dragged me over to the passenger door and gently pushed me in it. Then it was Aurora's turn to sing 'Shopping Time' out loud that got the three girls to start being giddy about it. It was all too soon that my fear of shopping arose and I was sitting at the back of the car with Alice, all but frozen at the thought of shopping. There was an upside to this, Port Angeles would provide me enough resources to research about what the Cullens actually were. And from what I've heard the bookstore wouldn't be too far from where we were going. I could plan my escape from this shopping trip, I just needed to find the perfect timing for it.

-**x**-

"Wow, I didn't think that you would join us as well Alice." Jessica said, surprised to see Alice was browsing through the dresses next to her and Lauren. Lauren didn't say a thing but giving surprised looks over at Alice as if she'd disappear in a minute.

"I heard that Bella, Heloise and Aurora were going shopping with you guys. I was going to go shopping by myself, actually, but in a group is much more fun. So I asked Bella if I could come and she agreed." Alice replied with a smile, then turned around to where I was sitting perched up on the windowsill and gave me a quick wave.

I blushed, having caught in listening to their conversation and waved back before returning on staring out of the window. The six of them were scattered around the store, browsing and trying dresses on. I never thought that such activity would require intense focus on. They were having fun while focusing on what dresses they would want. They had tried to get me to join them but I refused. The more they tried, the more I refused so they gave up on it. It was when that Heloise, Aurora and Alice were in the dressing room that I walked up to Angela, telling her that I was going to a bookstore while promising her that I'd be back. She nodded and said she'd tell the others soon on my behalf, so I thanked her and walked out of the store.

The road to the bookstore wasn't far, but it was built in a secluded place. The place wasn't creepy during the day, but it was almost dark and I tried to hurry out of the place before it gotten dark. However, I couldn't find what I was looking for so I had to ask the store manager, seeing that he was the only one working at this hour.

"You're looking for something, miss?" The old man asked and I nodded.

"I'm looking for a myth book." I said and he didn't seem surprise.

"What do you expect to find?" He asked again, this time more curious.

"I don't know exactly. Something that would help me to figure out something like…immortality, speed, super strength, things that are similar to that."

He nodded and left his post, only to return a few minutes later with an old ancient book. "Here, you will find what you're looking for in this book." He handed me the book and I glimpsed at the cover, satisfied that I had finally found the book.

I thanked him and paid for the book before leaving the store. It was already dark out when I stepped out, so I tried to hurry to the main street but it was too late. There were already drunken men lurking around the corner, and me being a girl didn't help the situation at all. I tried to escape them from running towards all the corners that didn't have them in it with no such luck. They were faster than me, and all too soon I was surrounded by drunken men and their stench. I could smell the alcohol on them, and the smoke…those were the combination that almost made me wanted to vomit at the smell.

"Where do you think you're going, pretty girl?" One of them said, his eyes roaming my body with a dirty look.

"Yea, why don't you just stay with us and have fun. I'm sure we could provide more entertainment than the place that you're heading to." Another one said and the rest of the group laughed.

"She's coming with us." A soft, feminine voice said and I quickly turned. I didn't hear their footsteps, but I was glad to see Heloise standing there with Aurora. I didn't know where Alice was, but I bet that Heloise had already informed her where I was.

"You and what army, beautiful?" Another man said, different this time and I slowly backed away from him and towards where Heloise and Aurora were standing. They quickly came forward, and soon enough I was standing behind Aurora while she had a protective arm around me.

"Leave, before we hurt you." Heloise said again, her voice was venomous this time. I had never heard her use this voice before, and it scared me. Those men were too drunk to know better though, they laughed like her threat didn't mean a thing.

There was a sudden gust of wind, that I didn't know of, picked up and knocked the men backward. The wind didn't even touch us, and the men were too shocked and surprised to even understand what had just happened. I didn't even know what had just happened either. The weather broadcast didn't really say about this wind. My pondering didn't give me any answer and I was glad to hear a car approaching, saving me from trying to drag out the answer to where this wind had suddenly appeared from. The car belonged to Heloise but Alice was driving it. She stopped in front of us and Aurora immediately opened the door for me, ushering me to go inside and I was too happy to be saved to oblige. Aurora climbed into the car next then it was Heloise, since she was glaring at those men just to make sure they stayed where they were.

Alice turned the car around, the tires shrieking at the pressure of the turn before it took off. I heard Aurora sighed beside me. I really got them to worry and I was ashamed of that. I tilted my head down, pushing my lower lip between my teeth and stayed silent.

"Are you hungry?" Alice spoke up, a hint of worry adorned her tone and I couldn't help but feel more ashamed about the whole situation earlier.

"Starving." Heloise voiced out, following by her stomach grumbling and Aurora giggled beside me.

"Bella?" Alice asked, her voice sounded heavy with worry this time and I let out a suppressed sigh. I looked up at the mirror and saw her golden eyes watching me with worried. I tried to smile, to assure her that I was fine but it didn't seem too convincing.

"Yea, I'm hungry as well." I said quietly. I wasn't surprise that they heard me when the car was silent as a graveyard. I bet they could hear my heart pounding heavily against my ribcage from what had happened earlier. _ I _could even hear it pounding frantically when I tried so hard to calm myself down.

Alice changed gear and drove to the diner, I'm guessing. I sighed and looked out at the window before I stiffened. The scenery was going by too fast and I was sure that we weren't on a motorway. I quickly turned to Alice but her face was relieved, relaxed under the steering wheel. When I looked at the speed-o-meter, she was going too fast for my safety, or our safety, but Heloise and Aurora didn't say anything to it. I tried to calm myself down, telling my nerve that Alice knew what she was doing. I looked out of the car again, watching the scenery going by within a millisecond.

"I can knock the speed off a notch if you're afraid, Bella." Alice said and I nearly jumped.

I sighed and shook my head, this speed was…surprisingly…calming me. "No, it's fine Alice."

I just hoped that we wouldn't get caught. I would hate to see Alice's license got taken off of her so she wouldn't be able to drive because of me.

* * *

_A/N_

_Well I'm preparing to go to my cousin's wedding, so I thought I'd hurry and update this before I go...which is in like four hours. And that wind, by the way, is not from Heloise. I bet you can guess where it is from :)_

_Enjoy and thanks for all of your reviews.  
_


	15. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

_APOV (Alice's Point of View)_

I blamed myself for having to be sucked into this favorite hobby of mine that Bella nearly got _raped_ by those drunken men. I didn't even see Bella vanished after Heloise, Aurora and I had stepped out of the dressing room and started to browse the other rack. It was when I had found the perfect dress for Bella that I had turned to look at where she would sit at, but she wasn't there. If I had a beating heart, that would have given me a heart attack. When I tried frantically to search for Bella in the store, my search was a failure. Heloise and Aurora had sensed my worries and panic that they had to ask me what was wrong. I had nearly snapped at them but I remained calm and told them about Bella's disappearance. That was when Angela remembered to tell us of where she would be, and I had a negative feeling about it. I know that if I was around Heloise and Aurora I wouldn't be able to see Bella's future. So I excused myself to go out and catch some air just to look into the clumsy human's future. I was rather shocked when I received a vision as soon as I hit the center of the shopping district. I was glad that not many people were around to see me frozen in place, but I wasn't glad to witness what would happen if I didn't get to where Bella was immediately.

So I ran back to the store, the other three humans were preparing to leave to go eat while Heloise and Aurora were waiting for my return. I told the humans that they should go and eat first, while the other girls and I looked for Bella. They agreed with Jessica scowling at Bella's disappearance and Lauren's eyes roll of disapproval and annoyance. We split up and it was when in the car that I've came to learn that Aurora wasn't what she tried to be; a human. I was whispering very lowly for Heloise that only the brunette girl would hear, but Aurora had became worried about Bella that she had commented on it and blew her cover off. I didn't comment on it though when finding and rescuing Bella was our priority. Heloise and Aurora had gone in first since they were fast. I heard them telling the men to back off in which they laughed. Then my ears picked up the sound of wind and the sound of people falling. When I finally got the car there, the men were on their asses. I know that the car's window had been tinted dark so they couldn't look at the death glare I was giving them.

Once Bella had gotten in the car, following Aurora and Heloise so I took off as fast as I could before I changed my mind and get out of the car to give them a piece of my mind. The ride to the diner was silent after a few words that had been exchanged. Bella had gone back to watch the scenery outside of the car so I thought now would be the time to tell them what I had noticed when I was in the area. Hopefully they'd pick up the other two unknown presence as well and not only just me.

"Okay, let's get this straight to the point, Aurora," I started as quietly for the supernatural beings to hear, and with a quick glance at the back mirror that I know she was giving me her attention. "I know that you know I'm a vampire, but I don't exactly know what you are. So I think it's fair that you'd share, no?"

"Siren, Edward knows of what I am. I guess it's time for us to introduce ourselves to your family of what we are huh?" Aurora whispered back in annoyance.

"Aurora, be nice. The Cullens are quite nice you know." Heloise reasoned and I silently thanked her for defending my family when she only knew half of us.

"That matter aside, did you two notice another two supernatural beings around that area back there?" I asked curiously. When I had entered the place I had sniffed out the smell of sea salt water. We weren't near the harbor and the smell was too strong, not to mention that I heard another two perfectly heartbeat with a stench of bitter scent of blood.

"I don't think I have." Heloise stated.

"Me neither." Aurora responded and by now I could feel their curious gazes on me.

"I guess vampire's senses are a bit higher than Harpy's and Siren's senses." I mused and Heloise giggled silently while Aurora glowered at the comment. "Anyway, I've never came across a scent that of sea salt water and bitter scent of blood."

"Sea salt water?" Heloise asked incredulously.

"Bitter scent of blood? Are you sure that it wasn't those awful alcoholic males?" Aurora asked.

I shook my head and sigh. "No, you should know that to vampires human's blood is the sweetest scent of all." I explained, briefly looking back at Bella to see what she was doing. Her eyes drooped down to the book on her lap and I was curious to what it was.

"Your family has more control over your blood lust than most vampires that we've seen." Heloise commented. I've already explained to her about our 'diet', and I was sure that Edward had already explained to Aurora about our diet as well.

"What makes you say that?" I asked teasingly and I could see a smile forming on Heloise's face from the corner of my eyes.

"You don't hunt humans for blood, only animal. We're in a car with only one human at the moment and you have the perfect control over your animalistic side." Heloise answered proudly and I giggled at her answer since it was true. A short breeze went pass my face, making my short hair swayed with the motion and I knew that Aurora was disapproving of our playful behavior.

"What do we do about those two mystery non-human that you noticed, Alice?" Aurora asked, switching the topic and her voice was stern. Then again she only used that tone on me when there wasn't _any_ threat around.

I sighed, shrugging my shoulders at her question since I didn't know, especially when I couldn't even see anything pass those mysterious beings and Heloise and herself. "I don't know but we'll find out if they'd make their presence known, right now we have someone to feed."

And just like that our attention was back to Bella as I slowed the car down, readying to turn the corner and put it in a parking lot just outside of the diner. When I did and pulled on the break, I turned to Bella and smiled brightly at her. "We're here! I'm sure that you're starving, I could hear your stomach grumbling from up here."

Bella instantly blushed, the sweet aroma of her blood rushed over to me and I had to stop breathing. Even though I had perfect control over my blood lust, it didn't do me any justice when Bella's blood was the most sweetest and intoxicating scent that I have ever came across with in all of my existence as a vampire. Granted, I barely remembered what my human years were like. Though I'd doubt that I would know what human's blood would smell like if I remembered my human life.

"You're teasing me, aren't you?" Bella asked as she undone her seatbelt.

I giggled and shook my head. "Nope, you better hurry inside though, all of the good food might be gone."

This time I was teasing her because she shot me a cold look but she couldn't keep it up when our eyes locked. Her cold look soon softened and her cheeks still had that adorable pink flush upon them. I grinned at her and climbed out of the car along with the other two. Heloise was already helping Bella out and just when we were walking up the steps towards the diner, the other three humans came out and I assumed that they had already eaten. Angela was the first to see us coming and she immediately had an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry guys, we couldn't wait for you since we were positively starving." She quickly apologized and I waved my hand to dismiss it.

"Don't worry about it, we should be the one that need to apologize for having to make you wait." I quickly said and she smiled shyly. Out of all the humans in the school, I only liked Angela Weber because of how kind and caring she was. I wasn't sure why she was hanging out with the other two bimbos though.

"We can't really wait for you, it's already late out and my mom would disapprove if I got home late." Angela quickly said and the other two nodded in agreement with her.

"Yea, like, we're really sorry. Maybe we could all like dine out at another time?" Jessica said and I know that she was meant for her statement to sound like an actual statement, but it sounded like a question after and she blushed at that. Only this time her blood wasn't as sweet as Bella when she blushed so I had no problem with that.

"Yea, maybe." It was Aurora's turn to respond and her tone didn't sound promising.

We waved and exchanged our goodbyes before we led Bella inside the diner. It would be odd if I didn't eat anything while the other three sat and ate. So I had to order something that would remotely fill my 'human' stomach; Caesar Salad. Well I was on a 'diet' so why not just eat vegetables and convinced Bella that I was…human. Yea the thought made me laugh and I know that Bella wouldn't buy it if I didn't even touch my food. But I wouldn't be the outcast with nothing in front of me. I would have something in front of me, absolutely untouched with a glass of water.

-**x**-

_Port Angeles' Harbor_

"Would you please stop with the smoking?" Short auburn-haired female asked as she crossed her arms, her tone was demanding towards the dark haired male that was standing beside her with a cigarette between his lips.

The said male raised his hand to pull out his cigarette from his lips, not before inhaling the smoke first before exhaling it out from his nose and soon to be his mouth. The woman groaned, and soon the groan turned into a warning growl before she took the cigarette from his hand and dropped it on the ground, stomping it with her foot.

"Pay attention, will you?" She asked irritated.

The male frowned and turned to look down at her, his deep green eyes watching her until his frown deepened. "What the hell Ambrosine? That was my fuckin' last cigarette!" He shouted, his arms thrown up as he made a point of how important smoking was for him.

"Oh shut it, will you Hadrian? You're being a baby!" Ambrosine rolled her eyes at him while keeping her tone as calm as she could possibly have.

"Whatever. So now what? You got my attention after killing my cigarette. What more do you want from me?" He asked in annoyance, his eyes narrowed into slit while he ran a hand through his dark hair, messing it up as he went.

"You shouldn't be on drugs." Ambrosine sighed and shook her head.

"You shouldn't tell me what to do." Hadrian retorted.

"I'm older than you, and smarter."

"I'm stronger and faster than you, not to mention more charming." Hadrian replied back, smirking as he saw Ambrosine's face fell in disbelief. All to soon he received a whack from the side of his face, the impact wasn't strong enough to make him stagger back though. The sudden impact only woke him up from his drug-infused mind.

"Ok, you're back yet?" Ambrosine asked and he nodded while rubbing the side of his face. "Good. How are we going to plan out our 'kidnapping'?"

Hadrian shrugged and turned to look out at the calming sea water. His eyes closed as he inhaled the fresh scent of the sea water. "I don't know, but I'm sure we could think of something. The vampire noticed our presence though."

"I've noticed that." Ambrosine sighed as she folded her arms and turned her body to face towards the water. "The Cullens might be a problem."

"How so?" Hadrian asked curiously, his head whipping around to look at her.

"They might interfere." Ambrosine said.

"Well, didn't Aro tried to recruit two of them but failed?" Hadrian pondered.

Ambrosine chuckled lightly. "Yes, he did. I'm sure our master could 'convince' them to join us though. We have enough of an army to wipe out the Volturi and take the world of supernatural beings as ours."

"Yes, indeed we do. We just need more Elites and we'd be completed as the perfect army." Hadrian nodded. The both of them remained silent afterward, watching the sea in a comfortable silent. Well, it was as comfortable as Ambrosine would get around Hadrian. He would sometimes try to get her upset at what he'd do, or say, before giving her the comfort in his presence that she wanted for a few minutes.

-**x**-

_BPOV (Bella's Point of View)_

The dinner was great but it was a little weird. I didn't expect to see Alice ordering something that she wouldn't eat. She was watching me eat the whole time in fascination; those type of fascination that you would get to see when a baby has find something that truly fascinates them for the first time. Heloise and Aurora made idle chat as if Alice's watching me eat didn't really look at all weird to them. Her Caesar Salad was untouched when we left the diner, not to say her glass of water remained untouched as well. At least the restaurant didn't really have a waste, especially when they could put it in a takeaway box and store it in a fridge.

Heloise dropped Alice home first since I was to stay over at the other two girls' place. Alice stalled her time for a while though, making it look like she didn't really want to leave yet.

"You know, we should do this more often." She said cheerfully and I feared that by 'often' she meant 'every weekend'.

"Definitely, but in the morning so we'd have more time." Heloise said with a sigh. "I barely had enough time to try out on all those dresses."

"Me too!" Alice exclaimed, her bottom lip pursed out into a pout which I've came to like seeing.

"Bella didn't get to try any of them." Aurora said with a disappointed sigh. My stomach was telling me that this wasn't such a good conversation…

"I'm good, I'm good." I quickly answered which got them all to laugh at my discomfort.

"We'd find you something before Prom, no worries." Alice said as she put her cold tiny hand above my knee cap, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Plus, we'll find you a date." She added with a playful wink.

"I think I have a perfect date for Bella." Heloise said and I blushed.

Alice's eyes widened however and her head quickly snapped over to the driver's seat, shoving the back of the seat gently while Heloise gave out a small giggle. I watched this with amusement. Then Alice turned to me and ducked her head in a form of embarrassment. I really haven't seen her blush, but I was sure that I would absolutely love it if her cheeks were adorned in a pink shade.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." Alice said as she opened the passenger door and climbed out. I watched her as she bent down, the top that she chose to wear today didn't do me any justice when I could only see half of her cleavage and of course, I blushed at that and immediately looked away. "Thanks guys, I've had fun. Have a safe drive home."

"Thanks Alice, we'll see you tomorrow." Heloise replied back with a smile. Alice smiled back and shut the door and stepped back, watching the car drive off while waving at us.

"So, Bella, do you have eyes for anyone yet?" Aurora asked curiously. That got Heloise's attention and I know that it was going to be a very long drive home.

This conversation was going to drive me insane, I was sure of it.

* * *

_A/N_

_A glimpse of the baddies that are more superior than the Volturi. Who needs a vampire government? :P  
_


	16. Frightening Discovery

**Frightening Discovery**

I didn't expect my first night to be full of embarrassment. Heloise and Aurora wouldn't leave me alone, they were always by my side asking the most ridiculous questions that I have never thought I would get the chance to even _listen_ to them. They were all Alice and Prom related questions. When they couldn't get any good information about Prom, they would channel those questions to Alice and of course they had to chuckle when I blushed about them. Those questions weren't appropriate either. I was a teenager, but not those teenagers with hormones problems. I've never had any kind of problems, well until I met that girl in my dream but I couldn't call it a proper meeting; I have yet to meet her face. There wasn't a single night that I haven't thought about her though, and I hoped that tonight I would get a pleasant sleep with her in my dream if she would reappear in it, and if these two would let me sleep!

"Aww come on Bella, answer a few more questions." Heloise asked as both of them were giving me the most adorable puppy dog looks that I've ever seen. I wanted to succumb to them but I had to fight the urge to. Man, I've never thought that they would actually be this over-friendly with me in a way that still had our friendship intact. Could I describe our friendship to be asking inappropriate questions friendship kind of thing?

"But I'm tired." I whined while trying not to let a yawn escape me. "Can you guys ask me tomorrow at least? It's not like I'm going to disappear." _Even though I wish to,_ I silently added as a yawn finally escaped me.

They both pouted and I thought I had won, so I turned to walk towards the room that Heloise had shown me when I dropped off my stuff. I was wrong though because Aurora spoke up, and I was surprised by the bluntness in her tone even though the question wasn't that inappropriate. "Would you like to go to the Prom with Alice?"

I had to do a double check to see if I did hear it right. When the question repeated itself over and over in my head, my cheeks involuntarily blushed and I know that I was blushing madly. I could see them grinning like a fool but I didn't want them to have the satisfaction that they know. If I just shrugged they would take it as a yes, so I had to provide some form of answer to satisfy their curiosity. Were all those inappropriate questions was just a way of distracting me from the most important one?

"I…uh…I don't know. Never thought about it." I replied truthfully. I have never thought about it. I have never thought about going to the Prom either until now since I was being _forced_ to go.

"Will you think about it?" Heloise asked and there was a hint of pleading in her tone.

I shrugged before sighing. "Maybe. Can I go to sleep?"

They were silent for a moment and I thought that they had gone, but when I looked back behind my shoulders they were still there looking at each other, their lips moving but there wasn't a single sound escaping them. They were talking, and I know that I would hear what they were talking about even if they were whispering. So how could they understand each other even though there was no sound at all? And as if sensing that I was looking at them, they turned and smiled like I hadn't really seen what had just happened.

"Yes Bella, sleep well." Heloise said before Aurora wishing me a pleasant sleep.

There was something mysterious about these two but I couldn't quite place it. When Alice gave out clues that she could do things t humans couldn't do, these two hadn't even shown any supernatural side. Why were their lips moving as if they were talking to each other? Their eyes were locked into each other and their heads were slightly bobbing as if they were nodding in an agreement of some sort. Forks was such a weird place for people that were…quite weird.

I decided that I could do some research on Alice since I had some free time before bed. Besides, Charlie wasn't exactly here to tell me about my bed time so there was no need to worry. Plus I was sure that Heloise and Aurora would go to bed before me anyway, judging by how exhausted they looked after we had gotten home despite the fact that they bombarded me with questions that had got me to blush for even hearing them. So once I got into my room I pulled out the book that I had bought in Port Angeles and started to do some researching on my bed. The first page was all about super speed in which some supernatural beings possessed such as Harpies, Serpents, Sirens, Shapeshifters, Vampires and Werewolves and others. I didn't read much about anything but Vampires since they were the palest of all the supernatural beings. I tried to relate some of the stuff that Alice had with the things that Vampires possessed.

_Super speed._

She had run through the woods from the back of Forks' high with me on her back. She had run so fast that the scenery had become a blur. The air had forcefully being whipped in my face, almost taking my oxygen away if I hadn't buried my face in the back of her neck to prevent from going any paler than I already was. The run was a thrill but it was also frightening because I'd never know if she'd actually hit a tree or something on her way.

_Super strength._

Alice possessed that now that I thought about it, not to mention Edward. Edward had pushed that truck away from me like it was nothing but a piece of plastic toy. Alice had picked me up so swiftly and she didn't even appear to be tired from carrying me on her back while running down to Forks High. I just wondered who would be stronger thought; Alice or Edward. I had my bet on Alice but I wouldn't know, and I doubted I would want to see them in action.

_Pale and cold skin._

The whole Cullen family possessed the pale skin and the coldness that their skin radiated, although I only briefly experienced it when Edward was that close to me when he saved me, but I've fully experienced it with Alice. I hadn't experienced with the others but I could only assume that they would have the same temperature, seeing that they were related even if not by blood. Even though they were pale, they were extraordinary beautiful like they didn't even belong in this world. That put me to be curious about Heloise, Aurora and Silvester because they held the same beauty – if not rivaling the Cullens.

_Enhanced senses._

Alice had told me that her senses have heightened and she could hear, see and smell anything that surpass the human ability to do so. I wondered how much she had heard from my conversation with Heloise, Aurora and the gang from my table during lunch today. I also wondered how well she could hear. Could she hear my heart beat?

_Immortality._

_Blood sucking monster._

**Vampires.**

I've frozen at those words. I didn't quite know anything from the supernatural beings, but this confirmed what I had been curious about the Cullens about. All of these descriptions suited them so very much and I didn't know whether I should be scared or normal about it. Wait, there was nothing normal about being a vampire when they were one of the humans' most feared creature. Now that I've know that they do existed, I should feel scared but why I only got more curious?

I put the book aside and started massaging my head. That was a lot to take in of the person that I've wanted to be closer to. I needed to confirm this to Alice tomorrow and see if she would do anything to hurt me. I didn't know if she would though when she had participated in the rescue team to rescue me from those drunken men from earlier. I sighed and fell back against the soft mattress, staring up at the ceiling while thoughts of Alice kept entering my mind no matter how many times I tried to force them out. Out of all the Cullens even with Edward being my savior, I was the most curious with Alice. She was different the Cullens somehow, she was more upbeat and outgoing even though Emmett seemed to have the same traits. He was upbeat and outgoing, but if added his physique he would scare people off. Alice didn't really have that kind of physique, so it made her easier for people to approach. Now I know why people seem to leave the Cullens alone; instincts were telling them to stay away from the predators.

_Was I a meal or a friend? _

I fell asleep with the thought and didn't really expect that my wish would come true. Not long after my slumber the voice that I had been longing to hear in my dream returned. I was both excited and quite upset because she didn't return to my dreams for quite some time now. I wondered if this time I would get to see her face, but it was doubtful.

She giggled and I know that she had seen the smile that was starting to spread across my face. "I see someone is happy upon my return."

"Well, can you blame me? You left me in a confused state."

"I thought seeing me from the first day at school would solve the problem." She responded with another giggle. I remembered seeing a lot of people that day, so that respond from her didn't really answer me much.

"So what makes you come back?" I asked curiously.

"Curiosity about your day." She said and I heard a rustle of leaves nearby. So I quickly turned to look at the sound but all I could see was a shadow sitting atop one of the highest branches of trees. The way that she was sitting was exactly like the way Alice was sitting today. Not to say that their size was quite similar, and if I imagined Alice to be in my dream then she would perfectly fill out the space in the shadow quite perfectly.

"Not much to say, a part from I nearly got hurt today that's all." I watched as the shadow stiffened.

"You got saved?" She asked and it was more like telling herself that someone had saved me more than asking myself. So when I nodded she relaxed and her legs started to kick back and forth in a playful manner once again. "That's good, who saved you? If you don't mind me asking."

How many questions much I answered tonight? "Alice, Aurora and Heloise…" Though I'd doubt that she would know about them.

"I see, what are your relationships with them?" She asked curiously and I saw her shadow leaned forward.

"They're friends." What more could I say? Heloise and Aurora were my friends, but I wasn't sure what to make of about Alice. There was a part of that wanted to be her friends, but there was another part that seemed to want more than that. I wasn't quite sure on how potent that part would be.

The head of the shadow tilted to the side in a curious manner. "Are you sure? Is there something special about this Alice girl?"

My eyes widened at her question. How did she know? She giggled and shook her head. "I know because I can read your thoughts in your dream, silly. This is your dream and you control it, I just happen to be here because you wanted to see me, right?"

"But, who are you?" I wanted to know. God I desperately wanted to know. Not only that she had given me clues to know where she would be, she had even said that I had seen her before in this small town. This was by far the longest conversation that I've had with her, and I know that it would end soon but I needed to know more.

"I'm sorry Bella, I can't tell you that. But I can assure you that you will see my face after the Prom but don't hold my words for it. The future may change. Until then, sleep well Bella."

And just like that she vanished, leaving me to ponder about who she was. I was greeted by the sound of the alarm clock. I groaned as I stretched out before opening my eyes. I regretted for doing so because I screamed like someone had just put a scorpion-like toy on my bed. That wasn't it however, I was greeted with two set of different eyes colors; hazel and ocean blue. When my nerves had calmed down, at least my heart had starting to slow down from its frantic beating, I could hear the owners' of said eyes laughing at my startle. I frowned and reached behind me to grab a pillow that was waiting to be tossed at the two laughing girls. The pillow hit them both in the face and that only increased their laughing volume.

"You two are the worst hosts ever!" I fumed, folding my arms as I watched them laughing on the bedroom floor. Soon enough they regained what was left of their sanity and wiped the tears that had been rolling off of their eyes from all the laughing they've done.

"So, about the questions." Heloise said, her eyes twinkling mischievously and Aurora was rubbing her hands together to add in the effect that Heloise had already creating on me.

Oh no, not this early in the morning! I groaned and let my head fell back on the empty space that my pillow would have been if I hadn't tossed it at them. I reached to my side and found that there was indeed another pillow, so I used it to cover my face with it while I groaned into it, enough for them to hear.

"How would you like to participate in some strip clubbing?" Heloise asked and I could tell she was quite enjoying what she was doing to me. I heard Aurora's giggling beside her and I couldn't help but groan. If this wasn't torture, I didn't know what to call it.

* * *

_A/N_

_Problem solved of said person that I wrote the A/N for. Didn't even think he/she would log onto their account and gave me review about the A/N either. Well got them blocked after dragging them out. Yay me._

_Anyway, thanks for all of your support and really, I didn't do that whole A/N thing just to get your attention. I just didn't know where to put it so that Boo person could read it. But I really do appreciate your support and your waiting on my update. I didn't have much problem writing this chapter out. What Heloise ask at the end though…it's serious even though she was just playing with Bella. With Charlie gone and all, and she could ask Alice when Charlie would be back, so a weekend in a strip club having fun wouldn't be a bad idea. Heloise and Aurora are a bad influence, more Heloise than Aurora though. Oh and Alice would be tagging along just to see Bella's reaction, or to save her, whichever it'd still be good since it'd be Bella's worst nightmare coming true. ;D_


	17. So Contagious

**So Contagious**

_APOV (Alice's Point of View)_

If Bella didn't get into trouble then the night would have gone so much smoother. I've never thought that I could have been falling more in love with her the more I was around her. I wanted to be her everything but would that make Edward angry at me? Not that I cared though because he wasn't here. Man, how terribly wrong was I when I entered the house and was greeted with his angry form. He didn't even speak, he only glared at me before it became unbearable. I couldn't get a glimpse in the future to see what he was doing until his hand was around my tiny neck, and he was lifting me up off of the ground.

"What are you doing?" He seethed, every word that came out of his mouth became a sentence and in that moment I feared that he would go as far as killing me.

When I didn't speak, not that I needed to when the answer was so obvious and he could read my mind. I was having fun with Bella, not to mention that I was also falling for her. This little information that he had dug up from my mind got him pissed, only because he couldn't handle the fact that I was the one that was spending time with Bella and not him. It wasn't my fault that he couldn't control his thirst and it certainly wasn't my fault that he had to run off to Alaska to brood. _God Edward, you're pathetic,_ I thought as I watched his facial expression changed into one that was of a monster. I shouldn't be getting a kick out of this but I was, it was all too amusing. With a deafening growl he flung me towards the nearest glass table. The impact that I had collided on it made a huge sound and that was when Esme appeared into the room with a loud gasp.

"What is going on in here?" She exclaimed, her once loving eyes turned into worried as she looked at me and back at Edward.

"Ask her!" Edward growled childishly while I stood up, brushing what was remaining of my outfit. The shattered glasses had cut through the fabric of my outfit, tearing it apart.

I growled at the now damaged clothes and looked up to glare at Edward. "Shouldn't you know the answer yourself? You literally threw me into the table!"

He glowered at me, his jaw clenching tightly and I could hear the popping noises that he was making. "You should stay away from her."

I took that as a warning, but that wouldn't stop me from seeing Bella. "I'm sorry, if you think that Bella is your soulmate because her blood sings to you and you can't read her mind then you're obviously wrong. Remember Edward, a human is not something that you can control whenever you_ feel_ like it."

He growled once more and moved in for the attack but I've already seen it coming. I would have danced out of his reach and inflict some pain if Jasper didn't interfere. I didn't mind if he did though, he was protective of me and Edward was the last vampire that he would want to see hurting me.

"Edward, stop this nonsense." Jasper said calmly and I could feel the wave of calmness around the room. Esme relaxed even though her eyes were still on the broken table. I wondered how many tables we have to break before Esme snap and send us all to our rooms. Better yet, grounding us and only letting us out to hunt.

Edward gave a loud huff and turned on his heels, heading straight for the stairs and into his room. I sighed and shook my head at both my ruined outfit and the broken table. "When did he come back?"

"Not long ago." Jasper responded as he turned to me. In a blink he was right in front of me, his hands gently squeezing my arms. "Are you alright? You're not hurt, aren't you?"

I looked up at him and nodded. "Yea, thank you Jazz."

He smiled and nodded, relief washing through his eyes and I only giggled. Then Esme moved in and sighed when she saw how messy the place was. "I don't want to clean this mess up."

"Why not get Edward to do it? He started it and finished it." I said. Esme chuckled and flitted up towards the stairs. I didn't need my future-telling ability to see what she was going to do. I know for the fact that Edward wouldn't be happy while cleaning his mess. He was lucky that I wasn't in the mood to fight tonight. I was still giddy from my night with Bella even though Heloise and Aurora were there.

-**x**-

Morning couldn't roll around any faster but at least it was time for school. I decided to go with Rosalie since Edward was still mad at me for taking his girl. He couldn't just claim someone that didn't really belong to him. The whole ride to school with Rosalie was quiet but I didn't mind, I had some peace of mind at least since I knew Edward couldn't stop trying to read into my mind. Rosalie was still mad at him and at me for saving and giving Bella clues about us. I wanted her to know about us but there was no way that I could tell her without risking her safety and ours. Then again we had already risked our lives, let's just hope for the best that the Volturi wouldn't see this coming. If they found out, not only that my family and I would be dead, but Bella as well.

"We're here and I know that you're going to go to that human again." Rosalie said rather bitterly as she parked near Edward's Volvo. There was no denying the fact that I would do exactly just that, but I didn't really like the way she called Bella. The 'human' girl had a name.

I sighed as I climbed out of her BMW red convertible. "Rose, can you try and be civil at least?" I asked pleadingly though I already knew the answer before she gave me it.

"Maybe, I won't try." She said with a scoff. I watched as she went to Emmett and walked with him inside.

I sighed, knowing that there would be no way that Edward would give Bella up and Rosalie to be nice to the girl. Not a minute pass that I heard the sound of Heloise's and Bella's vehicle's engine. Heloise's 2009 glossy black Jaguar was easy to pass by not only because how fresh the scent of the vehicle was, it was how smooth the engine sounded if not better than Edward's Volvo. Now, Bella's truck was too easy to pinpoint who was driving it. Her scent also gave her away as well, the freshness that the morning shower had given to her, added to her most sweetest blood on this earth. I smiled and danced over to where she had parked her truck, and giggled when she stumbled out of it and looked like she wanted to get into class as fast as possible. When she almost bumped into me again, her cheeks flushed, giving me the more sweet aroma of her blood to enter my nostrils. I know that my inner beast was craving to have a taste of her blood, but I could control it much better than anyone in the family would…well next to Carlisle anyway.

"Wow Bella, you look like you just got out of the wrong side of the bed." I commented with a giggle and her cheeks flushed a little bit more.

"I'm trying to get away from Heloise and Aurora actually." She whispered, her eyes glancing over at Heloise's car. I could hear the other two giggling.

I cocked my head to the side, confused as to why she would try to get away from them. "Why would that be, exactly?"

Her eyes widened in horror and her face, if even possible, deepened with her already flushed face. "Um…It's…Uhh…." She began to stutter and I raised an eyebrow, gotten even more curious.

"We asked if she would want to come to a strip club with us this morning, she hasn't answered and been avoiding us ever since." Heloise answered, giggling away as she did so and I had to actually giggle at it. It was such a Bella thing to do, and it was quite amusing.

"You guys are mean." I commented back and only to hear them laugh even more. I could also hear their footsteps walking towards the school, so I know that they were heading straight to our first class.

"Forget that I asked, okay?" I said with a smile, not wanting to embarrass her some more.

She smiled and nodded eagerly, and I couldn't help but feel sympathy for her to have to put up with these two sneaky individuals. I know it was all a joke to them, but it was really horrible for them to play with Bella like this. They both knew that Bella was kind and innocent, not to mention too much of a good girl. However, there were time that she needed to get out and have fun at least, but not to a strip club. I know the poor girl couldn't even handle what was going to be given in that place, not to mention just the thought of being in one.

"I have a question." Bella said unsurely, and I wondered why. Even with Heloise and Aurora gone, I couldn't get a glimpse of Bella's future, I guess those two weren't really far enough.

"Yes?" I asked curiously, and the bell had to ring after. I silently cursed at the bad timing of it all, and it looked like Bella was doing the same. I sighed and shook my head before offering my hand to her. "Let's talk about this at lunch or after school, whichever is preferable to you of course."

She smiled and take my hand in hers, giving me that little spark that I always felt whenever we touched. I wondered if she felt it too though. "After school, we'd have plenty of time to talk about it then." She replied rather shakily, and I wondered what had happened.

We walked into the school hand in hand and Bella didn't seem to mind about it. I could feel the burning glare at the back of my head. I didn't need to turn around to see who it was when I knew that it was Edward. I sighed and shook my head, he really just give it up and go to class already. I heard a growl that was only for me as I entered Mr Varner's class. I sighed and shook my head at his childishness, though I know he wouldn't be able to see it. I noticed Bella looking at me though but she didn't speak of my action, rather she was quiet the whole walk towards our table.

Throughout the school hour Bella was so quiet, even Heloise and Aurora commented on it. They had promised me that they'd be going over to my family this weekend to reveal themselves so there won't be any misunderstanding when we would come across them when we were hunting. Yea, even though they were half this and that, they still needed to have their craving fulfilled. The thing was, I wasn't really fond of their human blood intake, and since they couldn't get any blood bag from the hospital they had to actually kill humans. I did try to persuade Heloise into hunting animals, but the time wasn't right for her and she didn't feel the urge to kill.

Being half human and half supernatural being was complicated, but I didn't say anything about being a full supernatural being was a good thing. Vampires had their moment and they would slip in any minute if their prey smelt delicious to them. I know that Bella was in great danger of me and my family, especially to Jasper because he was all too new for this. Edward was second, seeing he had to be away from her for quite some time to get his head straight. At least Rosalie and Emmett were different, then again Rosalie didn't really have any classes with Bella so I wasn't sure if she could handle her scent up close or not. And then there was me, I know that I wouldn't slip seeing I could see the future so I could prevent that from happening. However, I wasn't sure if Heloise and Aurora could control their blood lust when it came down to it. I couldn't prevent anything bad happening t anyone around Forks since I couldn't see their future. Speaking of seeing the future, I couldn't even see pass anyone at La Push even though they were humans. I honestly wanted to know why.

Soon enough it the bell rung ending the school period, and I know what that meant. I waited for Bella at the front entrance of the school, not knowing what to expect from her since I couldn't pry into her future when Heloise, Aurora and Silvester were around. Being short had its disadvantages; one of them was to prevent me from seeing people that were higher than me. I could barely see Bella approaching me when her scent wavered over to me. I smiled when her face came into view, but it soon vanished when I saw her face that was full of emotions; fear, excitement, curiosity and well indecisive. I wanted to know what she wanted to talk about, so when she grabbed my hand and started leading me towards her car I was all too happy to follow her. I know that my family was watching me I certainly couldn't back out of this conversation, when it looked to be quite serious.

Bella was, once again, silent while driving as well. Once she was far from Heloise and Aurora, I turned my head to look outside the window just to look into her future. I couldn't really pinpoint out what she wanted to do though, I received so many visions that my head might explode. I closed my eyes and breathed, even though it wasn't necessary but it calmed me down from all the visions that I received. We arrived at the destination that she wanted, a destination that was far secluded from the small town and her house, but wasn't far enough from Heloise's and Aurora's house however. I hopped down the truck with the grace that I carried and waited for Bella to make a head start. She did, but she didn't go far enough to actually not see her red Chevy pick-up truck.

She turned to me with a sigh, then her lips parted and the words that left her mouth got me to be stunned, only momentarily. "I know what you are."

I didn't expect her to find this out so soon, but I guess this had to happen soon. Now, all I need to know was to confirm what she had learn from the clues that I've given her, and what she had found out. And I, on the other hand, wondered why I was so attached to this human girl, granted the fact that I could clearly see us together in the near future. Even when I met her for the first time at school that day, she made me feel whole and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. There was something about her that pulled me in, and I could assure anyone that had the lust for blood that it wasn't her blood.


	18. Bloodlust

**Bloodlust**

I had this feeling that if I parked the truck just a bit close, but not that close, to Heloise's and Aurora's place then I would be safe. I didn't know why I chose this place though, I didn't know why I had a feeling that those two would protect me from whatever would happen. I couldn't really get rid of this feelings, and the fact that their house was built between the borderline of Forks and La Push was just quite odd to me when I came to think of it. But all of that didn't really matter when I had to talk this through with Alice. If she confirmed what I thought she was; _a vampire_, then I didn't really know what I would do.

"And what am I, Bella?" Alice asked softly while she took one step closer to me.

"Do I have to say it?" I asked, and that beautiful golden eyes of her danced in amusement.

"Yes, say it Bella. What am I?" She spoke again, making each word a sentence.

"You're…a vampire." There, I said it; I even dared myself to say it.

I watched with curiosity to what she would do after I have said it, but she didn't say anything. In fact, she just moved closer to me and I could hear my heart picked up speed. Time seemed to be dragging excruciatingly slow and Alice was still just half an arm length away from me. Finally she reached over to me, her face just a few inches away from me with a small smile adorning her rosy lips.

"Aren't you scared?" She asked, her eyes watching my expression.

"Why?" When my instincts were telling me to run the hell out of there, but I couldn't even move my feet. My body stayed right on the spot that I was standing on even when my heart was beating so fast that I feared it might beat out of my chest.

She chuckled, her face leaning closer to me and of course, being me I had to blush…deeply. I didn't dare to close my eyes though, I watched as her face inched closer to me. When I thought that her lips were going towards mine, my eyes widened only in a fraction of second when she tilted her head and I could feel her breath on the side of my neck. "Because Bella, as a vampire I need blood to survive. Didn't you know?" Her voice came out as a husk whisper. Her breath was cold and I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine.

I froze, literally froze. I had read about that part but I didn't realize how serious it was when I felt her lips on my neck. Would she really going to end my life just like this? I was too busy hearing my own heart beating against my eardrums that I didn't hear her giggle. She pulled away from my neck and I didn't miss how her tongue darted out and licked the upper of her lips.

"You are scared, and I thought you said that you aren't." She said teasingly and I couldn't help but frown. She just tested me!

"You are so…mean!" That only got her to giggle some more. I folded my arms and let out a huff.

"You know, many people would be running away scared at the moment." Alice said as she slowly to back away, giving me the space that I honestly didn't want to have. I wanted her to actually be _that_ close to me for reasons that were still unknown to me. "You're one of the first to actually be standing your ground and calling a _vampire_ mean."

"Well, because you are. Do you honestly drink human blood?" Okay that was a dumb question. The book clearly stated that vampires needed human blood to live, and they couldn't really resist it. Alice was so close to ripping my throat out before but she reeled back, that in itself pretty much said that she could resist my blood. Or maybe there was something wrong with me that she didn't feel the urge to take blood away from me.

"No, I drink animal blood. As a matter of fact, my whole family drinks animal blood. We call ourselves 'vegetarian' because of it."

That was just odd, very odd. I opened my mouth, wanting to voice out how odd she just made herself and her family sounded but I was interrupted by hurried footsteps. I know that Alice had already heard whoever that was coming but still gave me her attention. I felt touch, and since she didn't seem to mind about these people coming then it would be because she thought that they were safe. Well, when I turned to look at who it was…the color of their eyes didn't tell me that they wouldn't do any harm. Heloise's hazel eyes had turned into a dark green which I've never seen it before. Aurora's eyes had turned into a dark golden, almost black even, and they looked to be really, really hungry. Their eyes kept glancing at me and Alice, their bodies shifting towards me more but there was some restrain in their actions.

"Are you two ok?" I asked in concern. I have never seen them like this before and it worried me, seeing that they were my hosts and also my friends.

"Yea…We'll be back later tonight. Don't stay up and wait for us, ok?" Heloise quickly said before she and Aurora walked the trail that led down to La Push place. I wondered what was going on, and by Alice's gasp it wasn't good.

I turned to Alice, raising my eyebrow questioningly but she didn't say anything. "Alice, are they going to be ok?"

"I don't know…But I can't follow them." She said, her voice seemed to be panicking. That just perked up my curiosity.

"What do you mean you can't follow them? You can easily catch up to them."

She sighed and shook her head. "That location is out of bound for me and my family." She paused, wincing slightly and I wondered what she had heard. "I better go. Go inside Bella, you'd be safer there."

"Wa-…" It was too late. She disappeared in a flash before I could ask her to wait. I did what she told though, I climbed into my truck and drove the rest of the remaining road home. What exactly happened to Heloise and Aurora that made them act the way they did?

-**x**-

They knew that if Alice wasn't there, Bella would have died. Their bloodlust had taken control of them and they couldn't help but feel the urge to take the blood from a human, or two. Alice had tried to get them to go hunt out of Forks, especially out of La Push but they wouldn't listen. They couldn't wait to get the delicious blood down their throat and settling in their stomach, and they knew they couldn't hunt in Forks because of the Cullen family, they had to go down to La Push. They heard that many people live down there so it would make it easier for them to pick a target and kill. What they didn't know was the pair of sickling golden eyes that were watching them with interest.

"The quicker we do this, the faster it'll be over with." Aurora said as she winced. Her throat felt dryer than usual. She couldn't last several hours without hunting when her bloodlust would strike. It was hard to determine when both of their bloodlust would strike though. They had try to keep track of it, but each time it would happen later or sooner than the exact date.

"Should we take up Alice's advice and just get animal's blood?" Heloise asked, her voice sounded calmer than Aurora's voice but she was in the same state as her blonde friend. If she didn't get the blood that her body craved for, she'd most likely to transform into a lady bird. That would indeed scare the hell out of Bella, and she wanted to maintain her human form so she'd be able to blend in with the humans and live in peace with them. Well, peace was a bit overrated when she was now hunting for one.

"Are you kidding me?" Aurora exclaimed rudely, in which she had never done towards Heloise. The brunette sighed and shook her head, understanding crossed her features. She knew that Aurora's behavior and manner would change once her bloodlust had settled in.

"Never mind then, I'd doubt we could manage to survive through animal's blood." It was a true fact, but she didn't exactly know how true it would be. She had never feasted on an animal before, and neither did Aurora. They were both raised by their parents, and only one of them had helped them through their teenage life when changes were happening and they couldn't handle it.

Aurora and Heloise stopped, looking down at the small village before. Their nostrils flared as the scent of human's blood entered their senses. However they only needed one, they didn't need to waste two human lives when they could be satisfied with one human. They couldn't see anyone out except for one, and seeing that he was old they'd have to suffice in sharing his blood. Aurora scanned around the area to see if there was anyone else. They were hiding in the woods after all, and being this thirsty for blood heightened their sights that surpassed the vampire's eyesight. When she was sure that there was no one in sight, she turned to Heloise and gave the girl a nod.

"Get him."

Heloise nodded before turning back to the man. She felt bad for the old man but this was necessary. The brunette took one step forward, her dark emerald eyes grew wide into they turned into slits. Her face started to grow dark blue feathers, and her legs started to extend while her feet ripping her shoes apart as claws started to replace her toes. She stretched out her arms that were now filled with dark blue feathers, her fingers had been replaced by claws. Soon enough the transformation was completed, her feathers grown to hide the rest of her claws while she took on the new form as a Harpy. Her long brown hair had turned silky dark red, her forehead grew dark blue feathers that were going upwards. Her legs were like eagle legs, with sharp claws accompanying her powerful thighs. The transformation wasn't painful as much, and with a light kick to push herself off of the ground she swooped down towards the man that was wiping his truck with a dirty cloth. A sickling eagle-like sound emitted from deep within her throat, announcing her arrival. The old man quickly looked at the sound but he was too late. Two powerful claws grabbed both of his shoulders and lifted him up, carrying him towards where Aurora was standing…waiting for her meal and her thirst to be quenched.

Heloise dropped the old man on the ground and landed right next to where he had fallen. She didn't return to her human form, in fact she looked down at the old man as he tried to crawl away from her. When he tried to get up, however, she clamped her foot around the man's torso, successfully trapped the man underneath her. Aurora walked over to him and bent over, enough for him to see what she looked like.

"Listen to me carefully, I know it will hurt you but I can't help it…_we_ can't help it. So we apologize in advance, and please stay still and don't move and don't make a sound. It'll make everything so much easier." Aurora's dark golden eyes glowed only to turn into slits the moment later. Her voice sounded as sweet as ever and the old man couldn't help but listen to her.

He laid still like she asked him to, and Heloise slowly lifted her foot before she glanced over at Aurora. With a small nod from Aurora, Heloise immediately dove in for the meal. She went for his neck, clamping her sharp teeth into his fragile neck and drawing blood into her mouth. She growled softly as the warm liquid entered her mouth and traveled down her throat, soothing the burning within. She sunk her teeth in deeper inside of him while hearing a small slurping sound nearby. She knew that Aurora was drinking his blood too, so she continued to drink the man's blood without knowing that she was being watched.

When both of them were done with the old man being dead, Heloise grabbed him once more and dragged him further up into the woods and left him there. She clawed at his body, making it look like he had been attacked by an animal before leaving him to go back to Aurora. She turned back to her human form, her dark emerald eyes had returned to their normal hazel shade, the same as Aurora had returned to their ocean blue shades. They took one last look at the village before running back towards their house, hoping that someone would find the body of that old man to give him a proper burial.

-**x**-

_JPOV (Jacob's Point of View)_

I was on my way towards Harry Clearwater's house when I was called back from Sam. I didn't know why he thought that he had this superior voice over me but I could care less. Embry and Quill had somehow joined him in whatever they were doing, and I didn't particularly like the sound of it. There was some part of me that seemed to be unsettling though, and I didn't know why. I even noticed that I had gotten too easily angered by anything, and my skin was getting hotter. Not to mention that my physique was changing greatly, I looked more in my 20's than in my teens.

I arrived at Sam's place and raised an eyebrow at him as he met me outside his door. "What is it? I don't want to keep Billy waiting for Harry."

"Something is going to happen." Sam said and turned to walk inside. That was just odd.

I didn't really have the time for this so I went back on my way to tell Harry about the fishing trip that Billy and Charlie had been planning on. When I arrived at his place though, the dirty cloth was on the ground and I knew that he would never leave anything lying on the ground, especially outside. I knocked on the door but didn't get any answers. Sue, Leah and Seth were probably somewhere else, but that didn't mean that Harry would be with them when his truck was still here. I knocked again, harder this time but I received nothing. I started to panic and ran around the house, searching for Harry but he was nowhere to be found. That was when I ran back home and told Billy about it, and immediately he got me to call up the councils and soon enough there was a search party created.

I was a part of the search party. Me and the other teenagers went further ahead into the woods to search for him. It was me that saw a body lying on the ground. So I called the others and soon we were piling around the dead body of Harry Clearwater. We wept, and Sam was told to carry him back to our village to give him a proper burial. I noticed three things though and it was odd to me. First, there was a deep wound on the side of his neck and it looked like teeth mark. Second, there was another wound on the other side of his neck, but it wasn't as deep and it looked like another teeth mark as well. Thirdly, it was the gash on his front body that I had thought he had been in an animal attack, but the wounds on his neck didn't tell me so. It confused me but I know that we would get to the bottom of this.


	19. Confusion & Unreliable Trust

**Confusion & Unreliable Trust**

_BPOV (Bella's Point of View)_

I went back to the house waiting for some kind of phone calls from Alice that would tell me what was going on. Heloise and Aurora were acting so strangely, and the vibe that I was getting from them back then wasn't safe either. At that moment they _felt_ and acted like a predator; that was far as my instincts would tell me. I played back the look that I had seen from them; dark emerald eyes and dark golden eyes that looked like they would rather kill than die. I shuddered at the image when I came out of the image, and hoped that they were only getting sick from some kind of food or the coldness that Forks brought forward. My knee started to bounce as I continued to wait, and because of that I brought my thumbnail up to my mouth and started nibbling on it; a nervous habit that I had developed over the years.

Finally, after a long time waiting I heard the sound of the door being opened. I bolted up from my bed and fleeted out of my room – not to mention almost falling down by my own feet. When I got down the stairs and into the living room, where I had heard them collapsing onto the couch with a loud huff, I entered it and paused. They looked absolutely…sad, almost guilty even. Heloise's facial expression was more guilty than Aurora's, and her hazel eyes were shimmering with unshed tears. I noticed that her shoes were missing, but should I be wondering about what had happened to them? I thought about it for a second before decided that it wasn't really worth it. They looked full of life right now, back to normal unlike earlier when I had seen them.

I decided to make my presence known, so I cleared my throat and took a couple of steps in. They both immediately looked up at me then winced slightly, which made me stop my advances. "Um…Are you two feeling alright?"

They both nodded without speaking. I wondered what had happened but I knew that they wouldn't tell me the whole story. I know that I couldn't really simply let it go but I had to. Sighing, I nodded towards them and turned only to jump at the phone in my pocket ringing. I glanced over at them but they seemed to be out of it at the moment, so I turned to leave the room as I took the phone out. I raised an eyebrow at the number in confusion. I didn't recognize it, at all.

"Hello?" I answered just as a male's voice started to speak into the receiver end in a fast pace. "Whoa, slow down. Who are you and what are you talking about?"

I heard a heavy breath on the other line before the male speak again. "It's me, Jacob Black, don't you remember?"

The name did ring a bell, and I didn't remember him sounding so old. "I remember. How are you?" I tried to sound as casually as I could but there were tons of things running in my mind, I wasn't sure if he even bought it.

"Not so great. I tried calling your house but no one picks up. I asked Billy for your mobile, so sorry."

"It's fine. I'm staying over at friends' place while Charlie is away in Port Angeles working on some case. Do you need anything?" I asked.

There was a long pause over the line. "When is Charlie coming back?"

"I'm not so sure. What's wrong?"

"Do you remember Harry Clearwater?" Jacob asked. No, I didn't quite remember him but I'd pretend anyway…

"A bit.."

"He's dead." Jacob's voice became blank and I heard a loud sharp intake of breath from the other room.

"W-What? What happened?"

"I don't know. We found him in the woods dead on the ground. There are two punctures on both sides of his neck, except one is deeper and one isn't. There are also three claw-like gashes covered his front body. I'm not sure what to think of it when I know that it's not an animal attack." He explained.

I know that it wasn't a vampire doing, but then I would be wrong. "Are you sure that it's not an animal attack?"

"Yes, I-…" Jacob was cut short when there was a loud booming noise in the background. There was some sort of an argument and it was getting pretty heated. I didn't know what was happening but Jacob's voice became heavier when he spoke again. "Sorry Bella, I'll call you back later."

The line got cut off before I could say anything. I put the phone back into my pocket and turned to walk back inside the lounging area. Heloise wasn't sitting on the couch anymore. She was standing at the window staring out, while Aurora watched her with sad eyes. I wanted to know what had happened between them, or what had happened earlier but I didn't know how to start. Both of them didn't look like they were up to talk though, and I just didn't know how long I would have to wait. I sighed before turning, decided that I would just leave them and go up into my room. I've found out that Alice was a vampire; her whole family was. Now there was Heloise and Aurora but it would be a challenge to get them to talk. I missed the old Heloise and Aurora.

-**x**-

_APOV (Alice's Point of View)_

It had already happened, and I couldn't believe that they even accused us of killing Harry Clearwater like that. We weren't fools, but it looked like we were that stupid according to these stinking mutts. I couldn't even see pass their future, not to say that I could see nothing from them. There were five mutts in total, and I didn't even recognize the fifth addition so this must be the newest member of the pack. I'd doubt that they shift when we were around. Hell, I bet they only shift when they couldn't even control their anger, or they were coming of age, or some stupid fact related to that. They were circling us as soon as we rushed out of the house thanked to Edward's warning. Not that we were thinking of running away, Carlisle was thinking of talking some senses into them but they didn't really buy it. They were snapping their teeth at us, except for the alpha of that pack; Sam even though he was walking around us too with tensed muscles.

"He wanted to know if we were the one that killed Harry Clearwater, again." Edward said once again with a scowl on his face. He, along with the rest of our family, had grown to be annoyed at this question. This was probably the 20th times that Sam had asked this.

"Once again, Sam, we are not the one that killed your people." Carlisle answered tiredly and I couldn't really blame him.

Sam let out a low growl and stopped, making the rest of the pack to follow him. The huge russet brown wolf was tensing a bit too much. He had his lips curled right back, showing his dangerous teeth. By the look in his eyes he was seeing rage, and if he was to attack I know that we would definitely going to hurt him. All the other wolves weren't happy either, but we couldn't just admit that we had killed a human if we had never killed any human in a long time now. Plus, why would we venture into a stinking place to kill a stinking old wolf? Edward snickered at my thought, causing me to turn and stuck my tongue out at him. Sam didn't think that it was funny so he growled at the both of us, not that I cared when we did no wrong.

Edward frowned before turning to Carlisle. "He wanted to know why there were different scents around Harry's body."

Upon this information Carlisle's eyes widened and he looked utterly confused by this. "What do you mean about the different scents?"

"He said both of their scents are sweet but not too sweet to burn their noses." Edward said with distaste in his voice, and I know that he knew who exactly was responsible behind Harry's death. "He also said he could only get a whiff of two scents, one being super sweet and alluring, the other is not as sweet as the first one but it's a dangerous sweet kind of scent."

_Aurora and Heloise,_ I thought and Edward's golden eyes were immediately on me. _We got to talk to them, Edward. Bella's life was in danger earlier if I wasn't there when their bloodlust occurred. They must have gone to the reservation to hunt. Unfortunately, Harry Clearwater fell straight into their hands._

He nodded briefly at me and turned to watch Sam, who was watching him intensely. My brother then frowned, before his lips pulled back into a snarl and Sam looked to be smug for whatever reason. "No Sam, there are no vampires with that kind of scent."

The large wolf growled. Carlisle sighed and took one step forward cautiously. "We will investigate this for you on our land. We can't promise you that we will find the answer as soon as you'd hope."

Sam gave out a loud huff before turning. He gruffly snorted at the others before running back into the woods. Only the second largest of the pack stood where he was; the russet brown wolf, with his eyes glaring at us. He let out a dangerous bark before turning to follow the rest of the pack. The family watched as the shapeshifters disappeared from our sights, and it was Edward's turn to sigh.

"We need a meeting." He announced and I know who exactly he wanted to have a meeting with.

"Should I call them?" I asked.

"What are you two talking about?" Carlisle asked curiously. We hadn't told the rest of the family about what Heloise and Aurora were, and it wasn't our place to spill their secrets out like that. However, they had complicated things for us, and we didn't pretty much want to move again because of them. Also, there was Bella knowing about our secret, so I wasn't sure how to get Heloise and Aurora out of their house without Bella suspecting something.

"We may know who behind the killing." I said. Rosalie's, Emmett's and Jasper's eyes narrowed and soon realization dawned on them as their eyes widened with a small gasp. I know who they were thinking about, as so Edward. "The problem is…how am I going to get them out of the house without Bella suspecting something?"

Carlisle folded his arms and looked down at the ground in deep thought. I hoped that he'd think of something because I surely didn't want Bella to come in between this. I know that she was in danger just by staying with those two, who would know when their bloodlust would strike again. They had absolutely no control over their animalistic instincts and I feared for Bella's safety. My eyes then widened after Carlisle had decided on getting Bella to stay with us, a coven full of vampires, seeing that we would be safer. I wasn't sure if that was such a good idea though when Jasper was still trying to control his bloodlust on human. But at least we would have people watching over Bella while she would have no one watching her when she was staying at Heloise and Aurora.

"Okay, I'll call them." I said as I pulled out my mobile and dialed Heloise's number. I'd hope that they would agree to this arrangement…for Bella's sake at least.

-**x**-

_APOV (Aurora's Point of View)_

I watched Heloise's silence form next to the windowsill. I wondered what she was thinking, probably about the kill that we had made earlier. She was probably feeling guilty about what she had done, then again I was feeling slightly guilty for what I had done also but this was survival instinct. We both knew that if we didn't do what was necessary, we wouldn't be able to handle the bloodlust within us. We would probably go on a crazy killing spree and Bella's life would be in danger because of us. I didn't want to hurt Bella, she was the last person that I would want to hurt. There was always something about her that interested me so, and I could tell that she interested both Heloise and Silvester as well. She was a human, but I could tell that she didn't quite fit into this world of humanity. I had been talking to Edward about her as well, and I was quite surprise to know that he couldn't even read her mind. Right now there was another problem, I could hear the distant sound of a wolf howling in agony. It sounded so sad, so heartbroken and I wished I could take that pain away. That would mean I have to go back to La Push and I had no desire to go back there.

I was slightly startled when Heloise's phone started to ring. She didn't move though, she continued to stand there like she was a dead person. It hurt to see her like this, knowing that I could never help to ease her guilt. When her phone rung for the fourth time, I sighed and got up before fleeting over to her. She didn't even seem to notice my presence, her hazel eyes were so distant that for a moment I was afraid that I might lose her. I reached down to her pocket where she was keeping her phone, and pulled it out. I was surprise to see Alice calling at this time of night, but I guess it wasn't that late.

"Hey Alice, you sort of called at a bad time." I said through the phone, my tone wasn't all that welcoming towards her. I heard her scoff on the other end of the phone.

"I need you and Heloise to be here right now. Also, bring Bella and her belongings along. I don't think it is safe for her to be with you two anymore." She said sternly and I could feel a snarl coming up.

"What do you mean she's not safe with us anymore?" I half-shouted as Heloise finally snapped out of whatever zone she was in and looked at me in concern. "And you think that she would be safe staying in a house full of vampires?"

I heard her growl on the other end and couldn't help but smirk. The phone was suddenly snatched out of my hand, I turned to look at Heloise and she just rolled her eyes at me. "Don't worry Alice, we'll be there, along with Bella of course. Prepare a room for her and some dinner, she hasn't had any dinner ever since we got back. I guess we're a bad host." She said with a sigh.

I rolled my eyes at her when she turned to give me a demanding look. She wanted me to go up and get Bella, and I refused to admit that we were that bad of a hostess. When she almost growled at me, I sighed and turned to walk out of the lounge. On my way to Bella's room I couldn't help but think about her safety. If she was continuing to stay here with us, I wasn't sure if she would be alive when our bloodlust randomly appear again. However, if she stayed with the vampires…I wasn't sure if they would be able to control their bloodlust once her scent hit them. Bella had the most delicious smell of blood that I've ever come across to, and I only know this because of the bloodlust earlier. I know that if Alice wasn't there Bella would probably be dead by now. I sighed as I thought back about it, at least we still had some kind of restrain.

I knocked on Bella's door before she beckoned me to come in. She was sat perched on her bed with a confused look. I chuckled at her expression when she saw me, and she seemed to smile when she heard that I actually made some kind of cheerful sound when I got back. I did hear her talking with a guy though, and thanked to that phone call that guy made…no doubt that he was from La Push, that the old man that Heloise and I had killed was Harry Clearwater. I didn't know the man, nor did I care of who he was, but somehow I had a feeling that whatever reason Alice wanted us to go over to her place involved this dead man.

"Hey, are you feeling any better?" Bella asked worriedly. God, it should be the other way around. I should be worried about her when she was so fragile.

"Yea, I'm fine. Alice wants you to stay over at her place until Charlie gets back." There was no need to lie to her, not when she was going to stay over at a vampire's house anyway. Besides I was a straightforward person, I only lie about my secret but not about anything else. "There are going to be quite a few complications around here, we don't want you to get caught up in it."

I could tell that Bella wanted to protest and ask why, but she just nodded and start packing her things. I waited for her until she joined my side with her backpack. I nodded at her and walked down the stairs. Heloise was waiting for us at the front door, she didn't look to be as fine as I'd hope she would after talking to Alice.

"Ready?" She asked and I nodded. Bella nodded briefly, her chocolate brown eyes looking back and forth at us as if she could find some sort of answers in our eyes.

We exited the house and climbed into Heloise's car before driving off towards the Cullen's place. Throughout the whole drive I felt like I was being watched. No matter how many times I shrugged the feeling off, it would come back to me at full force. I didn't really know who this person was, but tonight it looked like we were going to have quite a few unpleasant guests wanting to meet us. Not to say spying on us as well. Oh joy.

* * *

_A/N_

_Next chapter gonna have drama. Not promising anything though. I might get them to fight one another lol.  
_


	20. Control & Protect

**Control & Protect**

_RPOV (Rosalie's Point of View)_

I didn't know why Alice even proposed that Bella should stay with us. I was against this idea; there was no way that our family should babysit a human when the wolves were on our ass. Esme didn't think that this was a bad idea. I could tell that she wanted to see Bella ever since Alice had been giddy about this human; and that was when she had received a vision of Bella coming to Forks. God, not only that I would have to listen to her heartbeat, seeing that I would never get to have that sound ever again. The scent of her blood was going to cause some trouble in this household. Jasper was going to lose control and that human's life was going to be in danger again.

I could hear the sound of Heloise's car pulling up, not to say their scents hitting all of us when they stepped out of the car. I fleeted down the stairs just to watch the show. It was about to begin, so I thought that I would just join Emmett by the loveseat. I grabbed a magazine and settled down in his arms as he wrapped them around me. I flipped through the pages as Bella's scent entered the place, and I could tell that Jasper had stopped breathing. I wondered how long it would be until Jasper finally lose his control and attack Bella. Oh wait, Edward and Alice would be there to protect her, seeing they possessed powers that were actually useful to all of us.

"Hello Bella, please come this way. I'll show you to your room." Esme said softly. I could distantly smell her blood now, so I know that she was blushing. Human and their blushing, it was quite pathetic. I watched them from the corner of my eyes as they made their way up the stairs. Alice had spent quite some time in that room tidying up. There was one problem though, there was no bed. I guess she'd probably have to invest in one sooner or later.

"Come, we've been expecting your arrival." Alice said. I paused in my reading, not that I was paying attention to it, and looked up to see Heloise and Aurora entered the room. They didn't look like they were having the best of day. Heloise shoulders were slumped and her eyes held that guilty look, while Aurora was practically annoyed, probably at the fact that she had to be here.

Carlisle and the rest of the family – with the exception of Esme since she was seeing to Bella's human needs – entered the lounging room. Carlisle gestured for the two girls to sit down, and they did as they had been asked. Heloise's eyes flew straight towards Alice, and I watched as they had their conversation through their eyes. After a while Heloise's eyes went back to that guilty look while Alice had that sympathy look. Then it was Aurora, her eyes looked straight over at Edward with a frown. He shrugged and tore his gaze away from her. That was when I began to growl; these two obviously knew what these girls were without even telling us.

"Rosalie, do you have something to say?" Carlisle asked, his eyes watching me as if I held the answers to his curiosity. The hell I did, if I did then none of this crap would happen. At least I know how to protect our family secret, apparently not these two idiots. I loved Alice, really I do, but sometimes she could be so absurd when it came down to humans. Then there was Edward risking his non-existing life to save Bella, all the while risking our secret. Alice had to add in on this since she gave Bella's clues to figure out what we were. I wasn't really that surprise to see Bella even agreed to living with a house full of vampires. God, as if he didn't even know that these two already knew who behind Harry Clearwater's dead all along.

"Why don't you ask Alice and Edward? I'm sure they'd have something to say when they clearly know what these two murderers are." I said annoyingly and went back to my magazine. I didn't miss the hiss coming from Aurora though; I couldn't even help the smirk that was spreading across my lips. Sure I didn't know what they were, but I felt like Alice and Edward had betrayed us by keeping their secrets when they had brought drama upon us. If their scents _did_ indeed match ours, then the wolves would have their teeth sunk deep within our bodies by now. I'd even doubt that we would still be alive as well.

Carlisle turned to look at Alice and Edward with a raised eyebrow. Oh god, was he that oblivious? I sighed loudly and put my magazine down on my lap and turned to look at him. "Carlisle, it is obvious that Alice and Edward know what they are from the very beginning. Why would they even suggest a meeting with these two in the first place?"

"They must have their reasons, Rosalie." Carlisle said in a defense of the two. I rolled my eyes at him and picked up my magazine again.

"Well, their reasons nearly got us killed, don't forget that." I said before I flipped back to the page that I was reading. I heard Carlisle sighed heavily and turned to face Heloise and Aurora. Even if it appeared I was reading the magazine, but I was watching my family and listening to them having this discussion with these two troublemakers. It would be good if Silvester was here too, seeing that he had that kind of unknown scent that none of us know anything of.

"I'll get straight to the point, if you don't mind. What exactly are you two?" Carlisle inquired softly. Heloise and Aurora both looked at each other before a small sigh escaped their parted lips. They turned to look at Carlisle, their eyes seemed to be apologetic for a second before it faded.

"I'm a Harpy, though I'm only half. My dad is a human and he has died out long ago from alcohol overdose. I used to have two brothers but I've lost them to the civil war back then, they possessed nothing from my half Harpy Mother like I did. My Mother is still alive but I haven't spoken to her in a long time, plus I have lost all contact of her." Heloise paused as a small chuckle escaped her. "She still manages to find her way into my bank account just to deposit some money for my living cost though. It's a shame that I can't still find her."

I saw something flashed before Jasper's eyes, and it was his turn to speak. "If you don't mind, may I ask what your brothers' names were?"

Heloise turned to Jasper and nodded. "Frederick and Leon Samson."

Recognition shown in Jasper's eyes and he ducked in his in guild and shame. "I apologize for their death and your loss. I should of have protected them then."

Heloise cocked her head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean? You were in the army with them?"

Jasper looked up with a small smile. "I was a Major, an officer in the Confederate Army."

Heloise nodded at that but didn't comment on it. Aurora took this as her turn to speak.

"I'm a Siren, although only half. My Mother is a human, and my Father is a full Siren. I'm the only child in the family, so I'm a little bit spoiled." Aurora chuckled at this and I just rolled my eyes. A little bit spoiled wouldn't be what I would describe it. Majorly spoiled would be perfect for her. "I may be rude sometimes and I apologize for my behavior in advance. I've never associate with anyone much and I'm quite a bit of a reserve person. My mother is, well, dead due to old age. Only my Father is alive and has been traveling around the world a lot. So I have no way of contacting him whatsoever."

Carlisle nodded at the information and what he had learned from these two. "What are you abilities?"

"I could transform into a Harpy. Even if I was only a half-breed, I could still fight like a true Harpy." Heloise said with a sigh, it was obvious that she didn't like to be what she was. At least I could tolerate her, just a tad.

"I can control the nature; earth, water, wind, fire and of course plants. I also have an alluring voice, so when I use it on someone they would listen to me." Aurora looked over to Edward with a smirk. "Right, Edward?"

Edward chuckled and nodded. "Right, once she uses that voice on you there is no way out. You either do what she says or you'd feel terribly uncomfortable about it. It is more uncomfortable than the thirst for blood."

"I see. Do you mind if I asked how many time a week would your bloodlust would resurface?" Carlisle asked in a serious tone, startling the both of them. God, I wanted to ask about what Silvester was but that would mean prying into his privacy. Would it matter though? Of course not. If he was anything like Heloise and Aurora then I needed a warning, the _Cullen_ needed a warning before they would go off to hunt again.

"We don't…actually know. We tried to keep track of it but it always happens randomly. At least it happens to us both at the same time, and not at a different time." Heloise answered.

"And if you wanted to suggest that we should drink animal blood, it wouldn't do us any good. We haven't tried it, of course, but the thought of it sounded so vile and disgusting." Aurora added with a shudder.

"Blood is blood." Emmett said with a shrug. "Animal bloods suppress the thirst, but not really fully satisfy you. You should give it a shot."

Both Heloise's and Aurora's nose crinkled in disgust. "We'd rather not."

Carlisle sighed and put his face in his hands. Heloise turned to look at him, then she sighed and shook her head. "You haven't told us your name."

Carlisle looked up at the comment and smiled apologetically. It was then that Esme had entered the room and joined by his side. "My name is Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme."

Esme smiled at the two softly and turned to look at Alice. "She's asleep."

It didn't take a stupid person to know who she was talking about; the human, Bella, was asleep. Alice nodded before looking up towards the stairs in longing. I know that Bella was supposed to be her soul-mate, and I also know that Alice was taking things slow so she wouldn't scare the girl. I still was against the whole idea of her mating with a human. What would happen if Bella got hurt and die? I surely didn't want Alice to go along with her human lover and join the other world.

"So, why are we here?" Aurora finally spoke up after a moment of silent. I had to hold the urge to growl at that. Here we were, sitting here and talking to them when they had no idea what they had put my family into. Couldn't they smell the stink that the mutts had left behind? I'd probably have to burn the clothes that I was wearing to get rid of that stink.

"You two were the one that killed Harry Clearwater." Alice said lowly.

"So we've heard." Heloise sighed. "We heard Bella talking to this boy over the phone about it."

"Yes, the people down in La Push are werewolves, our natural enemies. We had set a treaty that we would never hunt on their land or bite any humans. They have come over to us asking about Harry's death since they saw the bite marks." Carlisle said with a sigh. "We had offered to look into this, and since we already know you two were behind the kill I didn't really want to turn you in. You two are nice people, but you have so little control of your thirst."

Heloise and Aurora both looked down in embarrassment at the comment. However, it looked like that Edward wanted to get rid of them right now seeing that we had outnumbered them. I guess he was only thinking about Bella's safety and not _our family_ safety at all. He let out a refusal growl and directed his gaze at both of the girls. I had to put down my magazine to watch this more closely. I had to admit that it was getting quite entertaining.

"No! How are we going to tell this to the pack? Besides, if Alice wasn't near Bella earlier they would have killed her!" He roared, but only so that he wouldn't wake Bella up.

Both girls tensed at this, but Heloise stayed where she was and only Aurora stood up with a menacing glare at Edward. "Edward, I would advise you not to anger me."

"And I would do exactly what she said if I were you." Heloise added tiredly. She then turned to Carlisle, her mouth slightly opened and before she could even get a word out, Edward was already jumping in.

"Only two of you and many of us here, what _exactly_ can you do?" Edward remarked with a smirk.

"I'm not fighting your battle Edward. I am _not_ protecting that pathetic human." I said with a growl.

"Edward, one more warning. Back the hell down." Aurora growled and I could feel the whole room heating up. Jasper was having problem controlling the emotion from Aurora, and soon enough he gave up on it and stayed silent.

It was then that Edward made the stupidest move ever in his vampiric life. He lunged forward at Aurora with a dangerous snarl. Emmett didn't even bother getting up from the chair when his eyes were watching his brother getting in with the action. Alice didn't make an attempt to move, and Carlisle and Esme only watched with disapproval in their eyes. Heloise sat there silently, watching the whole thing played out just like I was. Edward latched his arm out to grab onto Aurora's neck, but in a flash she had disappeared from his sight only to reappear behind him. She placed one of her slender hands on his back, where his unbeaten heart was, and whispered too softly for any of us to hear but we could still manage to catch it. "Burn."

Edward screamed in pain as he collapsed on the ground while clutching at his chest. Jasper was whimpering at the emotion that Edward was giving off, and Aurora made no move after that. She only watched Edward writhing on the floor. It was then that I felt my husband started to move. It was too late for me to stop him when I saw him lunging forward Aurora in the look of entertainment in his eyes. I had shouted for him to stop but it didn't look like he listened to me. Aurora quickly turned to face him, and before he could even touch her face he had already being blasted back against the opposite wall. It was a relief for Esme that the wall was completely blank. God, Aurora hadn't even touched him! Her powers were one to be reckoned with.

Jasper took this chance to sneak up to her, and it didn't look like Aurora even noticed it. Jasper used to be a major after all, and he had been trained more than any of us had. However, I wasn't even watching Heloise so when I noticed that she had gone from her place, I had begun to panic. I looked towards where Aurora stood, her lips were pulling back in a smirk and her eyes were filled with realization. It was then that I knew that Aurora knew that Jasper was coming for her. She just didn't seem to look like she would be fighting him off. When Jasper appeared just behind her with his arms outstretched, Heloise instantly appeared in front of him with her hand wrapped around his face. He let out a groan when he was being pushed back against the opposite wall, his back hitting the wall with a huge impact that he had flew right through a couple of walls behind it. Heloise then turned to face the rest of us that were watching in pure shock. Not only that Aurora had the powers that we should feared about, but Heloise had the strength and speed that could outmatched us. Truly, Edward had picked the wrong people to be enemies with.

"Well, it looks like that there will be no sort of 'treaty' between us huh?" Aurora said with a dark chuckle. Heloise didn't look too please about this, however, and she had grabbed Aurora's shoulder to turn her around to face her.

"Aurora, this is not entertainment." Heloise said, all kind of amusement in her used to be cheerful tone was gone. I just wasn't sure whether she was putting up an act or she was truly curious about it. I couldn't trust anyone that was outside of my family zone – or even comfort zone. The only one that I could even trust was Emmett, seeing that he was my mate and he would never betray me. The rest of my family was hard to know, seeing I didn't have the mind reading ability or the future-seeing one.

Aurora looked up at Heloise with disbelieving eyes, I bet that she didn't even care about Edward still writhing and clutching so tightly at his chest beneath her. "When do we ever going to get entertainment, Heloise? You know where I've come from, where I've been raised. I _live_ for entertainment." Her voice couldn't sound anymore incredulous than it was now and I was getting sick of having to listen to her.

"Then _you_ surely don't _have_ to stay with _me_ if you don't even want to!" Heloise's voice was raised in two octaves, and I didn't exactly fear that the human upstairs would be up. The sound of a fight going on down here was enough to wake any human up, even if the room was soundproof.

Aurora flinched at the words escaped Heloise's words, and she seemed to try to not register any of those words in her head that she didn't even notice Emmett running up at her with wide grin stretching out on his face. Jasper was also running towards them, but he was aiming more towards Heloise than Aurora. The two girls looked like they didn't even sense it coming, but I felt all too smug a bit too soon. I didn't know the fact that Aurora was still paying attention, I didn't know that she could even make the rest of our family to fall down onto our knees while trying to grab at that air that seemed to be weighing us down. Even though we didn't really need oxygen, but feeling the air weighing down on you with the oxygen being overpowered was unbearably uncomfortable. Heloise was the only one that was unaffected by this powerful force.

"Let them go, enough is enough." I heard Heloise sighed and just by her words, I felt the air being lifted from me and it was back to normal again. I could _breathe_ again. That didn't really say anything when Edward was still on the floor screaming in pain though.

"Umm, maybe you should release Edward too?" Alice spoke up as she gracefully stood on her two feet.

Aurora snapped her head over to Alice and glared at her. "Why? You want to see him having a go at me again?"

"I think you've shown us enough of your power, do you think?" Carlisle said as his eyes watching the both of them.

Aurora let out a groan in annoyance and Edward stopped screaming afterward. However, he was still clutching at his chest while staying on the floor. "I'm going home, if you need anything just call or whatever." She threw her hands up and fleeted out of the door, barely even wait for Heloise. Well she didn't need a car to get back, seeing that she already had the speed for it.

Heloise sighed and turned to face Carlisle, before her eyes drifting to the rest of our family before they landed on Jasper. "Sorry, but I just don't really like sneaky attacks even if I know Aurora is capable of protecting herself."

"Then I guess I apologize for doing so." Jasper ducked his head before continuing again. "You're strong, but you're very careful with your movement."

Heloise just shrugged and turned to face Carlisle. "I apologize for her actions, especially the whole holding all of you down with gravity. She doesn't like when she's being attacked, and she's not the kind to give out second chances." The brunette paused and sighed. "She acts on her instincts most of the time, and she doesn't like to feel weak. If you gang up on her like that, she'd just going to prove how much of a threat she is to you. If you want us to leave, we'll leave and there won't be any harm done."

As much as I wanted them to leave, but what about the wolves? "You've already created a complication between us and the wolves. They've just found a perfect excuse to get rid of us." I scowled.

It was when she turned to me, her hazel eyes bore into mine before she sighed tiredly. "We can go down with your family to tell them about it, then we can leave."

Alice pouted at this. "But I don't want you to leave, you're too fun to be around with. I wouldn't mind if Aurora wouldn't be here though, she's too…uncomfortable to be with."

"Wouldn't the word you're looking for is _bitchy_?" I asked with a smirk. Although Alice rolled her eyes at me but I didn't miss the smile that graced her lips.

"You two don't need to leave." Carlisle spoke up as he walked over to Heloise, he stopped when he was just an arm reach. "We can teach you how to control your thirst. We can teach you to drink animal blood, but if you don't like it then I could provide you two with some blood bags from the hospital. That way you don't need to kill."

Heloise's eyes lit up at this and she clasped her hands together with glee. "Really? You'd teach us?"

Alice chuckled at this before she waltzed over to her, hooking her short arm over Heloise's own. "Of course! If you're willing to learn."

Heloise beamed, _literally beamed_, at both Carlisle and Alice. "Oh my god! That's great! Our parents only taught us how to kill and satiate our thirst when the time comes. They've never said about a substitution or how to do it without killing."

Well, at least there was some hope in Heloise, I wasn't sure if there was some hope in Aurora though. This got me to ask her, "What about Aurora? Do you think she'd be eager to learn?"

Heloise frowned at this. She shouldn't be, seeing that she had been with Aurora for years, not to mention that they were _best of friends._ "I'm not too sure. It's hard to get her to co-operate, and she does whatever she wants and she knows she can get away with it too. The word 'rejection' or 'decline' or 'no' doesn't really exist in her world."

Now that sounded like me when I was still a human, only that I wasn't that much of a suck up bitch like this blonde was. I didn't have the power to make everyone bow before me. I just had the power to make everyone envy me because of my good looks, and I was still cursed by it for eternity to come. So just hearing about Aurora's personality much like my own, I had a feeling that it would be very hard to convince her to even meet up with these mutts to get our asses out of their threat. Aurora was clearly a threat to all of us now that she had revealed and demonstrated her powers. I wondered if she could even put these mutts on the leash so they wouldn't run around wildly.

"This is going to be difficult." Carlisle sighed. "By the way, why are you two so interested in Bella? She's a human, unlike the two of you."

At this Heloise smiled. "There's just this feeling that pulls us towards her when we laid our eyes on her for the first time. Even though she looks human, I can tell that mortality isn't what she needs. Also, she's too attentive for her own good, and she doesn't seem to be afraid of us. I've never once met a human that would converse with me for more than five minutes, unless they are drunk."

She then turned to look at Alice, her lips stretching up into a bigger smile with amusement hinted in it. "If she was to become a vampire, I'm sure her ability will overpower Aurora's own." Without looking at Alice's reaction, she turned back to Carlisle. "There have been quite a few times that Aurora had used her alluring voice on Bella, but they were ineffective. I'm intrigued by this, really I am."

_But I wasn't,_ I thought as I folded my arms across my chest with a frown. Then again not that anyone care, not even Edward since he had recovered from whatever that Aurora had done to him. Wait, I honestly wanted to know what she had done to him. I turned to look at him when he heard my thought, and raised my eyebrow in question. He let out a groan that got everyone's attention.

"Edward, is there something wrong?" Esme asked in concern as she was immediately by his side.

"Nothing, Rosalie wanted to know what Aurora had done to me and…I don't really want to relive that feeling, ever."

I rolled my eyes at him. God, he was such a child even though he was so much older than me in vampire years. Heloise's giggle got me to look at her, and she nodded her head before opening her mouth to answer what I wanted to know. "She set his heart up into flame."

The rest of us gasped in shock, and Esme's hand was immediately on Edward's chest, rubbing his chest if the motion would make him feel any better. "Don't worry about it, she doesn't kill unless she has to. She loves to torture people though when they think they can outpower her. The flame isn't that great to actually kill Edward, it was just enough to make him feel the intense pain."

"Has she ever done this to you?" Edward asked, there was a hint of hope in his tone and I couldn't help but growl at him. He was such a bastard, and I know that he had just read what I thought about him.

Heloise shook her head. "No, she has been all too kind when she met me. I'm trying my hardest to entertain her since I know that her life has always been entertaining until she met me…I liked the peace when she loved to go out and party. Even that sort of entertainment wouldn't satisfy her. She loves using her power…and well Silvester is not enough for her it seems." She sighed and that only spiked my curiosity more.

"What exactly is Silvester?" I asked and hopefully she'd answer, but to my dismay she shook her head apologetically with the word 'Sorry' accompanying it. Guess we could always find it out sooner or later when it was his turn to make any kind of complication.

"So, when are we going to do this? The whole self-control thing and the wolf thing." Heloise said as she glanced back and forth at Carlisle and Alice.

Carlisle held up his hand with a curious look. "One thing, why do you protect Bella?"

Heloise blinked at his question as if trying to let her brain register to what he had just said, before she let out a quiet laugh. "She's the only human friend that I've made for a while, and she's the only human that isn't afraid of supernatural beings. I trust her and it would quite upsetting if anything or anyone would hurt her."

Carlisle nodded before he went silent, probably thinking about what time would be best for the two other supernatural to meet up with the wolves. I rolled my eyes, not knowing if it would be such a good idea or not. Even though I really wanted to see the mutts get their ass beaten and handed to them, I still didn't want to see my family get involved in any of this. We had been living so peacefully until Alice wanted to move to Forks, only because she had a vision of Bella. Esme was so thrilled that Alice had finally found a mate, but that didn't mean our other two bachelors were off the hook. I had a feeling that Jasper would soon found his mate soon, but I'd doubt Edward would be able to finally find his mate. He could always go for Tanya, but I guess that blonde was too much for him.

"I'm going up the stairs to rest." I started as I moved my body towards the stairs. I paused where there were triple huge holes that Jasper had crashed into them and sighed. "By the way, the human girl would be wondering why there are three huge holes in the house. I hope you'd find a story to cover this up."

I noticed Alice rolling her eyes at me but I paid no mind to it. I walked up the stairs and heard a sound of heavy footsteps behind me. I know that was Emmett behind me so I continued to walk, though I didn't miss Carlisle telling Heloise the time and place for her and Aurora to meet up with the wolves.

"Saturday, which will be a day from then, in the afternoon at around three o'clock. Meet us here and I'm sure the rest of the pack from the reservation will show up."

Oh joy, I couldn't wait for Saturday to come.

* * *

_A/N_

_This chapter seems to be longer than the previous..So..Sorry.  
_

_Well now that you can see Aurora can take on all the rest of the vampires if she really wants to. It's fun to make Aurora to be more bitchy than Rosalie, but she's not as vain as Rosalie is. Also, there won't be any Bella/Jacob relationship/crush crap. Bella's relationship with Jacob, as Jacob's relationship with Bella, will just be brother and sister kind. And since Jacob is purgh, Renesmee won't be happening in this story :3  
_


	21. The Corruption

**The Corruption**

_BPOV (Bella's Point of View)_

Their lies were so obvious the moment that I had woken up the next morning. I had gone down the stairs and was greeted by three large ginormous holes that I've seen in my life. I was living with vampires, so when they told me that they had accidentally made those holes while playing catch wasn't that convincing. Really, the whole family – with the exception of Rosalie – had lied to me, with the exact same lie as well. How was I going to believe that even though they all looked so serious? It wasn't later on that I demanded to know the truth, saying that I would find a way to get the truth out of them. Of course, I had looked at Alice when I said that and she had looked away from me, averting my gaze. They only told me half of the story though, and even so I still wanted to know what Heloise and Aurora were when they were involved in this. Since today was Friday, and a sunny day, the Cullen siblings couldn't really go to school. Alice had dropped me off and promised that she'd come after school to pick me up. I wished there was some sort of a hole for me to crawl into because when Alice drove off, the whole school was looking at me in shock. Yea, not only that I was hanging around Heloise and Aurora, I was also hanging around with the Cullen – in this case Alice Cullen.

I wasn't at all surprise when Heloise came up behind me and linked her arm with mine, while Aurora was walking straight ahead not even bothered to look behind us. I wondered what was going on, but I guess that had to involve the disaster back at the Cullen's house. I kept my mouth shut about it though, I didn't really want them to think that I was prying into their life even though…I was…in a way. So when we entered the hallway and heading towards our lockers, I didn't expect to hear Heloise's giggle while saying, "You know, you can ask, it's not like that we'll bite…Although, Aurora might since she's still pissed off…"

I didn't know what to say to that though, knowing that sooner or later I would ask them for the information that the Cullen wouldn't give me. I know that it would either be at school or after school, so I thought that after school would be nice seeing that we would be away from all these people.

We continued our way towards our Trigonometry class, and without Alice or any of the Cullen there I felt like it was my fault that they weren't there seeing that I was getting all of the accusation stares and glares sending my way. I didn't miss the one that Lauren and Jessica were sending either when I was sitting with them at lunch. I wondered what their problems were, and they didn't take my reason for the Cullens weren't here because they had to go on a camping trip except for Alice since she was feeling sick. Yeah, if only it was true but it wasn't since I know better. They still thought that I was living with Heloise and Aurora, when the truth was I had changed to live with the _vampires_ instead. It was ironic really for a human, a vampire's _meal_, was hanging around with the only predator that she should be afraid about, except I wasn't scared – at all.

So when lunch was nearing to an end I saw Heloise stood up with her tray, readying to g off to her next class. I've decided that I would talk to them after school, but I hadn't quite thought of a place to do that yet. Would it be so much easier if we went back to the Cullen though? Seeing that Alice was picking me up today so they could always follow her instead? Still they were better at this than I was, so it would be safer to just let them decide.

I stood up with my tray in hand, telling my friends that I'd see them on Monday before turning and dumping the tray and the rest of the remaining of my food in the trash. I hurried over to Heloise and as if she sensed that I was coming for her, she stopped and turned with a smile.

"Bella, mind walking me to class?" She asked and I was quite surprise that she would request such a thing when I know that either Silvester or Aurora would be quite happy to do so. When I glanced behind my shoulder though, my head was being directly turned back towards her with the tip of her finger on my chin. "Please?"

I simply nodded and walked with her, vaguely aware at the fact that she was walking faster and faster until we were outside of the school and almost at the parking lot. This wasn't the way to her class and she knew this, but I wasn't sure where she was leading me and I was sure as hell wasn't going to skip any classes. So I stopped, surprised that she stopped just after a few seconds that I had. She turned to face me with a sigh, then in just one quick simple blink she was in front of me, right before my face where I could feel her warm breath descending on my face. Then she shook my hand, grasping it between her own while her hazel eyes looked down at me with the insecurity that I haven't seen before, and the look of fear and concern that spoke in volume.

"Whatever we are, Bella, just know that we would never, _ever_, do anything to hurt you. I know that you'd find this out sooner, which means today, or later, which means tomorrow at noon, but promise me that you wouldn't run away when I tell you, okay?"

-**x**-

_APOV (Alice's Point of View)_

I absolutely dislike waiting. I didn't quite know what exactly to do to pass the time when I had done everything in the last centuries. When Bella wasn't here, asleep at least, I couldn't quite find a way to entertain myself. I've tried to watch TV, but that didn't quite spark any of my attention. Video games wasn't one of the many thing I would want to do, and Emmett's constant challenges after I've beaten him so many time had became a bother. I also was keeping an eye on Bella as well. Even though she was around Heloise and Aurora at first period, but it wasn't like she was around them throughout the day. I saw her sitting at her friends at lunch, but when her future disappeared without any warning when the bell hadn't even rung, I was already out the door with the key to Carlisle's car around my finger. I didn't quite want to touch Edward's Volvo or Rosalie's BMW, seeing that those weren't mine. Besides, I know that Carlisle didn't mind me taking his car.

When I got the car out on the open road, I pushed on the gas and zoomed over to Forks High without a moment of thought to slow down. There was no traffic up ahead and no cops on patrol, so I was off the hook. When I pulled into the parking lot I could see Heloise and Bella talking, so I let out a sigh of relief and mentally slapped myself for worrying about something that wasn't even dangerous. Well I guess I couldn't quite shake the thought of Heloise and Aurora looking at Bella like she was a snack, no matter how hard they tried to restrain themselves. Even though their thirst was long gone I was still quite worried that they might kill again. Besides Heloise had already signed herself up for some controlling training, I wasn't sure if Aurora would do the same though. So when I parked my car just out from Bella's view, I could hear their conversing. Apparently, Heloise was going to tell Bella was she was _without_ Bella having to ask for it. But I guess her humanly body language said enough.

"I'm a Harpy." Heloise said, her hazel eyes watching Bella while she had her hands wrapped around Bella's own. Wait, say what? Now that I looked at them and their close proximity, I could feel the low grumble of growl building at the back of my throat. Heloise just _had_ to back away…_now!_

"You're a…what?" Bella asked in confusion, having little to no clue as to what Heloise was talking about. Seriously, the half Harpy was still standing so close to Bella and I could hear the human's heart racing a hundred miles per hour, not to say that her breathing was hitched as well. Why wasn't Heloise backing off yet?

Heloise chuckled and shook her head as she dropped Bella's hand, but didn't quite give Bella a room to breathe. "A Harpy, Bella, you know…those mythical creature with wings and bird's legs and a human body?"

Bella squinted her eyes before they slowly began to grow wide with realization. "Oh! You're telling you look like those drawings?"

Finally, just _finally_, Heloise took a couple steps back to give the human some breathing room as she nodded. "Yes, but I'm only a half Harpy so I don't have to be in that particular feathery form all the time."

"What about Aurora, is she the same as you?" Bella asked and I could see the wheel turning in her head, probably thinking that Aurora must be. However, the animal in me didn't quite settle even after Heloise had backed off from Bella. _That_ animal was obsessing over Bella just as I was, and seeing someone other than me being that close to her was a huge no-no.

"Of course not, silly. Aurora is a Siren, a half Siren. I would have let her tell you this if she wasn't in such a foul mood from last night. She let me tell you though so it's a good thing. Don't get mad at Aurora, 'kay? She doesn't want you to be upset with her for not telling you what she is." Heloise had that fear in her tone so I was guessing that was more about Bella getting upset with Aurora more than Bella not accepting what Aurora was.

Bella shook her head. "No, of course not, why would I be angry?"

It was then that I wanted to make myself known. Heloise was moving towards Bella again and I didn't quite like it, one bit. Even though Bella and I hadn't really make it official – hadn't even began a relationship yet – the monster in me still wanted to keep her all to myself. Heloise was crossing a lot of boundaries right now, and I even wondered where Aurora was; that rather annoying bitchy blonde. So I got out of the car and checked to see if there was anyone around, and if there was any sunlight shining my way. When I was glad that all of my troubles were out of the way, I rushed up to where they were and giggled when Bella jumped back, while her heart was beating frantically at my sudden presence.

"Alice! Oh my god! Don't do that!" She all but screamed at me, and when she moved her fragile fist to get ready to punch my arm, I quickly moved away.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, you might seriously damage your hand and it would hurt me _badly_ to know that it is me to blame." I quickly said before glancing over at Heloise. "And Heloise…Please, give the human a little room to breathe, would you?" I know I sounded annoyed but I couldn't help it, even if Heloise just laughed at my little request.

Aurora walked out and shot me a glare before turning to look at Heloise, a little annoyed might I add. "Are you done? I'd like to go to class even though I don't even want."

Heloise rolled her eyes and sighed. "Alright." Then she turned to me with an apologetic smile. "Well, I'll see you and your family tomorrow."

Well I just wish that Aurora would come too seeing we haven't heard any confirmation from her. I looked at Aurora and gave her a questioning look but she just shrugged at me. Heloise sighed once more before joining her and they both walked inside, which left Bella outside with me. Now where would I take that? I surely didn't want her to skip, but since I was here…well the outcome was inevitable. I turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow and a mischievous smile. She raised an eyebrow back at me, trying to comprehend the message behind my smile before her eyes went wide. Yep, she got it!

"No way! I only have two more classes!" She practically half-shouted, half- screamed at me and I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Aw come on Bella, only this one, pretty please?" I asked while mustering up my best and most adorable puppy dog look that I know it would work on her, since it had worked on almost all of my family.

I watched as she tried to look away but failed to. She narrowed her eyes before she sighed, finally caving into the puppy dog look and I silently jumped in joy. "Yay! Since we're already out here, let's go!" I quickly grabbed a hold of her hand as an electric sensation shot from where I had touched her, up my arm and spread throughout my body. I hid my shiver in delight but it didn't look like she was doing her best to hide hers, so I only hoped that she would figure this out sooner or later. Waiting wasn't really my thing but if it was for Bella then it was well worth it.

-**x**-

_BPOV (Bella's Point of View)_

Alice could be a bad influence at time, especially at this time when she had somehow convinced me to ditch school. It was her puppy dog look that had convinced me to ditch, and I couldn't believe that she would actually use such a cute, adorable tactic on me. There were things that she still hadn't explained to me yet, but there was no rush when I already know the most important part that no one else had known. I didn't know why they even chose me when I was just any other human out there; fragile and certainly annoying when I was a big klutz. I had even tried not to trip from the front door of the school to where Alice had parked the black Mercedes. That – in itself – really didn't work out when I had tripped like an idiotic klutz. Of course Alice had been there to catch me, and I wondered how she did it all the time. I was even convinced that with her vampire speed, there was no way that she could have caught me falling if I was falling unexpectantly.

We got into the car and she sped off – _literally sped off – _and got onto the open road of the highway. I wondered where she was taking me, and even though the silent was comfortable I still didn't want to hear my own heart beating against my rib. So I turned the stereo on only to be greeted with some old music, way too old for my taste and I think it was dated way back when Alice hadn't even been born yet. Cringing at the sound I immediately turned the stereo off, sighing in relief when the music died out only to be replaced by Alice's amused giggle.

"Not many of us enjoy the sound of Carlisle's music, trust me." She assured me before her tiny hand reached over and opened the cabinet in front of me. I tried to move my legs to give her some room but somehow moving them only caused Alice's hand to brush against them. I blushed at the contact and tried to remain calm while her hand was blurring in front of me.

"Aha!" She exclaimed joyfully and I didn't quite know what she had just got from the cabinet when she wasn't even looking. She pulled the CD out while her finger pushed the cabinet closed. She handed over to me as she turned with a smile. "Put it in and play number eleven, that's pretty much how long it's going to take from here to where I'm taking you."

I nodded and did what she asked, noting that this was a Rihanna album. I got curious to what this song was, and when I put the CD in and hit number eleven song, a soft tune came forth while I turned the back of the CD to look at the title; _Te Amo._ Didn't that mean 'I love you' in Spanish? I wasn't sure, but the more I listened the more I got confused to what message Alice was trying to get to me. I noticed Alice shooting a glance my way when she started to sing.

"_Te amo, te amo, she says to me,_

_I hear the pain in her voice,_

_Then we danced underneath the candelabra, she takes the lead,_

_That's when I saw it in her eyes, it's over_

_Then she said 'te amo',_

_Then she put her hand around my waist,_

_I told her no, she cried 'te amo'_

_I told her I'm not gonna run away, but let me go,"_

I was so enthralled in the way that she was singing, the way that her voice rang out like an angel – so much more better than Rihanna – and I was lost in the song. I placed myself in the song, imagining that it was me and her dancing. Also, it was me that wanted her to let me go, even though I didn't quite no why I even imagined such a thing. I guess when she sang _'te amo'_ I couldn't help but notice how soft her voice sounded and the way that she was looking at me when she said those two words as well. At the back in my mind I know what it meant, but I wanted to make sure what those words truly mean. So while I was lost in the image of her holding me while I was trying to get away, she continued to sing.

"_My soul is awry, without asking why,_

_I said 'te amo, wish somebody'd tell me what she said',_

_Don't it means 'I love you'?_

_Think it means 'I love you'_

_Don't it means 'I love you'?_

_Te amo, te amo, she's scared to breathe,_

_I hold her hand, I got no choice,_

_Pulled me out on the beach, danced in the water, I start to leave,_

_She's begging me and asking why it's over,"_

I was sucked into another scene. It was hard to believe that Alice was having trouble breathing, as if she was slowly crumbling inside. It was then at the next verse that I took her hand, feeling that I _had_ a choice like the character in this song. It was then that she smiled, and I was pulled into another daze as she pulled me towards a beach that I was sure it wasn't there the first time I had seen it. We danced in the water, and even though this was only in my imagination I felt like it was real, like we were actually at the beach and was having fun with each other. And when I started to leave, I was beyond confused to _why_ I had to leave. The song was bending me in all sort of way with me being the character in the song, but wasn't feeling like her. I was feeling the exact opposite of her and I didn't even know why. So when Alice appeared in front of me, grabbing both of my hands and begging me not to leave with the shimmer of tears settling underneath her eyes, I couldn't bear another scene with her like this.

I opened my eyes and was glad that to be greeted by reality. Reality was such much better the images that I had seen in my head, the images that the song had put it there. I turned to face her only to blush when she was looking at me while her lips moving as she sang in perfect note. I turned away to look at the scenery, giving up soon after when it just blurred pass me. So I let my eyes unfocused while listening to her repeating the chorus before she got to the bridge. This time I didn't try to even imagine the character in the song anymore, not when I didn't want to see that heartbroken look on her beautiful, energetic face.

"_Listen we can dance, but you got to watch your hands,_

_Watch me all night, I'm moving to the light because I understand,_

_That we all need love, and I'm not afraid,_

_I feel the love, but I don't feel that way,"_

I sighed when I noticed that when the words 'I don't feel that way' seemed to be so weak when she sang them. I turned to look at her, only to catch her looking at me. Our eyes met and it was like we were lost in each other's eyes, seeing everything but not enough, feeling everything but not enough. I didn't know why I was feeling, why I _shouldn't _be feeling this way. I felt the love in her eyes, I could even _read_ the undying love in her eyes. All that longing and loving were directing at me, and I didn't know what she was seeing in my eyes because the moment that song finished she had pressed her lips together into a thin line. I turned away and she turned her attention back onto the road the moment after. We were still on the highway but there was an exit I could see, but it wasn't leading us down to a town or a city. She turned into the exit and I was in awe as she began to slow down, revealing the beautiful scenery before me until she pulled over and parked the car just right off the side of the road. All of this scenery didn't take me away from my thoughts about Alice, and what I was feeling for Alice because I was clearly confused. The song truly wasn't helping either because it was sending the only possible message that I could decipher; _I don't love her that way_, when in reality…I think I did.

I didn't notice or even hear Alice stepping out of the car until the door to my side swung opened, and her hand was reaching out to be in an offer. I looked at the hand for a brief moment before taking it, instantly feeling that pleasant – since I couldn't really find a word to describe the feeling – electric shock running and spreading throughout my body. I could literally feel my legs started to give in, feel my whole body tingle with just one simple touch that seemed to make not one sense to me. Despite the voice in the back of my head saying '_You like her! You love her! You have feelings for her!' _I couldn't find myself to admit it. Seriously, if I was to admit such a thing, would she return her feelings? She was this gorgeous girl, not to say she was a vampire as well, and she could have anyone with just a click of her finger. Why would she even bother with me in the first place when I was Bella; old plain Bella that couldn't even walk straight without the help with someone guiding her? Yes, it didn't quite make sense to me if she even _did_ have the same feelings as I did for her. I wasn't even sure if the longing and loving in her eyes that I saw back then was just my imagination, something that I had created in my eyes to make me feel somewhat…better when she probably would reject me in the gentlest way.

She pulled me out of the car ever so gently and my eyes focused on anything but her. The place was gorgeous, even though I had no idea where we were. And it was her voice that startled me; a voice that sounded too familiar as if I had heard it before. No matter how hard I tried to figure out how her voice was so familiar to me, I just couldn't as if that particular memory of mine had been blocked out.

"I'll show you this beautiful view, only if you promise me not to let go off of me when I start to run."

I turned to her and raised an eyebrow questioningly. She giggled and shrugged. When I felt that I was being lifted up, I couldn't help but let out a girlish shriek when she raced forward, avoiding trees so effortlessly. I didn't know how long it would take her to get there, seeing that she was still running so I decided to get sucked into my own thoughts. The song that was playing in the car '_Te Amo'_. The song that was corrupting my mind, making me think all of these things about Alice that I had never realized before. This was like a wake up song, even though it was corruptive. I wasn't sure if it was a wake up song, not when I wasn't sure if Alice felt the same way for me. So I guess I was stuck in hoping that she actually _felt_ the same way. If not then I could be happy as her friend, if not better.

* * *

_A/N_

_Totally wasn't expecting the chapter would turn out like this, when I was thinking that I might just end the chapter with violent with the wolves and such. Then I heard Te Amo by Rihanna playing next on my playlist and I had another idea for this chapter's ending. The song is addictive, but at least it 'wakes' Bella up and realize her feelings for Bella, yea? ;)  
_


	22. Difficulty

**Difficulty**

_APOV (Alice's Point of View)_

Why was it so hard for her to admit her feelings for me? It was obvious that she had feelings for me all thank to that song that I've played in the car. Then again I had foreseen it happening, but I just wanted to actually see the look of love in her eyes. There was also confusion in her eyes and truly, I wish that I could take all that confusion away from her but I just couldn't. She had to figure this out on her own, and I hope that I could help her along the way. I couldn't possibly force myself on her, that wouldn't give her the answer that she wanted. Also, that would definitely going to scare her away from me. I would never allow that, and even though I have to wait for her to get through her thoughts, I would happily do so. I've been waiting for her for centuries, I guess another few days or even weeks would be okay.

Bella clutched tighter around me when I picked up speed. I could feel her warmth radiating all around me through the thin fabric of my shirt, and that warmth was the only thing that I live for. I know that I would lay down my life for her if I could even die. I wouldn't ask her for much, all I would ever ask her was her love for me, to know that it was true. As long as she accepted me for who I was, and love me for who I would never be; a human, then I'd never question even if my life was at stake. In a sense I know that my life was at stake, that my _family_ lives were at stake. If the Volturi found out we would surely be dead. It was either Bella being killed or become one of us. If she was being one of us, she would be as good as dead. Even though I had no recollection of my human past, and the pain of the transformation, but the others had told me of how painful it was that they couldn't even describe it in word. I didn't want that to happen to Bella, of all people.

"Where are we going?" Bella managed to mumble out the words and coughed afterwards. I suppressed a giggle and just went on my way, knowing that if I opened my mouth I would sure to catch several bugs in my mouth. It was hard enough to avoid them while running.

I came up to the one spot that no one had ever spotted before. I did enter an exit that wasn't really for any car to enter, even motorcycles, if they were to dump death people in the woods or something. Not that I came across one while I was here though, but I was sure that the exit could come out very creepy if it was at night and not the afternoon.

So I stopped at the waterfall, a rather big waterfall that was, and set her down on her feet while being careful that she wouldn't fall. The waterfall was beautiful and just being near it and the sound of it as it was giving off soothed me. However, even if the waterfall was this beautiful it couldn't really compare to the human that was accompany me through my bad influence of skipping school. School was unimportant and unnecessary. When you could live forever, you could always catch up on school if you wanted to. I've graduated so many times that I didn't need to relearn anything, not when answers always popping into my mind.

"Wow." Bella whispered beside me as her breath was caught. I turned to look at her, watch her expression of awe as she watched the waterfall. I could guess that she was thinking how beautiful the waterfall was, but she didn't know how utterly wrong that was. _She_ was more beautiful than this waterfall, and everything else combined.

We stood there for a long time with me watching her and her eyes on the waterfall and the scenery surrounding us. She had blushed when she caught me staring at her, but I didn't turn away. Her expression was too amusing to pass. I was glad that I took her here, was glad that I even convinced her to ditch school. Hopefully Charlie wouldn't find out about this, or else he wouldn't let Bella hang out around me. Speaking of Charlie, I have tried to look into his future but came up with nothing. It was like he had disappeared out of the earth but I know better. He was around the area that I couldn't possibly see, around those filthy mutts.

"How did you find this?" Bella suddenly spoke, breaking the comfortable silent between us but I didn't mind.

"I went for a stroll one night, wanting to clear my head from the frustrations that I was getting." _From you_, I wanted to add but I thought that I could tell her when the time was right. When she suspected something when I kept showing up when she least expect it.

"Vampires can get frustrated?" Bella asked and I giggled, before I burst into a fit of laughter.

"Only if it involves you." I stopped with a hand quickly covering my mouth. Oops.

She raised an eyebrow, folding her arms in such a demanding way that I know I would crave sooner rather than later. "Me? Why?"

I took both her hands and unfolded her arms, letting them fall in the space between us while trying my best to ignore the tingles of her warm skin against my cold one. "Bella, there's something I have to tell you. When you become a vampire, you take the gift that you have as a human into your...well…undead life. Let's just say that if you're really good at art, you might take that gift when you get turned into a vampire and that gift would enhance into something more amazing. Edward can read mind," And as soon as that came out of my mouth her eyes widened, and she started to look awkward and embarrassed. I chuckled and shook my head, squeezing her hand lightly, enough that she could feel it and not enough to crush her hand, to tell her that there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

"He can't read your thoughts, Bella, so don't worry about that. Next is Jasper, he's an empath, he can manipulate emotions and feel them like it's his own." I paused, watching all the information registered in her head. When she sighed and looked at me, an eyebrow raising down questioningly while she murmured,

"What about you? What can you do that seems to get you frustrated when it involves me?"

"I can see the future." I replied.

"Really?" She asked, too excited for me to think that she might have thought I was a freak or the like.

I nodded with a chuckle. "Yes Bella, really."

Then she frowned. "You can't see my future, is that why you can get frustrated?"

Well, wasn't she a smart cookie? "Well, you're half right. I _can_ see the future, it's when you're decision is involving around the people that I can't see, well then your future disappears. I can't see your future when you're around Aurora, Heloise and Silvester, but as for everyone else I can."

Then she blushed, and I didn't quite see this coming to be honest. The color adorning her cheeks was lovely though, so I couldn't quite complain even though her blood sung a whole lot more then. "Then…you know…umm…"

She stuttered, which was quite cute I might say even though I had no idea what she was talking about. A vision hit me then and I broke out into a big smile. I couldn't believe that she would say it, or even thought about saying it. If my heart could beat, I know it would be racing a thousand miles per hour and I would probably going to die again, happily, by the rate that my heart was going.

"Do I have to say it? Seeing that you're smiling like you already know what I'm going to say." Bella spoke as her cheeks deepened with her blush. Of course she would have to say it; I wasn't going to let her go that easily.

"Of course, silly. Even though I might have seen it coming, it is always nice to hear it from the source."

She looked down for a moment, and for just that brief of a moment it seemed so long for me. So when she looked back up at me with a shy smile, I knew exactly what was to come. "I've come to realize that…I like you Alice. Not, you know…like as a friend…I like you more as a friend. And judging by your reaction to this before I even said it, well, can I guess that you feel the same way?"

And just like that my sight turned black. I didn't get the chance to tell Bella that I felt the same way; I didn't get the chance to tell her how much I loved her before I woke up and found that she was gone. I had no idea what had happened, I had no idea what _did_ happened, all I know that I had lost Bella and I couldn't see her future. It was like…she was gone. Not to say that I found myself strapped down in Carlisle's car, and there were wires around me as if they were holding me back. I groaned annoyingly at the wires as they broke my designer clothes. I slowly stretched, careful not to get the wires to damage anything in Carlisle's car. When I broke free – so easily – I jumped out of the car and went straight to the waterfall where I had left her, where I had _inconveniently blacked out_. When I arrived at the spot though, there was no Bella, there was also no trace that had said Bella and I had been here. I know that her scent would linger seeing that it was only two hours from then, but her scent had completely gone with _my_ scent. So I did the only thing that I know then, I raced back towards the car and drove home, knowing that I would get my answers then.

-**x**-

As soon as I stepped out of the car, Edward was already there looking more concern as ever. I nodded towards him, knowing that he already know what was going on seeing he could read my mind and right now all I could think about was the incident by the waterfall. Edward followed me inside as I blurred over to the lounge.

"Everyone come down! Drop whatever you're doing and come down! There's something very urgent that I need to discuss with you all!"

Whatever everyone was doing, they blurred straight into the room in that instant. I know that I had interrupted Rosalie's and Emmett's love making but I could have careless. There was more important thing right now, and this could possibly be a threat for us. I know that Aurora couldn't be behind this, knowing that she was still at school at that time. Besides, I would have smelled her the moment she was there, except there was no scent when I had blacked out like that. Mind you, vampires _do not_ black out or faint or get dizzy.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle was the one to speak up when he saw the look of worried and frightened on my face.

"Bella is gone." I spoke and he raised his eyebrows, silently asking me to elaborate on my answer. "I mean I took her to this waterfall that I've found while I was strolling around to clear my head. Well when she confessed that she likes me in a more than a friendly way, I blacked out, _literally_ blacked out before I could tell her how I feel. When I woke up I was strapped down inside Carlisle's car with wires wrapped all around me. When I broke free and went back to the waterfall, Bella isn't there and neither is her scent or _my scent_." I blurted all of that out without taking a breath, then again I didn't really need to breath and I know that my family would understand whether I was speaking fast or not.

"What do you mean you _blacked out?_" Emmett asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know. All I know is that all I blacked out and Bella was gone along with her scent. And I didn't even smell anyone around us as well!" I was becoming more frustrated as I tried to look into Bella's future, and still finding none. I paced the room, feeling mad at myself for not protecting Bella properly. There was a wave of calm that entered me, I turned to face Jasper and nodded at him appreciatively. In a situation like this I needed to stay calm, and me getting all upset and frustrated like this wouldn't help anyone, not even myself.

"Mmm, should we call Heloise and Aurora over?" Carlisle suggested and I know that Heloise would happily come along; I wasn't sure about Aurora though.

"No need, we're here." Heloise said as they entered our lounge, making me think why we hadn't even notice them. That didn't matter, at least it saved us the time to call and wait for them to get here.

"How did you…?" Emmett started as he watched both of them with shock eyes.

Aurora huffed rudely before she turned to look away from us. "I have a feeling that something wasn't right when Bella left with you, but I shrugged it off since I know that I don't really like you. When we got home, however, I received a message from the breeze telling me that Bella has been kidnapped; also a petite vampire had been knocked down. I panicked and told Heloise this and we decided to come here to get a better answer." She turned to me, her eyes narrowing. "Are you sure that you didn't sense anyone around you?"

Now she was accusing me? Oh the nerve of that stupid spoiled half Siren! "Yes, I'm quite sure Aurora." I replied sharply and watched as she rolled her eyes.

"Well then, not only that Bella is missing, we have some sort of a battle tomorrow. Oh joy." The blonde said sarcastically and it took everything in me to not go over there and slap the hell out of her face then. Not only that she didn't care about Bella, even though she acted like she did, she was being ridiculously difficult.

"Aurora, can you track down Bella with your ability?" Carlisle asked her, and I know he was trying his best to make amend with her.

"All I know is Bella is not in danger. The nature didn't really tell me anything about Bella's kidnapper, only that she isn't in any danger and she is far, far away from us." Aurora answered with a sigh.

"Well this is going to end quite well, don't you think?" Heloise asked with a chuckle. How she acted like Emmett then, because he joined in just like that. How could they even crack a joke when there was nothing to be laughing about? When they got the message that we weren't really joining in their little laughter, they stopped and looked at anywhere but us.

"Well, let's just hope that tomorrow would go well. I'd want to find out where they have taken Bella to." Aurora said and turned on her heels, then heading straight towards the door. Heloise sighed before waving at us and followed the blonde afterward. Oh yes, tomorrow would turn out quite…unpleasantly well.

-**x**-

Tomorrow came as we planned. Heloise and Aurora stood side by side, watching the woods intently with their eyes that were sharper than ours. We stayed back behind them only to watch the scene play out. When the wolves entered the scenery with only Sam as his human form, Heloise and Aurora started to break out into giggles. I had no idea what they were thinking, but that wasn't the right thing to do, not when the grey wolf growled and lunged itself at them. Aurora only stopped her giggling to flick the wolf away as if he was a fly. The wolf was sent back, crashing itself into a tree and almost breaking it over. Sam growled and turned at it, his eyes hardened.

"Paul, stay put. We have no idea what we are dealing with here."

The grey wolf whined and joined the pack soon after, his eyes watching Aurora with such hatred that I couldn't even fathom. Sam turned towards Heloise and Aurora, his eyes narrowing. "Were you two the one that killed Harry Clearwater?"

"Yes, and we're sorry." Heloise said with sincerity in her voice, but Sam was too enraged to even hear the tone. Soon enough he was in his large wolf form barring his teeth at the two girls, and they waved them off like they were some kind of toys. "Please, if you want to fight, I'd doubt that would solve this. Besides, we don't want to hurt you."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Aurora asked incredulously. "_I _want to hurt them." She exclaimed with a smirk on her face. Oh boy, here we go again. She needed to be taught a lesson, seriously.

"Enjoy yourself then." Heloise said with a sigh before she jumped back, landing on my side while her hazel eyes were on Aurora. "I know that this isn't going well, but since Aurora is here I know that they would listen to her when she got bored of them." She murmured to me and I rolled her eyes. That was our solution after all, Aurora's alluring voice.

I just nodded and watched as the wolves lunging towards Aurora in one big pile of…bugs. Large bugs, really. Aurora was standing there with the same smirk on her face, though only slightly getting bigger. When the wolves all jumped in with their jaws wide open, readying to bite her, she swiftly moved out of the way that I didn't even see – only the empty spot where she had been. The sight before me was hilarious that Heloise and I burst into laughter. The wolves crashed into each other, making a huge sound of thunder when they crashed into each other. All of them whined out in surprise and pain as they picked themselves up and staggered back. Aurora was still watching them with an amused look on her face. She wasn't hurting them that badly, I think, but I couldn't really read her mind and the same goes for Edward. He had learned that when Aurora and Heloise were using their powers, he couldn't read their minds. Well, what a joy.

It was Paul that decided to strike first. Aurora sighed and shook her head at him as she sidestepped him, while keeping the others down with the gravity that she had shown and used on us. Since it only makes us uncomfortable because we were used to breathing when we didn't quite need oxygen, it was painful for the wolves because they really did need oxygen. Sam and the brown russet wolf were the only two that were fighting over gravity, and I cheered for their courage and stupidity. Because as soon as they fought for it, they stumbled down as gravity got heavier on them. Aurora wasn't a fool and when it came down to power, she loved to use it no matter what.

"Wait, am I holding the leader down or is he the leader?" Aurora suddenly spoke as she eyed Paul in confusion. Paul, being a smart little pup that he was, stayed still as he whined while watching his pack being drained of oxygen.

"You're holding the leader down." Edward said as his eyes shifted towards Sam who was struggling to gain just that bit of oxygen into his lung with no success.

"Oh, then who's the leader?" Aurora asked as she turned to look at the pack, and it was then that Paul made a move. Aurora sighed when she noticed a shift of air, and before Paul could reach her he was forcefully clammed down on the piece of earth while struggling to control his breathing. "Seriously, what's with these attacks? God, can't you see that I can easily kill you? Do I have to put you on a leash? Feed you dogs biscuits so you can just stay put?"

I would vote for the leash and dog biscuits if we had any, but this wasn't the time for jokes. Heloise left my side to walk over to the pack of wolves that Aurora was holding down. She looked at them over and I could see the wheels running in her head. She was trying to find the biggest one of the wolves, and to her the biggest would mean the leader. She spotted Sam and the russet brown wolf, her eyes shifting back and forth between them as her brows crinkled up in confusion. It was quite an amusing sight to see though, so I just watched as she struggled to make her decision. It wasn't long until she lifted a finger and unsurely pointed on the russet wolf then turned to us, her eyes already told us that she was hoping she got it right.

"Nope, not that one." I chuckled and tilted my head at Sam. "That one."

Heloise stepped back as Aurora let Sam go, her eyes watching him cautiously but I know that it was just a trick to see if Sam would try anything. The big wolf let out a groan and began to stretch his muscles while taking big gulp of air into his lungs. He looked at Heloise then at Aurora before he made a huge mistake of his life. He charged towards Heloise – the one person that Aurora would literally die for – and thought that he could catch her between his teeth. Heloise danced out of his way and shot Aurora a look that pretty much said '_He's Mine'_. Aurora stood where she was while watching Heloise and Sam had a go at it with concern in her eyes. I know Heloise could take care of herself, and while I watched I realized how Jasper's words were true; her movements were calculated carefully.

"You're giving me a headache, Heloise. Just end it already." Aurora groaned.

Heloise enthusiastically dodged Sam once more and turned to Aurora, winking as she did so. "Not every day you get to _dance_ with a werewolf."

Emmett boomed out in laughter before turning to Esme. "When can I have her as my sister?"

Esme shook her head at Emmett's outburst but I could see a smile on her face. The thought of having another child in her care always bring forth a smile on her lips. Not to say that these two eat human food and actually sleep, she would be more than happy to cook and tuck them in. I wouldn't mind Heloise as my sister, I know that she would get along with everyone else in the family, but I wasn't sure if I would welcome Aurora in the family when she was so uptight and bitchy about every little thing that involved me. Or was it because I was very close to Heloise that she thought I would swoop Heloise right from under her nose? That didn't sound right, I wasn't interested in Heloise that way and it was obvious that Heloise wasn't interested in my in that way, or in anyone else. That girl was like a child when it would come down to love and relationship, everything else she was good at everything.

"Can you get this done and ov-…." I stopped myself from finishing the sentence when I saw Heloise maneuvered around Sam and swiftly yet gracefully jumped on his back with her legs strapped securely on both of his side. She had that happy grin on her face as she grabbed on the fur on his back as he thrashed around wildly. It took a while for Sam to realize that Heloise wasn't getting off, so he stopped thrashing around and laid down on his stomach with a rude snort. I've befriended someone that was far worse that Emmett.

"Well, since we're here to make peace…" Heloise began and Sam interrupted her with another rude snort. Heloise sighed and rubbed at Sam's head roughly. "Let's face it, you can't beat us, you can't even catch us. We'll promise to keep out of your land and hunt somewhere else that is not Forks or La Push. Deal?"

I watched as Sam laid still while Heloise was still on top of him. The clock was ticking and I wanted to be out of here to search for Bella. With these wolves here I couldn't even get a glimpse of any of my family's futures. Then again with Heloise and Aurora here I couldn't even get one single future when they were near. Finally Sam made some sort of a sound that sounded like a whine and a grunt combined. He turned his head to look at Edward and I know what was going on here.

"Sam said as long as you keep off their land then he won't bother neither of you or us. He also said 'Consider it as a treaty'." Edward repeated the answer that Sam had given him and Heloise grinned, knowing that she had won a fight without Aurora using that voice of hers.

"Good lord that is over." Heloise said with relief coaxing in her voice as she jumped off of Sam's back. It was then that all the wolves have been released from their torment, all of them were taking large gulp of air into their lungs like they were addicted to it.

Aurora rolled her eyes as she joined Heloise. "Jeez, dramatic much? You wolves should train more. You can barely make me sweat."

"Well now that we're done, I want to go back to searching for Bella's whereabouts if you don't mind." I said before turning and was about to walk into the house when the brown russet wolf stopped me. He was right before me with the look of utter concern in his eyes. I raised an eyebrow at him before turning to Edward for a translation.

"He wants to know what has happen to Bella." Edward said and he looked really annoyed for having to be the translator right now.

"Well, I don't know what your relation with Bella but I don't know. I was with her and the next I blacked out and woke up with wires all around me. There was no scent, no anything that would tell me someone had been there, not even my or Bella's scent." I told the wolf and he appeared to be mad. I wasn't sure if he was mad at me or at himself, but if I was him I would be mad at me.

He snorted at me before walking passed me and joining his pack. I turned to watch him entered the woods before turning to go into the house. Even with the wolves gone I still couldn't see Bella. I wasn't worrying about Charlie coming back and found that his daughter wasn't here. All I could think about was how stupid I was to take her out during the school time where she could be safe there. I was so stupid to even persuaded her to ditch school. There would still be many chances for her to confess to me, and I had to pick yesterday for that. Stupid me. Stupid-fucking-me!

"Alice, stop blaming yourself! I can't take it anymore!" Edward groaned as he clutched the side of his head. The rest of the family had followed me inside, along with Heloise and Aurora and they were looking worriedly at me. For Aurora to even give me that small look of concern only made me think that she wasn't that much of a bitch.

"I can't help it okay? I was the last person that was with her and I couldn't even protect her. And I'm a goddamn vampire!" I couldn't contain my emotions anymore, even if Jasper was trying his best to calm me down.

"I'll do my best to help, I promise." Aurora said, and for all of our time knowing each other, she sounded so sincere then.

"Me too, so try to stay calm okay?" Heloise said and I know that she would be by my side with her hand rubbing my back at the moment, but she stood by Aurora's and I wasn't a fool to know that she didn't want to upset the blonde. However, when I looked at it closely, the way that they stood so close together and how their hands seem to twitch like they wanted to hold each other's hands, made me realize that something had passed between them. Well, enough for that really, Bella was in danger here even though Aurora said that her 'nature friends' said she wasn't.

"Okay, let's get on to business shall we? I'll try to concentrate and ask the nature some clues to where Bella is, then we can try and search for her from there." Aurora said as she moved over to the middle of the lounge and sat down, lotus style and closed her eyes. Heloise soon joined her side but she was there to support her. The rest of my family and I stood around them, watching and hoping that Aurora would get some sort of clues to where Bella's location. If anything happened to Bella, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for it.

* * *

_A/N_

_Kill Bellaaaaa. Lol. If you could remember from the previous chapters about those two serpents, then you can guess who took her. But really, Alice had sniffed them out so they had to have some help. I'm not about to reveal that yet in this A/N ;)  
_


	23. Middle of Nowhere

**Middle of Nowhere**

_BPOV (Bella's Point of View)_

I groaned as I got up, but that was as far as I went – an inch – only to be fallen back down on this very soft mattress. Wait, I knew that I was anywhere near a bed, I was somewhere near the waterfall and the ground full of rusted leaves. I opened my eyes only to groan again at the blinding bright light shone down and reflected into my eyes. I had no idea where I was but this wasn't good, I couldn't even hear anything that was going on. When my eyes readjusted into the light, I began to study my surrounding. I was in a room, a rather big room that was made out of expensive brick stones. My room was grey, completely grey with no wallpapers or carpet whatsoever. I could tell that it would get very cold here during the winter, and yet I didn't care about that. All I cared about was how I got here, and where was Alice? Why was my head thundering like someone was beating drums inside my brain? Where was everyone? I guess I shouldn't really thought of that when I saw a blur. I didn't try to get a good look, not when it would result in my head killing me just that little more.

"Mmm, smell that, it has been so long that I get to play with a human." A feminine voice said, followed by a soft chuckle.

"Oh sister, we're not allowed to touch her. Father would be very upset if anything was to happen to her." A soft girly voice spoke and I slowly turned my head to look for the source of the voices.

The two didn't move though, and I know that they wanted me to see who they were. There stood a vampire, I could tell because of her red irises that almost made me want to scream for help. Her hair was cut short but it was wavy, black with red highlights in them. She was tall but not taller than Heloise I could tell, and her face held the only message that could make me squirm and scream out in pain even though she hadn't even touch me yet; _pain and torment_. She was gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous but that didn't matter. She wasn't here to help me; she wasn't even here to help anybody but this 'Father'. I turned to the next girl as soon as she smirked at me, showing her glistening dangerously white teeth.

The next girl had soft features and somehow I know that she wasn't all that sinister like the previous one, only I hoped. She had long jet black hair that she let it fall down her back. Her facial expression was so soft and innocent that I didn't even think that she had ever hurt a fly. Her body was petite, but within that dark black eyes of her held a flame that I didn't know of. The room in itself was getting just a tiny bit warmer, and I didn't have a chance to wonder why when she smiled at me while moving towards the end of the bed. She turned, moving closer and closer until she was right beside me and I was pressing my back so far back against the headboard that I know I couldn't go anywhere further than that. She sat down and raised her hand. I instantly squeezed my eyes shut and waited for whatever pain would come. I was surprised that it didn't come, only that her hand was travelling from my temple down to the side of my face, tracing the contour of it before repeating her movement to the other side.

"I won't hurt you…much." She giggled before she gently grabbed my chin and turned me to face her, which was when I opened my eyes and gasped. She was beautiful. The kind of beauty that screamed _Caution: Danger Ahead!_

"Who…Who are you people?" I managed to ask as my eyes darting back and forth at both women.

"I'm Valencia, and she is my sister; Estrella." Valencia said as she nodded her head towards where the vampire was. "We're here to take care of you, don't worry." She leaned towards me then and I froze. What was she doing?

When I realized what she was doing I closed my eyes and turned away, despite the pounding in my head. She frowned and tried to get me to look at her but I just refused to. When I thought she would give up, I didn't know that she would use her actual _strength_ on me. My head was being forced to turn and soon her lips descended on mine. I had never thought to feel a pair of lips of this hot on someone. Her lips were _scorching_ hot, and I feared that my lips might get burned. It wasn't the kind of emotionally hot; it was the physically hot, like fire touching dry wood. I tried to pull back but couldn't, she have my head locked where it was and I was lacking the oxygen that I needed. Finally, she pulled back only enough to talk to me. Her dark eyes were now blazing down at me and I could feel the heat coming from them.

"I don't take 'no' for an answer, poppet. When I want something, even for you to be my plaything, your only answer is 'yes'. I will let this go, but next time; don't even try to move away." She said sharply and let me go before standing up.

"And I thought we're not supposed to touch her." Estrella said as she watched Valencia came to join her side. The girl shrugged as she placed her head on the vampire's shoulder, her arms wrapped around the vampire's waist.

"You wanted to know what she tastes like, and I just wanted to get the answer for you that's all." Valencia answered as innocently as she made her voice sounded.

"Oh, and what did she taste like?" Estrella asked with amusement in her tone, and Valencia giggled at that before she turned to look at me.

"Like any other human, but better. I wonder why Father is so curious about her."

And as soon as she voiced out her curiosity, the door to the room opened and another figure walked in. I took the time to look at him over, truly _look_ at him because I didn't even think that he could be the Father to these two. I mean, the vampire could be centuries old, and the other girl didn't even look like she had been on this planet for sixteen years, even though she looked that age. This man was young, handsome and far too young to be a Father of two.

At the man's presence, Valencia squealed and ran over to him, giving him a hug before placing a kiss on his cheek. Estrella just nodded her head in acknowledgement at him before going over to the window, while Valencia attached herself around the man's arm and rubbing her face against it like a cat. The man turned and looked at me, smiling at the fact that I had woken up from whatever had just happened to me earlier.

"I'm glad that you're awake now, Bella. My name is Anthony, the most powerful wizard of all the land. I know that you're confused about these two, why they are my daughters and all." He paused only to chuckle, and I nodded my head to confirm of his statement. "I have been around for centuries, centuries of years Bella. I am older than the oldest vampire, the Volturi's leader, ever lived. I adopted Estrella and Valencia when they were wandering around the place, looking for a place to call home. I had relatively close to ten people following me then, all different from one another. As you can already tell, Estrella is a vampire seeing that her eyes are red. Valencia is a Phoenix; I guess you can vaguely guess that since her lips are like flame, correct?"

My face burned at that and I looked down at the white sheet. I heard him scowl at Valencia though, so I looked up to see her shrug it off like it was no big deal. "Why am I here?" I asked. I know that I should be scared, to be in a room full of powerful people that could snap my head so easily. But somehow I didn't feel it. It was like all traces of that fear was gone, demolished, as soon as he walked in the room.

"You're here because you will be a great addition to my vast growing supernatural army." He said and I got confused.

"Supernatural? I'm just a human. I think you got the wrong girl." I quickly said but he hushed me, his finger was on my lips and I was startled. He was so fast, faster than any vampires that I've seen, and I didn't even see he move.

"Bella, you won't be human for long, I can assure you that. You have a gift that will be of use for me, especially dealing with the Volturi. If I have you, I don't need to recruit that Siren and Harpy." He spoke softly to me, his grey blue eyes watching me before his lips broke into a small grin. "My plan of conquering the land of the human, making them bow before my feet have just begun."

I gasped as he pulled away, still grinning like he had won a jackpot. He looked over to Valencia and Estrella, frowning as he did so. "You two won't be 'taking care' of her. I'm getting Jason; he's as good as a pup on a leash."

I was confused to whom this Jason was, but if he was anything like Valencia then I didn't want anybody taking care of me. I just wanted to go home, but I'd doubt that Anthony here would give me that privilege. Anthony took one look at me before he turned to leave, following the two girls behind him and they didn't once glance my way. Was that a good thing? That they instantly chose to ignore me like that? I guess I'd prefer to be invisible to them than to be visible to them.

About five minutes later someone entered my room, I didn't have to turn to know that it was Jason that Anthony was talking about. He came over to me and placed a plate full of assorted food in front of me that was making my mouth to water.

"Well a human got to eat, right?" He said with a chuckle and I looked at him. He was handsome if he didn't have a scar that was running from the left of his eyebrow down across his face that ended just below his jaw. My staring didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Oh, you're staring at that scar? It's a present from Valencia." He said with a chuckle, a dark chuckle. "Just one wrong and strike, you're out. I was lucky that Anthony saved me, seeing that I still have some uses in this place." He sighed and shook his head before putting his legs on the cover and laid his head back. He sure was making himself comfortable. I didn't want to interrupt him so I went to eat, trying to ignore the shake of his feet that was getting out of control.

-**x**-

"Who is going to turn her?" Estrella asked as she lounged on the loveseat sofa, dripping droplets of blood on her awaiting tongue with a straw that was dyed red from the human blood. Valencia was lounging on the recliner with her legs on the armrest, filing her nails as she watched Anthony as he sat on his old father's chair. Anthony was deep in thought as usual, thinking about how he was going to increase his army just to advance it towards the Volturi and take over the place. He already had plans, and one of his plans involved Bella if she would just stay put. However, he wasn't in a hurry to turn the human into something far more superior than a human, knowing that someone would come to her rescue.

"Who is right for the job?" Anthony answered heavily, not particularly caring about who should or would turn Bella. Either way, her gift was going to be enhanced and that was his main goal. Besides, he wasn't going to be there to guide her all the way to immortality and how she could defend herself.

"Well, another vampire is always an option." Estrella said after swallowing the drop of blood.

"We have to break her in and I don't have time for that." Anthony quickly replied.

"A phoenix then, although I definitely dislike the thought of her burning things down." Valencia said with a frown while imagining all the accidents Bella would get herself into. She shuddered at the images and grimaced. "No, she will never be a graceful Phoenix."

It was then that she was hit with a pillow, right in the face. She turned and glared at Estrella when the older girl only chuckle. "You're too dramatic for your own good."

"Oh? And you're not? Well excuse me, who was it that actually spied on the Cullen just in case they would 'ruin' our gorgeous plan when the Cullen are too dense for anything that is far more superior to them?" Valencia paused only for a brief second before raising her hand up. "Oh that's right, you." She smiled sarcastically at the vampire, only to be hit with the pillow once more. "Hey! It's true!"

"Doesn't matter, just shut up and come over here. You need a few doses of some human blood in your system." Estrella said as she sat up, putting the straw back into her cup full with human blood as she glanced over to Valencia. "And don't make a face."

Valencia made a face despite what Estrella said and stood up from her position. "Why do I always have to drink when I'm not even hungry?"

"Because I'm feeding you from my mouth, you always make a mess when you're not hungry. Spilling it here and there, it's such a waste." Estrella sighed dramatically as she grabbed the glass, twirling it around to make the scent come up before inhaling it.

"So now you're forcing it down my throat?" Valencia asked with a roll of her eyes while moving to the loveseat. Once she was there she sat down and placed her head on the headrest. "Get it done and over with. You have no idea how disgusting it is when I have to _forcefully_ drink it when I'm not hungry."

"Just suck it up, it helps make you stronger and you know it." Estrella rolled her eyes before sipping up a fair amount of blood into her mouth. She shifted over to Valencia and pressed her ice stone lips down onto the flaming hot one. The contact in itself made both of the girls moaned at the changed in temperature, and just like that the blood dribbled from Estrella's mouth down to Valencia's. The younger girl swallowed down the blood that was being given to her despite the taste of it.

When there was no single drop of blood for her to transfer over, Estrella pulled herself up and away from Valencia only to have the younger girl grabbed at her collar and stopped her from further action. Estrella turned and looked down at Valencia with a raised eyebrow. "What? You want more blood or do you want to make out?"

Valencia groaned and pulled her head up before attacking Estrella's lips only to pull herself back a second later. "I'm so sick of that stuff; seriously, I wonder when I would ever be hungry with you feeding me it. And right now I want to make out, is there any problem with that?"

Estrella grinned and brushed her nose against Valencia's, only to flinch a little at the scorching contact before she tried to get used to it. "Nope, not one bit." She murmured before her lips once again descended upon Valencia's. Soon enough their tongues began to dance, not caring about a thing about their surroundings.

The chamber door to the great room was burst open, and in came the two serpents that somehow had failed their mission. Anthony wasn't keen in punishing them, not when he knew that this sort of tasks didn't really have a high percent of success rate. Anthony looked up to see Hadrian and Ambrosine glided through the door, ignoring the activity that his 'daughters' were doing on the loveseat as he nodded his acknowledgement to the two elites.

"Any news?" Anthony inquired as he looked at them both, but his eyes landed on Hadrian as he expected the younger man to answer.

"We've caught a fish, a big fish." Hadrian answered, his eyes twinkling in amusement and pride. Anthony raised an eyebrow, a small smirk creeping upward at the corner of his lips.

"Oh? What is this big fish that you're speaking of?"

Hadrian only grinned and turned to face the giant double doors, whistling loudly that caused the other two women to stop what they were doing with an annoyed look. They god off of each other and sent a death glare over at Hadrian, but he just shrugged them off like they weren't that important to him. In a sense they were important, their ranks in this army were higher than his. Because of that he had to give his respect to them, but when it came down to strength and speed he was far more skillful and stronger than them. Perhaps that was made both of these women respect him, in a way that they would so love to castrate him.

One of the doors opened and in came a lion, its body covered in fresh and dry blood. Hadrian beckoned it to walk forward with a curl of his finger, and the lion slowly started to walk forward when its body was screaming for it to run. When the lion was at Hadrian's side, the serpent man couldn't help but chuckle as he ran his hand through the lion's mane before petting its head.

"That's a good boy, Silvester. I didn't know that I could train you in just one night."

The lion immediately growled, but regretted it the moment after when Hadrian's hand came down onto its face with a loud _smack_. The lion stood its ground, but its legs were wavering that one could question about its balance.

"I can play this game all day, Silvester. I'm your boss, just be quiet while I introduce you to _my_ savior." Hadrian seethed before turning to face Anthony, the same grin from before returned to his sadistic face. "This is Silvester Glynde, a shapeshifter that is far more superior to the wolves down La Push. He can shapeshift into anything but a human, and I thought that having a _proper_ shapeshifter in this army would be a good idea in missions such as spying and the likes."

Anthony raised from his chair and moved down towards where Hadrian stood. He glanced down at the lion and grinned before saying, "Change back into your human form." When the lion didn't do what he asked, his eyes hardened and his jaw clenched. "Would you like to keep your life, or would you rather lose it?"

"How about you not kill it and I'll get to keep him as my pet?" Valencia chirped as she watched the lion with a sudden interest. "I could use someone like him." She smirked at the last sentence, her tongue snaked out around her upper lips as she tilted her head to the side in thought.

Anthony sighed and shook his head at his own daughter's comment, knowing that he needed Valencia to stay in this army more than he needed this pathetic _pet_. "One more time, turn back to your human form or you'd be Valencia's pet, and that is worse than death itself."

Valencia was indulging herself in the things that she could make Silvester do to even care about Anthony's comment about her. Silvester growled out in protest only to shift back into his human form. Soon enough he was standing right in front of Anthony – fully naked – with bruises, marks and fresh plus old wounds covering all around his body. His eyes were dazed and it didn't look like he had enough sleep as there were dark circles under his eyes. Anthony didn't care about any of that, he only care about his supernatural ability and he had just thought up of another brilliant idea.

"I want you to do something for me, Silvester." Anthony started as he moved close to him, putting his face right before the much younger looking man with a smirk. "I want you to bite Bella, turn her into a shapeshifter like you. Then I want you to transfer some of your blood into her system to seal the deal. Can you do that?"

-**x**-

_APOV (Aurora's Point of View)_

I concentrated as hard as I could, trying to communicate with all the nature around the States. It was a draining process but I didn't mind, I wanted to find out where Bella was so we could go and get her out. I couldn't believe that Alice had let this happen, and I know that the moment Bella was to enter the Cullen's house something was going to change. The nature was telling me not enough information that I wanted; the information that they were giving was totally irrelevant. I hated the fact that the one time that I needed them to do something for me instead of helping me win a fight, was the one thing that I couldn't count them on. So when I tuned in with the nature of Nebraska, I was more than surprised to know that not only Bella was safe, but there were supernatural beings that lived with each other, forming a big community. Not only that, but they had told me about the humans that live there, how they had become slaves to the supernatural beings – either it was giving blood or other inappropriate things that I regretted for knowing, it simply was disgraceful.

I opened my eyes and was slightly startled to see Heloise's hazel eyes burning with concern into my skull. I smiled at her, remembering how she had finally came out of her shell and confessed her feelings for me. I was too happy then, but I was still a little pissed at Alice for a different reason now, and not for the jealousy that I had towards her whenever she was around Heloise.

I turned to look at the rest of the Cullen before my eyes landed on Alice, who was literally looking like she was going to die right there and then. I felt sympathy for her, enough that I could push whatever hatred that I felt towards her at the back of my mind. "Bella's in Nebraska, along with _a lot_ of supernatural beings. Not only that, they're controlling the whole human community over there."

"What do you mean by controlling the whole human community? What do they do to them?" Carlisle was the first one to ask. I didn't look at him though, I was paying my attention towards Alice who seemed to want to get out of here as quickly as possible to go to Nebraska and get Bella back. Hadn't she ever heard of a rescue plan?

"The humans are their slaves, and I'll leave it to your imagination to whatever things that the humans need to do to satisfy them." I responded before stretching my legs out and stood up. "Oh and Alice, we might need a rescue plan. I don't think going head in would be a good idea, considering that these people aren't as kind and nice as, well, me."

Alice huffed as she folded her arms, her eyes shifting to gaze out the window. "Nebraska huh? I guess we'll follow your lead, Aurora."

I grinned before looking at Carlisle. "Alright, I need you to help me come up with a plan."

He nodded and quickly moved towards me and started to lead me towards his office but I shook my head. I wanted the rest of the Cullen to help me put up with the plan, and any opinions or comments would be much appreciated. I just hope, wish and pray that we would find Bella soon before they would do anything to her.

* * *

_A/N_

_Dun dun dun, the baddies, some of them anyway. Oh, by the way, I hate airplanes.  
_


	24. Breaking In

**Breaking In**

_APOV (Alice's Point of View)_

How long had it been since Bella had been kidnapped? One day and six hours. Far too long for my taste. Aurora and Carlisle were discussing strategy and, well, I wanted us to get a move on already. I didn't want to be held up in this house while Bella was with whoever they were, probably torturing her by taking her blood or some sort of the kind. If the human community around there were basically their slaves, there was no escape for Bella to even be their slave. God, the thought of them forcing her to be something she didn't want truly disgust me. Why weren't they even moving yet? How long must they 'discuss' this strategy when I could….oh wait, I couldn't even see Bella or anyone else for that matter. I was supposed to be the clairvoyance one. Why couldn't I see her, or anyone else? What was the use of this foresight when I couldn't even see anything but a big empty blank? This was getting really ridiculous. I relied on this gift to save people, now I was completely useless to even save my soulmate.

"Alice, you should stop downgrading yourself."

I turned to look at Edward, frowning at him for even reading my mind. There wasn't such a thing as privacy when Edward was around, I know of that. At least he could read my mind discreetly and shut his mouth up about it.

"How would you feel if you couldn't even read anyone's mind, Edward?" I asked, and I know that my voice was a bit on edge but I couldn't help it. They were still talking about strategy. Whatever information that Aurora was receiving from her ability to talk to nature was taking forever. I refused to just sit around and listen to them debate about this and that. I didn't have time, hell I know that Bella didn't even have one single minute of waiting to be rescued either.

"Alice, don't do anything rash. We need to think this through be-" Edward started and I cut him off with a glare.

"First you wanted to steal Bella from me, now you're trying to prevent me from saving her?" I half-shouted at him that caught everyone to stop talking and turned their attention towards me. "I don't care how dangerous this could be, Edward, I want to see my _mate_ safe and sound. And standing here talking about strategy when we don't even know who those people are; what they are, is not going to help when we don't have that much time!"

"Mmm, I think Alice is right here." Heloise spoke up softly as she turned to look at Aurora. "Maybe we should go on a rampage."

Aurora rolled her eyes. "That's too risky, we don't even know what kind of power they possess."

"That's true and Alice is right, talking strategy when we don't know what kind of power they possess isn't really going to be useful. Besides, couldn't you just use that alluring voice of yours and get them to do whatever you wish?" Heloise asked.

"…." Aurora just stared at Heloise like she was some kind of idiot, but I know that Heloise didn't see it as an offensive. Furthermore, she saw it as a hilarious sight because she cracked up laughing at the expression that she was receiving from Aurora, which had caused the blonde to frown. "Sometimes I don't even know why I listen to you."

"That is because I'm a genius." Heloise said proudly before she turned to me. "Let's go to Nebraska and teach those…people a lesson for taking Bella!"

And with that said, the brunette marched straight out of the house without having to stop and look if anyone was following her. Aurora just sighed loudly before following Heloise out of the door, and of course when I was going to do the exact same thing I felt Esme's hand on my shoulder, stopping me briefly. "Be careful." She gave me a light squeeze before letting go of me.

I turned and nodded my head at her, I wasn't promising anything though, I didn't know what exactly I was dealing with here; unknown creatures that might as well be similar to what Heloise and Aurora were. Jasper was at my side as soon as I stepped out of the house. I was grateful for him to come with me though. I was more grateful that Emmett was with me as well, including Rosalie. I wasn't sure if I was grateful that Edward was coming with me, but I guess I should be since he was helping me saving Bella. He might as well even try to coax her into liking him, but I know that Bella wouldn't fall for it. I've already seen that she was going to tell me she felt the same way about me, before all of this happened.

"You guys are slow." Heloise frowned playfully as she stood there, almost hovering above Emmett if she was standing in front of him. She already had transformed into her Harpy form, and seeing her like this really made me wonder what kind of creatures we would be dealing with.

Heloise; in both human and harpy form, was extraordinarily beautiful. I'd totally prefer the human form though, at least I wouldn't be hugging feathers, and having feathers in my mouth. Then again it was Aurora's call whether she was into _that_ kind of stuff or not. It didn't look like she was bothered with the way Heloise looked though, not when she was draping her legs around the Harpy's waist while her arms were wrapped around the brunette's neck; was she getting a ride? That wasn't fair! I wanted a ride. She wasn't the only one that was allowed to be tired from running, even if I wouldn't get tired at all. Still, she was being spoiled. Oh wait, wasn't she always this spoiled?

"Always." Edward muttered quietly to me as he walked past. I rolled my eyes at him. It was so Edward if he couldn't help himself from reading into anyone's mind.

"Sorry, we're not as fast as you are Heloise. Especially when you're in that form and remember, we cannot fly." Jasper said calmly with a little chuckle of his own.

"Well, I'll try not to be that fast so you can keep up." Heloise chuckled and turned before lifting herself off of the ground with a couple of flaps from her wings. We took off after her, granted we had no idea where we were going in the first place except heading straight to Nebraska.

-**x**-

_BPOV (Bella's Point of View)_

Another day has passed and nothing has changed about this place. It was like I was living in a world of repetition. Every routine; my routine, has been the same ever since I had woken up; wake up, eat, stay in bed, eat, continuing to stay in bed. I was getting bored, and most of all, I wanted to get out of here. It was a good thing that none of these…people – could I even call them people? – could read my mind. Then again Edward couldn't even read my mind so there wasn't any point there now, isn't? I sighed and sat up on my bed while trying to looking out of the window. Well, I could only see the window but not the outside of it. The window was quite far from me after all and I know as soon as I step out of this bed, _someone_ would come running in.

I sighed and stretched my arms out a bit, before deciding that I needed to walk around. I couldn't just lay here and be like a disable girl. I pushed the cover out and put my feet firmly down on the floor. I thought that it was going to be easy since I didn't hear anything, or _anyone_ coming in yet. That was some good progress. So I pushed my luck just a little further and made my way over to the window. It wasn't long until the large door was being swung opened, and I felt a cold breeze whipped past me and stopped just right before me. This happened so many time, even though this was just day two of my being here, and I had gotten used to this.

"I thought we told you not to get out of bed." Valencia said with a small scold on her face.

"Have you tried being in the bed 24/7?" I asked, my patience for her was getting thinner and thinner. I think it was because I wasn't getting that much of an exercise and some fresh air inside my lungs that got me to be this grumpy. Well not grumpy, just irritated, easily irritated.

"No, but you're a human, act like you're sick or something." Her scold turned into a frown and it began to deepen. "God, aren't humans good at acting?"

What kind of a _human girl_ did she take me for? "I'm not that kind of human. I can't act when there's nothing for me to act for. At least give me some fresh air! I can't stand being trapped in here!"

It was at that moment that another one of them decided to put their nose where it didn't really belong. There was no such thing as privacy for me here. They invaded my own personal bubble daily, and I didn't have any sort of power to even defend myself from them. Anthony had been trying to recruit me, and when I had rejected him many time, he always had that calm look like he knew I would agree sooner or later.

"Ummm…Anthony sent me here…" A voice that I barely recognized sounded through the door, reaching my ears. However, I was too irritated to turn to look at who was talking when I just wanted to glare at Valencia right now. She had a better idea though, she turned her gaze away from me and looked at the new arrival.

"And?" She quirked an eyebrow and I heard the boy gulped.

"…Miss Valencia." He muttered the two words like he didn't want to say it. That was enough to get me to turn around and look at who it was.

My eyes went wide and my mouth hang opened when I saw Silvester standing there. That was _Silvester Glynde_! What in the world was he doing here? I didn't have the time to dwell on it when I heard a loud smack coming from where he was standing. I wasn't surprise at Valencia's speed anymore, but I was surprised at the fact that she had slapped Silvester right across the face without any hesitant whatsoever. Silvester had stumbled back at the impact, though still managed to keep himself upright and not fall before the ebony person.

"Say it again, in a way that it would satisfy me."

Silvester nodded before repeating what he had said earlier, in a voice that was too proud to be true. Valencia was smiling at that, and I know that she was smiling at the fact she just had things done her way. She was too cruel for me to think that she had fooled me by making her think that she was innocent when I had opened my eyes to look at this place for the first time. Her looks would definitely fool everyone.

"Why are you here? Apart from Anthony sending you here." Valencia asked in boredom as she went and flopped down on my bed. See what I mean about invading my own personal privacy?

"He wanted me to talk to Bella…alone." He answered, his voice shaking as he looked from Valencia to me. It was like he was under a spell; one that he couldn't break from.

Valencia huffed in annoyance and climbed off the bed. "Alright, but if you even think about running away with her, make sure that you have a plan B or C or D or E and so on. Because you will need all of those plans to escape death, got it?"

He numbly nodded to her as she walked past him with a death glare that I know if it was being directed at me, I would be dead from head to toes. When she was gone – completely out of sight – Silvester closed the door and turned to me with a look that screamed out 'Help Me!' I would gladly help him if I could, but I couldn't. I was still human, a human that couldn't even help herself in this situation.

"Bella, I am not human…" Well that was obvious. "I'm a shapeshifter, the only superior shapeshifter left in the world. Anthony…he wanted me to change you, to turn you into what I am and…he made me agree to do it."

I think my whole world just stopped after hearing what he had said. Anthony didn't want me to turn into a vampire? A phoenix? A werewolf? Anything that would help him conquer the world? He wanted me to change into a shapeshifter? How would that help him in anything? I would most likely to shapeshift into something that would get me out of here, and that would be my first priority.

"Bella, are you listening to me?" Silvester asked in a panic voice, like he knew someone was listening in our conversation. I quickly nodded and he sighed, running a hand through his messy ebony hair. I quickly noticed that he was wearing nothing but an old crop top. I could see every inch of his expose skin, the skin that had been beaten and tortured and scarred. I took a moment to really look at him, and I instantly became sad to see the person that they had made him into.

At school Silvester always had this air of confident around him, something that said that he would never back down from a fight. That sort of confident got him to be popular, and I guess that was why he could handle Emmett so well when Emmett carried the same confident as him, except people viewed him as a predator more than a human. Right now Silvester looked broken, from inside out. He couldn't even stand up for himself earlier against Valencia. He was like a puppet to them; a slave now. He was so broken that all I wanted to do was go over there and hug him. Give him some comfort, anything, that would make him feel better again.

I was afraid though. After telling me that he was forced to change me, I was afraid to go anywhere near him, much less giving him a hug in comfort. I was in a room with him now, but he didn't give out that much of a negative energy for me to fear him. There was still something about him that told me he could be trusted, that I could trust him and believe that he would never hurt me. I still wasn't sure though, I couldn't be 100% sure since this was my mortality. I wasn't even sure I wanted to be immortal yet. There was so much that I haven't even done during my mortal years. I know that I didn't even want to die or grow old yet, but with being a mortal, aging comes pretty easily.

"Look, I'm not here to scare you or anything. Hell, I want to get out of here as much as you do, but there is no escape from it. Once you're in, you can't go anywhere without Anthony's permission. Well, Anthony is the superior one, and he rarely gives out order. You'd have to listen to the Elites, not to mention Anthony's two vicious daughters Valencia and Estrella."

"Tell me something I don't know." I decided to cut in. He was telling me all the things that I do know about, and I don't want to hear any repetition.

He sighed and hung his head. "He has a way of forcing you to join him against your will. Even if you refused, you'd join him. His plan for me right now is not to turn you at the moment. I can't tell you the rest of his plan, I know that someone is listening to me. So here is what I would suggest you to do, whatever happens, you are still you, understand?"

He looked up at me then, and I nodded when his eyes bore into mine trying to find any fear in them. When I heard that he wasn't going to change me right now, I was relieved. However I didn't want to think about how Anthony would get me to join him. I was by far the easiest meal here. I was a human, and I haven't seen any human around at all. I should be curious about this, but when it was my life in danger and them that wanted me to join them, I feared that I might find out what had happened to those human once I've joined them with or against my will.

"Good, I don't want them to do the things that they've done to me. It's….horrible." He let out with a shudder. I couldn't resist the urge to comfort him anymore. So I moved forward and enveloped my arms around him, giving him the comfort that he needed. I felt his whole body shook, and I knew just how much it was hurting him to actually be in this god awful place. Being an immortal wasn't that easy after all, not when there would be someone out there that wanted to take full advantage of you.

I heard a cough not so far from me, and I almost jumped because I didn't even hear the door opening. I pulled away from Silvester and glanced at the door, noticing that it hadn't even been touched. I turned to the sound of the cough and wasn't quite surprise to see Estrella there. God only knew that she used the window as her access to this room that I was currently trapped in.

"Anthony would like to see you, now."

Before I could even respond to that, I was already being lifted up by her and carried outside in a speed that I wanted to throw up right after she had stopped. Thank god I didn't, because if I did then none of those two girls would be quite happy with me.

I looked over to where Anthony was standing with an amused smile on his face. It was obvious that Valencia and Estrella knew nothing about this. I wasn't sure why I had to be here playing the guessing game alongside these two. I didn't hate them, I just dislike them in so many levels that I just wanted to tell them to shut up and leave me alone, in a peaceful way. Nothing could be solved with them in a destructive way, and I honestly didn't want to get into their bad side.

"Soon our uninvited guests will arrive." He spoke calmly as he turned around to face us, the smile on his face widened.

"What guests?" Valencia was the first to ask, and that question only got him to chuckle.

He waved a hand into the air, forming a white foggy smoke that cleared into a screen. There I saw Alice, Aurora on some sort of a human bird, and the Cullen siblings running towards…where were they running to? "These are our guests. Soon they'd be here, we must welcome them in some way. They're here for Bella, of course, and I am quite curious about that empath."

Empath? Oh no, now the great warlock began to have a little interest on Jasper. I wondered if Jasper could even control Anthony's emotions. No, that would be too risky, considering the fact that Anthony was much older than Jasper, the wiser and the more powerful.

"What is their plan?" Estrella asked as her red eyes were locked on Edward. There was something in her eyes that I couldn't quite place. I could only describe it as 'little entertainment' since her eyes always flickered when she saw something that would fun for her to actually entertain herself with.

"Breaking in to rescue the lovely human here, I'm quite curious on how they would do it. Should we play a game with them?" Anthony pondered as he ran his index finger across his chin.

"Ooh yes! Let's pretend that we have no idea what is going on. Set a trap. Capture them and make them work for us!" Valencia said excitedly as she began to bounce on her spot. How far would a girl go for just for having a slave? Or some sort of people working for her?

"Well that's not a bad idea, but I don't think capturing them would do. I'd say we negotiate, have them work for us against their will but not capturing them. We'd place missions for them, and watch to see if they could fulfill that. How does that sound?"

"Boring." Both girls answered with a roll of their eyes.

Anthony just chuckled at them before he turned to me. "What do you think, our little Bella?"

Before I could even answer, a man ran in with a piece of cigarette between his lips came face to face with Anthony, not before he knelt down on he bowed to Anthony first. "We have intruders."

"I know." Anthony responded dully.

"Capture and kill, or do you have something in mind?" The man asked.

"Just let them come, we will do nothing. Let's see how far they can go. I want to see their full potential." He waved a hand at the man as the other nodded. "Go to your room Bella, I'll come to you when they manage to get you to."

And with those words, Estrella once again picked me up and carried me to my room. Once again I was trapped with nowhere to escape. Alice was coming though, I should be happy about it but I wasn't. She was putting herself in danger, and I didn't want that to happen. Soon enough Anthony would get them involved in the things that I know they would refuse to do. Because of me that everything had to work out like this. At time like this I truly wished that I didn't even exist, so that everyone would live in peace. That would have been impossible, to think of it. Anthony would always be around, contemplating on new plans to bring this world down. What was it that makes him dislike this world so much? What was it that makes him want to rule the world? I wasn't quite sure if he would be a better ruler though, judging how cruel he was just to get to his goal.

I didn't have to wait for long to hear the sounds of security guards informing that there were intruders. It wasn't long that I heard footsteps outside of my room. None would come inside my room though, probably thinking that I wouldn't dare to step out of it. The fact was, they should care about a _prisoner_. I carefully opened the door and looked outside, scanning the place for any security guards before running out of the room. I didn't know where I was going, I didn't even know if I would be able to escape alive. All I know was I needed to get to Alice. I needed to get to her and tell her to turn back, tell _everyone_ to turn back. They couldn't overpower these people. And I don't want to see the same treatment they had on Silvester to be done on any of my friends, my crush and possibly my lover.

* * *

_A/N_

Sorry for the late update. Got caught up in this MMO. Been trying to finish this chapter for weeks. Then got caught up in this new idea that I got from while picking my lil sister up from school. I'm so sorry to make you all wait. ._  
_


	25. To Be Rescued or Not To Be

**To Be Rescued or Not To Be**

_APOV (Alice's Point of View)_

When we entered Nebraska, I thought that Aurora was just making things up about the people being these other kind of immortals' slaves. They didn't look like slaves, nor did they look like they were working under someone that was far more superior than who I was. It was scary enough that he could hide his scent from me and kidnapped Bella while knocking me out so effortlessly. I had never known a vampire could actually knocked out unconscious for several of minutes until it happened to me. I wondered what he was, and what kind of power that he possessed to be this frighteningly strong. I couldn't even see anything that got Bella involved in it. It was as if I was heading towards the unknown, and since I've relied on my gift so much to the point that I need to know where I'm going, this time it scared me.

I was afraid to face the unknown.

I was afraid to succumb into the unknown.

I was afraid to lose my own freedom.

I was afraid of everything that comes to this unknown creature.

More importantly though,

I was afraid to lose Bella.

Of all the people in the human in the world that I didn't have a tiny bit of care about, I would do anything just to have Bella safe, even if it meant my freedom.

So when we entered this city called Grand Island, I thought that Aurora had gone a little overboard with all the whole servant and slave stuff. However, what surprised me was the fact that Heloise didn't even turn back to her human form, and she continued to walk the surface among these humans like she was one of them. Aurora didn't even say anything other than looking back and forth at the humans that seemed to be so blind to our presence that they didn't care whether we'd jump in front of them and kill them. They didn't look scared, they didn't look happy, they didn't look surprise and…they looked quite numb to any feelings at this moment. It was like their emotions have been drained away from them. They were walking on this very same street that we were on now, but it looked more like their bodies were doing all the work while their brains have shut down.

"A ghost town, except we can see these _ghosts_ more clearly." Aurora muttered as her eyes landed on the little boy that was swinging so weakly on the playground swing. His feet barely make any moving for the swing to move, and it was thank to the wind that he was even moving, even if it was only a little.

"Their heart beats are so slow, yet they don't look like they're dying." Edward said with confusion as he studied each one of the human that we had walked past.

"What is the meaning of this?" I spoke up.

"Why don't we ask them?" Aurora asked sarcastically as she nodded her heads towards the palest people that I've ever seen in my entire existence.

I looked at them, trying to figure out what they were but I just couldn't. Their deadly grey eyes turned to me before they narrowed into slits. The corner of their lips began to pull back until they fully transformed in front of our very eyes. They revealed to be this god awful ice creatures with the body of a human. Their hair was out of ice, and their hands even grow out into ice claws. The area that we were standing in at the moment was getting colder, except us as vampires can handle it but I wasn't sure if Aurora and Heloise could.

I looked over to them out of concern and wasn't quite please to see that they were struggling with the temperature. I frowned and turned to face the ice 'people' before taking a step forward, only to be pulled back by Jasper because he wanted to be the one to take that first step.

"We're not here to fight; we're here to ask your leader if he could release our human friend." He said calmly. I wasn't sure if he was controlling those creatures' emotions, but they looked like to be in a daze. However, one of them snapped out of it and turned to send a deadly cold glare at Jasper. For once in my entire life, I hadn't seen Jasper taking a step back out of fright.

"Her name is Bella, isn't it? Tough luck for the rest of you, she will be staying here with us. You should all leave be-" Before he could finish the sentence, he began to choke and gasp for air. I didn't need to guess who was doing this, because _she_ was standing right beside me and I could feel that negative energy coming off of her. She could be deadly dangerous when she wanted to be.

When the other one snapped out of her daze it was too late for her to save her partner. The man had already died from the lack of oxygen that Aurora was taking away from him. Having to watch that while she was slowly taking his life away was a pain, and I felt guilty for it but as soon as that emotion had surfaced, Jasper had taken it away with the feeling of calmness. Heloise and Edward had turned their heads away from the scene, but that wouldn't take away the awful gagging noises that the man was making anyway.

"Wh-…" The girl paused only to quickly turn and sent the most deadly glare over to Aurora. Of course the blonde was smirking tauntingly at her. "You'll pay for what you have done!"

The female was sending deadly shards of ice our way, except Edward was right in front of them in a blink of a heartbeat. They didn't affect him, not when he was dodging and blocking those shards with his solid body. Nothing could pierce his body, but it was hard to even stay on a very slippery ground, especially when his feet were starting to turn into ice themselves. However, I know that Edward had never reacted like this; it was so unusual of him to throw himself in front of those shards. Edward had never acted alone, well it depended on the situation, and he never really proved himself a 'man' in these sorts of situation. This was just not him at all.

I turned to look at Aurora, and the smirk that was playing on her lips got me a little suspicious. That was when I turned to look at Heloise. Her eyes were wide in recognition, and somehow I knew that my suspicion was necessary. I turned to face Aurora, and of course for my brother's sake, grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face me.

"What the hell have you done to Edward?" I asked through my teeth, knowing that if I didn't I'd be growling at her without much of my control. Edward would never act out of a blind rage, and right now he was in a rage that I knew he didn't even know where it came from.

"Oh, whatever do you mean, Miss Alice Cullen?" Aurora asked innocently, and to top it up, she battered her eyelashes at me.

I growled, and in second Jasper was pulling me away from her while Heloise placed herself between me and that stupid stuck up blonde. "Whatever you did to him, undo it now!"

"Aurora…" Heloise sighed and half turned to face her. With a roll of her eyes Aurora turned to Edward, undoing whatever she did from the beginning. Edward stopped attacking the ice creature, only enough to regain his senses before he started attacking the gargoyle once more in a calm mind. The fight didn't last long when Edward regained his senses, and the ice creature's head was off after a couple of minutes.

Edward instantly appeared right in front of Aurora with his face full of anger. "Do _not_ control me again."

"What? You know that once you're under my voice the first time I lured you in, you will always be under it if I chose to activate it without having to speak the word." Aurora just shrugged and I could see that Edward was trying to fight off his anger but to no avail.

He grabbed her shoulders, steering her back to where his face was in a forceful grip. "This is a warning. You have no idea who I can go to get your head rip off from your body."

And he was right about that. The whole Volturi on her and she wouldn't be able to do a thing. Not with Jane slowly killing her without even touching her. However, that little threat that Edward had made didn't even seem to dawn on her. I really wanted to get inside her head and get a little peak of what she was thinking. She was a blonde, a very smart one, and at time she was just stupid like she was now.

"You know, I'd listen to him if I was you. I'm sure you value your life more than anything." I chimed in before placing my hand gently on Edward's arm. "We're here to save Bella, not ripping her head off. Come on."

Edward was reluctant to let go of Aurora but he did soon after Bella's name registered in his hand. He pulled away from Aurora and stalked inside the huge mansion, or the huge lawn. Jasper only sighed and followed behind, while I heard Heloise giving Aurora a small lecture before following us in as well.

We only stepped inside the mansion for under a minute before the siren bell went off. I know what that siren bell was for; a beginning of a fight. These _people_ weren't here to listen to reasons. They wanted a fight, and I know that we couldn't take them all but we had to try. We had the speed, except I had no idea if we could ever outrun them all when I couldn't even see ahead of the future. We exchanged knowing looks before we rushed inside. Once the doors were pushed open – or busted open – I was merely surprised to see no one there to greet us. The place was deadly quiet except for the heartbeat that could only belong to a certain human; Bella.

We moved slowly inside with our senses on sky high. Because my ability was on shut down, I had nothing to rely on but my vampire senses.

"They're here waiting for something; I can tell by how anxious they're all feeling right now." Jasper whispered lowly.

"They're waiting for entertainment. For us to find Bella so they can begin their sad little game." Edward growled beneath his breath.

Now it made sense why the place was so quiet. We were just mere pawns while they were the gamemakers. I wondered if we could pinpoint out any of them and show them that we weren't their pawns, especially not something that they could _play_ with.

"I don't think it would be wise. We are outnumbered." Edward growled once more. Well then, new plan except I couldn't think of anything better than the first one.

Heloise suddenly stopped, making us all stopped and looked at her as if she had a brilliant idea. Well that was what we thought until… "Silvester? I know you're here! I can literally smell you!" She called out his name.

She was silent after that, and we all waited for him to answer back but there was nothing, not even a single sound. That was nice, Heloise had been made into a fool, a laughing stock for the others that were dying to kill us since I could hear them chuckling.

Well I thought all hope was lost until a little puppy came running up to us. His body was beaten to the point that I could literally see the old and new gashes of whips. Heloise immediately bent down and picked the little guy up, her eyes nearing tears at the sight of the beat up puppy. She hugged him gently once and put him down on the floor, and my eyes bulged out when he began to shift into a human; Silvester Glynde.

"Go home. Quick, before he catches you." He rushed his words out and at this point I didn't even care if he was standing butt naked in front of me.

"What about Bella? Are you with them to?" I quickly asked.

"I was forced, and I can't get out. I'm trapped here. Bella is safe…she's looking for you." His eyes darted around; I could see the fright in his eyes.

"Where is she then?" I asked and I know that I was being selfish, but Bella was only human, I couldn't just stand here and let her come to me when there were creatures, like myself, that was thirsting for her blood.

"Well, she is right here." Another voice said and I turned towards the source of it.

Standing at the bottom of the stairwells was a girl with silky long raven hair. Her frame was small, but comparing to me I know I was smaller. She was gorgeous, but I know she could be as deadly as her appearance had given her away. Something about her screamed out 'DANGER' yet I couldn't quite place what the danger was. That didn't matter, not for a split second now that my eyes landed on Bella. She looked as fine as I had last saw her. She didn't look like she has lost any pound, but she didn't look at all happy. She was looking at me with those sad chocolate brown eyes that I always found myself getting lost in. The messages behind them broke my heart;

_Leave! I don't want you to get hurt!_

_Please, get me out of here!_

_Forget about me! Just leave!_

How I really wanted to act on the two messages that meant the same thing, but I couldn't. I was here to save her until my body was reduced to ashes.

"Who are you?" I turned towards the raven hair girl and growled at her.

She chuckled. "Valencia and I believe your name is Alice, am I right?"

"Let her go." I took a step forward, judging how far I could go before I would get attacked. At this state I have no clue.

"What if I said no? What would you do to me, little vampire?" She asked as her head tilted to the side with a dark, sinister smirk playing on her lips.

It was the little cry of pain from Bella that had got me to attack. How _dare_ she hurt Bella? **My** Bella? I launched myself towards at her just as she pushed Bella to the side. Just as I was going to lay my hands on her that I felt the heat rising in abnormal temperature. It was getting too hot, yet I didn't care, my target was on her tiny little neck. Her hand rose up and I thought she was just going to block me, I never thought that there would be a fireball launching out of her palm and striking directly at me. I was glad that my reflexes were good, because my face would have burned if the fireball had hit me. Instead, it caught up on my light blue sweater that I had to pull it off and tossed it over to the side. That wasn't in the least bit cool. Not at all!

"Unless you want to play with fire then come. I know that you vampires are afraid of fire, and you're facing your worst opponent right now. We all know vampires can't beat a Phoenix." She let out an amused laugh, and I looked at her as her arms engulfed into flame, only to be traveled down to her hand forming into another fireball. She played around with it like it was nothing while her eyes fixated on me. "So what do you say, Alice, care to dance?"

"You know you're not supposed to be out here, missy."

Valencia stopped her action and turned over to the voice only to pout. "You're here too. I can't just wait forever for these kinds of things to pick up."

The voice's owner appeared in just a flash beside the Phoenix girl. I couldn't hear a heartbeat coming from her, and her smell was just like ours; she was a vampire. I couldn't tell how powerful she was, but to be here and standing next to a Phoenix that was generating an extreme amount of heat without even flinching away only proved that she was stronger than any of us vampires in this area right now.

The red head vampire turned to us, looking at our numbers before a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips. "You know, all of them would just go down if…"

"No!" Valencia interrupted. "You can't do that! I want to have fun!"

The vampire rolled her eyes in a little annoyance. "Oh fine, you do that, I'll just watch. They're all yours." She jumped several steps back up the stairwells and sat herself down on one of the steps.

"So, who wants to play with me?" Valencia turned, her dark orbs glancing at each of us.

"I wonder, can you beat gravity?" Aurora asked with a smirk. I wasn't sure if she was using her power or not, but none of us was being pulled down by gravity, not even Bella, when I saw Valencia and the other vampire went down the instant Aurora voiced out her question. "Oops, guess not."

"Way to go." I muttered before rushing over to Bella.

She looked up at me with relief in her eyes and all over her faces. "Let's get out of here, fast, before he comes."

I didn't really want to know who _he_ was but I agreed with Bella. I scooped her up in my arms and made for the door with my two brothers with me. Heloise, Aurora and Silvester were still inside there, but I know that they could make it out. When we were only half way out of Nebraska, I heard screaming. I thanked to god that the screaming didn't come from none of the three people that were still behind us. Soon enough I felt their presence running with us, and I know that Aurora was on Heloise' back while she performed that god awfully wonderful power of hers so they wouldn't be able to follow us. When I thought that we would be able to get away, even though not safely but at least close, I began to have this feeling that kept poking sharply at my side. I tried to ignore it as I ran.

That didn't work, apparently.

I saw the borderline of Nebraska up ahead, and I began to feel hope. Hope that we would get out of this state soon. Hope that I would get Bella to be safe in my arms again. Hope that we all could get rid of these people once and for all. Hope that was getting too high for me to comprehend that I didn't see there was an image forming before me before I almost collided to it.

"Well, nice of you to learn how to stop." A very young man spoke up. Even though he looked young but his tone said that he had lived for longer than any of us vampires had. His presence gave up that dangerous aura that seemed to unnerve me.

"Anthony…" Bella murmured weakly, even her whole body started to shake.

This was the _he_ that she was referring to earlier? This was the person that had so easily put me into a small slumber and took Bella away without even leaving any of his tracks behind? Now I know what Bella was shaking; he wasn't just any immortal that we could eliminate. He was far too powerful to kill. He was like Aro, but Aro had experienced guards with him. This man…just by the look of him told me that he didn't need any guards to help him protect him. He could protect himself and eliminate any obstacles that would come his way.

Now the table had turned around, and I know that it wasn't heading towards our favor either. It was heading towards his, and I wondered how we could get out of here when I could barely see ahead of my future; of _our future._

Anthony chuckled as his deep blue eyes looking over at us. "You all look like you need a rest. Why not just rest now with your eyes wide open, while I'm deciding to see what I would do with all of you."

This wasn't going according to plan. Actually, we didn't have a plan. There was no plan B or C for us to take so we could get away from him safely now. So we all stood where we were – Bella had just slipped from my grasp and standing behind me – waiting for Anthony to decide what he would do to us. However one of us decided to be stupid, and ran the other way thinking that he could get away. We all turned around at the sound of Edward fleeing, only to notice that Silvester was nowhere with us.

"Edward!" Heloise shouted alarmingly but Edward didn't seem to stop.

Out of nowhere a larger snake-like form came lunging towards him making him stop completely with horror. If vampires would taste like food, I bet that this serpent would have swallowed Edward whole. However, the serpent unleashed its tail toward Edward and wrapped it around Edward's waist before hoisting him up. Edward was now facing the red eyes of the serpent and if he could sweat, I know he would have by now.

"You, my boy, are one silly and stupid vampire I've ever encountered. Do not think you can get away from Anthony. Do not think you can get away from us." The serpent spoke calmly, but Edward didn't look calm. I wouldn't think anyone would look calm in his position right now.

"While Hadrian is giving that boy a lecture, why don't we play a game?" Anthony spoke up, getting our attention back as we turned to him.

I wasn't sure what kind of game he was playing but I know that it wasn't going to be pretty. It wasn't going to be pleasant either, not when he had that cruel smirk upon his lips.

Our rescue mission had backfired. Now we all needed to be rescued, yet no one would come and get us.

Could I actually say we are doom?

* * *

_A/N_

_I died...Well not quite die die but you know not updating dying part thing if that even makes sense at all. Haha. _

_Anyway so sorry about the very long wait though._

_I've been so busy getting mad at...my boyfriend and all. Didn't even think about writing a rage fanfiction starting off with this chapter. _

_But I promise that I'll keep updating. I'm just not promising it would be frequent though.  
_


	26. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

_APOV (Alice's Point of View)_

I wasn't sure what kind of game that he wanted to play. There was one thing that I was sure about; _we aren't going to get out of here alive. _I hoped that Bella would still be alive after this game. Yeah, Anthony was still thinking about it. I didn't need to see into the future – when I couldn't already – to know that he was thinking of many ways to torture us. We were immortal after all, it was hard to kill us to humans but not really hard for the others immortal like us. We know our weaknesses and most of us preferred to torture one another more than killing them, unless they were threats to us. Right now we couldn't do anything, they had already outnumbered and outpowered us. I couldn't see into the future to give my brothers warnings. Edward could read their minds but he was too stubborn and weak, not when he was wrapped up around Hadrian's superior. Poor Eddyboy.

"I heard that." Edward gritted between his teeth. Well I guess I had some part to blame in that as well.

"Alright." Anthony said as he clasped his hand together. "Let's play truth and dare."

Huh?

"I know you all be thinking 'What is this guy thinking?' right? But here are the rules. I know when you are telling the truth, even if you're acting is superb. Whoever tells a lie when they take a dare will be torture, either by me or…" Anthony paused and glanced around the area before I noticed that same silky ebony black hair and the auburn wavy hair emerged from behind him.

"Us." Valencia replied with a satisfying smirk. Oh I know that she would love to torture me or any other vampires with me right now.

"And here's a catch, you cannot say no to this game. You either participate or…get tortured. Either way, you will be tortured." Anthony said with an amused chuckle.

I know that this wasn't going to end…good. With my visions blocked from all these strange creatures, I know that there was no escape for us but to shut up and participate in whatever Anthony had plans for us.

"Alright, to make this a fair game, I will go first. Only one of you will be able to ask me one question, so you'd have to think as a group and choose a person to be your leader." He paused for a second before smiling, if not in a creepy way. "Alright, go."

I quickly glanced at Jasper, hoping that he would have something to get us out of this unfortunate event. Then again, we were all trapped with nowhere to escape. Even if we had some form of hope to get out of here, carrying out the plan would surely backfire on us. Never try to fool a higher degree creature that was way too smart for its prisoners to escape.

It was Edward that quickly spoken. "Well, how are we going to do this? This is a game of truth or dare. Granted, he wouldn't tell us the truth." I took a sneak peak over at Anthony once Edward finished half of his sentence and noticed the smirk on the warlock's features. Edward was right, Anthony would never tell us the truth.

"If we choose dare and dare him to let us escape, he would more likely to capture us again within minutes." Edward paused and frowned. "This game is certainly unfair."

"If you at least try it instead of presuming like you are now, Edward, at least we would get somewhere," I sighed and shook my head. "And I'm not talking about daring him to let us escape, because I know that it won't work."

Edward glared at me and I rolled his eyes at him. He was acting more of a child than an adult vampire right now; the one that had lived for a century long. Too bad, he could still read our minds but I couldn't use my precognition to see the future. What a shame that was, seeing Edward mind reading ability couldn't even get us anywhere with the situation that we were in now. And I know that stressing right now wasn't a good thing, but I couldn't help it, not when Jasper was doing the same thing but he was more composed than I was right now.

"You lot are taking quite an awful a lot of time." Anthony sighed.

"Seriously, I thought vampires would be able to think a lot quicker, but this pace right here is even slower than that of a human's. If you don't hurry up, I'll start the game for you." Valencia said irritably.

Edward turned and gave the Phoenix girl a glare, before he sighed and turned to me. "Since you seem to be quite _smart_, why don't you start the game?"

I glowered at him and was hoping that the rest of the group would step up. I looked back at them and saw them looked away, except for Aurora. She was staring at me with…was that challenge in her eyes? In a situation like this, she was testing me if I would be the 'leader' of the group and take the blame if things went wrong?

Aurora sighed and shrugged, her head shaking lightly. "Anthony," She started as she pushed back Edward and me. "Here's the truth, what do you want from us?"

"I want Bella, you, and Heloise working for me." Anthony answered tiredly. "Is it that too much to ask for?"

Aurora narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Why?"

Valencia quickly raised her fingers and waved it in a 'uh uh' fashion. "You've had your turn, now it's our turn."

"Valencia and Estrella, you two can take over with the game. I'll just be here to answer questions." Anthony said as a chair appeared behind him. He sat down on with one leg balancing on his knee, him leaning on his hand as he watched us.

"Alright!" Valencia grinned and turned to her beloved 'sister'. "Do you want to go first?"

Estrella casted a glance at Edward before a grin spread across her lips. "Okay."

If Edward had a heart, I know it would be beating soundly right now since Estrella was advancing towards him with…well, the most devilish grin that I'd ever seen. Aurora didn't back away as Estrella passed her, and within seconds she was standing before Edward, her crimson eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Truth or dare, Edward?"

"…Truth." Edward answered, swallowing an invisible gulp.

"I thought you'd have some more guts than that." Estrella commented with a chuckle. "Well, are you still pursuing Bella?"

All eyes were on Edward as soon as the question had left Estrella's lips. She was amused at the fact that Edward's eyes had widened in surprise and shock, and I was just wanting to know if he would tell the truth or not.

Edward soon relaxed, or tried to before parting his lips to answer. "No."

"He's lying." Came Anthony's quiet comment.

As soon as Anthony had spoken up from his chair, Edward slumped down onto the ground with his hands clutching his head while he tried not to scream out in pain. Estrella's eyes were on him, her smirk was enough of a proof to tell me that she was the person responsible for Edward's pain right now.

"And this is what happens when you are not being truthful." Valencia chirped as she danced over to where Edward was. "Let's relive that burning sensation again, shall we Mr I-Can't-Take-No-As-An-Answer?"

Before I even realized what she was going to do, Edward screamed out in pure agony. Valencia was chuckling from where she stood while Estrella had returned to her own spot next to Anthony. We all couldn't do anything to help Edward, not when there was no such thing as a good plan for us to even get out of here. We were all…amateurs in our abilities to escape.

"Valencia, my dear, it is enough." Anthony spoke gently.

Valencia pouted, obvious that she wanted to deal more harm into Edward, but obeyed Anthony's words and stopped what she was doing to him. When she returned to Anthony's side, Jasper and I were immediately beside him, helping him up. When I took a chance to look over at Bella, she was on the verge of tears. I know that she didn't want anyone to get hurt because of her, and I also know that she didn't want to be in this place for much longer.

"Well now, it is your turn to ask." Anthony waved a hand over at us.

I didn't know why I hadn't even guessed that this was coming, but Bella was the only to sprint forward; no longer able to hold her tears as she let them fall freely down her face. "Tell me the truth, would you let all of my friends go if I agreed to stay?"

Anthony raised an eyebrow as he casted his eyes down on her apprehensively. We all looked at her with our eyes widened in shock, except for the other two sisters that seemed to be amused at the heroic display. It wasn't even heroic in my eyes. She was sacrificing herself just to save us, in which I didn't want her to.

"Bella…" I started but she held her hand towards me, silencing me without even turning around.

"Well, that depends if you are truthful to your words or not." Anthony said as he rose from his chair. "Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, agree to be by my side until I fall?"

_Please, refuse…please!_ I pleaded silently, hoping in vain that she would be able to hear me. But a heavy sigh was all I needed to confirm that she already made up her mind.

She slowly moved her feet towards him, her eyes focusing ahead. It was an agonizing second for me to watch, not when I was watching my soulmate handed her mortal life in a hand of a sadistic Warlock; a Warlock that craved for power more than anything in the world.

"I agree." She said shakily as she placed her hand on top of Anthony's own that he had held out for her. Anthony smiled down at her, as if he was proud that she had come to her senses. What senses?

"Alright, then I shall keep my words to release your friends." Anthony said as he turned his gaze away from Bella and looked down at us. "You all may go, and remember, if you ever come back…you won't be able to get out on your free will."

I stood on my spot, my eyes locked on Bella's back as she continued to stand there with her head down low. She was refusing to turn and look at me! How could she be so selfish and sacrificed herself just for our safety? Our lives couldn't even worth one fourth of hers!

"Alice…" Heloise whispered gently, tugging on my arm. "Let's go."

I shook my head as a respond. I heard her sigh next to me, and before I knew it I was being lifted off of the ground and soon enough over Heloise's shoulder. Still, I didn't even bother to move or struggle against her grasp. I kept looking at Bella's form, hoping that she'd turn around and look at me in the eyes. But even though she was out of my sight within seconds, I knew that she didn't even turn around and look at me one last time. Who knew? It might as well be the last time that I'd ever seen her again. There was one thing that I know; my dead heart was completely crushed.

_BPOV_

I gave out a heavy sigh, knowing that my decision was the only way to get the others out alive. I know that I was just a bait to get them here, but after seeing Anthony debating whether to change me into a Phoenix, or vampire, or even a shapeshifter, I know that I might be of an importance for him to use. If he didn't have anyone on his side that had something that I had, then I know that I was a special case.

"Well, let's get you back to your room while Anthony debates on what he wants to change you into." Valencia said as she was instantly by my side, her warm hand grasping on my arm as she turned me around, leading me towards the mansion.

"Mmm, her ability would enhance if she was to become…" Valencia paused at his words, her head swooping around to look at him with curious eyes. Anthony smiled, his gaze soon fell upon Estrella as realization hit me. "A vampire."

Estrella blinked before giving out a small chuckle. "Good lord, finally you've come to your senses."

The three of them stood there, laughter written all over their eyes before I was escorted back to my room. No one was to see me except for Valencia and Estrella. I also heard that Anthony was planning to have me change into a vampire the next day, and that he was doing his best to get me to rest. Yea, his best was putting spells on me that would make me relax and sleep without much of a hassle from both Valencia and Estrella. I wasn't really thrilled with the fact that I was going to be dead soon, and come back alive as one of the Undead.

When the spell was taking its toll on me, the last thing that I remember before falling into a deep slumber was the tears rolling down my face; the tears of regret for not looking at Alice for one last time as a human. I know that soon I'd be looking at her through my vampiric's eyes. And I'd doubt that those eyes would ever be golden honey like her own.

* * *

A/N

_Apologies for the very late update. I have no good excuse, a part from the fact that my net went out just when I was about to upload it._


	27. The Phoenix's Past

**The Phoenix's Past**

With all that happened yesterday, waking up to a beautiful morning with rays of the sun hitting the room was a bit out of it. There was nothing beautiful about it, not when I wouldn't be mortal for much longer. Did I regret saving the others? No, I was glad that I could do something to get them out of here while still being the weak human. Everything happened for a reason, even if it was by force.

If I wasn't expecting someone to come barging into my room, I would jump from my bed and down to the floor when Valencia entered. Even with her rude attitude she was still the most gracious creature. I didn't read anything about Phoenixes, but by the way that Valencia's moving…it was enough to convince me that not one single vampire could move that graciously like she would.

"Good morning!" She chimed as she literally glided over to the window. "Mmm…" She sighed in content as the warm sun light hit her skin. Although she didn't sparkle like the vampires, but her beauty enhanced when the sun hit her skin. She was beautiful, and yet, dangerous at the same time.

I tore my gaze away from her and buried my head deeper into my pillow. I didn't want to wake up and face what would be in store for me today. I know that I would have to face Anthony or whoever that was told to change me sooner or later. I chose later, not like my plead would be granted…anyway.

"Stop being lazy and get up!" Valencia half scowled, half pouted as I heard her making her way towards me.

"I don't want to." I muttered a reply as I pulled the duvet closer.

Before long the duvet was pulled off of me, and Valencia supporting herself on top of me on the bed. This was **not** how I wanted to be dragged out of bed.

"You know, you'd make a fine Phoenix if Anthony let me change you." She sighed, her head shaking lightly. "Being a vampire suck, only because there are too many of them."

I blushed under her gaze. No matter how many time I tried to look away, she'd turn my face so that I would be looking up at her. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why..would being a vampire a bad idea?"

"Well..." She pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth lightly as she leaned back, very much positioned herself on my lap. "It hurts when the venom enters your body and changing you, killing you from the inside in other words. The pain is excruciating and once you've changed, all you could think about is blood. Not to mention that your weakness would be fire, meaning I'm your worst enemy."

"What…about the transformation of a Phoenix?"

Her eyes were immediately on me then. I sucked in a breath as she continued to look at me. "You'd feel no pain, other than wanting to burn everything in sight if you can't control the beast within you. Also, you'd need to drink a Phoenix's blood, mixed with their tears to be able to be one."

"No pain?" I asked, surprised to know that the transformation was different than that of a vampire's. However, drinking blood…Oh god…

She shook her head. "No, only the pain of not burning everything that you see to quench the blood lust within your monster."

"How do you do it then? You're so calm and…collected."

She sighed and climbed off of me before leaning her back against the bed post, her knees pulled to her chest as her arms wrapped around her legs. "I wasn't changed. I was born as one. The monster and I are one person so there was no need for me to control it."

My eyes widened at the information. I was talking to the original Phoenix, the girl with an unfortunate fate of not knowing what it would feel to be a mortal. I wondered what her feelings and thoughts towards mortality would be. Would she want to have a taste of it if she had the chance to? Then again, if she was the original, why would she follow Anthony, whom had to work for his immortality?

"You're probably wondering why I'm so fond of Anthony, aren't you?" She chuckled. "Anthony's my savior."

"Your…savior?" And here I thought he was all sadistic and loveless.

She nodded and leaned her head back against the heard board, eyes looking up at the ceiling. "Both of my parents abandoned me after I was born, they believed that I would bring them shame and disappointment as one of the elders have told them so. I was raised by two mortals until I turned fourteen. They were…killed by bandits while I was enjoying my day out in the sun. I know that I was different then, I know that I wasn't a mortal when I could transform into a Phoenix one day while I was trying to defend myself from a giant grizzly bear. So when I came home, they were still there, trying to put every valuable items in their bags while my adopted parents were on the floor, dead in the pool of their blood."

She closed her eyes as a single tear rolled down her face. "I tortured them enough for them to scream and attraction the villagers." She opened her eyes then, and they held so much sorrow. "By the time they arrive at my home, the bandits were already engulfing in red flame. The villagers didn't care that I was avenging my parents' death, they cared about being 'normal' and called me a freak. They kicked me out as soon as I gathered my personal belongings.

I wandered the earth for two years, only living off of fruits that I would find in the forest or just drain any water pond that I would come across to. I've never touched blood in my life…until I met Estrella. Blood did strengthen my strength, but I'm not addicted to it since I don't live off it. I've killed many mortals during my lonesome journey. By the time I was sixteen, I was the most wanted girl in all villages. Whoever would have my head…they would be rewarded greatly. So the greedy mortals challenged me, and died a quick death if I wasn't feeling annoyed at that time. It had been going for two years until the challengers died down when they realized it was pointless.

I met Anthony when I was eighteen. I was dipping my feet into the cool river after a long day of walking, and enjoying the scenery. I heard a sound coming from behind me so my instinct was to get rid of the one making the noise. So when he revealed himself, I sent numerous of fireballs toward him. He dispelled them all, and sent lightning bolts at me. We fought for a long time and I know that he was going easy on me. When I was at my limit, he let me win. That was when I sensed another presence, but I was too exhausted to react in time.

I heard the sound of an arrow flying toward me, I just closed my eyes and accepted my death. Death didn't come, and when I opened my eyes and turned around, Anthony had caught the arrow in his hands. He dropped it just as more arrows were flying toward our way. I had no idea what he did back then when all the arrows stopped, rotating themselves around and flew back to where they came from. Five men dropped from where they were hidden, dead on the ground with the arrows pierced through their hearts.

I remembered asking him why he saved me, and his response was "Because I need you, my lady." "

Valencia sighed, a smile forming on her lips as she replayed the memory. "From that moment on I was, and still am, his companion. He looked after me like a father would to his daughter, and soon enough I viewed him as my father and vowed to stay with him until death."

I never thought that Valencia was an orphan. I had never thought that she had to suffer both pain and loss during her life to get to be happy. Overall, I wouldn't have guessed that she had been raised by humans.

"When…did you stop aging?"

"Eighteen." She replied, glancing over my way. "I was born during the time King Arthur ruled Britain. No one knows Phoenixes exist at that time."

"Why are you…telling me this?" I asked in confusion. Truthfully, I was expecting a short answer when I asked why Anthony was her savior. I didn't expect to receive a history on why he was.

"Oh, I don't know." She shrugged. "To lighten up the mood so you can get out of bed perhaps."

"What?"

"Get up." She said as she hopped out of bed and appeared on my side in a blink of a second. "On three, if you don't get out of bed, I'll drag you out…literally."

My eyes widened at the threat. However, I was more amused than scared by it. I wasn't sure why I didn't feel quite afraid now that Valencia was in my room with that kind of threat. True, she was scary and dangerous when Estrella was by her side, but when she was alone…right now, with me she seemed less dangerous and more playful. If only she would be like this even when Estrella was around.

"Three!"

What? Since when did she start counting? I didn't quite get the unanswered respond wrap around my head yet when I felt her warm hands on mine. In less than half a minute I was out of the bed, and up on my two feet…or pretty much lying face first on the floor with Valencia laughing at me. I suppose this morning wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

_A/N_

Maybe you should thank my classes this semester. I'm quite bored of them. And boredom = writing time. I spend 10% paying attention to the class work and the rest just..being off task. Oh and don't worry...I've been passing, without studying. So, um...more off task less doing class work? Haha.


	28. Silvester

**Silvester**

I was requested to join Anthony at breakfast. I honestly wanted to skip breakfast since I wouldn't be enjoying the food if I had to look at his face. Still, I was forced to go and here I was, sitting across from Anthony with a frown. Anthony had an amused smile on his face, and even though my stomach was grumbling at the delicious smell of food, I didn't have any appetite to consume them.

"Well Bella, I could hear your stomach from here. Aren't you not going to take a bite?" He asked, his eyes shining in amusement.

"I've lost my appetite." I replied.

"Well that won't do. You need to eat so I could carry out my plan for you at noon."

I blinked, before his words registered into my mind. "Noon? Why so soon?"

He arched an eyebrow at me before chuckling. "You want it to be sooner?"

My eyes widened with an inaudible gasp. "No! No, that's not what I want." I sighed and looked down, tugging at my bottom lip between my teeth. "Noon is…fine."

He chuckled in approval before standing up. "Good, now eat. That's not a request, it's a demand. I expect you to have a full stomach when the time comes." With that he left without touching his food.

I sighed. "Great, being forced to eat."

"At least when you are changed you won't be at the lowest rank."

A voice spoke up, causing me to jump in surprise. I turned to face Silvester there, a spiky collar wrapped around his neck and a silver chain connecting to it, the length of the chain stop just as it's about to hit the ground. He was also covering in bruises and big gashes that were still healing. Even though he was still wearing fashion branded clothing, it didn't change the fact that he was being tortured to submission. His eyes held absolutely no emotions as he looked back at me, letting me look at him in such vulnerability from the way he was displaying. He was tortured to the point of losing himself.

"Silvester…" I whispered as he inched himself closer to me. My eyes widened in shock when he instantly dropped down on his knees, his head hanging low.

"From this day onward, I am your pet as a gift from Master Anthony. Do to me as you may wish, I am in no position to reject your orders."

My heart broke at the sight of him; so small and so fragile right now. Although I had no idea what game Anthony was playing here, but I couldn't let them touch Silvester again; not when he had turned out like this. His spirit was lost and I know that he was afraid of what would happen to him if he rebelled again. If anything, Silvester was a lost puppy without an owner. And if Anthony was throwing him my way, I couldn't help but feel a bit happy since I would be protecting him from those cruel punishments, somehow.

"Silvester," I sighed, placing my hands on his stiffened shoulders. "Please stand up."

"I won't stand up if you don't accept me as your pet." He quickly replied as if he was acting out a part with his lines memorized.

"Alright," I sighed once more. "I accept, now would you please stand?"

He slowly stood up as if he was afraid he might fall. He did look like he was going to faint though. It was a surprise that he could still stand around now. His face held no color, and it didn't look like he had eaten either. He was literally fighting off the drool that was trying to drip from his mouth; his eyes trying their best to not focus on the food on the table for too long.

"Why don't you join me?" I asked gently.

He snapped his head to look at me in pure surprise and shock. "Really? You'd want me to join you for breakfast?"

God! What had they done to him?

"Yea, take a seat." I nodded towards the seat that Anthony had sat on earlier. "And eat as much as you'd like. I wouldn't be able it finish all anyway."

He gave me an odd look before taking a seat across from me. He then gave me one last look before starting to dig in. I watched him eat in pure amusement. I've never seen anyone that could swalloe the piece of food after two bites – with the help of water of course. It was then that I complied to my stomach's need and started to eat. Hopefully I could get Silvester back to his old self again.

After breakfast I was ordered to go back into my room, Silvester trailing lazily behind me with his head hanging low. The sad part was…he stayed in the farthest corner of my room when we arrived. No matter how much I wanted him to feel free around me, I felt a little awkward to ask him what I want to know. For example, what happen to him?

I was reading a book the bed when the door to my room opened gently. I sighed to myself; that wasn't Valencia visiting. I wasn't sure where I stand in Valencia's eyes, and vice versa, but her sharing her history with me did ease some tension between us. However, as far as trusting would go, I still couldn't bring myself to trust her fully.

"Shouldn't you be panicking and freaking out about what is going to happen at noon?" Estrella asked mockingly. Why most vampires had to be this difficult to deal with?

"I don't really see the point in doing so." I replied with my eyes still on the page of the book; _Forbidden Frontier._ In all honesty, I was just being strong for…my sake.

Estrella snorted. "Is that so?" She paused before speaking again in disgust. "I see that Valencia had convinced Anthony to give you that good for nothing shapeshifter. I don't see why he's keeping that kid, but I guess he's your responsibility now…and of course, a burden."

I heard Silvester whimpered on the other side of the room, a noise that wasn't quite human. I turned away from the book and glanced over at where he was. There, almost hidden in the darkness, was a beautiful German Pinscher…except its beauty was overpowered by sadness and fear. I looked over at Estrella just to witness that she was mockingly glaring at him. I began to think that Valencia had nothing to do with the torture.

"Could you please stop scaring him?" I asked, and although I tried to sound strong but my voice came out a bit shaky.

The vampire tore her gaze from Silvester, her crimson eyes now landed on me. "You're his mistress, and yet you're not doing it right."

"I'm his friend…"

"Whatever. Friends betray one another. Soon enough you'll find to trust no one but the one that you are drawn to, the one you could not defeat." She waved her hand in the air in a dismissive manner, sighing as she shook her head. "Of course, you haven't tasted it yet but soon enough, when you become a monster, they'd turn their backs on you and would try to kill you."

"What…" I started.

"That one," Estrella instantly cut me off as she nodded towards Silvester. "Will snap soon. He's unstable right now, and I know that one day he will try to _kill_ his way out. Too bad, if he as much as touches one single hair strand from Valencia's head, he's as good as dead." The vampire seethed, her nostrils flaring dangerously.

I gulped at the sight of the dangerous side of Estrella. I wasn't sure who was more dangerous than who; Estrella or Valencia. I know that Valencia was the vampires' worse enemy, but when Estrella was that protective of the Phoenix, she'd become more powerful. At that moment I realized that it wouldn't be much of a difficulty for Valencia to kill, not when Estrella would always be by her side.

I opened my mouth to speak, but a dangerous and loud snarl coming from where Silvester was stopped me. I turned only half way when a huge form blurred across my eyes. I turned back just to see an oversized wolf lunging at Estrella. The vampire looked on, anticipating the attack. She let out a quick sigh and the wolf dropped to the floor afterward, whimpering quietly in pain. I thought that the pain was small, but I was wrong. He let out a howl of agonizing pain as he tried to claw at his head while writhing on the floor. I didn't like the sight of it.

"Stop!" I pleaded as I quickly got out of bed and over to where Estrella stood. I clutched at her arm as hard as I could until she could feel it. "Please, stop…"

A part of me wished that she had some sort of remorse that she kept hidden. That was too much to ask for though, I barely know the woman.

Silvester's cry slowly died down and I wasn't sure that my pleaded was actually working or not. I was watching Estrella's expression. Her jaw was set on a tight line, her eyes had changed to a dangerous black color, and she was incredibly tense. Silvester was just whimper now, and Estrella took tha time to close her eyes and inhaled sharply. When she opened them, she turned to look down at me with pity swirling in those scary eyes.

"He's only worth as being a spy and nothing else. He can't fight, he can only shapeshift into any creatures but his strength only depend on which creature he shapeshifts into." She shifted her gaze away only to snort rudely at Silver's fragile form. "To humans, he's dangerous. But to me, he's trash."

With that she turned and exited the room. I sighed and turned to look at Silvester, he had reverted back into the German Pinscher while whimpering on the floor. I wanted to go over to him, but I wasn't sure if he'd attack me or not. Estrella did say that he was unstable, and I honestly didn't want to test that right now.

I sighed before going back onto the bed. I didn't expect today to get any better, and yet…I thought the morning greeting from Valencia was the start of a better day. I thought wrong.

* * *

_A/N_

Thanks for all of your reviews.

And...darling (you know who I'm talking to ;) ), if I'm not being off task, how can I text you? I mean, you're one of the reason that I'm being off task. Well, the only reason...

And do you honestly want me to stop talking to you, sweet 'no good excuse' of a girlfriend of mine? ;)

Okay I'm done. Have fun reading y'all.


	29. The Serpent's Wish

**The Serpent's Wish**

Ever since Bella had stupidly saved us immortals, Alice hadn't been the same then. It was arranged that I and Heloise to stay with the Cullens, seeing that we were as involved in this as they were. Carlisle had mentioned about the Volturi quite a few times when we got back, and in all honesty, I hadn't met the leader of the Volturi guard. Was I keen on meeting him one day? The answer was definitely a no. Heloise had been talking with Carlisle about the possibilities of Bella becoming an immortal, and of course Alice's situation. If the blonde Barbie and Esme couldn't get Alice to budge, then no one can.

"Are you referring Bella as no one?"

I frowned. I hate it when he sneaked up on me like that. "What do you want, Edward?"

He shrugged. "Nothing, that's just the first time I could read your mind."

That would mean the monster inside me liked this guy. Gross! Edward chuckled and I could only guess that he could hear what I was thinking to the full extent of what his power was giving him to. Once again I frowned, that frown only deepened when he decided to join me on the couch.

"You know, out of all of us, you haven't tried to get Alice to talk." He said, his voice dripping with concern for his vampire sister.

"I don't quite care about her well-being, Eddieboy. So why should I care now?" I asked as I leaned my head back onto the head rest, my eyes closed as I felt the tension started to form between us.

"Bella's your friend and Alice's soul mate. Is that enough of a good reason?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"No, not really. That reason is just stupid." I know that I was being the biggest bitch on the planet right now. Frankly, I did not care.

"And here I thought that you could change." He growled out in disappointment before standing up and left.

There was nothing good in changing anyway. There was no point to change anything about myself. I was a cold hearted bitch but that didn't mean I couldn't love. I had the girl that I've been pursuing for years, and that was not the sign for me to change. Meeting Bella was fate, becoming friend with her was a choice and wanting to protect the friendship was my instinct. However, there was absolutely no rule for making friend's lover happy either. So why do I have to try? It wasn't going to work anyway, so might as well not waste my time.

I groaned in defeat. Seriously, why did I have to analyze all of that and made myself feel guilty because of it? Well, might as well waste my precious time of doing nothing I suppose. _Alice, you're such a pain in the ass._

I pulled myself off of the couch and made my way upstairs, and toward Alice's bedroom. I knocked but there was no answer, as expected. I opened the door and walked inside the darkest pit of hell. Okay, that was mean, the room was just completely black. The curtains were drawn, and it was colder than usual. I closed the door and made my way to the windows. I like light, I like brightness, to hell with this brooding psychotic vampire!

"Don't you dare open the curtains!" Alice growled. Well, that was an improvement. I got her to talk by pissing her off. Such genius I was.

"Oh yeah?" I challenged before reaching for the curtains once more. I was instantly pulled back and tossed onto the bed. If the situation was different, I would be pissed off. But not now, I was thoroughly amused.

"Don't make me, Aurora." She growled warningly, finally revealing herself to my eyes. Her eyes were pitch black and I could assume that she was upset, angry and hungry. Joy, one dangerous vampire I was dealing with.

"Well then," I sighed as I pulled myself to sit up before patting the spot next to me." Come sit."

She glared venomously at me. Tough to be nice to an insane vampire.

"Seriously, what are you so mad about?" I asked, cocking my head to the side to observe her expression.

Her facial features were conflicted with many emotions; helplessness, hopeless, useless, anger, hunger, sadness, loneliness and broken hearted. Wow, I was impressed she hadn't exploded yet! As soon as I thought that, a loud growl from down stairs emitted up to my ears. _Well, Edward…Get the fuck out of my mind! That's a warning!_

Alice remained silence and I sighed. "You couldn't protect, Bella." I put as much emphasis on Bella's name just to see her reaction, really. I earned a snarl. Hooray! Not.

"Bella chose this, Alice, you can't prevent it from happening." I said, my voice hardened as I watched her.

She went from enraged to upset to useless in one split second. "I could, but I couldn't see her future."

"Don't rely on your gift that much."

"But I do!" She exclaimed loudly. Oh god, I had to stay here for how long?

"She'll come back." Hopefully.

"No…" She started to object but I've had enough of that.

Sprinting from the bed to actually tackle her down to the floor – granted…that wasn't easy and it was a bit painful. She struggled to get out of my grasp but it was futile when I used my gift to keep her at bay. Soon enough she stopped struggling and just laid there, looking completely broken.

"Alice, what would happen if Bella sees you like this?"

She flinched at the thought. I sighed and shook my head. "If you don't get better, Bella will blame herself. You don't want that, do you?"

She shook her head.

"Well then," I said, pushing myself up after letting go off of her. "Do try to get better. I don't want to have to consult you, again." I made my way towards her door. I reached for the doorknob but paused when she called out my name in a gentle manner. I turned, arching my eyebrow at her in questioning.

"Thank you." She murmured softly.

I shrugged. "Thanks Edward. He made me do this."

I turned and left, though not missing that small smile that she gave me. When I descended the stairs, everyone was there with smiles on their faces. I bit down on my bottom lip at the sight. I wasn't used to being praised after I've done something nice. Actually, this was one of a few nice things that I've done. Praises were pointless, and I didn't want to hear any of them.

"Aurora…" Esme was the first to start. I'd hate to upset her, really. She was such a nice, caring and loving woman that wouldn't dare to hurt a fly. So I let her slide, only her. "Thank you for pushing yourself to talk to Alice. I know that you don't really care for her, but I appreciate your effort for trying. So thank you."

"Yeah…no problem." I waved a hand in the air in a dismissive manner. Then I turned to Edward, my finger pointed at him. "Don't you even start! I only accept Esme's praise."

They all chuckled as I frowned at them. I made my escape though, excusing myself so I could get out of the house. I hit the forest, loving the smell of the fresh nature and loving it more when there was no one around to see me in such a stage. Unfortunately though, I wasn't the only one in the woods. According to my nature friends, there was another person here; male in fact. They brought his scent to me and I growled, low enough for only myself to hear. I know that scent, and I wanted to know why he was here in the first place. Did he want me to come out here or was he stalking the Cullens? That didn't make sense if he was stalking the Cullens. Edward would have heard his thought – maybe, and Heloise would smell him. Or the Cullens would pick up his scent. However, the first question was starting to make sense. He was hanging in the woods, probably hoping that I would come out. Tsk, what a smart disgusting reptile.

I waited where I stood in front of a large looking tree. I could hear him moving though he was being discreet about it. Also, I had to thank the earth for telling me about his movements, even though I know that he was heading my way. My patient was growing thin, and thank god that he finally revealed himself with a smug look. Did he not know what I could do to him? Then again, I didn't know what he could do to me either. I still believed that I've got the upper-hand in this situation.

"So the beautiful Siren is alone, I wonder why." He mused aloud, his lips twitched into a teasing smile.

"What do you want, Hadrian?" I asked coldly.

He held his hands up, his eyes widened in a mock surprise. "Whoa there! Don't get all hostile on me darling. I'm only here to talk."

I narrowed my eyes. This 'talk' was already annoying me. "About what?"

He lowered his hands and grinned widely. I had a feeling that this talk would be long, and it might involve Bella. If he was only seeking me out, does that mean I'm an easy target? Better not be! Even if I had no idea why he was only seeking me out, but whatever he wanted to talk about better be worth my time.

"Business."

* * *

_A/N_

I've found that as long as I write my chapters on papers, I can get it done faster. And it's only a matter of time that I'd upload it, whether I am too lazy or not. Well, after 3 days of already finished this chapter, I became lazy. Lazy enough to let you guys wait...Haha sorry. Enjoy the chapter. I already thought of some evil plan for Bella anyway...I don't dislike her or anything. But it's fun to...uh...torture her...yea...


	30. An Immoral Request

**An Immoral Request**

"Valencia!" Anthony called my name out softly. I grinned.

"Coming!" I answered back just as softly before pulling myself out of the armchair in my room.

When I wasn't doing anything remotely important I'd usually hang around my room with all the adorable stuffed toys that I had. Estrella usually would be checking up on everyone after breakfast. I wasn't the one to tag along when she'd do that. It was a waste of time and it wouldn't give me a 'me' time when she would be done. It was always good to have a little bit of some time alone. When Estrella would be done, I'd be accompanying her until we have, or I have, to sleep. Estrella would watch me sleep until morning comes, or until she'd head out if she had any tasks to do from Anthony.

Estrella and I were close from the moment we both beat each other up senselessly just to prove who would be the strongest. Unfortunately, neither of us come out as a victor, and we were both mentally and physically exhausted to continue. We decided that we would be better off as sisters, although our relationships with each other was nothing like a sisterly relationship. We were both protective of each other like a lover would. We both love each other equally; the kind of love that wasn't appropriate for sisters to share. The people that had been with us from the start would know our true relationship. The people that were still new around us would only know that we were 'sisters'. Oh well, they'd know soon enough anyway.

"Father?" I called softly as I knocked on his door.

"Coming! Coming!" He urged.

I smiled before pushing the door opened and stepping in. Anthony was standing on his balcony, staring at the city from outside of his room. I walked over and joined him at his side, my eyes finding the city below to be full of trash. It was of no wonder how fast it was for us to control those stupid humans in less than two hours. None of them could escape, and the escapees already been burned to the ground. No one could refuse our 'offers' and get out alive.

"You called, Father?"

He hummed before turning his gaze over to me. "I am going to postpone the ceremony until tomorrow."

I looked up at him in confusion. "Why? I thought it would be faster if Estrella could just transfer her venom over to Bella's body."

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, it is more complicated than that."

I frowned, utterly confused. I've seen Estrella changed a human into a newborn vampire before, and it was a simple task. So, how complicated would it be? "I don't quite understand."

He turned to face towards the city once more, the corner of his lips turning upward. "I'm going to make her a hybrid."

"Hybrid?" God, he was talking in riddles. "Human and vampire hybrid?"

His head then bent back slightly as a hearted laugh escaped his lips. "No, of course not." His laughter died down, his eyes were now on me. "Phoenix and vampire hybrid."

My eyes widened at the answer. It couldn't…No, it wouldn't be possible. It wasn't easy to be a phoenix when you weren't the original/ there would always be the constant desire to burn any objects or living things into ashes just to quench the burning need inside of you. Now with being a newborn vampire, the thirst for blood is not even close to the desire to set fire on anything that you've set your eyes upon. Those two types of monsters could not be in the same body. The owner of the body might die instantly…Well I hadn't seen any of those hybrids yet so I had no idea. It was still a bad idea.

"Have you thought of the danger you'd be putting Bella into? I mean, it took you this long to find a mental shield answer…Are you ready to risk that?" I didn't know why Anthony would risk all of his effort like this. If I was him…well I'd be over at Volterra burning those vampires down already. Seriously, I didn't care about having a big war so it can be written down and remembered throughout generations to come.

"I have," Anthony sighed. "If her mental shield is as good as I think it is, I'd doubt there would be no danger when both venom and your gene enter her body."

I've known Anthony for years and he loved to go to the extreme. However, I'd never thought that he would go this far. He was trusting on Bella's still amateur ability, a lot, and it was dangerous for the human when the smart man himself didn't know when to stop.

"Alright, as usual I have no objection. I'll prepare everything for tomorrow." However, as I turned to leave, his hand found its way on my arm as he momentarily stopped me.

"That task can be done by Estrella. I need you for something else." His face hardened and his brilliant oceanic orbs were swirling with guilt. Not only that, his eyes were begging for forgiveness and I didn't know why.

"What – " I started only to be cut off.

"Bella's still a virgin."

I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to decipher the message behind his words. Everyone knew that the human was still a virgin. We could smell the pureness that was radiating off of her. Her cherry would have been popped before the ceremony anyway, but it depended who was heartless enough to make that fast and painful. Wait…the reason that Anthony called me here wasn't to tell me to prepare for the ceremony. The reason that he called me here was…

My eyes widened as realization hit me. "No…" I murmured, shaking my head until it become a violent shake of refusal. "No! I refuse!"

"Valencia…" He sighed softly just as I yanked my arm away from his grasp.

"I would never do something so immoral, Anthony!" I half shouted at him. There was no way I would do that, not to Estrella. It would provoke her and she'd be on a killing rampage. There was just…no…way…I'd accept.

"Valencia, I choose you to do this task because I know you. You won't hurt Bella like the others, and I know you'd make it less painful for her even if she didn't want to remember anything that had happened after. I didn't choose Estrella or any of the males to do this because they are violent, as you've known and experienced first handed. You're the only passionate one out of all of us, and I don't want Bella's soul to be broken. Because if her soul was broken, I wouldn't be able to succeed." He said sincerely.

I flinched at his words. He was right about me being passionate. I know what it was like to be looked down upon, treated like a broken doll, treated like a monster, physically harassed, being abandoned and being stripped away the only thing that you could call your own. The story that I had told Bella, I had left one thing out. No one, apart from Estrella and Anthony, knew the full extent of that story. My adoptive father had taken my innocence away when I had hit the start of my teenage years. I was devastated then, and my adoptive mother didn't know about it. I chose to not tell her and continued on with my life through the sexual harassment. That only stopped when he knew what I could do to him one day, the day that I had threatened to dismember his third leg. Human males were nothing but pigs back then. Now, perhaps those kinds of pigs probably had increased in number.

"But I…" I started to protest but he raised his hand to stop me. I let out a sigh of defeat. "What about Estrella?"

"She can handle it." He answered.

I watched him closely. I know that he was letting me seeing past his emotionless mask. This moment was always rare to us because we never got the time to interact with each other like this anymore. And when we did, I like how I could always read him without him uttering a word. Right now he wasn't sure if Estrella would be fine with this idea or not. Well the answer was obvious; she would absolutely loathe it. We both know that she'd have no say in the matter but she'd be glaring at Anthony until he'd give her _something_ to subdue that anger. This was not going to be a fun ride.

"We both tell her or do you want me to?" I asked in a husked voice.

"She'd come to me when you do tell her. So," He shrugged. "Could you get on with this tonight?" He asked, and even though he wasn't showing it, I know deep down that he hated himself for asking this of me.

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do after I tell Estrella about…this." I sighed before turning towards the door. "Prepare yourself though. You'd be facing one hell of an angry vampire after."

That evening…It was an uneventful one. As soon as I told Estrella what Anthony wanted me to do, and me accepting his request, she had been nothing but livid. She wasn't angry at me, although I know that there was a small part of her that was angry at her. However, she channeled all of that anger towards Anthony. He had been hiding from her wrath ever since she screamed out his name in pure anger. She couldn't do anything to hurt him even if she tried to. He was immune to mental attacks, and was fast enough to counterattack the physical kind. But he would hit her hack to calm her down if needed.

I sighed and shook my head as Estrella paced back and forth in my room, while growling under her breath. She had been like this for hours and I ran out of ideas to even try and calm her down. At this point there was no use to even try. I'd just have to let her calm herself down…and hopefully it'd work, soon.

"You're giving me a headache." I sighed softly.

"Then don't watch me!" She snapped angrily.

I flinched at her words. It hurt to have her raise her voice at me, especially when I was partially at fault. Without any words of exchange from me, I stood and started to head towards the door. Anthony was talking to Bella right now, and I know that Silvester would be coming with him for tonight too. If only I wasn't the passionate one. If only I could be that violent as if I was out of the battlefield. If only…

A pair of strong arms instinctively wrapped themselves around my abdomen. A small smile escaped my lips as I let myself being pulled towards the dark red headed vampire. Not that I didn't love her more when she was being gentle, or violent. It was just because it was her in general. Everything about her pulled me in from the very start. And now, I couldn't imagine the brutal, cold hearted vampire named Estrella to be anywhere but in my life.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm sorry." She murmured softly into my hair.

"I sort of deserve it. I agreed to this, remember?" I said rhetorically with a sigh.

Her grips around me tightened. "If only you could be more forceful…"

I sighed and shook my head. "That's you, not me. I'm only forceful to the extent until I have to be a tad nice."

There was a knock on the door then, interrupting our moment. Estrella growled dangerously at the intruder outside the door, and I know what was running around in her head right now.

"It's time."

That was Anthony's message and I know that I shouldn't waste any of this time any longer. The more we prolong this war, the more we'd have to lose people and their patience. With a defeated sigh, I removed the arms around me and pulled out of the embrace. We had to do things we didn't want to in order to win. And this might take us one step closer to victory.

I know that Estrella was starting to protest, so I quickly spun around and pulled her down into a passionate kiss before pulling away. "I'll be back tomorrow, in your arms. None of this nonsense would happen again."

I quickly turned and left the room, heading towards Bella's without waiting for Estrella's response. I entered her room like I've always had; barging in without a care in the world. Her gasp of surprise was only short when she realized who it was that had entered. She smiled at me, and boy…I'd hate to wipe it off of her face tonight.

"Valencia! What are you doing here?" She inquired, looking confused.

I closed the doors and locked it, turning off the light after before walking over to the bed where she was propped up against the bed post.

"How about I'd just show you, instead of telling you?" I raised an eyebrow at her, forcing on a smirk that could only mean trouble.

She narrowed her eyes before they widened in realization. She instantly pulled the duvet up and closer to her chest as I sat down on the edge of her bed. Her looks that she was giving now was heart breaking. I know that she was saving it for someone special, and that wasn't my place to replace that. But this was inevitable. We didn't want to break her soul through violent treatments.

"Don't worry." I faked a grin. "This will be fun."

To whom? I wonder.

* * *

_A/N_

Well, a little bit more on Valencia's point of view. To be completely honest, I like Valencia's background and story, as well as Estrella's one as well. I'm not sure when I'd be writing a chapter on Estrella's point of view, but there would most likely be a lot of curse words. I'd probably have to save that one when I'm utterly pissed off. Haha. Anyway, thanks for reading the story and I hope you enjoy it as much as I'm writing it. :)


	31. Caving In

**Caving In**

I was glad that the ceremony was postponed until tomorrow when Anthony sent me a notice of it before noon. So I spent most of my day reading with Silvester that had decided to curl up next to me on the bed; in his feline form. Dinner was bought to me and Silvester, although his dinner was only enough to fill half of his stomach. My dinner was enough to feed two people. In the end I had to force him to take the food that I left for him. It looked like I had to break him out of his submissive ways and be friendly, again. I hadn't known Silvester for long, but his playful act with Emmet back then was starting to fade in my head.

When it was almost time for bed, Anthony gave me a little visit. It was surprising really, I didn't expect him to come and give me a small chat. However, he took Silvester away, even though he said that it was only for one night. I was trying to think of any other scenario on what Anthony would like to do with Silvester, when my bedroom door was loudly being pushed open and interrupting all of my thoughts. I jumped and gasped in surprise when Valencia came into view. I gave her a smile.

"Valencia, what are you doing here?" I had asked.

When she didn't answer straight away, but was more likely to saunter over to where I was sitting up with the duvet strapped over my lower mid section.

"How about I'd just show you, instead of telling you?" She arched an eyebrow, a smirk forming on her lips; a smirk that I didn't want to see.

What exactly was she trying to sho…Wait, no! I know Valencia wouldn't do anything this low, but…from the way that she was gliding over to me and the way she was smirking at me told me differently. I silently gulped, sub-consciously pulling the duvet closer to my chest as she sat down on the bed. I didn't want to believe that this would happen, not this soon. I know that sooner or later my virginity would be gone before college even start, but I didn't want to lose it like this. So when she told me not to worry, I started to panic. I moved away as she slowly moved forward. I know that if I kept moving away, I'd have no room left but the floor and the corner. I couldn't even escape and she was stronger than me.

"Why?" I croaked out as I could feel myself tearing up.

She stopped her advances and I was hoping that it was because I was going to break down. That was a hopeful thought, and that thought didn't go to waste. She tugged at her bottom lip between her teeth, her baby blue eyes lowered down on the mattress. Her whole body was trembling and I'd never thought I'd get to see her like this, but I did. She then shook her head violently before letting out a heavy sigh.

"I can't do this." She whispered more to herself than me. "I just can't!"

I was debating to myself whether or not I should go over and comfort her. My kindness got the best out of me and I moved to where she was silently beating herself up. I placed a hand on her trembling shoulder in concern. "Valencia, are you alright?"

Instead of an answer, she changed the situation back to before as she grabbed a hold of my and pushed me down onto the bed with her on top of me. Her emotions were all over her face; regret, denial, anguish and unresolved. I didn't understand all of those emotions, and I didn't know whether to feel scared or not. The room was dark when she entered it, and the only light that was illuminating the room was the Moon. However, the light focused on Valencia's face more than the room, enhancing her beauty more but her emotions looked as if it was about to crack that beauty of hers. I was mesmerized by her phoenix beauty that I didn't struggle beneath her even though she had my hands pinned beside my head. The tear that rolled down her face didn't go unnoticed. Why was she crying?

"Whatever happened tonight, Bella, just know that I didn't want to do this. It's necessary for the ceremony, however, since you won't be a full vampire. And I'm sorry that it has to happen…like this." Her voice cracked at the end, I know that she was holding on the tears…I just didn't know why.

However, her beauty didn't capture my attention for that long, and I was back to panicking. She wasn't going to do anything further than pinning me down from the look of it. So I took that chance of trying to get out from beneath her. Well that was quite a bad idea, that woke her from whatever that was occupying her thought. She growled at me and tightened the grip on my wrists.

"Don't make this harder for the both of us, Bella. I'm not asking for anything in return. I just want to get this done so we could move on." She leaned her face down towards mine. I instinctively closed my eyes, or rather slammed them shut, where lips were mere inches from mine.

"Shh, don't cry." She whispered gently as I felt the weight on one of my wrists lifted. Her thumb gently wiped away the tear that seemed to be rolling down the side of my face; the tear that I didn't know was there. "I'll make this as gentler and enjoyable as I could for you."

"E-Enjoyable?" I asked as I opened my eyes to stare into her own.

She shrugged. "It might not be enjoyable for you since you don't look at me like that. So, why don't we try?"

"I'm not- "

Her lips were instantly on mine, shutting my protest off. There was no emotion behind the kiss other than…regret. If this was one of her tasks to do then should I just help her? I didn't want to lose my virginity to her. I didn't want to give my virginity to anyone except one person, and that person was so far out of reach…literally. This would also end quicker if I didn't struggle, right? I know that I didn't want this to last the whole night, and she didn't either. So I closed my eyes and let Valencia did what she was asked to do.

The kiss ended and I felt her trail her lips over to my ear before whispering. "If this helps you at all, imagine that it's Alice Cullen."

My eyes snapped opened then. "What? How?"

She chuckled. "You and her were so close yesterday, wasn't hard to miss."

I blushed. It was that obvious?

"So, why don't you try and imagine me a Alice?" She tried again and who was I to deny that? But how was I to imagine such a thing?

As if sensing that I was having a little trouble with replacing her as Alice, Valencia sighed before claiming my lips again. However, unlike the emotionless one from earlier, she seemed to try and act like the pixie vampire that I loved so much. I was able to actually replace the image of the phoenix in my head to the gorgeous pixie vampire. I wasn't sure if it was just me or it was my body reaction to the light kiss, but I felt myself getting into it as minutes went by. I found myself returning the kisses and soon enough I was gripping at her shirt from the hand that she had freed, pulling herself closer to me.

Valencia freed my other hand, her hand slowly ran down my side and up as my now free hand buried itself into her raven locks. Even though I was imagining Alice with me, I couldn't shake the feeling of Valencia on top of me. Although I could tell that she was getting into it as well, she was also holding back from hurting me. I never thought that I'd be seeing her first thing in the morning and last thing at night today. I would have never thought that I'd be finding myself to trust her in such a way. She considerate of my feelings and the stage that I was in. she also knew that I was saving my first for someone special, and didn't hesitate to give me a suggestion to imagine Alice, and actually tried to act like her too. Maybe I should pay her back by making this as easier as possible for her. I may not know why she didn't want to do it in the first place, but I was glad that it was her and not anyone that I didn't know.

Her lips moved from mine down to my neck, nibbling and kissing my skin lightly as I arched my body towards her touch. However, I didn't know where the 'I'll go slow' went when my clothes were removed minutes, and her clothes followed not a moment after. She lifted her head as her eyes bore down upon my naked body. I blushed out of embarrassment as my hands moved to cover my chest out of instinct. She halted my action and shook her head.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are Bella. Any immortal female would kill to be a mortal, and have a body just like yours." She sighed before leaning in to place a gently kiss on my shoulder. "And I'm sorry for taking it away from you."

She didn't leave ma chance to respond back as she claimed my lips once more. When she was sure that I've forgotten what I wanted to say to what she said earlier, she pulled away from my lips and only to ghost them down towards my chest. I thought that she would just _look_ again as my cheeks began to burn once more. But she shocked me when I felt her lips upon one of my breasts. I was both scared and excited of the new feeling that Valencia was giving me. Not mere seconds later I felt her whole mouth on my breast as she gently sucked and kissed my already erected nipple. Her hand was kneading and tweaking the other, giving it equal amount of attention. Her mouth soon to move over to the other one, but she didn't stay there for long after she given it enough attention.

My body was reacting to her gentle caresses and already I couldn't help the moan and the small gasp of content from escaping my lips. She traveled down my body, leaving light kisses on her hot trail. I didn't even dare to open my eyes and watch what she was doing. I'd probably blush to the point of passing out. So when I felt her hand parted my legs that I was glad I forced myself to remain still, and not t try and think too much of it. Besides, I know that I really did need a release when the throbbing from between my legs was just making the more difficult for me to think straight. The fire that had settled down there only intensified when the phoenix started to nibble and kiss my inner thighs. I would _actually smell_ my own arousal and that was just embarrassing. I know that I was too aroused by the small whimper that escaped my lips when I felt that her mouth wasn't far from where I wanted it to be, although I had no idea where that would be.

A moan inevitably escaped me as the tip of her tongue dragged up against the center of my core. Her tongue then settled on the sensitive nub above my entrance as she licked and sucked on it. The only brought out more moans from me as I gripped onto the bed sheets, feeling myself getting wetter as she worked on me. I gasped when her tongue prodded at my entrance before she pushed it in. the feeling of having her tongue wiggling inside of me felt odd, yet so good at the same time. She pulled it out all too soon, unfortunately. I didn't get the chance to let out a small whimper of the loss when she gently pushed a digit in. That was when I felt her breath right next to my ear, her hot breath trailing down against my neck.

"Wrap your teeth around my shoulder. If it hurts, bite down. You don't hurt me so don't worry."

I did just what she told me to do. I know what was going to happen next, and I couldn't be more grateful to her for giving a subtle hint. I moved my mouth over to her shoulder, lightly biting down on it while bracing for the pain to come. She took a deep breath beside me, and I wasn't sure if I should be the one doing that. Her finger proceeded to move inside of me as she gently pushed it in deeper and deeper. I could feel my walls protesting at the intruder but they couldn't do anything to stop it. When I felt it; the stinging sharp pain that told me my hymen had been breached. The pain was endurable and yet I couldn't help but bit down against Valencia's shoulder. I guess I was glad that she was still flesh and all, and not the vampire equivalent of a stone cold body.

She stilled her movement, giving me the chance to regain my composure. When I let go off her shoulder, she took that as a sign to continue. Her finger was moving slowly and steadily inside of me, only to increase in momentum as I moaned shamelessly next to her ear. It wasn't long until I felt my walls tightening around her finger, and my stomach constricting as my first climax washed over me. She stayed where she was until I calmed down from my high before removing her finger and rolled on her side. Just as she started to pull the cover up I stopped her.

"Wait, what about you?" I asked, my voice was barely a whisper.

She smiled and shook her head. "I'd be fine. If I was to let you return the favor, someone would be thoroughly pissed. We both wouldn't want that."

I frowned at her in confusion as she finished pulling the duvet up to cover out naked bodies. It was warm only because Valencia was with me, the warmth of her phoenix skin radiating underneath the blanket. So when I scooted next to her, she only chuckled and pulled me towards her warm body. Her warmth was making me drowsy, and my eyelids were already half way shut.

"Good night Bella, and welcome to our family." The phoenix whispered softly as she placed a soft kiss on my forehead. I fell asleep almost instantly, and was greeted by the hatred glare from Estrella in my dream. This would be the first and the last of me seeing her in my dream, I hope.

* * *

_A/N_

Seriously, why do sex scenes chapters are always longer than the normal chapters? Well, since I absolutely adore Valencia, I couldn't make her be all 'Muahaha I'm evil I'm going to force myself on you and make you feel pain!' Okay, she force herself on Bella, just a tad. And if you're wondering why Bella has to be a non-virgin before the ceremony, well it's because her purity would complicate the mixing of the phoenix gene and the vampire's venom. Well to me anyway thanks to my imagination. So I suppose that if she remains a virgin during and after the ceremony, she might die or suffer great pain when the mixing actually completes. Even if I dislike Bella, I can't be that evil to her. But if it's Edward then it's another story.

Mmm I'm gonna plan for this story to have more drama. It's going to be fun. Oh, and just a hint...Anthony is going to be an asshole :D


	32. Start of a New Beginning

**Start of a New Begining**

Little did the human and phoenix know that Estrella was standing outside of the room, clenching and unclenching her hands as she tried to control the growl from escaping her lips. She could feel that a change was coming soon, and she didn't quite like it. She knew that she wouldn't because that change was processing slowly from Valencia's heart. The phoenix had never gotten close to anyone except her and Anthony. Now that Bella was in the picture she didn't know if she'd win in this competition even though she was the first that the phoenix had laid her eyes upon.

"I'll make sure that you won't enjoy this." Estrella murmured to herself, too low for anyone to hear.

She stalked off then, not aware of Anthony observing them in his room. To the immortal mage this was the perfect opportunity for him to create more drama within his unity. If the ceremony was successful then he would want his favorite Phoenix to be paired with someone that was as strong as he was. It wasn't that he didn't think Estrella was weak. He just knew that his creation on Bella would be much stronger than any vampires combine. His campaign was to eliminate the vampire governor unless they yield to his superior. That may save them from death but he wouldn't guarantee that they would be alive after he let them go without him confirming it.

When I woke up the next morning I know that everything was going to change today. I wasn't sure when the ceremony would be but I wasn't looking forward to it. Valencia wasn't here with me when I opened my eyes, and all the evidence of her being here from last night was gone. No matter what she did I could still feel her touch on my body. I regretted for what had happened but there was no way to prevent it from happening. I know I was literally Anthony's pawn now, there was no escaping from the plans that he had for me.

Sighing as I dragged myself out of bed. After running my hand through my hair, I got changed into the clothes that had been laid out for me on Valencia's side of the bed. Well she was thoughtful at least and the clothes she laid out for me weren't something I would actually wear. Oh great, she might be another Alice! Well she hadn't been fussing over my clothes, at least. My eyes slowly traveled towards the white sheets where I had pushed my duvet aside. The small speckle of blood on the sheets reminded me of what will happen today. Not only that, the sadness that had just hit me like a rock when I looked at it was the regret of taking my time way too long to confess to Alice. And by the time I did confess I got kidnapped, by no one but Anthony's underlings. I heaved out a heavy sigh before turning my gaze back to the clothes lying upon the bed. After putting them on the door to my room opened up and Silvester walked in as a German Pinscher once more. I turned to greet him but he just ducked his head and sadly stalked over to his corner of the room. There was definitely something up and he was told not to tell me, I was sure of.

"I'm glad that you're awake." Estrella's cold voice made me jump in surprise.

"Oh." I turned around and offered her a smile, but she destroyed it by glaring coldly at me. I wondered what I've done wrong. "Umm..Good morning."

She groaned in distaste and turned half of her body towards the hallway. "Follow me." Her tone was definite and she didn't want my objection; I know, it was written all over her posture.

I nodded and obediently followed her as she guided me down the hallway and towards the big room. I studied the double sturdy doors from the far view until realization beginning to dawn upon me. I couldn't believe that Anthony was in such a hurry to rid me of my mortality! There were many things I'd like to do as a mortal before it'd get stripped away from me, but I guess it was too late. Already I felt a great loss even though the ceremony hadn't even started yet. On that note, I wasn't even inside of the big room.

"You know what is coming, aren't you?" The vampire asked. Her voice held no remorse, unfortunately.

"I can't run away. I can't escape. I can't do anything so I might as well reluctantly accept my fate." I sighed, knowing that she wouldn't give me a hint of remorse if she wanted to.

"You can't escape your fate. Furthermore, you can't escape from Anthony." She commented, her voice remained hard. Estrella…she was an ice queen.

No words were exchanged after that and we continued our short walk towards the big room. Once we've entered the room Anthony and Valencia were waiting at the top of the small platform. There were guards around but not that many. I looked around the room and couldn't recognize any of them. I would think that Hadrian would be here but he wasn't. I didn't think too hard on his absence when he might be away on a task anyway. Estrella had left my side to go join Valencia's. I wasn't surprise when the vampire wrapped her arms around the phoenix beauty and placed a tender kiss on top of her head. They were sisters after all. What I didn't understand was the glare from Estrella that I was receiving after the display. Not only that, Valencia was trying her hardest to not glance my way. Valencia looked a bit trouble when she glance my way, or when she tried not to look at me. Maybe it was because of last night.

"Come forth, Bella. No one would try to hurt you." Anthony said softly as he opened his arms wide in a welcoming gesture. I flinched when I heard a snarl, but it wasn't coming from Estrella. Anthony instantly looked over at the source and scolded. "Ambrosine! Stay put until I need you to restrain her while the change takes place!"

My eyes flickered towards the woman. She was a red head much like Estrella but only different because her hair was lighter. She didn't look like a vampire because she wasn't that pale. Her eyes were a deep green, her body was lean and she stood about two or three inches taller than me. For a split second I wondered what she was, knowing that Anthony wouldn't have more than two or maybe three of the same creatures in his ranks. My attention returned to Anthony and he was smirking at me than smiling. When I reached him he placed his hands on my shoulders as I tried not to flinch away from the coldness of it.

"Are you ready?" He asked, his eyes smirking with excitement.

"Even if I'm not you'd proceed with your plan anyway." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as he chuckled.

"You're right. Well, let's get this started then, shall we?" He grinned and turned over to the two most favorite followers of his. "You two know what to do."

They both nodded. Valencia turned towards Estrella after the vampire let go off her. The phoenix raised her hand towards Estrella's lips. There was a rope being tied tightly around the middle of her lower arm, stopping the blood from flowing. I began to wonder why until Estrella took Valencia's hand between her hands and bit down against the phoenix's wrist. Valencia bit down onto her bottom lip as she kept herself from making any painful noises. Now it occurred to me, Estrella was transferring _her_ _venom_ into Valencia's _phoenix blood_ to have the two mixing together. The rope being tied around Valencia's lower arm was just to prevent the venom from flowing into her system and do something that both of them wouldn't have any knowledge of. This was risky for the phoenix's sake but they valued Anthony's order more than their lives. I thought that their sisterly love would overcome the loyalty that they had for Anthony. Once again, I was wrong.

Estrella pulled back, lightly kissing the wound on Valencia's wrist before turning to grab a small bowl. While the vampire was fetching the bowl, Valencia pulled out a small knife. I narrowed my eyes, hoping that she wasn't going to do what I thought she was. She raised the knife over the spot that Estrella had bitten down, and just as I sucked in a sharp breath, she moved the razor sharp edge over her wrist as it cut through the skin. She didn't look like she was in pain and even her body didn't send any messages that said 'I'm in pain'. Estrella placed the bowl just beneath Valencia's wound. Valencia turned her wound so that it was facing the bowl and let her blood drip into the inside of it, staining the white interior of the bowl with her freshly cut red liquid. I could only guess that Estrella's venom was in the blood and I was supposed to drink it. The thought of it was beginning to make me sick, and even if I'd faint Anthony would find a way to get me to drink it with me being unconscious.

Valencia pulled her wrist away from the small bowl as I noticed her wound beginning to heal by itself. Estrella presented the bowl with the phoenix's blood mixed in her venom to Anthony. The mage took it with a wide grin and nodded his appreciation towards the two before turning his attention to me.

"You have to drink this." He offered the bowl to me and I wrinkled my nose in disgust just as my head was beginning to get dizzy. "If it helps you could plug your nose so you won't smell the blood while you drink it."

I inwardly groaned as I took the bowl in one hand while the other one was pinching my nostrils. I could 'accidentally' drop this bowl, but if I did then Valencia would have to go through all of that unspoken pain again. Maybe it didn't even hurt her at all, but that didn't mean she didn't have her limit of endurance. I didn't want to see her go through that for the second time because of me. I sighed and raised the bowl towards my lips. I didn't want to savor the taste so I quickly gulped it down and made sure that the taste would not stay on my taste buds for long. I didn't even prepare for what was going to happen to me afterward but I was sure I would remember this excruciating pain for the rest of my life and possibly the next. The bowl dropped from my hand onto the solid floor – I didn't realize that it was solid until it actually shattered on the floor. I felt hot – like I was on fire – both inside and out. I felt a pair of arms around me and the first thing that I wanted to do was to get out of those hands. The arms were strong, however, and no matter how much I fought or screamed I couldn't shake them off.

I felt like I was falling but yet, I was still standing – or maybe those arms were supporting me upward. By now I couldn't really hear anything except for the hushed voices. Soon enough I blanked out from the pain and I didn't expect that it would follow me through my unconsciousness as well. Maybe this was what dying feel like. Or maybe this was what becoming an undead feel like. The feeling wasn't pleasant, I was sure of that.


	33. Inside His Mind

**Inside His Head**

From the moment that I was born I knew I was different from any other kid. As I grew I've learned magic was forbidden everywhere in the world. I didn't even know what magic was until I've stumbled across it one day when I was 15. Someone was practicing it in my secret hide out; my cave. I approached the intruder and was going to attack the person from behind before the intruder could react. Unfortunately I was no match for the skillful magician that turned out to be a woman. She had never told me her name after forcing me to become her apprentice. I practiced magic with her every day and as I grew, the magic grew with me. Before magic I didn't care about anything but my family and finding food to feed us. After becoming addicted to magic I throve to become stronger than any mortal or immortal in the world. I spent days and nights perfected each of my skills and creating newer ones. It was until I've came across a recipe of Immortality Elixir in my master's lair that I wanted to live forever. _She_ had found out about it and warned me about the after effect.

**I didn't care.**

I didn't even care about her. So I spent my days gathering herbs and other ingredients to make the elixir. Once the first bottle was made, I've never felt so powerful after drinking it. She had mistakenly come into my lair when the after effect had taken its toll. I single-handedly killed her with an ice bolt that pierced through her heart. Whether I meant to do that or not, I certainly couldn't care less. Now I didn't need to take the elixir; not that much that I would need to rely on it for my youth to stay the same. The after effect had long gone after I've taken it for the 100th time. Yes, I've had accidentally killed many victims while under the elixir's power.

I've came along way to have what I was having now. I had everything that I needed and soon enough my collection of powerful immortals would be completed. However, there was one problem; Bella's human memory. It wouldn't be too hard to get Estrella to back down from loving Valencia. If Bella pursued the phoenix long enough surely Valencia would lean towards the brunette's way. Right now Bella's human memory have to go before she'd wake up tomorrow. I just needed to get everyone out of this room, I need to personally deal with Bella to ensure no one knows what I was about to do to her. I know for a fact that Valencia would object to this. So I turned towards my most favorable elites and smiled.

"You two may go rest, I can handle the rest."

They both nodded and left the room without a word. I turned to face Ambrosine that was holding Bella up. I gave her a firm nod along with a dismissing wave of my hand. She nodded her head back in understanding before putting Bella down on the floor. She clicked her fingers towards the remaining guards. Shortly enough they followed the second-in-commander out the door. I turned my attention down towards Bella's unconscious form and smirked. When she'd wake up everything would be fun and interesting. She'd need a lot of training with Valencia and, of course, Estrella would be somewhere else feeding me information concerning the Volturi. Everyone would be busy. Hadrian had already busying himself in recruiting the Siren that had caught my eyes when she was here. Her friend, the Harpy, wasn't of any use to me. If the Siren was in my possession, my army could overthrow the Volturi in less than a day. The new era would begin and I would be ruling it. Humans will know of us immortals and they will worship us like gods. That day wasn't far from happening at all.

Now, Bella's human memory was the only obstacle in my way. Erasing it wouldn't be any problem at all. _Putting in a new kind of memory though,_ I thought as a low chuckle escaped me. Ah, the little girl will fall in love with my precious Phoenix and lead us to victory.

_Bella, I'm not sorry for doing this._

* * *

_A/N_

Way shorter than any other chapters. But you know I just wanted to do something about Anthony. Like giving you a huge hint on what will happen to Bella when she wakes up. And also to make you all dislike Anthony even more. But don't worry about Bella and Alice too much though. Memory can fade, but not the love from their hearts. I sound so corny there. And just so you know Bella wouldn't be dead dead, like the vampire equivalent to death. Her heart would still be beating but at a slow rate that humans would think she needs to go to the hospital because of it. The phoenix's blood in her would keep the heart alive while the venom is trying to destroy it. So she'd probably going to have one heck of an adventure trying to control both her blood lust and her temper at the smallest things. Her scent would most likely to be a mixture of burning ash and sickening sweet. So...sweet sickening burning ash smell? Haha. It doesn't attract any other creatures, but the smell is too much for the wolves that I ought to bring them up some time.

So tell me, other than the original Twilight characters, what do you like about the other characters so far? Hate? Love? Dislike? Too bitchy? I won't accept 'GREAT CHAPTER! CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT!' review or something of the like. -Points at the question- Answer that THEN you can put that other stuff there :P_  
_


	34. First Lesson

**First Lesson**

_Bella's Point of View_

I thought this pain would last forever, as if that would be how death felt. The pain died down and I was left in a strange and uncomfortable urge to kill and to shed blood. It was strange when I only could remember what had happened before I was in this situation. I remembered drinking _someone's_ phoenix blood mixed with a _vampire's_ venom. Shouldn't I want blood as well then? There was a faint burning sensation at the back of my throat, though it wasn't enough for me to want to drink anything. I dared to open me eyes ad once they were opened, I wasn't sure how to make of my surroundings. There were tiny particles flying around the room that I was in. Everything was more vibrant, more colorful than the last time I've seen it. There was one thing that I know though;

_I was still alive._ My heart was still beating against my ribcage even if the beating was slow.

The uncomfortable urge was still there but I eased it down a little by little so it wouldn't spontaneously combust on me. I pulled myself up slowly and glanced around the room that I was occupying in. I think this was my room? My head hurts too much for me to try and think too hard on it. I sighed; a huge mistake on my part. The burning down my throat intensified and I almost succumbed into it. I had to stay in control even if it meant I was suffering every second of it. I should stay in this room or should I not? That question lingered on my mind as I scanned around the room for some sort of painkillers or something that could ease this burning down. I was still pondering at the question when I heard footsteps approaching from outside. The scent of hot lava and burning ash accompanying the sound. My first instinct was to jump back into the dark corner where I could watch whoever that was coming.

The doorknob twitched slightly, indicating that the intruder was about to come in. I waited a while, trying to control the urge to burst through that door and eliminate whoever that was behind it. I had to control the urges, I just had to. I need to analyze the situation first before jumping into conclusions.

The door was finally being pushed opened in a gentle and slow motion. The first thing I saw was the luscious wave of ebony hair as the _girl_ took careful steps into the room. I didn't quite know why but I was memorized by her beauty the moment my eyes were on her. I wanted to go to her but I couldn't. I had no idea who she was. My memory was still in the stage of recovering. So I had to stay in this corner and watch what would happen next. The truth was; I didn't want to watch. I wanted to stand next to her and just marvel at her beauty. I was sure that I've never seen such beauty in this world before until now. She was so graceful when she moved, and I didn't realize that she was standing before me until I blinked after a long moment of just looking. I gasped in surprise as I backed myself up further into my corner. She seemed to find it amusing because she giggled lightly at my action. I found myself smiling at the sound even though there was something wrong behind the meaning of it. I just couldn't figure out what.

She stretched out a hand towards me, a smile playing on her lips. "Come Bella, it's time for your training."

She…knew my name? How?

She sounded familiar like I've heard her voice before, somewhere. Her face was starting to look familiar to me now, but the memory was still a bit fuzzy. Goddamnit! Why couldn't my memory recover faster?

I looked down at her outstretch hand and debated to myself whether I should take it or not. But, what training? I guess I wouldn't know if I stayed in this room. I took her hand in mine and found it quite hot, like she was burning up from a terrible fever. The light gasp from her snapped me out of my reverie and I turned to look at her in puzzlement.

"Your skin," she started as she looked down at my hand. "The temperature from it, it's like the Autumn season."

Well, that could be a good thing, right?

She quickly dismissed her surprise with a shrug before pulling me out of the room and down the hallway. She held my hands all the way down towards the huge courtyard. Everything was so green and burnable! I actually wanted to burn all of this grass! That would be a bad idea though since I wouldn't know where the fire would spread. Would it matter though? Probably not.

I let go off the girl's hand and was about to set the courtyard on fire until _she_ stopped me. What in the world was she doing?

"Bella, listen to me. You wouldn't **want** to do that."

"**Who are you** to tell me what to do?" I growled. The burning at the back of my throat became too much to bear as soon as I spoke. Added on top of it was the urge to burn this courtyard. I was frustrated from not having my fix.

"I'm Valencia, and as long as I can still live you'd have to do what I say." She said firmly, her eyes narrowing. "Am I understood?"

The name did ring a bell but that wasn't enough. I took several steps back in a speed that I didn't know I possess. After a quick adjustment I let out a huge flame that flew out from my hand, aiming it at the girl before me. What I didn't know was the fact that she had merely stood there and stopped the flame. Not only that the flame dispersed and the only remaining was the sparks from it. What the hell was she?

"Bella, you're half phoenix and half vampire. You can withstand so much as being half phoenix if I was to attack you like you did to me. The vampire part of you wouldn't be able to withstand it. So please be a good girl and listen to me for God's sake!"

If she knew this much about me and could easily be threatening me right now, it would be wise to listen to her. Wait, who was I kidding? If I was half this and that, I would be stronger than she was. Just because she could stop my flame didn't mean she could defeat me! With that thought I let out several set of flames towards her once more. I saw her letting out a sigh before stretching out her hand and stopped the first flame that was coming at her. She used the same hand to gather up the other flames in a fluid motion. The flame grew as it was gathered to the point that I thought she was holding the Sun in the palm of her hand. She then sighed and shook her head.

"I honestly didn't want to do this." She shrugged. "Oh well, if this means you'd listen to me after then it's worth it. Remember Bella, I'm the original Phoenix. Your amateur fire can't do anything to me. However, it might do _something_ to you."

She aimed the giant flame at me and let it go. I wasn't sure if I should try to stop it or not. But there was no time to make slow decisions, not when the flame was traveling in the speed that I know Valencia was controlling it. So I ran. I ran into the building and breathed in a sign of relief, thinking that she wouldn't let that huge fire inside. I was wrong in judging her ability like that. She had separated the huge flame into smaller flames and hat it surrounded every opening of the building. She left the biggest one of them all after me. No matter where I turn there would be another flame waiting for me. And they followed me until I reached the end of the building with no where to turn but the room in front of me. I tried the door on the big room but it was locked. I tries to use my strength on it to bring it down but it wouldn't budge. Those flames were getting closer and closer so I did the one thing that I thought of in the last minute; I turned to face them. I gritted my teeth before letting out another big flame and hoped that it would swallow up half of those flames of hers.

**It didn't.**

It merged with the others before splitting itself in tow and joined the others to march at me. I gulped at the flames as they approached. I then raised my hands in front of me in defense but it wouldn't do much, I know. I let out a small cry of pain as the flames covered every part of my body, burning my skin as the vampire side of me beginning to feel like it was charring. The feeling was horrible and yet the phoenix side of me was keeping me alive just to feel it; to want to die in it. I didn't know how much more I could handle this when I was growing so weak in these flames. That was when I heard light footsteps approaching. I felt the flames slowly leaving my body. The feeling of being charred, alive, was still there when I could no longer feel those hot burning fire anymore. That was when I allowed myself to fall flat down on the floor while breathing heavily as my skins started to heal itself.

"I hope that would be the last time I have to use extreme method on you."

Lesson was so _damn well _**learned.**

* * *

_A/N_

In my opinion it isn't really difficult for me to catch on on who POV it is. But just for those that are a bit slow on it I'll put it up from now on whenever there's going to be a POV change in the story. So for example I'll put Bella's POV on here, but the next chapter if it is still in her POV then I won't. But if it isn't I'll put that character's name up the top so you all could see it and go 'Ah, so it's in this character's POV' etc etc.

I absolutely love your reviews! So much different from 'Great chapter, hurry and update please' kind of review. It gives me a lot of idea on how to bitch slap Anthony just to satisfy you guys haha. And yea Alice relies too much on her foresight ability and it can get just a tad annoying but at least she'd be more surprise that she can...Wait I am sooo not going to spoil this. :P

And look, the new Bella is stubborn! She'd return to her normal self soon enough when her memory recovered. Well the part that Anthony didn't erase. I'm pretty sure that all of you know that Anthony erased Alice from her memory and put more fake images of her and Valencia together anyway.

Anyway, enjoy and I'll update soon-ish. :)


	35. Confession, Confusion & Curiosity

**Confession, Confusion & Curiosity**

My first lesson was brutal but I guess I brought that to myself. She was more powerful than I thought and had given her credit for. Fortunately that increased the recovery of my memory. I remembered who she was. I remembered everything from being human to something that was out of the norm. I was a hybrid, a dangerous hybrid, and I wasn't sure how my body and mind managed to still stay intact. I remembered the Cullens and everyone else at school. My memory had been 100% recovered but it felt like something was missing. I couldn't figure out what and I couldn't help but feel frustrated about it. I needed help but I wasn't sure how to word the question out. If I didn't understand it then how was I to express my frustration in word?

I didn't see the fire ball coming towards me until it stopped right before my eyes. I stared at it blankly, wondering why it hadn't exploded yet. Instead of exploding into my face the fire morphed into an angry face. The more I looked at it the angrier it became. Then it _roared_ at me! I squealed in surprise as I jumped back, almost losing my balance. The fire disappeared but I was still in shock from that little roar. Slowly I glanced over at where Valencia was standing, not a few feet in front of me, with her arms crossed and an annoyed expression.

"Where were you?" She asked. Her voice didn't sound quite happy there.

"Umm…I was and still am here…?" I answered rhetorically, unsure by what she meant.

In just a split second she was right up in my face with a frown upon her gorgeous face. "I meant your attention. Where _was_ it?"

I know where it was but I wasn't sure how to exactly tell her that. "…Somewhere." Came my brilliant answer that only made the frown on her face deepened.

"Focus, I don't want to babysit you all day." She scolded as she pulled away.

Well it had been three months that Estrella had gone away and I understood the fact that she was missing the vampire, but there was no reason to be so difficult about it and taking out on me. I had been paying attention to all of her trainings over the past three months, until today, but she couldn't be that pissed off just because of it. So that was why I pushed my frustration aside and focused on how to make her smile. She was much nicer when she was happy. She could always be happy without Estrella around anyway, and I could do that…maybe.

All the remaining of this training I listened and paid attention to what she said and demonstrated. The urge to burn things was still there but it wasn't a problem to me after my thirst for blood had been quenched. Anthony had told me that my mind was stronger than most and no one could mentally attack it. And the blood…He forced me to drink human blood no matter how much I detested it.

"You're improving, that's good. Two more months and our training will be done." Valencia commented with a nod of her head in approval. "You can do whatever you want now. We're done for today."

I wanted to make her happy, right? So before she'd turn and left the courtyard I rushed up and stopped her path by standing in front of her. she raised an eyebrow at me in question while I just smiled.

"Now that we're not teacher and student anymore, can we go and do something fun?" Before she could answer I grabbed her hand with my smile widened a bit as I tried to be just a tad enthusiastic about this whole idea that just popped in my head. "Great! Let's get out of here, you need fresh air!"

I hadn't been outside of this mansion for so long, and it wasn't like I was planning my escape either. Valencia would definitely stop me without much of a hassle and my freedom would be limited. I actually liked my freedom. I would need to wait for the right moment to escape and go back to the Cullens.

"Where exactly are we going?" Valencia asked after a short moment of us being outside.

I shrugged. "I don't know. We'll find something to do."

We did find something to do. We both didn't know about the town people having some sort of an outdoor movie night. We didn't make quite a scene when they all turned to look at us. They recognized us and I could see in their eyes the fear swirling in them. We didn't make any noise as I pulled Valencia towards the vacancy seats at the far back from the big screen. It was fine though, our eyesight were more superior to theirs. When we got seated the movie was about to start; more like other movie trailers. That was when I heard the low growl coming from beside me. I turned and nudged her gently.

"These humans should be glad that we allowed them to live." She hissed beneath her breath.

I sighed and took her hand in mine, rubbing my thumb on the back of her hand and hoping she'd let loose some tension. "Just enjoy the movie. I heard that they're playing _Breakfast at Tiffany's._"

She let out a grunt but didn't say anything else. The movie finally played and to be honest, I wasn't exactly watching it. I've seen it and it looked like my companion hadn't. So I sat back on my seat and watched Valencia's expression throughout the movie. It was fascinating, really. The way her eyes were transfixed on the screen. The way her brows knitted together in confusion at some scenes. The way her lips twitched slightly into a smile at some adorable moments. So this was what it would feel like watching someone's expression while they're engaging in a movie. It was odd that I felt some kind of loneliness, like I was missing someone yet I didn't know who it was. My heart was aching to see that person again, and the frustration came back. I groaned inwardly before turning to stare at the big screen. The movie didn't do any kind of distraction on me, and I was feeling a bit disappointed because of that. It was until Valencia shifted closer to my side and gently rested her head on my shoulder and I was starting to forget about my own frustration. By now she laced her fingers through mine as she relaxed into my side.

"You know what's weird?" She asked softly.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm not upset about Estrella being gone, if that's what you think and that's why you took me out." She sighed.

Now this tickled my curiosity. I turned and raised an eyebrow at her. "Then why do you always act like you want to cry?"

She looked up at me, our eyes met for a short moment, before she pulled away from me. She signed again as she looked down at our intertwined hands. Her other hand moved over to caress my own. "Because I'm not supposed to feel this way…" She paused, taking a small intake of air, before looking up into my eyes again. "About you. "

Her eyes held so many emotions behind them but the main ones were; _confusion, regret, passion, love and pain._ I understood all of them except for love. I didn't know why she was falling for me. She had Estrella and they looked perfect for one another. Did she start having these feelings for me when…It couldn't be…Under any circumstances I wouldn't even allow her to touch my body. She did it out of an order and I accepted it because there was no other option; and refusing and struggling weren't it. So how could she have developed feelings for me in just a span of three months?

She pulled back, taking her hands with her and sighed once more. "Maybe you're just different from Estrella. Yeah, maybe…" She seemed to be assuring herself that it was a phase, a passing phase, more than assuring me that it was just nothing. I wasn't quite convinced that it was when she looked at me again. "Your heart belongs to someone else, it doesn't belong to me. And yet…I want to steal it," she leaned forward as I remained still, my eyes having trouble staying on her face when they longed to stare at her rosy lips instead. "I want to steal your heart from Alice's grasp and _make_ you **mine**."

I felt her hot breath tickling my lips until her lips connected with mine. Was I supposed to feel happy about the fact that she was kissing me? I couldn't quite understand why my heart ached at the name _Alice_. And even thought it was aching at the mere mention of the girl's name, it didn't stop the kiss from happening. In truth I wanted more answers to my silent questions from Valencia. She seemed to know why I felt as if I was missing a piece of a puzzle in my heart. So if this was how I'd get the answers, then so be it.

* * *

_A/N_

I apologized for being an ignorant jerk. And I'm sorry for all the POV's and stuff. Just wanted the readers to read about the other's thoughts and not Alice or Bella once in a while =\ But yea sorry.


	36. Vision

**Vision**

_Alice's Point of View_

IT had been three months…Three long stupid months! Bella was still up in Nebraska with those…things and everyone here didn't even seem to care about her anymore. Carlisle kept pushing the logical fact about Bella no longer a human being but I refused to acknowledge it. if she was an immortal now I was pretty sure she could find an escape route and come back to me. After the first month I had try to go up there to get her back. The family had stopped me thanked to Edward prying into my thoughts. And also a special thank you to Aurora for not being around her girlfriend for the past month and a half. Heloise had decided to keep an eye on me after that. It wasn't like I was going to run away to Nebraska and be a superwoman to save my mate. I wasn't that stupid to hand myself in…Okay maybe just a tad bit but I wanted to see Bella again, desperately. It didn't help when I couldn't see her either!

"Thinking about Bella again?"

I sighed and looked down at Heloise whom was leaning her back against the tree I was sitting on.

"Yeah, what about you? Do you miss Aurora?"

The brunette shrugged.

Aurora and she used to be inseparable. It was always strange for me to see Heloise without Aurora, or vice versa. I heard that ever since Aurora returned from the woods that day she hadn't been the same since. She'd disappear at night and return in the morning with dust on her clothes as if she had been on a physical fight. When Heloise tried to ask the beautiful blonde what was the Siren was hiding, she'd always shrug and disappear inn a second. Heloise had tried to follow her but that didn't work out so well. The harpy's eyesight is weaker at night so they rely on their nose to sniff out the other's scent. Because Aurora always went at night, the blonde beauty knew instantly that her girlfriend was following her. She had used nature to redirect Heloise back into the house without the brunette knowing. Ever since that Heloise had been quite upset with Aurora and the siren didn't pay any mind to it. It was as if she didn't care about Heloise's feelings at all. I wasn't one to judge someone without knowing their reasons, but right now it looked as if Aurora was plainly bored of Heloise, the girl that she had tried so hard to 'obtain' for years. I didn't quite know how the mating process work with their species, but it didn't look like they were _soulmates._

"You don't miss her?" I asked curiously.

Over the past months I've gotten to know Heloise better. She was the kind of girl that would put the other problems first before her own; much like Bella. She was kind and had a beautiful personality. I could see why Silvester always trailed behind her like a puppy. I could also see why the male population in Forks High would want to talk to her but was afraid to approach her because of Aurora. Heloise personality was similar to Esme's and some was quite similar to Bella's. she was so friendly that it was hard to not befriend her. Esme fel in love with her and wanted her and Aurora to join the family after one month of knowing them. I wouldn't mind having Heloise around, but Aurora was another story. To think about it Aurora wasn't really the type to open up to anyone but Heloise. The last time that she did something nice was…Well making me stop brooding so much in my room. I appreciated her for that, really.

"What's there to miss? Her hiding secrets from me?" Heloise puffed.

_Oh boy, she was still upset about that._

"Well you guys are just always together…" I began.

"And I told her _everything_!" Heloise cut in. "I _trust_ her and yet it doesn't look like she trust _me_!"

"Maybe she has her reason to not tell you." Why was I defending Aurora again?

Heloise snorted. "What reason? Last time I tried to ask her she just ignored the shit out of my ass."

Wow, an upset Heloise was not pretty but pretty amusing.

"She'll come back. It's not like she has been kidnapped or anything." Why the hell was I being positive about this?

The brunette sighed and shrugged once more. "I know that Anthony had been trying to recruit me and Aurora for a while. I never knew that he was interested in Bella when she showed up. I know that Bella is special because she doesn't stay away from us supernatural, more special when Edward can't read her."

She was getting towards something here and I didn't quite like the sound of it. However, she had closed her mouth and apparently looking like she was deep in thought. My foresight couldn't see what she'd say in the near future so all I could do was wait. While waiting I watched the sun setting on the west. The sight was beautiful but my heart couldn't see it. Bella wasn't here to share the moment with me so why should I view the sunset as beautiful?

"You know, maybe Carlisle is right." Heloise spoke up.

At that moment I dropped on the gorund when she mentioned Carlisle. God! He wasn't right and I didn't have any proof to back it up either. Bella wasn't going to give up her mortality that easy. I know she won't give up without a fight. However the logic side of my argued with me. Not only that, it sided with my mind and replayed the day that she had given herself to that Anthony jerk to save us. I didn't even trust Estrella and Valencia as well; the evil duo. The more I thought about them, the more I wanted to go to Nebraska and steal Bella back. Bella was nice and caring, she _didn't belong_ there.

"He **is not right**!" I shouted out more in anger than frustration. My sweet Bella couldn't be like us. She was too innocent to become a monster.

"Listen to yourself for a second, Alice!" She pushed herself off of the tree and looked at me straight in the eye. "You refuse to believe what you can't see in the future. Even if I was to say Bella is coming back tomorrow, despite your overflowing love for her, you won't believe it." She paused, her eyes hardened. "Stop relying too much on your gift when it no longer useful anymore.

That was a slap in the face. I knew I couldn't see into the future anymore despite my effort but…that was harsh, in a polite way. I shrank back, feeling the huge weight of uselessness on my shoulders. I wasn't useful to anyone anymore. I wasn't even useful to Bella. I've proven my uselessness when I had let her be kidnapped. Vampires weren't supposed to go unconscious but I did. And in that split of a second I've lost my soulmate; the girl that held both my dead heart and soul.

Before I could open up my mouth and speak, Emmett appeared before us with a disgusted expression. "The dogs are here as Carlisle asked them to this morning. We all have to be there to discuss the 'situation'."

We all knew why they even came in the first place. They feared that their people might be in danger if Anthony was to rule the Earth. The humans will be in danger if that was to happen but not us supernatural beings. Actually, we will be save and our secrets will come out to the world. Then soon enough there won't be any mortal around, and that **will** be disastrous. Yeah, Anthony wasn't going to make the world his if we rejected to the idea.

The three of us rushed back inside and I had to try and not to gag at the foul scent that the dogs have brought with them. Emmett instantly went over to his wife and wrapped his strong arms around her while Rosalie glared at the dogs. Jacob, the Alpha, turned his eyes over to me and narrowed them. Then he marched over to me and hovered his glare down at me while his body trembled slightly.

"You did this." He stated. And god I wanted to punch him but I held myself back. There was no reason to break out a fight, although I was sure that reason would become irrelevant soon.

"Excuse me?" I hissed.

His jaw tightened. "You. Did. This. If you didn't then _Bella_ would still be here."

"Watch your mouth Jacob, or you won't be able to breed for the rest of your life." I snarled threateningly at him.

He snorted, but his glare was still on me when he addressed Carlisle. "Carlisle, do something about this midget of yours. Leash her down or something before more humans get kidnapped."

That was it. I've had enough. I threw myself at him, taking him by surprise as he stumbled down on the ground with a loud crash at the impact. Poor Esme's wooden floor, I'd make it up to her later. Right now I was focusing on pounding my fist into his stupid face. He had no right to accuse me for what I didn't do! He had no right, _**at all**_! Before I could present him with more hard punches, I felt a pair of strong arms around me as they lift me up…or dragged me away from the bruise up puppy.

"Alice, calm yourself down."

I heard Carlisle said as a wave of calmness washed through me. That was when I realized Emmett was holding me. When I looked up at him he smiled down at me; a proud smile. That was when I giggled. He must have been proud at me because I had beaten the pup up.

"Jacob, please calm yourself down." I heard another voice said, Sam's voice. "You and everyone know that she had been kidnapped and Alice had been knocked out just as they had planned. I know that you have feelings for the girl but you've got to clear your head and calm down."

Wait, what? The muff had feelings for _my_ Bella? First it was Edward and now the stupid _dog_? This was not a romance circus!

"Now let's have this meeting starting since that everyone is present." Carlisle announced.

And in that moment everything and everyone blurred out form my sight of view. It was strange to even feel as if I was receiving a vision, and I was. The dogs didn't seem to prevent it from happening by being here, so I could only guess that there was a powerful force that wanted me to see this vision. No matter, I was receiving a vision and that fact alone was enough for me.

When the vision sucked me in I knew exactly where I was; Nebraska. It was dark out and all I could see was the big cinema screen. Judging by the people outside with chairs and in their cars, I guessed that they were having an outside movie night. That didn't catch my attention though. It was Bella's confused face that caught my attention. I didn't know what she was confused about for a second there until that fire playing bitch known as Valencia leaned in to kiss her. It didn't…Bella accepted the kiss? What the fuck was going here? Why did I have to see this?

I came out of the vision and growled loudly that caused everyone to back away slowly. I turned to look at Carlisle as he gulped in shock. I was pretty sure my eyes were a dangerous pitch black.

"You're right, Carlisle. Bella isn't human anymore."

He started to open his mouth but I cut him off with another growl.

"I don't care if she's a phoenix, but I'm going to kill _her_ and _enjoy_ it!"

Once again I was stopped by Emmett as I was about to run outside. For fuck's sake! Could they try to not stop me from going to castrate that bitch for once in my life?

* * *

_A/N_

Was going to split this into two chapters, but I thought 'Nah, it won't be necessary' so I mashed it up all into one chapter XD

Well I was thinking of having Alice's reaction to be more detailed but...Well I think that's detail enough I guess =\

Anyway, Alice is going to see Bella soon but not in the way that you might think (eg, running off to see her). And next would be Bella's point of view and her relationship with Valencia. You might hate me for making Bella using her but...when you can't find the answer to your heart and you're afraid that the other person might lie to you, what are you going do right? But anyway enjoy the chapter and thank my boring classes for not making you guys wait for an update. All I do is sit there and do 20% of the work, the rest is me off-tasking and yet I still pass lol._  
_


	37. Secrets Cannot Be Told

**Secrets Cannot Be Told**

_Bella's Point of View_

Another two months passed and it was hard for me to go on and pretended that I was in love with the phoenix. If memory was fully recovered like my heart wanted it to, then I wouldn't mind being _in_ love with her. That also depended on whether I felt it was right or not. In whatever the case I hadn't learned anything more about Alice. I was a little disappointed that Valencia didn't speak more about her. If my heart didn't ache whenever I thought of the girl called Alice, I knew that I would have easily fallen in love with Valencia.

The phoenix was fun to be around with. She was full of love and I haven't seen anyone that would find all disposable things lovable. She didn't like favorites, she found less favorable likeable. She found Silvester to be lovable because no one wanted him. She found him lovable because he was useless and weak to everyone. She was a strange one, in a good and lovable way. I could see why Estrella loved her this much. Valencia was the exact opposite of her. It was a shame that the girl had a heart for both of us, and she couldn't choose one to give her all to

Anthony played a part in this as well. I've figured that much when he avoided me when I tried to talk to him about it. Something wasn't exactly right, not like this place was right in the beginning.

"Bella."

I cringed at the voice. Ambrosine had been working with me to strengthen up my fighting ability. She was like Hadrian, a Serpent. I hadn't seen Hadrian in action but Ambrosine was deadly. If Hadrian was more advanced then she was…then I might not be able to fight him off.

I turned and forced a smile. "Hey Ambrosine."

She frowned. I so expected that. "Anthony wants you in his office. Valencia is already on her way there."

I nodded and mumbled a thank you before heading to Anthony's office. I wondered what Anthony wanted. Then again he probably wanted everything to go his way. Still my curiosity got the better of me. I hurried over to his office and once I got there, Valencia was frowning with her fists clenched. Well now I really wanted to know what Anthony wanted.

"Ah, Bella," he smiled in relief when he saw me. "Please come over."

I did as he asked. Once I was standing next to Valencia, I took her clenched fist into my hands. Tried as I might but it didn't seem like the word 'relax' would work on her right now.

"You're visiting the Cullens." He said. "With Valencia."

Well, wait what?

"You're probably wondering why. Okay, I'll show you."

He turned and clapped his hands twice. The inner door from his office that led to the library room opened. Hadrian was the first face that I saw, and he was smirking like he had just won a big game. The next face, however, I didn't expect to see. What the hell was _Aurora_ doing with Hadrian?

As if to answer my unspoken question, the blonde looked at me and smiled in assurance before she glided over to me and enveloped me in a warm hug. "It's been so long that I've seen you." She pulled back. "We need to catch up."

I stood there, dumbfounded with my mouth slightly agape. All I could do was nod as she chuckled at my reaction. She then moved over to Anthony and…what the heck? Curtsied?

"It's nice to formally meet you, Anthony."

He chuckled as he placed his hand under her chin, lightly lifting her face up to meet his. Then he had that soft smile on his lips, a rare sight to see since he only gave those sort of smile to Valencia.

"The rumor is very true." He said softly. "Your beauty surpass all living beings. I have to say, your beauty might even surpasses most Goddesses."

Aurora chuckled, not a hint of blush on her face. "Why, thank you. I'm pretty sure my appearance is not as great as you just made it sound to be."

He chuckled then turned to us. "Please welcome Aurora to our family."

Valencia let out a disapproval growl but Anthony ignored her.

"Now as to why I want you two to go to the Cullens." He turned to us and grinned. "Eliminate them. All of them. Including the harpy. They are a threat to us, although a small threat but they are very useful to the Volturi. If we could get rid of the Volturi potential helpers, then the Volturi would be nothing but preys to us."

I shot a glance at Aurora to see her reaction to what he had said. She remained still. Her expression was the same as she was talking to him; excited and happy. What did happen to her and Heloise?

"Hadrian and Aurora will be there to help you. However, I want the two of you to perish them. You'll leave in two weeks."

I couldn't sleep that night. Aurora's appearance today was bothering me. How could she have changed side so fast?

I groaned inwardly and got out of bed. Quietly, I slipped out of the room so I wouldn't disturb Silvester slumbering on the couch in his feline form. I wandered to the garden and found a bench chair to sit down on. I had so many questions without answers, and yet I found no one to help me with them.

"Well, fancy meeting you here."

I nearly jumped out of my seat when Aurora 'graced' me with her presence. She gave out an amused giggle before joining me on the bench chair.

"Can't sleep?" I asked.

"Not, that's not it." She sighed and sat back. "The best time to explore is at night when everyone is asleep. So I'm out here to explore the mansion."

"Oh.." Was all I could manage.

"So, are you ready to 'perish' Alice?" Aurora asked in amusement. But her amusement was soon wiped away when I threw my hands up in frustration.

"Who is this _Alice_ chick that I can't stop wondering about?"

Aurora blinked in confusion. "Pardon me?"

I took a deep breath and exhaled it all out. "I don't know who Alice is, but whenever I think of that name my heart aches, and I don't know why."

"Anthony." Aurora growled. "He erased your memory of her."

"I knew that he was involved in this." I sighed.

"Okay, I'll tell you who Alice is then."

I turned to look at her expectantly, half excited of what I would learn from her, the other half nervous because I didn't know if I'd like it or not.

"She's a Cullen. She loves you. You love her. She's going crazy without you right now."

I blinked before frowning. "That's it?"

"Yep!"

I wanted to strangle her right now!

Aurora then burst out laughing, almost falling out of her seat. "Oh my god! You should totally see your face right now."

"Au-ro-ra!" I growled.

She stopped laughing, but I could tell she was holding it in. "Okay, I'm sorry. What I said is true though. I guess you'd have to see her in person to trigger the missing memory. It might or might not work, but you can just give it a try."

"So you're saying I should be happy about meeting the Cullens even though they might die?"

For the first time that she had been here, she actually flinched at my question. There was definitely something she was hiding. I wasn't sure if I should wait for her to tell me or not. The chance of her keeping everything from me was pretty much at 90%.

"You do know that Heloise would likely be killed as well, right?" I pushed, hoping that she'd crack and tell me what was on her mind.

Her fists clenched atop the bench chair as she shielded her face from me. "I'm not the best person to be trusted right now, Bella."

Before I could open my mouth to form words, she stood up and left the garden. I noticed that the plants glistened under the moonlight as she walked by. I began to question if those early morning dew were Aurora's emotions, the kind she had been keeping up inside without finding a way to let them out.

* * *

_A/N_

Sorry for the late update. I would have updated last night but something...scary came up that kept me awake and paranoid until 4.30AM on a school night.  
But anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter. :)


	38. Minor Guilt

**Minor Guilt**

Over the next two weeks it had been training, training, _training._ Aurora and Hadrian trained together. Valencia and I trained with them sometimes. Most of the times we just watched. When I got tired of watching them I joined, and Hadrian always stepped down as if I wasn't strong enough to handle him. Aurora didn't use gravity on me and I was grateful for that. She still beat my ass though, and I blamed Valencia for that. Every time Aurora and I were in a position that she didn't like, she'd make me lose on purpose. Whether it was me having the upper-hand or the other way around, it was a huge no to Valencia. Hadrian found it amusing, as much as I didn't want him to.

"Okay, seriously Valencia," Aurora frowned as she turned to the phoenix. "What the fuck do you want? Do you want to see Bella defeat me, or do you want to make her feel weak? Being her lover," I could tell she almost gagged at that. "You should support her!"

"Don't tell me what to do." Valencia growled as she took one step closer to the blonde.

"This is going to be fun to watch." Hadrian whispered to me as he stood beside me, arms crossed across his chest.

I really didn't know what to say to that. I wanted to stop the soon-to-be-fight from happening, but there hadn't been any fun and hilarious things happening lately. Maybe I should put my hands down and just watch.

Aurora placed her hands on her hips, looking quite annoyed at the fact that she was talking to Valencia a little bit longer. "What if I am?"

"I'll **burn** your hair." Valencia retorted.

"I'll _suffocate _you in the process." Aurora growled.

And just like that they rushed into a fight. Valencia tried to light Aurora's hair on fire plenty of times, and every time the blonde would take away her air to stop her. This went on for several minutes before they decided on another different approach to 'castrate' each other. Of course they went for the normal girl-on-girl killing one another. They kicked, punched, screamed and tried ripping each other hair out. okay, I had to admit it was amusing and Hadrian was enjoying 'the show' immensely.

Since Valencia had more upper strength than Aurora, she managed to throw the blonde off of her and growled. "You stupid bitch! You shouldn't come here in the first place!"

Aurora stood up and dusted some dirt off her clothes. "Because I'm more useful than you, she paused to look up at Valencia and smirked. "Duh!"

Valencia couldn't hold back the anger that was bubbling inside of her, so she screamed. Flame started to swallow the area. Oh shit was definitely the understatement of the situation right now. Her flame could kill me if I was to intervene. God, she was extremely pissed off and I wasn't sure how Aurora could get her off like that. If only one of them could control water then everything would be fine.

"Wow, can't handle the truth?" Aurora chuckled, totally amused by Valencia's raging anger.

"Aurora." I hissed but she shrugged it off.

"Fuck you bitch!" Valencia roared as she unleashed a monstrous looking flame towards Aurora.

I didn't know how and I wasn't going to find out either, but Hadrian acted and he was over at Aurora in a split second. He turned to look at Valencia, his eyes hardened and I could see his dark hues turned into slits. What surprised me was the raging fire monster stopped just mere inches away from Hadrian's face. It then slowly started to dissolve into thin air, leaving not a trace behind it. The fire surrounding the area followed suit, and I actually wondered how he did that.

I turned to look at Valencia. The anger was still evidently plastered on her face. I didn't know why she stopped, but it must be because Anthony wouldn't want to know that she might have killed or injured his recruitment.

"Are you alright?" Hadrian murmured softly to Aurora that got me to turn, and observe them.

Aurora shook her head just as AHdrian placed his hand on the side of her face. I noticed his thumb moved as he caressed her skin. I didn't miss Aurora leaning into his touches though. What the hell did happen to her? I thought that she was in love with Heloise. I thought she would never be with anybody else but Heloise. Most of all, I thought she was here to help me get out and reunite with everyone back home. With all of this happening between her and Hadrian, I wasn't sure about her purpose for being here anymore.

"Bella?"

I turned at the soft voice of Valencia, and noticed the jealousy in her eyes. God, how was I to go on with playing with her feelings like this? Sooner or later I would need to tell her the truth. I just needed to find the right moment.

I moved across the small space towards her. I took both of her hands in mine, and leaned up to place a soft kiss upon her forehead. "Just forget that she's even here. You'd feel much better if you do."

She nodded her head and instinctively wrapped her arms around my waist. She nuzzled against the crook of my neck before letting out a sigh. This relaxed her, or was it me that relax her? What would happen if I told her I was playing with her feelings to get what I want? I would kill her, half of her. Estrella would make her whole again. Well, only I could wish.

* * *

"You know we're not going on a trip," Valencia stated as she leaned against the door frame, watching me packing what I needed before carrying out this 'mission'.

"It doesn't hurt to be fully prepared." I shrugged.

"It's going to be quick. They're all vampires."

_And one of them is my potential soulmate,_ I thought.

I zipped up my backpack and swung it over my shoulder. "You know," I started as I turned to face her. "It might be best to no underestimate our opponents."

She faked a gasp as she glided towards me. "You think I'm underestimating them?"

I rolled my eyes. "Out of the two of us, I am well prepared.

She closed the distance between us. I couldn't even think of kissing her and pretend that I would mean it. Just as she was about to press her lips against mine, Aurora appeared in the room, stopping her from completing the kiss even though she was just an inch away from my lips.

"Good, you're ready to go. Hurry up! Time is ticking!" And with that she left.

"Well," I said as I pulled back, glad for the interruption. "We better get going."

With that I left the room, and wasn't really surprise that she didn't follow. I met up with the other two and wasn't…pleased to see Aurora latching on Hadrian's arm with her head on his shoulder. Hadrian was staring into the distance as his head rested on the blonde's. Aurora's eyes flashed over to me, and it looked like she was telling me it meant nothing. Was she in the same situation as me? The kind that we had to use other people to get what we want? Well, she was beautiful amongst all so it wasn't hard to fall for her. Still, I was expecting Hadrian to be a little bit more…smarter than that.

"Okay, I'm ready, let's go!" Valencia announced as she appeared beside me.

The other two nodded before setting off first, leading the way. Valencia and I fell behind and I didn't quite like it. There was something that was off about Valencia when she presented herself. It was as if she was catching on to what I was doing. I inwardly panicked. I didn't want to hurt her, truthfully. I wasn't having fun using her either.

I felt her hand slipped into mine, her thumb caressing my skin as if trying to relax me. Guilt began to bubble up inside me just by the simple action from her. she must of thought that I was scared because this was my first mission. Well, she got it all wrong. I hoped that whatever happen she wouldn't get badly hurt from both physical and emotionally. Valencia was a good person. She was just in the wrong crowd, and being taught by the wrong person.

* * *

_A/N_

Okay so, from Bella's understanding, Aurora is having a fake relationship with Hadrian and the guy doesn't even know that he is being played. Valencia is gonna get her heart broken pretty soon. Kind of sad for that though. But there's gonna be a surprise. ;) I just saying :P


	39. Turn of Event

**Turn of Event**

"How are we going to approach this?" Valencia asked with a yawn.

We decided to take a car, which I thought that was over the top. We were speeding through traffic and well, Hadrian was the driver. They decided to let me sit at the front for one reason getting used to our horrific driving skills. I wasn't worried about myself, however. I was more worried about the two ladies at the back. Hopefully they could sit through this ride without tearing each other limbs apart. Aurora was feisty, and so was Valencia. They both had deadly powers, and neither of them was afraid to use it.

"Who cares? We're taking them by surprise." Aurora answered in boredom as she studied her perfect manicured nails.

"I'm not asking you." Valencia said coldly.

"You still have your answer, so be quiet. It would be nice if I could mute you." Aurora sighed heavily.

The car felt a lot warmer than it was before, and I knew that Valencia was getting upset. I sighed and turned around to face them. "When we get there, I'd like the two of you to be separated." I said sternly, earning a nod from both of them.

With the speed that we were going, I knew that we weren't far from Forks. I just refused to sit in the car with these two. The car cooled off and I guessed it was because of my annoyance. It was rare to get me annoyed. Well I was sure they both took a note of that. Hadrian, on the other hand, was quietly chuckling to himself. That ass.

Forks was pretty much the same. Nothing had really changed about it. I did wonder if Charlie would recognize me though. No, I wondered if he still _remembered_ me. I wasn't sure if I should give him a visit though. Well that would be out of the question. I had been gone for far too long. Unfortunately, I wasn't the daughter that he once **knew** anymore. I wasn't human. I was far from being an innocent human. I wasn't a blood thirsty monster either, but I still drank blood and enjoyed killing living things thanked to my phoenix gene. That was one thing that I couldn't change. I just hoped that I wouldn't run into him.

"We're here!" Hadrian announced as he stopped outside the entrance of the pathway that led down toward the Cullens' home. Well, here we go. I was more than likely to fake everything. I really didn't want to kill any one of them.

"I'll go and scout the area." Aurora spoke up after we all piled out of the car.

We all watched as she disappeared down the pathway. I wished that I could go with her just so I could meet this Alice girl. Valencia wouldn't let me go with Aurora anyway. I knew that she didn't trust me with the blonde. Then again, she shouldn't trust me at all. I wasn't sure how she came to trust me so easily.

Aurora appeared back within ten minutes and smiled at us. "It didn't look like they'd be expecting us."

"Alright, let's go in." Hadrian nodded before he turned to the phoenix. "Valencia, you go first to stir them up. I'll follow you in. Aurora and Bella can make the second dramatic entrance."

I've came to a conclusion that Hadrian liked, well no, _loved_ dramatic entrances.

Perhaps dramatic exits as well. We all nodded anyway and followed Hadrian's instruction. Valencia and he went in first as Aurora and I went to the nearest trees to hide ourselves. I could hear what was going on. Valencia and Hadrian had successfully made their entrance to be dramatic. The reactions that they got were well played out. It was like they knew what was coming to them. It was hard to tell when it was too realistic like they all were taken by surprise, for real.

"They're such good actors and actresses." Aurora murmured softly beside me.

I turned my head to look at her in confusion. "What?"

She glanced over at me with an arched eyebrow. "Do you honestly think that I would hurt Heloise and the Cullens?"

"Well…" I fidgeted as my eyes darting at anywhere but her.

She gasped. "Bella!' She exclaimed lowly. "I know that what I said that might left you to question my motive, but Bella, I can't believe that you would think I might betray you and everyone!"

"You said you aren't to be trusted, then you were all over Hadrian. How was I to know that you were just faking?" I exclaimed back lowly that almost sounded like a hiss.

"I knew that Anthony was watching if I was in the same area as him. With Hadrian I had to make it look real." She sighed and shook her head before turning her eyes forward. "He's smart, Bella. Very smart. He can catch on easily if I didn't make it look realistic."

"So…did you two…" I left the question hanging and hoped that she would catch on.

She chuckled in amusement, briefly glancing over at me before looking back at the house. "Have sex?"

I blushed. "…Yeah."

She sighed. "Remember the whole realistic thing? Yea, I had to make it look **real**."

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

"I accept your apology." She replied before chuckling. "I just can't believe he bought all my fake moaning to be real."

"Eww!" I groaned in disgust. "Too much information!"

"What about you and Valencia? I can tell that you don't love her."

Was I that easy to read? If I was then how did I fool Valencia? If she was truthful to her feelings, then it meant that she didn't care. Oh god, now I felt even worse! I truthfully didn't want to hurt her like this.

"That's too personal!" I merely hissed at her. So what if I did? I wasn't going to tell her about it.

She chuckled but it soon died out by the screams. We both quickly turned to look at what was happening. I saw Jacob…Wait, that was Jacob Black that was holding down Hadrian? My god! He was big! I hoped that he wasn't using any steroids. I turned back to look at Valencia. She was outnumbered. She couldn't use fire to escape when she was on the floor, clutching at her head in pain. Out of all the vampires that I knew could do that, it was Estrella. But Estrella wouldn't, no **won't**, hurt her. So who could it be?

"Let's go down there and 'save' them." Aurora smirked as she stood from her spot, then ran forward towards the house.

When we were both inside I saw a short figure in a black cloak facing Valencia. It was Hadrian's shout of '_Kill them all!'_ that got Aurora to laugh out loud. She danced over to where Jacob and Emmett were holding him down, and placed her hand on the side of his face.

"Do you think I love you, Hadrian?" She asked, amused as his eyes widened in realization.

"You mean, all this time, I was being…played?" He asked.

"Definitely! I'm not into men, you should have studied about me more. And don't even think for a second you could turn me straight. You have your good looks and your charms, you're only missing one thing. You are not Heloise!"

With that being said she slowly dug her sharp nails inside his face, as he screamed in pain. She wasn't done though. I could see her twisting his head. I closed my eyes just as I heard a sickening snap echoed toward me. The sound of a soft thud was followed and I knew that Hadrian's head was on the ground.

"What are we going to do with this one here?" A sweet, innocent voice asked.

I turned to the voice. It belonged to the cloaked figure. She pulled down her black hood, revealing the blonde hair and her childlike features. Her eyes were a crimson red and she was looking straight at me. Valencia wasn't screaming now. Her ebony eyes were clouded as if she wasn't even here. That was when I noticed the boy beside the young girl. They looked alike. This only concluded one thing, they were siblings.

"Wait, no!" A melodious voice shouted.

I didn't have to turn to see who it was. The woman had already placed herself in front of me. I didn't see her face thought, but the voice sent a pleasant chill down my spine. Her pixie-like hair reminded of someone. I tried to search for a face in my memory but came up blank, as usual.

"I have never seen a creature like her." The girl commented. "She might be working for them. why are you protecting her, Alice?"

This…This was Alice? The **Alice** that I was trying to find more about? The Alice that made my heart ache every time I hear her name?

Alice was protecting me from this vampire. _Alice_ was willing to sacrifice herself for me. If I thought that using Valencia's feelings was bad, that didn't come even close to what I was feeling right now. Devastated would be a good word if you multiplied that by ten. I didn't want Alice to sacrifice herself for me when I couldn't remember her. if I was her lover, then I was a terrible and horrible lover that she ever had.

* * *

_A/N_

Poor Hadrian, he was one of my favorite :(

Also, poor Valencia. They're not going to kill her though. She's too important in this drama to be killed.

But well there you go, Bella and Alice reunited..halfway :P And someone stab Bella please for being so negative.


	40. Bella's New Powers

Bella's New Powers

_Alice's Point of View_

I wasn't all surprised when Aurora turned up and informed us about an attack. Heloise didn'te ven say a word. I supposed she was still upset about the blonde siren. The thing about the attack was that she didn't specify enough. I wasn't sure how: '_Be prepared to act out like you're surprise when Valencia and Hadrian turn up. They are going to try and kill you', _was informative enough. I wasn't surprise that she noticed Jane and Alec. It felt like she had planned this out, somehow. Jane and Alec even greeted her when she came in.

We acted as if we didn't expect the phoenix and serpent were coming. Jane and Alec were hiding outside the house, waiting for the right time to strike. I didn't know what this plan was that they were playing, but if the Volturi was involved then my family were safe. If the Voturi wasn't involved then I would be questioning Aurora's loyalty. She did, in fact, left our side and turned up with…those! Heloise didn't put up much of a fight either. She didn't even act like she _cared_.

Valencia and Hadrian came in, taunted us with threats. I noticed that Valencia wanted to kill me last, and I was pretty sure she was going to make it slow and painful. Hadrian moved towards Jasper first but he stopped half way. Frozen, actually. Valencia paused and looked at him. The girl was smart. I had to give her credit for that. She knew exactly what was going at first glance of the situation. She tried to act fast and burn us off, but Jane was too fast for her to react. The phoenix screamed in pain as she clutched her head. Her scream was so pure and innocent that made Esme turned, and sobbed dryly against Carlisle's shoulder. Jane and Alec entered the house after that, with Jane's crimson eyes dangerously on the phoenix. Emmett immediately went to Hadrian, wrestling him down before actually being able to hold him down. Jacob showed up and helped Emmett since Hadrian was struggling ferociously. I didn't even know why Jacob even bothered checking up on us.

That was when Aurora decided to show up, along with Bella. Everything faded out and it was just me and Bella in the room. She looked shocked and confused…and so beautiful at the same time. She didn't notice me though. She wasn't even looking at me. She was looking at Valencia! I had no idea what the bitch did to my mate, buts he was going to pay. Oh yea, she was going to pay dearly for what she did. Started out with the kiss that she stole not so long ago.

I tore my gaze from Bella. Everyone came into view including that bitch. I looked over at the phoenix that was now cowering in the corner, tears running down her face as she sobbed. She went completely blank then. The tears were still rolling down her eyes, but the sobs were muted. There were no emotions in her eyes, so I knew that Alec was keeping her occupied, while Jane turned to face Bella.

"What are we going to do with this one here?" She asked.

That was when I saw a flash of what she wanted to do with Bella. It wasn't Bella that I was worriny about. It was Jane. Bella was immune to mental attacks, and it was shown in my vision that she had been trained…to kill without remorse. I wasn't sure what kind of creature she was yet. I couldn't really place it. Her scent was mixture of burning ash and sweet cinnamon. A strange scent to come across to.

"Wait, no!" I quickly shouted as I rushed over to where Bella stood. My back was facing her and I could feel her eyes on me. I could even feel even feel the confusion and curiosity in them as well.

"I have never seen a creature like her." Jane commented as she tilted her head to the side. "She might be working for them. Why are you protecting her, Alice?"

I wasn't surprise by the question, however, I was surprised to hear _Bella's heart_ drumming in her ribcage after the question was being said. The beating was show that I could tell it was picking up speed, or tried to ignore that little sound it was making, and focused on Jane.

"If she was one of them she would have attacked you by now."

The little blonde frowned. "Fair enough. I guess we will take her into custody then."

My eyes widened. "No! She's one of us. Just because she's different doesn't mean that she will turn on us!"

"She's right!" Aurora stepped in. Well, thank god for that. "Bella was kidnapped by them and got turned, once again, by them. We are all good friends with her. I'm sure that Aro would love for her to join us, but not live in Volterra."

"Why is that?" Jane asked as she looked at Aurora.

"I don't think it would be fair to separate soulmates, would you?" Aurora answered with a small smile.

Jane let out a puff and turned to Alec. "Let us go, brother. Aro can deal with the other one later."

Before Jane could walk out the room, everyone dropped to the ground as they clutched their heads, half screaming while the other was just wincing in silent pain. I was one of the victims. I knew that Jane was too because her scream was the loudest of all. The pain didn't last long. When we all returned to our normal self the phoenix wasn't there. Valencia was gone. Then I remembered Bella and her immunity to mental attacks, I turned to her only to see the fear on her face.

"Bella…" I started as I reached my hand up towards her face.

"Estrella." She said.

Jane turned and glared at her. "Come again?"

Bella shook her head and looked over at the child. "Estrella saved Valencia. They're on their way back to Nebraska at the moment." When Jane was going to make a move, Bella stepped her. "If you go after them, you will be killed."

Jane let out a dark chuckle. "Really? Do you know who you are talking to?"

The room started to get warmer as Bella clenched her jaws. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled it. She then opened her eyes and looked at Jane in annoyance.

"I'm half phoenix and half vampire. Estrella's venom is running through my body, while Valencia's blood is running the other half." She stated as everyone's eyes widened in surprise and shock. "I am also immune to mental attacks, and can expand that ability to protect others. I can also burn **you** up like a phoenix could. Have the same speed as a vampire. And I can kill every single person in here without _a care_."

Bella took a step forward towards Jane as she girl cowered back. "So you _tell me_, who do **you** think you are talking to?"

I've never seen her like this before. It was refreshing and scary at the same time. Amidst all of that, Aurora let out an amused giggle. Everyone turned to her and raised an yyebrow.

"Bella really can't hurt anyone that she doesn't hate." The siren shrugged. "Besides, I've trained with her before. She can beat my ass if I don't us my power to hold her down."

Jane tore her gaze away from Bella and tried to look like she was in control of her fear. "What about Estrella and the other one?"

"Well, what do you know of Estrella?" Bella asked. "I know that she went to 'join' the Volturi."

"Aro couldn't get any information from her other than her past. Other than that, she's quiet and keeps to herself most of the time." Alec responded.

"She's a spy." Bella sighed. "Anthony sent her there to gather more information for him."

"Are you saying she followed us here? If she did we could have of sensed her presence." Jane said.

"Not if she showed up unexpectantly." Aurora shrugged.

"Anthony wouldn't let Valencia be captured. He loves her like his own daughter." Bella said.

"And he tried to pair the two of you up." Aurora said with a chuckle as Bella groaned.

"Well we need to hurry back and report this to Aro." Jane said. She then nodded at us, but glared at Bella, before bidding us farewell.

When they were out of sight I turned to Aurora and Heloise, pointing my finger at the two of them. "You two fix your relationship. I don't want Heloise to always be keeping her eyes on me now that Bella is back."

Heloise then stormed out of the room, leaving Aurora to turn to me for guidance.

"How bad is it?" She asked in a whisper.

"Very bad. The kind that I don't want to touch." I replied as I watched her shoulders slumped. "Good luck."

She sighed. "I need a miracle, not luck." And went to follow her mate.

I turned back to Bella only to meet her eyes. Her eyes weren't all crimson, but it showed that she wasn't human. It was just a mixture of her human soft brown eyes with the crimson vampire eyes. She was looking at me as if she wasn't trying to remember me. I hoped that she did remember me.

"So, you're Alice." She commented.

"Yes, I'm Alice." I replied in confusion.

"She's confused, happy, excited but more confused and devastated right now." Jasper spoke up.

I snapped my head over to him and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "It just means that I can feel what she's feeling. We'll leave you two alone." He left with all the rest of the family.

"Alice." Bella murmured.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I don't…remember anything…about you." She said in frustration. Her eyes spoke a different story however. Jasper was right. She was _devastated_.

But hearing those words from her hurt. I wanted to help her get her memory back. The question was; how?

Before I totally given up on trying to find out the how, a new idea popped into my head. Why should we try to get her old memory back when we could just replace it with new ones? Unfortunately that would have to wait. This whole Anthony business thing would have to end.

* * *

_A/N_

Sorry for the really late update. Last couple of weeks of school have been hell. My tutor was so disorganized and of course she forgot to give me my assignment. Pft. But anyway, I hope that you guys haven't waited long.


	41. Yellow

**Yellow**

_Bella's Point of View_

It had been two days that I've returned. Heloise was still mad at Aurora no matter how many times the blonde apologized. Edward, somehow, was up in my face whenever Alice left to do some decorations with Esme. They were decorating my room. After spending half a night with Alice and burnt down her curtain, they decided to move me to my own room. I had no idea what was going on. I thought I had my power under control. I mean I had my power under control when I was living under Anthony's roof.

Wait a minute…

_Under Anthony's roof…_

He must of have put a spell on me to keep my power under control! I thought it was me; _my own self control,_ that controlled the raging beast. I knew what kind of message Anthony was sending to me now.

'_You will _never_ be able to control that beast without _me_.'_

That was a lie. If Jasper could control his thirst for human blood, I could as well. I knew that Anthony had never spoken the truth to me, but what the message said pretty much wasn't the truth – no matter how much he wanted me to believe it.

"What are you thinking?"

I glanced up from the carpet to meet Edward's curious face.

"Nothing." I replied.

"From your expression it doesn't look like nothing." He said gently as he decided to take a sit next to me on the couch.

"Do you have to know everything, Edward?" I asked, slightly annoyed that he wouldn't leave my simple answer alone.

He stared at me. After a minute it felt weird to st are back so I turned away from his gaze. I hoped that he would take that as a message to answer me. It was uncomfortable to have his eyes on me like he was studying me.

Unfortunately, he didn't get the message. Ultimate sigh.

"What do you want, Edward?"

"To be able to read your mind." He replied without missing a single beat.

"I like my privacy, thank you."I answered with a little annoyed puff.

"I would like to get to know you more." He persisted.

Well there were ways of getting to know me. The creepy way wasn't welcome.

"Edward," I sighed. "Get off my back please. Don't make me hurt you."

He smirked. "You can't hurt me."

Boy, he was so wrong about that. I quickly turned to face him and was about to force the words back in his mouth. Unfortunately, Jasper sensed my annoyance and _tried_ to calm me down. It worked for half a minute before my rage overcame his ability. He did try again and was lucky that he wasn't where I could see him. Edward was oblivious to everything that was going on between me and Jasper. It was a shame that I had to rip that smirk from him. Yes, that smirk was _still_ there!

"Edward, trust me on that one." I said as I tried to control the growl that was threatening to escape.

His smirk got widened and before he could even get out a word, I was glaring at him with such intensity that ignited the couch. He reacted as soon as his pants caught on fire. It wasn't enough for me, even though the way he was trying to put out the fire from his ass was funny. I wanted to give him a lesson. A lesson that he wouldn't be able to forget. It wasn't hard to focus all of my rage on him. Then again it was his fault to even piss me off. Jasper had fortunately escaped my wrath, however.

So just as I was going to burn his hair off, Alice quickly waltz in and stood in front of me, blocking my view from Edward.

"Bella, honey." Alice said sweetly. That tone of voice should of have calmed me down. It didn't, sadly.

"You're in my view." I said as calmly as I possibly could.

Suddenly I felt her cold hands on my face. I had to fight the urge to swipe them away. I knew the urge mainly belonged to the monster, but that monster was a part of me. At least this monster knew who the boss was.

"Bella." Came Alice's sweet voice again.

The monster gave up on its struggle as I finally found my will to look up at her.

All of the Cullens eyes were golden, but there was something about Alice's eyes that captivated me. Her eyes were such a deep, beautiful golden that pulled me in whenever I looked into them. It was odd that I knew exactly what she was feeling just by looking into her eyes. Right now there was nothing but love in them. It made me feel warm and fuzzy inside to know that the love she felt was for me. No one else, but me. I hated Anthony more for taking my Alice memories away.

Alice smiled then. "Good, now I have your attention."

"Huh?" Was my stupid reply.

"Honey, I know that you don't like Edward right now but he's still family. Hurting his stupid ego won't get you anywhere." She said with a sigh.

"I just wanted to burn his hair." I pouted.

She let out an amused chuckle. "He won't be able to grow it back."

"Your point?" I asked stubbornly.

She giggled and shook her head. Her hands slowly slid off of my face only to grab my hand within seconds. "Let's go see your new room."

"Why do you want me to be in a lonely room?" I pouted again.

She looked hurt by this, only a little, or perhaps she just recovered too quickly for my eyes to miss it. "Aww darling you know why."

"I burned your curtains…" _And got kicked out because of it._ I mumbled.

"Yea and you already know why you did."

"No, no I don't." _I honestly do._

Alice sighed before pulling me up. By now Edward was nowhere to be seen. Thank God.

"You need to control that little monster of yours. I don't think it likes happy colors."

I raised an eyebrow at me. "Yellow? I burned your curtains because they were…yellow?"

She nodded. "We can always test it."

Before I could even say a word Emmet walked in wearing a bright yellow hoodie. Something inside of me began to stir. Whatever it was, it was itching the hell out of me. I needed to get that out fast or I might combust! Emmett had to stop right in front of me and smirked in a goofy manner. I was damn sure that he didn't know he was in danger. His lips were moving but I couldn't make out what he was trying to say. I gave up in figuring that out in five seconds anyway. Now the main problem was to keep this beast from scorching him.

Why did he have to wear that _yellow_ hoodie?

_Burn him._

Why should I?

_I hate yellow._

I don't.

_You are me!_

I control myself! Not you!

"Bella?"

I momentarily snapped away from my inner debate to look at Alice. She looked quite concern. I took a quick glance at Emmett and found he no longer had that goofy smirk. I wanted a mirror. Right. Now. Then again I didn't need one when I could see that Emmett was backing off away from me.

"You hate yellow." Emmett stated.

"No, I don't." I responded in annoyance.

He pulled off the hoodie and _literally_ tossed it in my face. "You…-"

Before he could even finish his sentence I burned the stupid thing, causing him to gasp and burst out laughing after. The hoodie had long fallen on the floor and the fire was slowly spreading out on the carpet. I sighed before stopping it, knowing that Esme wasn't going to like to see the little black patch on her lovely carpet. It wasn't entirely my fault. It wasn't even my fault that Emmett had to toss the stupid hoodie at my face. Should I blame it on Emmett? I wasn't sure. He didn't mean any harm and I knew he was just messing around.

"See? You hate yellow girly." Emmett chuckled as Alice sighed. Yep, he just wanted to mess around with _my_ inner beast.

At least that was a lesson learned. Whatever the beast hated, I had to hate it as well despite the fact that I might like it. Also, lesson learned. If I didn't destroy whatever that the beast hated right before me, I'd grow uncomfortable until I'd go insane. _Fantasterific. _

* * *

_A/N_

Next chapter might not be in Bella's or Alice's point of view. Just saying. And I know this story is going far too long, but really I don't like to break it into sequel because I might forget to write it. So I just continue until of course, we have an ending. We will have an ending, I'm just not getting through all the drama just yet. It's just boring that Bella returns. They reunited. Then boom something good happens and it's like 'Well that's stupid, it's going to end soon.' Drama is the core of this story. The ending is not as important as the drama, in my opinion. The ending it's just a relief to know that your favorite characters got together and live happily ever after like a fairy tale. So yea, that's boring :P

Anyway I hope that you like this chapter. I run out of ideas to make Bella hate something more than happy colors. At least Edward is still stubborn enough to pursue her.


	42. Hateful Vengence

**Hateful Vengence  
**

_Valencia's Point of View_

"What the hell were you thinking?" Estrella screamed at me as she decided to take a break from the running.

We were half way to Nebraska already. I didn't know why we stopped. I didn't know why _she_ stopped. She was carrying me when she rescued me from the Cullens' household. Was I that heavy for her to carry with her unlimited strength? Was she that goddamn tired that she refused to carry me the rest of the way? If that was the case then I didn't need her to carry me. I could walk on my own. If not I'd just sit and wait for Anthony to find me.

"God fucking damn, Valencia! Talk to me!" Estrella sounded frustrated now. Who could blame her when I was being a mute?

I just didn't know what to say. Bella betrayed me. I betrayed Estrella. Estrella saved me and yet my heart was still aching from Bella's betrayal. I shouldn't be feeling this way when I knew she'd betray me one day. I knew that the image of Alice Cullen would never leave her mind. I also knew that her heard would never belong to me. The idea of her returning my feelings was too good to resist. She was everything that Estrella wasn't and yet, Estrella was everything that Bella wasn't. They both shared one thing; they cared for me. I could only wish that Bella didn't care in the first place. I wish that I wasn't the one to break her, or even shared my life story to her.

Estrella…I knew she would feel frustrated, not only at me but at Anthony as well. Right now I couldn't bring myself to care about his decisions. Right now, I just wanted to go home and be in my room, alone.

"Valencia…" Estrella sighed as I heard her coming to sit next to me on the large boulder.

We were at the beach. I knew why she brought me here. She didn't want to fight. She knew that water was my weakness but fighting wasn't her intention. She knew that being around beaches and lakes relax me no matter what condition I was in. I wasn't relaxed though. The pain of being betrayed was too much for me to bear. I've been deceived and in turn I've deceived Estrella. I was both hurt because of Bella, and because of my selfish act.

"I want to go home." I managed to get the words out without choking on my silent sobs.

"I'm not taking you home until you talk to me." Estrella growled.

"Fine." I murmured in respond. I wasn't in the mood for argument. I wasn't in the mood for her to push me to talk either.

I slipped off from the boulder and proceeded to walk forward. I heard the sound of soft footsteps behind me couple of minutes later but I ignored it. Suddenly I felt Estrella's strong arms wrapped around me, effectively stopping me from moving onward.

"Please, just talk to me." She said softly. I loved how she always let her softer side come out when _I _needed it.

"I…" Before I could even finish the sentence I broke down in tears. Scientist and doctors _should_ be around me right now to collect me tears. They could make good money from creating medicines from my tears. God, my tears could even cure any type of cancer. If I was that greedy for money I could make myself cry every day for it.

The tears continued to fall, making it hard for me to stand. My knees were growing weaker by the second, and I wasn't sure how I was going to support myself to stand on the sand. I was glad that Estrella was holding me up. I was glad that she was supporting me and not leaving me. To think of it, Estrella was always there to support me. She was always there and I betrayed her. I betrayed her for _Bella_! How could I be so fucking blind?

Because of her I _had_ to suffer.

Because of her Estrella had to _watch_ me suffer.

Because of her we've lost one of our _best elites_; **Hadrian**.

Anthony had been played. The two of us had been played. Estrella had never been on the receiving line when she didn't trust the girl. Anthony had put too much trust in her that he didn't see this coming. If he didn't let her out to 'kill' the Cullens, she would still be in our possession. Then again, Aurora would be there, taking control over _us_. How the hell did she control Hadrian in the first place? Whatever Aurora did, it didn't matter anymore. Bella had to pay for what she did to me. For what she did to Anthony. Mostly, to _me_!

Feelings that have been given cannot be taken back.

_Whoever_ said that was true, I was going to prove them wrong.

Whatever feelings I've given to Bella, I will **take** them back.

"Val, sweetheart?" Estrella whispered softly. "Are you feeling any better now?"

I didn't realize that I have stopped crying. My body was still shaking, however. I wasn't shaking out of hurt. I was shaking out of rage. The more I thought about Bella and how she had used me. The more I wanted to rip her into pieces and burn her up!

"You're shaking." The vampire behind me sounded concern.

I quickly wiped my face off from the tears earlier and nodded. "Let's go home."

"But…" Estrella was going to protest but I didn't want any of that right now.

"I _want_ to go home!" I said, emphasizing each word. I wasn't surprise when Estrella quickly jumped back away from me. I guess I was burning up and if she was still close I'd accidentally burn her.

"Alright, alright," Estrella sighed in defeat. "We're going home."

"Thank you." I sighed tiredly.

I waited about five minutes before turning to actually _look_ at her. Just because she was a vampire and was stuck in her twenties, not to mention the fact that she was outrageously gorgeous and the vampire blood inside her only enhanced her beauty even more, didn't mean that she didn't look a tad bit worn out. I guess her being exhausted would be my fault. I guess she worried too much about…me.

I raised an eyebrow at her, confused to why weren't even moving. She understood the expression I was giving her and chuckled.

"You're all better now. Do you honestly think I'd spoil you and carry you all the rest of the way back?" She asked in amusement and I had to pout at that.

"Well you've been carrying me half way anyway, might as well finish the other half. Yes?" I asked, tilting my head to the side as I tried to muster up a pout that she couldn't resist. The hardest part was to _find_ the irresistible one.

She gave me a blank stare before letting out a laugh. She walked up to me and patted me on the side of my face. "Good try, but no. Go stretch up those legs sweetie. I'm still not happy with you trying to win Bella's heart when you already have mine."

_Ouch. That hurts._ I deserved that anyway.

I watched her glided past me before running ahead. I sighed and shook my head. I've lost at least 60% of her trust. I needed to earn that 60% back. I could find a way. Estrella wasn't that hard to please. Well, when it came to me anyway.

-**x**-

"We have problems!" I announced just as I entered Anthony's room.

As soon as Estrella and I had gotten back home, I wasted no time in finding Anthony. I knew that his magic would be beyond out of reach to control Bella, not when I wasn't with her. I knew that he had put a spell on her to help her control the beast inside her. The trick was, I had to be near her for her to control it. However, if I was in any kind of danger, then she would lose that control. I wondered how long it would take for her to _completely_ lose her mind. Bella was a ticking time bomb right now.

Anthony immediately turned; his features right now could scare the most fearless vampire on Earth. That was why I turned away to look at anything but his face that was fueled with rage. Estrella, on the other hand, found it amusing to absorb the negative energy and stored it so she could use it on some poor unfortunate souls.

"I know. I felt it from the moment that Hadrian died." He growled. "What exactly **happen**?"

That was when I looked at him again. I needed him to look into my eyes and see the event that I was replaying. He needed to see my emotions, everything that I felt during the failed mission. He needed to see that Bella was untrustworthy and should be severely punished. He _needed_ to see _how much_ I wanted revenge on **her**!

"She just stood there and watched you get tortured?" Estrella was in rage now. Yes, I couldn't believe it myself. I really did think that she loved me.

"That was my own fault for trusting her." I quickly dismissed her rage _and_ concern with a wave of my hand.

Anthony's nostrils were flaring. I knew what he was thinking; he **wanted** to attack the Volturi now. Our troops were unprepared for a sudden attack.

"We need a plan. Now!" I said sternly as I stared into Anthony's blackened hues.

"We don't need a plan. The three of us _can_ overthrow them." He said. What a stupid statement.

"What kind of _nonsense_ are you saying, Anthony?" I fumed. "_We_ have made Bella the hardest creature to kill. You want to suicide? Then **go** by yourself!"

Anthony let out a huge sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was a sign that he was trying to calm himself down and think clearly. After a long moment he removed his fingers and looked at the two of us.

"Take all of the good members out for training, starting tomorrow. We will destroy the Volturi in two weeks. Kill whoever that slows us down. Create whoever that is of use to us." He declared.

I grinned. "I want Bella." _I want her to suffer before I kill her._

"I'll help!" Estrella quickly offered.

"No!" I shook my head and turned to her. "She'll kill you. I don't want to lose you. I want my revenge."

"I can – " She started and I sighed, shaking my head.

"**My own** personal revenge. I want no one to interfere _it_."

Absolutely no one.

* * *

_A/N_

I've never enjoyed anything more than writing darker stories. Lol. I enjoyed writing this a lot. Never really like writing happy stuff but at least I did try. :)

Anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy writing it :D


	43. Finding a Cure

**Finding a Cure**

_Bella's Point of View_

Day 10 of my _freedom_, but it didn't quite feel like it. I was always out, never at the Cullen's house. At first they didn't question me but now I knew that they were concern about me. Well, Esme and Carlisle were genuinely concern while the rest were just curious. Alice was more concern than most. I could tell because she tried to follow me. I wasn't that all happy when I found out at first, but now it felt like she wasn't even there. I knew that the Cullens meant no harm, but sometimes the beast inside me just screamed '_Danger_'. Yeah, it was just the beast talking.

It had become unbearable for me to control it; with the vampire side of me always wanted blood and the phoenix side of me wanted to burn and destroy. The phoenix side of me was more dominant because I could suppress the vampire side of me. No matter what I tried to do with this beast, it never worked.

The control used to be so easy before. I guess I really did need Anthony's help. I didn't want to spontaneously combust and hurt the Cullens. I knew who would be my first victim; Edward. If he couldn't learn to stay away from me then…

"Bella!" Alice called out from down stairs.

I sighed. I really wasn't in the mood to socialize right now. However, if it would make her happy then I would try my best, even if the beast inside of me refused to.

"Coming!" I answered back and left my room.

When I got down there I saw Jacob standing below. He was looking at me with those sparkling ebony eyes. I knew that he was a werewolf from the terrible odour he was giving off. I didn't know why but being around him seemed to calm the beast, just a tiny bit. However, the moment that Edward came into my view the beast stirred up. It certainly didn't help when he was wearing such an ugly looking _yellow_ shirt.

"Edward, go change your shirt." Emmett said as I slowly descended the stairs, my eyes were solidly on Edward.

"I think I'm good." Edward replied with a smirk.

His face. His yellow shirt. His voice. _Those_ did it for me.

My mental shield went up as I release a fire ball at Edward. He dodged it but that was exactly what I wanted him to do. The moment that he was away from everyone, I set his shirt on fire. I didn't really care he was still wearing it. Edward and that shirt just _had_ to go.

There was a loud growl on my right and when I turned, there was a big russet wolf there. He charged at me, taken me by surprise. We crashed through the glass window and out to the backyard. Well, setting everything on fire wouldn't help. Alice would be in danger and I didn't want that. Thank God that Aurora and Heloise was away. I wouldn't do this if they were here.

"Bella, just try to calm down." Carlisle said softly as he took careful steps toward me.

I was already seeing red. Jacob would have to deal with my rage. He _did_ attack me. I certainly couldn't care less if it was just to stop me from hurting anyone else or not.

I turned to Jacob, or the wolf that was barring its teeth out at me, and growled dangerously at him. He charged at me then and I took no time to deliver a hard blow against his face, sending him flying toward the left. I came after him when he was just regaining his composure and sunk my teeth deep into his neck. My arm was wrapped around his neck, holding him at bay while my other arm was around his mid section. My hands were scorching through his fur. Jacob was yelping and howling uncontrollably now, and that didn't quite satisfy me.

Was I trying to kill him? No.

Was I trying to torture him? Not try. I _was_ _torturing_ him.

When I was just about to apply more heat, something collided into me and sent me off of Jacob. When I stood back up on my feet I was going to charge toward that _something._ I stopped when I saw Alice there. I saw _fear _right through her eyes. She was afraid that I would hurt her. whatever she was doing, the beast inside me gave out a whine and backed off. Once I was no longer being controlled by it, I glanced around the area. My eyes were tearing up with the damage that I've done. I came close to burn Edward into ashes. I came close to _kill_ Jacob. If it wasn't for the fear that I saw in Alice's eyes, I knew I wouldn't stop.

I was too preoccupied in watching Carlisle caring to the wounds that I've caused to Jacob to notice Alice's hands on my face. I sighed as I closed my eyes, focusing only on the feeling that Alice was giving me. My eyes were burning with the tears that were threatening to fall. I could heal the damage I've done to Jacob. I couldn't bring myself to do that, however. The beast retreated now but it refused to feel remorse.

"Bella, open your eyes and look at me." Alice demanded gently.

I let out a small sigh before doing what she requested.

"What happened?" She asked, her tone was dripping with concern.

"I…snapped." I replied quietly. "The beast took control and I couldn't do anything about it."

She looked saddened by my answer. However, there was some hope that I could see in her eyes. I didn't know what she was hoping for. There was nothing to hope for when I couldn't control my own 'temper'.

"You could have killed Jacob then. What made you stop?" She asked curiously. Was the answer obvious though?

"The fear in your eyes…" I whispered.

She sighed. "I figured as much."

"Bella, I need to talk to you. Now!"

I heard Carlisle called out to me. I looked away from Alice to see Carlisle's stern face. I could tell that he wasn't angry. He was curious but the beast in me was telling me not to go to him. Perhaps it knew that Carlisle could help me. If he found a way to, then _it_ couldn't control me. I wanted to be free from it. I _needed_ to be **free** from it.

I nodded. "Okay."

"My study, please."

Carlisle then left to his study and I sighed. I couldn't come to trust myself alone with Carlisle though. I needed someone to be there to keep me in control.

"Alice," I looked down and gave her a small smile. "I need you to be in there with me."

"But Carlisle wanted to speak to you, alone. I can't disrespect his wish."

I sighed. "Do you want Carlisle to be hurt?"

Alice started at me for a moment as if she was thinking I was joking. Sadly, I wasn't joking and it took her a short moment to realize that. I guess I was giving her my serious look. I was surprise that she could still remember that look.

"Alright, you're right," Alice sighed. "It's for his safety."

I nodded and grabbed her hand as we both went back into the house, and up to Carlisle's study. He was standing behind his desk, looking as if he had a solution to my _problem_.

He turned when he finally noticed that we were in the room. He looked at Alice briefly before sighing. I couldn't quite place the meaning behind that sigh. I could only hope that it was a goo sigh.

"We need to discuss about your _condition_, Bella. This cannot go on forever."

He was right. It couldn't go on forever. I wanted my sanity to be 100% intact.

"What do you suggest _I _do?" I asked.

He glanced over at Alice and nodded his head toward her.

"She's your cure."

"What?" I asked blankly.

"You _were_ going to attack whoever that stopped you from hurting Jacob further, Bella. If you didn't _see_ that it was _Alice_ that stopped you and _the fear_ that she was showing, you would not have stopped. It appears that the beast in you is in love with Alice as well. Use that against it every time it wants to come out and takes over. If you can practice that and master it, I'm certain that you will not snap like this again."

That made sense. Practice did make perfect.

"Alright!" Alice chirped beside me and I couldn't help but turned to look at her as if she was crazy. "Let's get practice then!"

"What are you talking about?" I raised an eyebrow. "What are we going to practice with?"

She looked at me and winked. "Your most hated person ever."

I didn't quite catch that but I didn't have the time to ask her to clarify what she said when she dragged me out. It looked like she knew exactly what she was doing. I wouldn't have to worry if she was taking charge over this 'practice'.

Something clicked in my head before my left eye started to twitch in realization.

"Don't tell me…it's Edward…"

The sound of her giggling could be heard from the inside out to the front yard. I was quite sure that even Aurora and Heloise could hear it.


	44. The Return

**The Return**

_Bella's Point of View_

It had been two days ever since Alice had decided to use Edward as a test subject for my self control. I could tell that he wanted out so badly. Who could blame him? I was, indeed, a monster. If I was in his shoes I would run away long ago.

Those two days were exhausting. I was glad that I was having some time off today. At least I could stay in bed and be absolutely lazy. That was until twenty minutes ago. Alice decided to join me and 'help' me relax. I wasn't sure where the word 'relax' went the moment she entered the room.

"You've been doing great these past two days." Alice murmured softly as she let her fingers danced across my arm. "You were so in control."

And then she lowered her voice just to say that…

I had to look away from her lustful eyes but her scent was still there, pulling me in.

"Thanks to you." I replied quietly, glad that I wasn't stuttering.

I felt her moved toward me and placed a finger under my chin, successfully turned my head back to look at her.

"You have no idea how many time I have to control myself when you're around. It gets harder each time I'm around you. Then seeing you in so much control even though you're struggling with the beast in you really did break my control, hence the day off."

Okay. I had to take a step back and looked into this situation. Sex experience? Even though I was with Valencia and had to force myself, it didn't quite mean that I knew what I was doing. I didn't even know how to pleasure Valencia for crying out loud. All I did was mimicking her movement and finished what I was even there for. I didn't want to do that to Alice. She was everything to me and repeating what I did to Valencia would be unfair to her. I wanted to learn what make Alice…Alice. She was still a mystery to me and probably staying that way.

"Bella?"

Alice's soft, musky voice broke me out from my thought.

"Yeah?"

"Just tell me that you're not ready for this and I'll stop." Alice murmured as she nibbled at my earlobe.

How was I to tell her to stop when she was _rapidly_ igniting the fire within me? Even if I wanted her to stop I couldn't form the proper word. Every time I opened my mouth a quiet moan would escape me when her lips found the sensitive spot on my neck. Her intoxicating arousal wasn't helping with my senses either. I knew that she was preventing me to reject her because she gave a low chuckle.

"What is your answer, sweetheart?" She asked in a low whisper. I felt her tongue once again exploring the outer part of my ear, her breathing slightly heavy.

My resistant snapped. I was far too turned on by her mouth working its magic on my ear and neck. Not to mention the sound of her heavy breathing and the smell of her musky scent. Although I had no idea what I was doing but that didn't stop me from flipping Alice on her back. I get on top of her as she giggled, but that giggle turned into a small moan when I nibbled and bit hard on her neck before kissing the spot.

"You still want your answer?" I murmured against her skin.

She pushed me up and crushed her lips against mine. I took that as a 'No.' The kiss didn't take long to heat up and our tongues were already dancing with one another. Her clothes had to come off though, one way or another.

Tearing it off? I might get into trouble…

So I made a quick work on removing her clothes without having to tear it apart. Alice, though, it was like she was fighting with my clothes and winning in the process. She attempted to flip me over but I was too strong for her to do so. She gave a little pout when I lowered her down. I gave a low chuckle as I leant down and gave her lips a quick peck. The pout only seemed to grow so I took the next step, falling into my instincts as I did so. I moved over to the nape of her neck and nibbled my way slowly down her body, savouring each sigh that escaped her lips. There was not an inch on her body that my lips hadn't touched. Her breathing quickened the lower I went. I wondered how long I could still move in this pace until Alice snap and push me down herself. Well there was something that I learned from this; Alice liked the sweet suspension that I was giving her right now. It was a shame that I couldn't keep this up much longer when her arousal was pulling me to her at full force.

Fuck this suspension! I needed to taste her _now_!

I quickly moved myself down as I spread her legs apart. I placed myself right in front of her hot, dripping sex and inhaled the sweet, musky aroma that it gave off. I looked up to see her watching me with those blackened, lustful eyes. Her eyes were twinkling in anticipation and I couldn't make her wait. Heck, I _couldn't_ make myself _wait_. I extended my tongue and gave her pussy a long, hard lick and watched as her head fell back down on the pillow and moaned. The little moan only encouraged me to go further. I flicked my tongue at her clit before pulling it into my mouth, and sucked on it. Her moans increased in volume the more I give her clit the best of my attention. When I left her clit she thought that I was going somewhere, so she grabbed my head and pushed my face into her throbbing sex. Instead of going toward her pulsated clit like I knew she'd want me to, I dipped my tongue in her opening and pushed it as far as it could go inside her. She gasped at the sensation of my tongue in her, moving and licking at her inner walls. My name was falling off of her lips as I devoured her.

Her body started to quiver above me and I knew that she was nearing her climax. I moved my tongue out of her and moved it up to her clit once again. It didn't take long for me to lick and suck at her, added the two fingers pumping in and out of her, until her body shook uncontrollably. Her hands were gripping at the bedsheet as she reached her climax.

As my name rolled off her tongue over and over, I couldn't help myself collecting all of the sweet nectar that her sexy pussy was producing. The more I collected, the more I wanted. Soon after she calmed down from her high I attempted to take her again. Unfortunately, _someone _was impatient and knocked on the door repeatedly - _loudly_ too - interrupting Alice from reaching her second climax. She wasn't too happy when I pulled away. I wasn't happy either but the deep growl coming from her proved that she'd kill whoever that interrupted us.

I cracked the door open so I could see who it was on the other side. I should of had seen this coming. Ed-fucking-ward was _standing_ right outside the door. When he saw how angry I was. The smirk on his face disappeared.

"What do you want?" I growled at him.

"The family is waiting for you down stairs. We have a visitor." He responded, gulping as he did so. "I'm not sure how long you two are going to finish in there but he won't stay conscious for long."

That sounded serious. But I was still pissed off about the rude interruption to take it into consideration.

I heard a noise coming from behind me. When I turned to look, Alice was already behind me – fully dressed – pushing the door wide open.

"Let's get this done and over with then." She tried to make it sound like she was tired, but I knew by her voice that she was irritated and very much would love to behead Edward right now.

Alice moved out of the room, much too fast for either me or Edward to respond.

As I moved pass Edward, I sent him a glare that got him to lower his eyes to the ground. He was lucky that I was content, or my beast was, or else I'd have ripped off his head the moment I saw him.

"Bella!" Alice called from below.

I hurried towards her because her voice sounded so urgent. Well, urgent enough to make me wonder who it was down there that got her to be from annoyed to, well, concerned.

Once I gotten down there I couldn't hide my surprise. I didn't even _think_ that it was possible. Most of all, I didn't think that _I'd _be _seeing_ him again. I hope that this wasn't some sort of a master plan from Anthony. He was too smart for anyone to even escape his prison of a home. Overall, I didn't want to see anyone to suffer from seeing our old friend again.

* * *

_A/N_

I haven't forgotten this story! And the other unfinished ones if you guys are waiting for the next chapter! I'm updating this really, really slow right now. Don't ask why, I don't know either haha.

Anyway thanks for being patient. :) Sex scene is not that easy to write when my style of writing is more about drama and action and bloodshed and emo-ness and such. So I hope you enjoy and think of it as an early Christmas present from me ;)


	45. The Escapee

**The Escapee**

_Silvester's POV_

Up to this point I had long forgotten how I was captured by Anthony's crew. Suppose I was too easy to be persuaded by beauty. I guess that was what happened when I laid my eyes upon Valencia. Her beauty was beyond recognition. I've never thought anyone could ever compete with Heloise's beauty. It wasn't about the appearance that drew me in; it was only half of it. Their auras drew me in the most. Heloise's aura was pure and kind. Wherever Valencia's aura was kind, but it seemed to be restless. Her aura drew me in the most. Everything of how Anthony had captured me became a blur after that.

Out of everyone in Anthony's god's forsaken place, Valencia was the only one nice to me. Estrella treated me like trash. The rest that were their puppets treated me like nothing but a pet to them. I was a mess and I was surprise that no one noticed I was gone. So I was stuck being everyone's pet except Valencia. I was, at least, one of her favorite people. She tried to help me feel welcome. She tried to help me get stable but I was beyond that. I wasn't stable after two days of being tortured. I got scared. I was frightened at whoever that would come close to me. Valencia was the only exception.

When Bella arrived I was thoroughly surprised and shocked. She was no magical or supernatural being. She was just a mere mortal that couldn't defend herself. What I actually was glad about was Anthony letting me stay with her. That didn't go according to Anthony's plan. He thought that I'd be guarding her with my broken spirit. Aurora and Heloise showed up with the younger Cullens. The rescue plan wasn't going to work. I didn't want to be more hated and disrespected so I decided not to participate in a fail rescue plan of theirs. Of course, they didn't succeed. Anthony wouldn't let them go that easily. So I just watched the scene from Bella's captive room as it was being played out. It wasn't fair on Bella or anyone else. Hadrian, my 'Master', had told me they wanted to recruit Heloise and Aurora. More Aurora than Heloise because of her power. I didn't really care about the blonde, it was Heloise that I cared about.

Bella was brave enough to save the gang but she wasn't brave enough to go against Anthony when he turned her. She listened to everything Anthony and Valencia had to say. I was mostly confused about Bella's relationship with Valencia. I never questioned it though. It wasn't my business to interfere even if I wanted to.

I was long forgotten then and no one seemed to care about my whereabouts. I took that into my advantage and plan my way out. Even though I was worthless, Anthony would never let me go. So I waited for the right time to escape.

When Valencia and Estrella barged inside, I knew that something had happened and it wasn't good on their part. Aurora, Bella and Hadrian weren't with them, so my guess was they have outsmarted both Anthony and Valencia. Of course, not Hadrian, the guy became a tad dense when it came to beautiful women…Like me I suppose.

Bella wasn't a big threat but Aurora was. That woman knew exactly how to twist your mind and make you obey her without questioning her actions. Overall, Aurora was everyone's desire to possess; except me. The woman always sent cold chill down my spine whenever I was around Heloise. It was as if she wanted to skin me alive for being so close to her friend.

Ever since Valencia and Estrella came back, Anthony had made them work harder and had completely forgotten about me. I observed them as they went to train up the elites _and_ forcing average creatures to be elites, even turning the innocent humans to do their job. That wasn't all. I knew that Anthony had more elites at sea when I overheard him discussing it to his two favorites. After all, he wasn't going to Volterra by airplane. His troops would be, but he would take his cruise out to recruit more; _mermaids_.

Mermaids were only powerful when they were in their habitat. They would appear as normal human being on land. But with Anthony's magic, I was sure that it would be more to meet the eye. Underestimating Anthony's ability to make the weakest creature becoming strong would be anyone's downfall.

With this information in my head, I planned my escape. Slipping out of Nebraska was easy when I could disguise myself as a bird. No one noticed a thing but with my old wounds starting to reopen, it was a wonder for me to even last this long to reach the Cullens' place.

Heloise was the first to notice me to which I was thankful for. She and Aurora took me into the house and tried to nurse me back out of my semi-consciousness. I wanted, _needed_, to tell Bella about Anthony's plan. They've already made her into an invincible weapon. Not even they would know how to stop her, or well, _kill_ her.

The hardest part was waiting for Bella to come down. I didn't know how long I could last before darkness embrace me. I was dead tired to even stand on my own legs. Emmett had to support me up because I knew the moment that my body hit the couch – or the floor – I would be fast asleep and possibly dead to the world. So after a few more minutes of waiting I heard footsteps. The call from the pixie nearly killed my head, but I was thankful because it brought Bella's scent to me.

I looked up at her through tiring, blood shot eyes as she stared back in shock. I didn't have to be a mind read to know what she was thinking.

"Silvester…" She breathed out my name and just like that, I felt my body crushing under her arms.

I was too weak to yelp so I let you a whimper to which she couldn't hear. I guess my whimper was weaker than I thought it would be. The joy of having me here was greater than the pain I was experiencing, apparently to her.

"Bella! You're killing him!"

I was dropped after that. If it wasn't for Emmett catching me I would be unconsciously lying on the floor right now.

"Oh god! I'm so, _so_ sorry!"

With the energy that I've hard left, I replied weakly. "It's..fine."

"So what is this _thing_ that you want to tell **all** of us?" Even with only hearing the heavy sound of my own heart beating, I could hear the irritation in Aurora's voice.

"You have two days before Anthony launch his attacks towards the Volturi." I paused, taking in the heavy atmosphere after I released the information. "They won't get there after three days of the launch. They will have another two days for preparation. So overall, you have a week to prepare for the incoming war."

"How many of them are coming?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not sure. With Anthony behind this and his two favorites, I'm very sure the number is going to be huge. That includes the land and sea creatures." I responded and Carlisle disappeared in half a second.

"Sea creatures?" Bella asked.

"Mermaids, mainly. Anthony will have a way for them to remain their true form while attacking." I said.

My consciousness was about to leave me. God knew how long I'd be out for. I wanted to say one thing before I officially crash. I turned towards Heloise and was touched to see the look of concern on her face.

"I'm not sure how long I'd stay conscious for, and I'm not sure how long I'd be resting either. I just want to say, Heloise, I'm in love with you."

I knew that I'd collapse soon. It didn't matter how soon that was. I also knew that Heloise would take part in this war. But the look of pain and anger before my eyes fluttered close got me confused. I wanted to know why she looked like she was in pain. I also wanted to know why she was angry. Did I say something that piss her off?

* * *

_A/N_

Yay I'm getting off my lazy ass and update :)

I hope you guys had a good Christmas :D

Oh, and happy belated New Year :)


	46. Mental Shield

**Mental Shield**

_Bella's PoV_

"Aurora!" Heloise half yelled, half growled at the blonde siren.

I couldn't blame her. Silvester was just a fragile guy that pursued…a wrong woman. A woman that had been taken; taken by a very aggressive…woman. Okay, Aurora wasn't that aggressive, she never did appreciate anyone that would try to even compete against her for her love to Heloise. But that wasn't any reason for Aurora to airfully knock him out.

"What?" Aurora responded innocently.

Yeah, I doubted that she was _innocent_.

Heloise was still fuming when her eyes darted to Silvester then back at her girlfriend again. She was lost in the battle within herself to whether pull Aurora to the side and lecture her, or to check if Silvester was at least still breathing. I could still hear his heart beating so yea, he was still alive but barely. His heartbeat was so weak that I wasn't sure how he was still surviving. That boy had suffered more than any of us did.

Finally, Heloise seemed to decide exactly what she should, or wanted, to do. She turned to her girlfriend with a killer look before going up and pulling her outside the house. The door behind them was loudly shut and with our enhanced hearing abilities, we could literally hear Heloise giving Aurora an earful. Bless Heloise and her kind nature, really.

Edward coughed, bringing our attention back to the situation at hands. "What are we going to do? We have a week to prepare to defend the vampire world against this attack. I'm very sure that all of us dislike Anthony by now."

We all nodded in agreement about disliking the mage.

Before we could speak up on what we should do, Carlisle came back with a frown upon his gentle face.

"I've already informed Aro about the attack. He said that he will prepare to defend the castle with many of his vampires as he could. He also had sent his guards out to 'force' them into this war. We will be with them and he would like us to be there within two days."

"He thinks that we would just pack our stuff and leave without a plan first?" Jasper asked in annoyance.

Carlisle sighed and nodded. "Yes, and he will be furious with us if we are a day late, or even a minute late."

"At least we have Bella on our side." Rosalie muttered as she shot a glance over at me.

"I'm not…that great." I started but the blonde vampire jumped in.

"Yea right! He created you didn't he? Half phoenix and half vampire. You're practically immune to fire! You have the speed that surpass the fastest vampire on this earth! You even have the strength to overthrow Emmett!"

"HEY! THAT HURTS!" Emmett shouted but he was ignored right after that.

"You're literally invincible to Estrella because you have your mental shield that protects you from any mental attacks! You're invincible to Valencia because no matter how many time she tries to burn you alive, you won't die! Do you even understand what I'm saying here?"

I have thought of that. I never thought that far ahead. I didn't even think of using my power, my abilities, to kill. I wanted to use it to protect, not kill. How could I even go on and face Estrella and just, kill her? How could I even go on and face Valencia, and even hurt her? I've hurt Valencia in so many ways because I have lied to her. I have used her to fill the void in my heart until I found the missing piece. As for Anthony, I wasn't sure if I could even do a tiny bit of damage on him. If Valencia and Anthony's powers rivaled each other, I was pretty sure that no one would be able to beat him if they couldn't even beat Valencia. As for Estrella…I was the only one that could withstand her mental attack. Not only that she shared the same power as Jane, but her ability was far more superior. She didn't need to look at a particular person to infect pain into them. All she needed to do was to unleash her power and control the perimeter of it to cover up the area. Whoever in the area would have to feel the internal pain and experience the truth extend of her power.

I felt a gentle squeeze on my right arm. I turned to look right into Alice's warm and loving honey eyes. The guilt of betraying and using Valencia built up even more, and I wasn't sure how long I could keep these tears from not shedding.

"Bella, you know you can let it out." Jasper said, trying not to let my emotions rule him as best as he could. I could tell it in his tone that he wanted to weep with me.

"But…" I began.

"No buts. It's not your fault that they did whatever that they did to you." Jasper said, his tone had grown from sad to a tad angry.

"We haven't talked about that." Esme said softly. "What _did_ they do to you, dear?"

"I…"

How was I suppose to tell them that I barely remember what happened after they turned me?

"All I remember is them getting me to drink Valencia's blood that was mixed with Estrella's venom. When I woke up all I could remember is my human life and you guys….and of course my undeveloped 'crush' on Valencia."

That much was true. How was I to tell them that while being with Valencia I didn't feel happy? How was I to tell them that I was using Valencia for my personal gain? How _was I _**suppose** to tell them that if I was still under Anthony's power, I would be their enemies in another week?

Alice growled. "So are saying that they erase your memories of _us_ and replaced them with your fake feelings for that **bitch**?"

"Alice! Language!" Esme immediately scolded my pixie, but only half heartedly.

"Well standing around here will not get us anywhere." Heloise said as she entered the house with Aurora trailing behind with her head down, her eyes glue to the floor. Wow, that must have been one heck of a lecture. I was so glad that I wasn't in her shoes and I bet no one would want to be.

"You have a plan?" Carlisle asked hopefully.

Heloise let out a little giggle. "Nope, but we'll make one as we go along."

"Who cares about a plan? At least we'll be getting some action!" Emmett chimed in with a fist pump in the air.

-**x**-

It was a good thing that the Cullens owned a private jet. Okay, maybe that was an awesome and a convenient thing. We wouldn't have to wait for hours on end for our tickets. Then another hour just to pass all the security gates. We weren't even carrying any weapons, except Emmett. He thought that bringing his hunting rifle would actually help him somehow. We all knew the only thing that he'd be hunting would be…himself. At least he was distracted by his rifle, so he wasn't trying to annoy us or being loud.

"As Silvester said, there will be mermaids and they will still going to stay mermaids with Anthony's help." Heloise started.

"What if Silvester is all a decoy to this whole war? That Anthony is just using him to stir us up so we can charge in without a plan ahead?" Aurora said and I had to agree, she had a good point there.

"You don't trust Silvester?" Heloise turned to her girlfriend with a frown on her face.

Aurora gulped and turned her head away as she mumbled. "I don't have a problem with him. I just have a problem with Anthony."

To any of us we could detect that lie. She had a problem with Silvester _and_ Anthony. But I guess Heloise just shrugged it off and turned back to the rest of us.

"I'm very sure that every living creature that still uses their lungs needs air, so Aurora can handle the mermaids. Also, since they are afraid of fire Bella can help in getting rid of them. Then there are Valencia and Estrella."

"Estrella and her are the biggest threat." Jasper added. "Getting rid of one would be a problem since they always stick to each other. Separating them will be more of a difficult task. They are like fire and ice."

Heloise sighed. "In our group, only Bella and Aurora have the power to stop at least one of them."

"You're forgetting Aro's elites." Edward said. "Jane has a brother and you have seen his ability. There's also Felix, the strongest vampire in his circle. Jane is his ultimate weapon. If, and if, Jane would agree to work with one of us, or even some of us, to bring those two down then we need a plan to get close to them."

"How are we going to get close to them when Estrella is near?" Alice asked.

They all turned to me, looking at me with hopes in their eyes.

Then, I understood.

"Wait, I don't have _any_ practice on shielding anyone but myself. How am I going to learn to control my _beast_ and learning how to master my mental shield at the same time?"

"Well, we have a week." Carlisle said thoughtfully. "If we can practice it right now, we wouldn't be wasting time."

"Since she already is shielding herself…" Jasper said as he turned to Alice. "I wonder if she can shield Alice."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What are you trying to d-"

Alice suddenly began to sob uncontrollably. I quickly turned to her and tried to calm her down but she only sobbed louder. Oh geez, this wasn't what I wanted to see. The only way to stop her was…

Aurora stopped me before I could launch my attack towards Jasper. "This is practice Bella. This will help us winning, so please try _not_ to kill or harm Jasper. I know that he isn't even enjoying himself right now."

I growled and turned my attention back to Alice. God, if this wasn't real then I would encourage her to be an actress. I sighed and closed my eyes, concentrating on the shield that was surrounding me. I tried to expand it but it wouldn't budge. Trying once again, I concentrated on only the shield. It expanded out a little but it was hard for me to maintain it. So when I let go, it shrunk back into its original shape.

Alice stopped sobbing afterward and of course, she immediately went to Jasper so fast that no one could even react. She started slapping him in every part of his body that she could reach while saying "Evil! Evil! Evil!" repeatedly.

"Well, at least it's attempt number one." Emmett mused.

"I'll try again later," I turned to glare at Jasper while he was receiving the beating of his life. "Without Jasper's help."

And to think that having Edward prodding at someone's thought _with_ permission kind of made me sick.

* * *

_A/N_

To be honest, I can't wait to write out the fight and the blood and the gore since I'm drawing a blank on how to proceed with all of this. Thank you for still reading :)


	47. Aro

**Aro**

_Bella POV_

All throughout the flight I didn't enjoy myself. Why? I had to practice on expanding my shield to protect others against Estrella's mind attack. It was exhausting and of course, I did take a great deal of rest before I had to wake up and do the same thing again. How I absolutely loved the scent of an upcoming battle…Sarcasm was truly a dear friend when it came down to stress and exhaustion. I wasn't sure if anyone else was exhausted but they looked…better than me. Guess I was stressing out too much from the practice.

So far I could only manage to shield one person and myself. I had to say, very slow progress but I will get there…eventually. Then again we didn't really have that enough time. Anthony would be here within five days and if we didn't have any kind of defense against him, we would be screwed. If I couldn't get more than five people to shield from, or even the whole gang, then I would have to pick a _decent_ vampire to shield while that vampire could attack. If that was to happen I'd definitely know that they would try to get rid of me first. I didn't even know how to get rid of _me_.

"Bella, it's time to take a rest. We're almost there." Esme said softly as she pressed cold water towel against my sweating forehead.

"So far I could only manage _one_ person, Esme. I can't give up now when we have five more days to go. I have to continue."

She sighed. "How are you going to fight when you're exhausted, dear?"

I shook my head. "I can still handle this. If there is a way for me to push myself even further…" Then it clicked.

So far we only been using the easiest method for me to try and expand the shield; mind reading. With Jasper's help; negative feelings that lead to depression. If I could get Jasper to do something more extreme than feeling emo, then maybe I could expand my shield just a tad further. So I turned to him with a huge grin on my face. Of course I had no idea whether it would work or not, but we just had to try.

"I just have an idea!" I said too excitedly.

"Oh boy, she's excited…and maybe for the wrong reason." Emmett said as he buried his face in his hands.

Rosalie slapped him in the arm but he didn't flinch. Yea, he had been watching me trying to shield his thoughts from Edward and it was bored. Why? He ran out of sex positions he wanted to try on Rosalie. Not only that Edward was truly disgusted by them, but Jasper was getting just a tad turned on because of Emmett. And when Jasper was feeling that way, he _just_ couldn't help but _share_ them.

"What is it?" Jasper asked in curiosity.

"Well, what if you make them feel like they want to attack someone. Like really attack someone, _to kill_. If I could stop the amount of people that you're controlling from attacking, then we can expand that just a little bit more? Not to say you could even use that against Anthony's army. I know that he only protect Estrella and Valencia from harm. If we could turn the tables on his army, it might take him by surprise, no?"

Jasper grinned. "Let's do it then." He rubbed his hands in anticipation as he eyed his family members, including Aurora and Heloise despite Aurora sending daggers at him. "Okay, I'll get Rosalie and Edward to get on Alice!"

I narrowed my eyes. "Why do you always have to pick Alice?"

"Because he's a meanie!" Alice quickly responded with her tongue sticking out at him.

"I thought if your mate is in danger you'd like to save her! No killing me this time!" Jasper said as he pointed at me accusingly.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yeah, whatever, let's get on with it."

-**x**-

Just as I thought, my idea worked perfectly. Not only that I was able to stop Jasper's control on their feelings, but I could expand my shield out and cover up three more, which added four people that I could shield on my list. I would be able to perfect this if I had a little more time, but the plane was already landing and Aro was waiting.

As soon as we stepped out of the plane, we were escorted to the castle by one of Aro's receptionists that were still…human. Edward whispered to me that they were all hoping to be a vampire, when they were just pawns and snacks for Aro's coven.

The receptionist stopped in front of the large double doors and excused herself. Carlisle pushed the doors opened and we were greeted by Aro's bloodthirsty eyes. Once we settled ourselves in the center of the room, I took the small chance to glance around the room. To be honest, I didn't expect his coven to be this big. That was until I noticed that some vampires had golden eyes just like the Cullens, and some had red glowy eyes. It surely didn't take long for him to recruit.

"Ah, old friend Carlisle, I am glad that you have made it." Aro said as he descended from his position and came forward to take Carlisle's hand into his own. His eyes brightened as he looked over at me. "You must be Isabella that Jane was telling me about."

"Umm yea…Just Bella, thank you." I muttered out a reply.

Aro chuckled before moving to stand before me. He took my hand in his and frowned after a short while. "Interesting, Jane is right about your vampire ability. However, I would like to see your other power."

He let go off of my hand and turned around. He raised his hands and clapped twice, obviously indicating something. Half a minute later a brute looking vampire came forth, dragging what looked like a prisoner. The prisoner's eyes were coal black, a sign that said he was starving to death but I knew that vampire could never die from thirst. Aro then turned to me with his hand extended towards the vampire prisoner.

"Burn him, from the inside out if you please." His crimson eye twinkled in excitement.

Great, I had to actually kill. Not to say, this would be my first kill as well. I didn't know exactly what this vampire had done. Since this was Aro's castle and his words were more powerful than any other vampires, they'd have to obey.

"What have he done to deserve death?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, my dear Bella, surely you're not asking to have a _voice_ in my judgment?" Aro asked with an amused chuckle. The chuckle faded when he saw the curiosity on my face. He sighed and shook his head as he waved at the prisoner. "He had exposed himself to the humans. The one rule that you are not suppose to break. If you break it, it means death."

His eyes then glanced over at the Cullens, grinning mischievously. "However, since you are no longer human and Carlisle is a dear friend of mine, your death penalty has been canceled."

I wasn't sure how I was going to respond to that. Should I take offense that Aro was even thinking of killing the Cullens? Or should I feel relieved that he decided against it?

"Well now, Bella, please do me the honor and show me your _power_." He asked and I could see how much he wanted to jump on the spot in excitement.

I sighed and turned my attention to the prisoner. His blackened eyes looked into mine, silently pleading me to spare him. I couldn't if I wanted to. The rule was retardedly stupid but there was no way that I could convince Aro to change it, nor release the prisoner. So seeing where the prisoner was kneeling on his place was all enough for me. I closed my eyes and focused on a fire, a flame that would end his life. It started out as small, and I didn't want to burn him from the inside out. I wanted to give him mercy, to end his life quickly so he wouldn't have to feel that great amount of pain. I knew that he didn't even sign up to be a vampire in the first place. So I tried to ease the pain as much as possible by engulfing him into one big flame. His scream was audible but it only lasted about ten seconds. I let the fire died down and ashes were the result of my own power. I was saddened by this, knowing that there _could be_ a better way to punish him other than sentencing him to death.

"I was enjoying his scream," Aro began with a disappointed sigh. "But I guess that would do."

_What a twisted vampire._

Edward chuckled and I immediately turned to him, raising my eyebrow at him. Surely, he must have been twisted as well if he found all of this amusing.

He smiled at me and pointed up his head. I froze. Did he honestly just hear what was on my mind? So I tried again. However, this time I laid out all the curse words _directly_ at him for when he rudely interrupted my alone time with Alice not so long ago. He lowered his head, not even dare to look into my eyes when I was half way through it. I guess I didn't realize that not only that I was shielding them from any mental attacks from Aro's elite, Jane, I was also letting him into my mind. Wow, sharing a space with him was already annoying. Now I had to share my _bubble_ with him? Ridiculous!

"Aro, now that you've seen what Bella can do, what is your plan to proceed in this defense or attack?" Carlisle asked.

"I do not know much about this Anthony man, so I will need someone to tell me about him." Aro replied with a frown.

"I can!" Aurora quickly spoken up. We all turned to all, half in shock and half in, well, envy. "I've snooped around his castle enough to know everything about him anyway." She turned to me and winked at me. I realized that all of the time she was spending during the night was when she was 'working'. Or rather, stalking the enemy. Creepy.

Aro moved over to her and offered his hand to her. She placed her hand atop of his and watched as he closed his eyes. He frowned and shook his head. "I can't see anything, my dear."

"Oh, right, I forgot." She chuckled nervously and whatever she just did, it brought a smile on Aro's face.

After several minutes of watching Aro reading into Aurora's mind, he finally let go off of her hand with smirk. "This might not be easy but we can do it." He then turned to me, the smirk only grew a tad more. "With a little _persuasion_, of course."

Now what _exactly_ did he have in mind?

More importantly, what **did he see** through Aurora's memories?

* * *

_A/N_

Finally I've gotten rid of Firefox. It was crashing every time I tried to upload this chapter. Stupid browser...only good for watching Merlin...  
Anyway~ Cliffhanger :D Hehe well, hopefully you'd be able to guess what Aro did see through Aurora's memories ;)  
Enjoy and thank you for reading :)


	48. Insecurities

**Insecurities**

_Bella's POV_

There was only two days left until the war. Aro seemed to be so confident in winning. He also didn't even seem to have realized that he would be losing a lot of his members. Furthermore, he seemed like his normal, happy self whenever I'd come across him. The plan, however, that he had put me in was one of the toughest plans that I've ever heard (honestly, I haven't heard that many). Alice didn't like it one bit, I could tell by the way that she was growling her disapproval from the beginning to the end of the discussing. I didn't like it either but there was no other choice. Sure, the plan was also a risk but we wouldn't even win if we didn't take any risk now, would we?

_Flashback_

"_Valencia." Aro commented with an amused twinkle in his eyes. "What is she to you?"_

_I could hear the rumble deep within Alice's throat at the mention of the Phoenix's name._

"_Mentor." I responded. _

"_Oh? Was that all?" He asked again as a quiet chuckle escaped his semi-parted lips. _

_I frowned. Surely he had seen absolutely everything that had happened between me and Valencia through Aurora's memories. Why was he trying to get me to admit – or even tell – everyone what me and the Phoenix had done to one another? He had absolutely no right, and yet I hated myself for always telling the truth when I could feel Alice's eyes burning at my skull._

"_No…" I admitted quietly as I hung my head. "She was also a friend."_

"_My dear, Bella, please just tell us the whole story instead of stalling us. The more people know this, the more they will understand what kind of _persuasion_ I will be asking you to do."_

_I closed my eyes, tightly, and took my lower lip between my teeth. To everyone else I didn't care about their feelings. To Alice it would hurt her. How was I supposed to not hurt her by retelling my story of being Anthony's pawn?_

"_Bella, please do not make us wait, make _me_ wait. I am not much of a patience man." Aro said, his voice drifting to an almost irritated tone._

"_Before I was turned, Anthony had a plan for her that she had to carry out against her will," I begun, my eyes were still close so I could remember those memories…torturous as they were. "In order for my transformation to be a success, my purity needed to be taken. The night before the change, she came into my room and took it. I didn't know how it all began, but the way she was taking care of me even when I was so fragile got me to have a slight feeling towards her."_

_Alice's whimper didn't go unnoticed by anyone, and I felt guilty for even having any sort of feeling – big or small – towards the Phoenix even as a human, and of course, as I was right now, a Hybrid. _

"_She also developed some feelings for me too, and I know that Anthony was expecting this to happen. After I was changed but hadn't awakened yet, he took my memory of Alice away and only to enhance the small amount of feelings I have for Valencia. She obviously didn't know this and thought that it was real even though she was torn between myself and Estrella. Anthony took advantage of the situation and sent Estrella over here, to spy on you. Even with my memory of Alice had perished, but there was still an empty void in my heart that even Valencia couldn't even replace. When Valencia mentioned Alice's name for the first time, I felt something deep within my heart…like a stirring of some sort. I didn't have that sort of feeling when I was with Valencia, so I thought that I could try to get her to talk about Alice more." I opened my eyes then and slowly raised my head, but not daring to even take one simple glance at Alice's direction._

"_I knew that I was using Valencia for my own good, and that I was even faking everything to her. I felt bad for it so I tried to…satisfy her," I paused when Alice let out growl. "Just so I could feel less guilty but that didn't help either. So when Aurora showed up, with Hadrian alongside her."_

_It was Heloise turn to let out a growl in disgust._

"_I thought that there was something odd in the way that Hadrian was agreeing and following her like a little puppy."_

_Aurora let out a chuckle which only earned her a smack on her arm._

"_I soon found out that she was just trying to gain their trust, and god she did a good job of it. And well, I suppose I didn't need to tell you the rest of the story since you've already seen it." I looked at him, hoping that he'd take that as a pleading._

"_No, please go on." He insisted with a smirk._

_I let out a low growl and even though I wanted to let him have a little taste of fire, I couldn't. "We set out to the Cullens the next day, my _first mission_. It didn't work out quite well on their part, thanks to Aurora. When Valencia was being tortured by Jane, I didn't know what to do; save her or stand there and watch. Estrella saved me from making a decision by making her presence. I couldn't forget the look of pure hatred when she walked past me with Valencia in her arms. I know that I would be the first to feel her wrath in this battle."_

"_Not unless you turn Valencia against her." Aro said._

"_What?" Alice asked. "Do you even think that _she_ would even let Bella in her stupid, filthy heart again?"_

_Aro thought about it for one split second and shrugged. "Of course."_

"_You certainly do not know the way to a girl's heart, Aro." Alice growled._

"_You wouldn't know the result if you refused to try." Aro said with a smirk. Since it was his words and everybody had to obey, it was set that I would be the bait and Valencia would be the big fish. How utterly exciting._

_End flashback_

"So, you are here."

I turned to face Alice standing beside me. I gave her a small smile and the smile that I received from her, seemed to be forced somehow.

"I'm sorry. Were you looking for me?" I asked.

"Yes, I wanted to ask you something." She said.

"Okay…" I responded.

Alice let out a soft sigh and turned, heading towards the hallway. I followed her. Soon I realized that she was leading us back to our room, where we would have our private talk. Throughout the walk back she didn't say a word, and I began to wonder if I had done anything wrong to upset her. I might have. All the time that I've been spending was on Aro and his stupid plan, and there was less time for Alice. Whenever night fell I always was too exhausted for anything else, and as soon as my head would hit the pillow I would be fast asleep. Today wasn't busy as any other day so I could take some time to relax. Yet, I didn't even seek out Alice to spend some time with her. Then again, I was lost in my own thought of how I would even _pretend_ to make Valencia think I was truly in love with her.

We finally got back into the room and as soon as I entered, Alice shut the door and stood right before me a second later. I was already used to her vampire speed, so it didn't take me by surprise anymore.

"It's about Valencia." She stated.

_Oh…boy…_

I nodded in responded and waited for her to continue. I noticed that she was playing with her fingers. How cute. This was the first time that I've ever seen her fidgeting.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" She asked in a low voice. Her eyes were casting down at her own fidgeting fingers.

"Alice." I said softly, hoping that she would at least look into my eyes when I answer her. When she didn't, I placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face up so that her eyes would lock into mine. "I do not have any feelings for her other than my sympathy for her."

"Are you sure?" She asked. I could tell the uncertainty in her eyes.

I chuckled before leaning in close to her lips. When my lips ghosted over hers, I responded. "Of course, I am sure. You're the one that hold my heart and my entire being. Why would I ever lie to you?"

I felt her lips curled up into a smile and I took that moment to claim them. The kiss was short but it was filled with promises. The love that I had for Alice was beyond anything that I've ever felt and known. She was my world. The missing piece to my puzzled heart. My life. Without her I wouldn't know exactly what I'd be doing, or even living on. I guess I would be wandering around the surface of the earth, searching for her. Only Alice could make me feel this way.

We broke the kiss but our lips were still close to one another. Even though Alice could still live without breathing, it was somehow a soothing feeling for me to feel her breath on my lips.

I caressed her cold, marble skin that was starting to get warm under my firey touch. I hoped that it was alright for her to feel the hotness of my skin against hers. At least when I bleed she wouldn't have to control her beast to rip me a part and drink my blood. Half mixed phoenix blood with a touch of vampire's blood, that didn't quite sound appealing to any vampire in the world.

"I love you so much to even think about anyone else. I will never, ever, leave you. I will always be here with you, forever, and for the rest of our eternity."

* * *

_A/N_

I tried to make this aw-worthy as best as I could...Getting there. But yes, drawing so close to the war now. I'm ready for some bloodshed and fire and smoke and screaming, etc etc. :D  
Enjoy the chapter and thanks for reading. :)


	49. Mermaids

**Mermaids**

_Bella's POV_

The next day we were just going over the plan that they had set out for me. Alice had begged to come into the meeting room so she'd know as well, but she wasn't permit to. There was a plan that I wasn't allow to tell her; a plan that we needed her to act all natural like she didn't expect it. Because I could shield her and have her to see my own future again, I reluctantly unshielded her so that she wouldn't be able to see my future. Unfortunately I had to do the same when the battle would to start. I threaded that day. I didn't want it to come and see the look of betrayal within Alice's eyes. I didn't want to hurt her like that but because of this _victory_, I absolutely had no choice but to forego with it. If Alice truly trusted and believed in me with all of her stoned-cold heart, then I hoped that she wouldn't see it as a betrayal, just an act to win over a fragile Phoenix's heart.

"So, are we clear on what we need to do?" Aro asked as his eyes flickered towards me. "I do not want a bad actress."

I quickly nodded. "Yes, I'll perform my task just to save the humans."

Aro snorted. "We are not trying to save _any_ human here, Bella. We are trying to save the world from Anthony's slavery and his hunger for more power. We cannot have a ruler such as him."

I chuckled as I casted a side glance at him. "And you would do the part well as the ruler?"

He smirked and spread his arms as if he was making a statement. "Look at me, Bella. I am Aro, the leader of the vampire world. Every single vampire bows before me and obey me. If I had the world, I would doubt that the humans would do the same if we do not offer what they want; _immortality_. All humans' desires are many things, yet one thing; _to live forever_. So if you think, for just one single second, that I would enslave myself to their selfish desires, then you are wrong, my dear child."

Well he certainly had a point but his way of ruling the vampire world was still merciless and unfair. Not that I would want to take his place. I'd rather go unnoticed than to be well known and feared by others that I hadn't even met or heard about.

"You are right," I commented with my head bowed. "I won't question you again."

He grinned and reached his hand over to me, placing it firmly on my shoulder. "Then would you question me if I say that I want you to work under my command?"

I let out a disapproval growl; a growl that I knew wasn't mine. The beast was still there and Aro's question seemed to have stirred it up. Of course I didn't want to work under him but I had a way of letting down his offer more gently. The beast, however, had its _own way_ to let him down. So I closed my eyes and concentrated on keeping my beast at bay while Aro was taken aback from my growl.

"I suppose that is a no." He said, chuckling uneasily.

"I'm sorry, you'd best find someone else that suited this position." I said, half apologetically before I straightened my posture. "So, are we done here?"

"Yes, the meeting is closed. Everyone can be dismissed." Aro confirmed.

Without exchanging further words, I quickly left the room. I was on my way back to the room that Alice and I shared when a shadow caught my eyes. I was still in the hallway, which was unguarded, and I wondered what had happened. When I had walked this hallway earlier it was heavily guarded with, well, humans. Now there was barely anyone here and I couldn't even smell the scent of any of the humans nearby. I suspected that there was something wrong, so I quickly headed towards the direction that the shadow had fled to. It also looked like the shadow was waiting for me to follow it and I knew that it must be a trap, yet I wanted to know what this _shadow_ wanted. Besides, if Anthony couldn't find a way to even kill me, then I had nothing to worry about.

When I rounded the corner, the shadow was gone and in its place was a dead end. I walked up to it and tried to feel the wall for any kind of secret access, but there was none. When I heard a chuckling noise behind me, I turned around swiftly and saw Estrella standing there, her crimson eyes were flaring with the rage that she had in store for me.

"Hello, Bella. We've met again." She said, her lips curling up into a smirk.

"What do you want, Estrella?" I asked, leveling my eyes with her.

She chuckled. "My, my, you've become so strong, all thanks to Valencia no less." She took a few steps forward and stopped just an inch away from me. "And yet you won't be able to save every single one of these _vampires_ that you have allied yourself with. Not even Aurora would have enough strength to hold everybody down."

I was getting confused. Why was she here? Why did she lure me into this dead end and make chit chat with me?

"What – ." I was interrupted by the screaming of another male vampire down the hallway.

_Crap!_

It was a trap. Estrella was stalling me and I didn't even see that coming until that scream. I knew that if I didn't have my mental shield, she would have tortured me by now.

"Step aside, Estrella!" I commanded as I tried to get pass her, but she blocked the way.

"What? Are you _that_ afraid to take me head on?" She asked, her smirk widened as another scream came into my hearings. They had planned the attack way ahead of schedule. Perhaps Silvester was wrong about the preparation. Perhaps they had planned this all along, having Silvester escaping and telling us about their plan so we could be caught off guard. Clever, _way too clever._

"I'm not," I retorted as I glared at her. "I just don't want Valencia to lose another loved one."

I knew that I had hit a nerve when she growled dangerously at me. Once she tried to make an attempt to grab me, I set her whole arm on fire. She screamed and tried to set the fire off as she staggered back. I took the opportunity and quickly ran past her. I had to act quickly and I didn't, they would kill everyone off one by one. First, I had to get to Alice. The problem was I had no idea where she was. So the first place that I checked was our room. She _wasn't_ there and that didn't really calm my panicking heart. I knew who Valencia would try to get rid of first, _Alice_. So finding Alice was my number one priority.

Another anguish scream and I was off again, towards the scream in hope that it would lead me to her. I could smell the fire as I got closer to the scene. I knew that the attacker was Valencia, and I also knew that she would burn every single vampire down on her path. The problem was, the girl was fast. Not to mention her power was stronger than mine. I was a hybrid, I could not control her flame and yet, she could control mine like she _owned_ it. Fire was in her nature, after all.

"Bella!"

That was Alice's scream! And thanked god that it was coming from a different direction from where Valencia was heading. So I abandoned the route that I was following and turned towards the direction of her voice. I ran as fast as I could and once I got there, the Cullens were surrounded in sea-like creatures that I could only guess were mermaids. The only problem was that the ground where they were _literally_ submerged in was water. The ground where the Cullens were standing on was the woodened floor of the castle. This was surely the work of Anthony and I wondered how long he could keep this up until he'd run out of energy. Well, seeing how he had been waiting for decades to bring forth this fight, I had to see that his energy wouldn't run out soon…unfortunately.

"The moment that we get into the water they will tear us apart." Jasper said as he watched the mermaids swirling around them, as if they were standing on an island. I could see frown on his forehead. He was trying his hardest to control one or two of the mermaids but they were in vain.

"All they can think about is ripping us apart." Edward replied before one of the mermaids took a chance and leapt at him, her jaws opening wide trying to grab a hold of his arm. He quickly avoided her and went back to his position of shielding the women in the family.

"Bella!" Alice was the first one to see me even though her eyes were so busy watching the movement of the mermaids. That didn't stop the mermaids from trying to attack the males.

I focused on one of the mermaids, hoping that my fire would scare the rest of them away when I set a large fireball at it. The targeted mermaid screamed as the others watched on with fear in their eyes. They stopped their movement and turned their attentions to me, fangs barring out as hiss after hiss was throwing at my direction. I guess one mermaid down meant the whole mermaids population would be going at me…And I should be scared for life. The thing was; I wasn't. They advanced towards me as I took steps back at every advance. I didn't want to kill nor did I want to fight. They had a different idea in mind, however, and I had to stop them even though I totally didn't want to. Plus there would still be plenty more of them out there, probably succeeding in tearing vampires from limb to limb more than these ones.

"Just kill them Bella!" Rosalie shouted at me, fear evidently in her voice.

So I did what I was _shouted_ at to do. Unlike the first one, I didn't throw fireballs at them. They would dodge it and I didn't want to have that. So just like what I had done with the vampire prisoner, I set fire from within them. They stopped their advances and submerged into the water but that didn't escape the fire that I had started inside them. One of the three remaining mermaids in the room couldn't handle the heat so she swam up into the surface and gasped for air; air that wouldn't do her any good. To both of my and the Cullens' surprise, her hands shot out and grabbed on the surface that wasn't clearly water. She dragged herself out of the water and once her body was out of the water with only her tail submerged in it, she collapsed onto the ground while gasping for air. It didn't take long when the other two joined her, gasping sharply for air as if it would take out the fire within them. I decided that it was torturing them enough, so I turned up the fire and watched as it engulfed them from the inside out. They cried out in pain and the cry was deafening. Once they stopped and there was only their burnt bodies remaining on the surface, I put the fire out and observed them carefully to see if they were truly dead.

Alice had another plan in mind, unfortunately. Once the mermaids were no longer making any movement or noises, she threw herself at me and if I wasn't quick enough to react, I would have lost my balance and fell.

"Bella! I was so worried that something might happen to you!" She sobbed dryly, refusing to let me go when I tried to get her to at least give me some air so I could breathe.

I sighed and shook my head for a low chuckle escaped my lips. "You know that no one can kill me. I'm badass!"

The Cullens chuckled at that, except Rosalie.

"You're not in this war to kill." The blonde stated.

"No, but since I have to I guess I can't run away from it." I responded.

She sighed and shook her head. "Such a waste of talent." She murmured low enough that the human ears wouldn't be able to hear.

Alice finally let go off of me and took my hand in hers, lacing our fingers together before turning to face her family. "Well, we have an evil sorcerer to kill. Let's not waste time."

* * *

_A/N_

Let's get this party started ~ ;)  
And like a roleplay...I'll be playing the villain's mind for the next few chapters. -insert evil laugh here-  
Enjoy the chapter :)


	50. The Real Image of Betrayal

**The Real Image of Betrayal**

_Valencia's POV_

One by one they burnt with the flame that I had no trouble casting. As soon as Anthony arrived and was ready to launch an attack, I couldn't even wait for daylight to end to _kill something_. I knew that Anthony wouldn't approve of my irrational decision to attack when it was almost noon, but I couldn't help it. I _needed_ this. My anger had been bubbling inside me ever since I had gotten to Volterra two days earlier than he had. Then waiting for another day for him to get ready was getting way too ridiculous for this raging fire to burn inside of me without a release. It had been far too long and I didn't even care where Estrella had run off too. At least I was alone and walking down this stupid hallway towards absolutely nothing in particular. At least these fools of vampires had this tiny bit of idea of outpowering me because they had numbers. _Tsk! Numbers! _

I stopped dead on my track when I heard a feminine voice calling out Bella's name. Well, now I know where Bella was going to be heading to, but I couldn't bring myself to go after her. It wasn't the time to get rid of her. Yes, I wanted her to die, by my _own_ hands. I wanted _her blood_ to spill as she would lay on the ground, beneath my feet, as her life would start to drift away from her. However, it wasn't her time to die, not at this moment anyway.

"You're going too far _bitch_!"

The shout brought my attention back to whomever that was calling me a bitch. Well, look at _that_; a red head. I chuckled loud enough for her to hear and I knew that it sent chill down her spine, not the good kind.

"Well since you seem to know _my name_ so well, what is yours? Is it _whore_?" I asked, smirking as my eyes raked over her body. I could faintly see the vampire marks on her exposed skin that her tight, red mini dress was showing out. Her body was divine but it wasn't the body that I seemed to be craving ever since I've gotten back to Nebraska. I should be ashamed but yet, right now, the word _ashamed_ wasn't even in my book.

The red head let out a laugh as she started to approach me cautiously. I wondered what power she had. Probably none. I could tell by the way she moved that delicious hips of hers and the way her red, pouty lips seem to be begging for attention. I could only guess that her power was to attract humans and drag them here to be killed. Pity and of course, quite entertaining at the same time.

"Even if I told you, I'd doubt you be screaming out my name." She responded with such intensity in her eyes that I began to question whether I should play with her for a while or not.

"Screaming out your name?" I asked in amusement, the smirk was still tugging at the corner of my lips. "In _what way_, exactly?"

"In – ." She was interrupted when she collapsed right in front of me, screaming in agony as she clutched her head as if shaking her head furiously would end her suffering.

I sighed and turned around, looking at Estrella as her crimson eyes were glaring down at the red head in such rage and jealousy. "I can't even have _one moment_ of entertainment now, can I?" I asked, annoyed at the fact that she actually had to stop this little vampire out of jealousy.

She frowned. "What have gotten into you, Valencia? Ever since we came back to Nebraska you're a whole new different person."

"I suppose you don't know what betrayal feels like." I turned away from her, about to start to walk forward until Estrella stopped me by appearing right in front with me with her hardening eyes.

"Do not speak of betrayal like _you_ know so well of it." She seethed.

I raised an eyebrow at her, challenging her to continue but she kept her mouth shut. "Really now, Estrella? How many times have you been betrayed?"

She didn't say a word which already confirmed what I already knew. The answer was _none_.

"Well before me you've never let anyone in that cold heart of yours. Before _me_ you've never felt as close as _being in love_. So _do not_ think that you know more about betrayal than me when you _obviously don't._" I growled at her and turned to walk pass her. She quickly grabbed my arm, spinning me around so that I was facing her again.

"You're letting _her_ win." She stated firmly.

"Who?" I asked even though I knew damn well whom she was talking about.

"_Bella_." The name rolled off of her tongue like it was burning her mouth like acid. Her nostrils flared and her crimson eyes turned black at the anger it brought.

I chuckled and freed myself from her. "I'm not letting her win."

"The way you are acting right now, you are."

With a frown, I closed the small distance between me and her and glared up at her. "This betrayal runs through my veins and boils my blood like no other betrayal that I have ever felt. If you think that I will let her get away with it, then you are surely wrong."

"And if the two of you would shut the fuck up and stop talking about this stupid bitch then I think every _single one of your army_ will be able to relax."

I looked pass Estrella and stared straight into the hazel eyes of Ambrosia; the second and last powerful serpent. I snorted at her and turned my gaze away when she eyed me challengingly. Ambrosia wasn't one to _not_ be reckoned with. She was far worse than Hadrian. Where Hadrian had the heart to actually love and be merciful, Ambrosia had a heart of a stoned cold statue and she loved no one but herself. When it would come down to killing, she wouldn't kill with hesitation like Hadrian. She was more precise with her kill than Hadrian would be. This was why Anthony liked her, but loved Hadrian more because Hadrian had some humanity in him wherever Ambrosia did not.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Estrella asked as I made myself advancing slowly towards the hall of the castle. Only a second had passed that I felt their footsteps silently echoing behind me.

"I'm not allowed to join in the killing?" The serpent asked with a low snort. "What kind of a war is that?"

I heard Estrella sigh and I could imagine her shaking her head in annoyance. "That's not what I meant. You were supposed to be with Anthony."

"And do what? Watch as he clears the path ahead while my hands aren't even stained in blood or ashes?"

_God! This argument will never end!_

While they bantered back and forth about it, I hurried towards the great hall. I stopped just before my hands came into contact with the beautiful furnished double door. There was a life in there, I could hear the sound of a heart beating. Not only that, I could sense the undead in there; _vampires,_ and so many of them. I didn't care that there were only the three of us fighting these worthless vampires. I had my power, Estrella had hers and as for Ambrosia, she could take care of herself. So with a small push of the door, it opened up and I grinned. The _smell of fear_ was evidently surrounding the big area. I never thought that these vampires would fear for their lives. The smell was sweet and I wondered how long I would be able to bathe in this scent before I'd have to kill them.

"The Phoenix."

I heard one of them whispered, his voice wasn't coaxing in fear. I turned my gaze to him only to be stared straight in the eyes with the intrigued crimson eyes. He was looking at me with curiosity and interest. It was like he didn't even fear for his life. Then there was this other vampire, and I had seen him at the Cullens. He was blonde with golden eyes, and he was looking at me like I was something that could be studied and understood in a short amount of time. What was wrong with these vampires? Surely, they had absolutely nothing to do in their free time but upgrading their level of creepiness.

"Well, well, well, look at what I've found girls." I let out a sinister chuckle as my eyes glanced around the room. There weren't many vampires there so I knew that there were still some out there, including the Cullens.

"Can we just get on with it?" Ambrosia asked impatiently. At least she didn't charge head on at them when she hadn't even received the permission to. I loved the feeling of being _superior_.

"Be patience, it's not like they are going anywhere." I hushed her irritably. My eyes then drifted towards the human girl that one of the male vampires was holding. She was pale, from head to toe. There was no color in her skin when she looked at me with so much fear in her eyes. I honestly wondered how she was still alive with these vampires lurking around. Then it hit me. They were only using her until she proved not to be worthy of their attention anymore. _Those bastards!_

"What of the human girl?" I asked, nodding towards her. Her body shuddered as I mentioned her and somehow I wished that I could just whisk her away and destroy the rest of these lowly vampires. If it wasn't for the humans, they wouldn't even exist in the first place.

"Whatever do you mean, Phoenix?" The man that looked at me with interest asked.

"Why is she here?" I responded. "Why is she here in the castle and why isn't she dead yet?"

The man chuckled darkly. "She thinks that getting closer to us and winning our favors would get us to grant her the gift of immortality. Quite frankly, she is just a pet for my members to indulge in whenever they feel bored."

I could feel the rage boiling at its peak as the man spoke. I felt a cold hand wrapped around my arm, following by the hiss of the owner of the hand.

"Valencia, just ignore him." Estrella spoke softly and I feel the restrain of her hand on me, she was trying not to make another hissing sound out of pain.

I willed myself to calm down but that wasn't enough. What the vampires were doing to the humans was far worse than what we had been doing to them. At least Anthony provided the humans in Nebraska with shelter, good food and of course the promise of their freedom if they pledged loyalty to him. He delivered the promise of course, but these vampires swallowed their words like they sucked the life out of the innocent humans.

"Let her go." I said warningly as I glared at the man that was holding firmly onto her arm. I wasn't sure if the expression that she was making was out of fear or pain.

"What if I don't?" The vampire answered with an amused smirk. His bent his head down and ghosted his lips over the nape of her neck. He was going to kill her _right in front of me_. That would be the biggest mistake of him to even _do _so.

The vampire chuckled as he watched me, his eyes challenging me to do something about it. Of course I did do something about it. In a split of a second he let out a scorching scream as his whole body lit up on fire. The human screamed in fright and hurried ran away from the vampire that was on fire. Since he was in the fire that I was controlling, I spread the fire downward. Whoever that was standing behind him was trying to get away from the fire. Well, they got away but that didn't mean I would have my fun now, would it? With a mischievous grin I prolonged the fire as it danced in front of their eyes. There were only ashes that were left after the other vampire's death but I didn't quite care. It was their scream of fear that I was enjoying right now. When I took a small amount of flame and expanded it to the left, forming it out to be in shape of a snake hissing and biting at them, they screamed. I was having so much fun that I didn't even notice another presence entered the room. In fact, I didn't even notice the weak fireball flying towards me and burning up half of my favorite skirt. Well, that did it.

I stopped the game that I was playing and turned around. I knew that I would be facing her soon but I didn't think that my game would be interrupted and stopped because of _her_. Not only that she betrayed me when I had given her my whole heart, she broke me into millions of pieces that even Estrella couldn't begin to collect and glue them back together. For the first time in all of my existence, I admitted to myself that I was weaker than I thought. Falling in love with Bella had made me weak. Being betrayed by Bella only made me stronger than I ever was. So when I looked at her now, there was something in her eyes that told me that she was stronger I thought she would be. There was something in her eyes that told me she had the confident to win. I wasn't sure if I should believe that, when every bit of my emotions was telling me to rip her apart and burn her. Still, I couldn't bring myself to do that when there was something intriguing about her.

"Bella." I acknowledge her presence as I looked at her. In that moment everything and everyone faded away, leaving me and Bella in this room. My focus was on her, and her alone. I would be damned if Anthony would suddenly show up and try to stop her.

* * *

_A/N_

__Finally really. I've been trying to upload this chapter like more than three times yesterday but it won't let me x_x  
Anyway since that it just did, enjoy the chapter :)


	51. Beyond Her Control

**Beyond Her Control**

_Valencia's POV_

I couldn't place the emotions that were swirling in her eyes. She hadn't been gone from my grasps for long but it felt like I never did know her at all. She had used me and yet, somewhere inside of me, I knew that I still had some kind of feelings for her. It was bizarre, really, to even think that I didn't fully hate her for what she had done. I honestly didn't know where I went wrong. Was I that unlovable? Surely, my species had abandoned me, and now her; the woman that I had given up almost everything for just to have her. At least she could do me some mercy of sparing my own heart that was trying hard to protect itself from crumbling into pieces. I should force myself to hate her, _truly hate her_. She still looked at me with those eyes that spoke of promises even though they were all broken. However, there was something in her eyes that pulled me in, silently pleading to me to figure the meaning behind them. Problem was; _I did not want to_.

"I beg you to stop, Valencia." She said pleadingly but stood her ground. At that moment the whole room came back into my senses, and I chuckled darkly.

"Why should I? I'm having fun, aren't you not?" I asked sarcastically as I tilted my head to the side. "I mean, with all the training that I've given you and the little 'missions' when you were _with us_, you did look like you were enjoying being the superior over these weaklings."

The pixie snarled at me and I chuckled in amusement. If she wasn't under Bella's protection, I would have burn her right now. Well, perhaps torture her first before burning her. _Actually, _the thought of having her as my pet sounded so amazingly awesome right now.

"That _was not_ me!" Bella protested. "You know very well that I would never hurt _anyone_!"

"When have you learned to lie, sweetcakes?" I asked, a little too amused at the situation. "Did that pixie teach you?" And that earned me another snarl.

"I'm telling you the truth. That is _not_ me!" Bella repeated and I sighed. I still remembered those days when she was so enjoying the power of making everyone did everything for her, right before me. Maybe she needed some kind of lesson.

"Can we just end her?" Estrella growled bitterly beside me. She wasn't happy with this little interaction that we were having and I couldn't blame her. She didn't like Bella whether the brunette was still human or not.

"You've already interrupted my fun," I responded as I glanced over to her, pursing my lips up a little into a small pout. "You want to get rid of _all _of my _fun_?"

She glared at me. "We're here to _eliminate _them. We're not here to _have fun_!" Before I could manage to say something, she added. "I guess I was wrong about you forgetting Bella."

The moment that sentence left her lips all I could see was red. I didn't really care if she was the love of my life or someone I was using. All I cared about was making her pay for what she had just said, which was an insult to me. So when she screamed in pain while clutching the fire that was playing around in her head, burning the inside of her but not her whole body, I let the fire rest there and turned to face Bella.

"I'm not here for negotiation or ending things quickly. I'm here to have fun, and I will get it one way or another." I glanced over at Ambrosine that was looking between Estrella and me, undecided on what to do. "And that includes my side of the field. From this point on, I fight for nobody except myself."

It was then that Ambrosine gave me her full attention, her eyes widened in disbelief. "Are you betraying Anthony? Are you insane? He'd _destroy _you!"

"Change into the creature that your heart desires, Ambrosine." I set the fire to surround her heart, heating it to the point that she could no longer control the beast inside her.

Hadrian wasn't like her, he had no control over his beast. Ambrosine had more self control than him, but I knew just where her weakness lay. I took a step back and watched as her clothes began to shred, her body taking a form of a Serpent that covered half of the hall that everyone was gathering in. Once the transformation was complete, Ambrosine took her chance and charged at me with her fangs barred, dripping with poison. I smirked at the foolish attempt as she drew nearer. When she opened up her jaws, readying to swallow me whole, I formed a protective fire around myself and a fire shield before me. As I was expecting, Ambrosine swallowed the shield, resulting in a painful scream as I changed the form of the shield into a sword, scorching from her mouth down along her throat only to drag it back up again and repeating the action. Her scream echoed throughout the castle as she writhed under my hands. The vampires had to get away from her body or they'd be squashed and thrown aside.

"Now, Ambrosine, I want you to be my _only soldier_. You won't have to suffer the pain anymore unless you are to disobey me. Will you take up this offer or should I just kill you now?" I asked as I looked up at her with mirth.

"Stop it!" Estrella screamed as she struggled to keep her voice as clear as possible. "You're _out of control_!"

I turned to her, letting the scream of Ambrosine to continue as I raised an eyebrow at her. "Really? Are you sure? Because I feel like I'm in control and the feeling is..._amazing_!"

It was then that Anthony appeared, standing beside Bella as his grey eyes looked on in pain and sorrow. I knew he was trying to save Ambrosine from the torment that I was giving her but there was no use. All the time that I've been with him, I've learned so much from what made him strong and _weak_. He treated every single one of his members like trash, but deep down he cared for them or else he wouldn't be trying to protect them like what he was doing with Ambrosine. His magic was strong but compared to my power, it wasn't strong enough. He was a fool to take me in and trained me to be the strongest in his army. He was a fool to even use my own heart and break it all because he wanted power. Not only that I hated Bella, but I also hated him for what he had done. If only I knew what he wanted from the beginning when Bella came, I would have prevented my heart from falling into pieces. I may be the most powerful being in this room, but I wasn't some stupid girl that would give up her heart for people to step upon.

"Valencia," Anthony started, his voice filled with sadness that was matching the look in his eyes. "We can talk about this. Please! Stop this! This isn't you!"

I started to laugh sadistically. He didn't even _know_ who I was. If he did he wouldn't have let me go through with this pain in the beginning!

"I'm afraid not. I'm enjoying this way too much, can't you tell?" I asked rhetorically with a grin as I turned the fire sword inside Ambrosine's throat upward, and guiding it to pierce slowly through her flesh. The Serpent let out a painful cry as her whole body collapsed on the cold floor, shaking the place at the impact as she trashed around in pain.

"What _exactly_ do you want?" Bella asked as her face was filled with pain and pity for the Serpent, or was it, for me?

I grinned and raised my index finger towards the pixie girl; Alice, that was standing beside her. "Kill her."

Anthony turned to look at the short vampire, but before he could do anything to the girl Bella stepped in front of her, snarling dangerously at him. I chuckled in amusement at the scene that was playing out before my eyes. I didn't even think that Anthony would even take that as a command. I mean, all of the years that I've known him, he was always the one whom commanded me, not the other way around. So for him to even willing to kill that girl _for me_ was just too amusing. It wasn't as amusing as the idea of him thinking that it was all that I wanted. I wanted so much more than just the dead of Alice Cullen. I wanted _everything_ that this world had to offer. I didn't want to rule the earth. I wanted to rule _them_. My little pawns that set out to fetch me entertainment to keep me from being bored. I would make them pay for playing favorites. I would make them pay for using people like me, people that thought they have found someone that loved them but in the end, they got hurt because of it.

If I wasn't too cautious, I would have missed the small detail of the blonde male from the Cullen clan trying to take me out. It was impressive that he even took the small opportunity of me being distracted to weave himself out from the crowd, and headed towards me. When he tried to lay a hand on me, I caught him firmly on the neck and tossed him right next to the writhing Serpent that was bleeding from the inside out. I couldn't let her die, not now at least. She still needed to answer my question though whether she was in pain or not. I looked up at her and frowned.

"I suppose you should answer me now. I guess all you can do is scream and trash about in pain. Well then, let make it easy for you." I nodded my head towards the blonde before glancing up at her. "Kill him. Break every bit of bone in his body. Let me hear his scream. Then I will take that as your answer to join me."

"No!" A feminine voice screamed out.

I turned to look at the beautiful brunette that was struggling against the brute of a man. I raised an eyebrow at her as I heard the slow movement behind me before the blonde man's scream echoing in my ears.

"Why do you care for him?" I asked in curiosity. "Why do _all_ of you vampires only care about your own species and _not others_?"

"He's my son! Please! Spare him!" She cried out as she watched.._her son_..being strangled.

I snorted. "Vampires cannot reproduce. You're dead to me. Why not just let him actually..._die_?" I turned and watched as the blonde's body cracked and twisted in the most disturbing way possible as Ambrosine mustered all of her strength to kill him just as I had asked of her.

When there was no sound emitting from his mouth, Ambrosine dropped his broken on the floor before her tail fell down on top of him. I chuckled at her effort and distinguished the fire that was torturing in her throat. She took a sharp breath before wincing at the damaged that my fire had left behind. She looked at me, I could see the fear in her eyes more clearly now. Ambrosine feared no one but Anthony, and for me to see the fear so evidently in her eyes for me was so rewarding. These creatures...They feared no one until they were put in some kind of unbearable pain.

"That's not the last part of your task, by the way." I commented.

"How many more do you have to kill?" Bella asked in distaste.

I turned to look at her, the looks in her eyes were filled with pure anger. I guess whatever her plan was to do with me earlier vanish. I shrugged at her question. "I'm not sure. Maybe until I feel like the pain and betrayal in me is gone I suppose."

"Then why not just kill Bella? Aren't you here because of _her_?" Estrella shouted, her voice was strained from the screaming.

I sighed and shook my head. "You didn't know, do you?" I lifted the fire that I had set in her head off of her, watching as she quickly recovered like a robot vampire.

"Know what?" She asked, confused, but that didn't mean that she was being cautious around me.

I turned to Anthony and frowned at him. "He was the one that plan this whole thing! He set me up with Bella. Have me _fallen in love_ with her when he knew that _it wouldn't last_! He let my heart be played and tossed away like a piece of trash! Do you even _know_ how that feels? I feel worthless! I feel like everyone is just out there to use me for their own personal gain! For once in my life I want to feel _belonged_! All of these years I feel like I'm trapped in some kind of world that only cares about power and _more power_! I'd rather have me getting rid of all the power hungry idiots than to fall victim to it again!"

"Well I guess I don't need to hold you down."

I quickly turned to the soft, feminine voice and frowned at the beautiful blonde that was smirking at me; Aurora.

"Why won't you?" I asked.

"Because you're actually a good person, just going at it the wrong way." She shrugged. "Besides, this war is just ridiculous. You can't kill them all, you know."

I huffed. "Yea right, with my power do you think that I wouldn't be able to?"

"Not if I'm here." She stated with a grin. "I'm not sure you'd be able to do anything when you're laying flat on the ground."

I grinned. "You want to try?" There was so much that these people didn't know about me. There was a part of me that no one in this room knew about me. A part of me that I kept hidden from Estrella, even Anthony. I wasn't ready to trust anyone with that little secret of mine. And I knew that if Aurora was to take up this challenge, I would know how long it would last for me to break free from her gravity control power and strike back.

* * *

_A/N_

I, honestly, didn't mean for Valencia to turn out this way. I was just going with the flow...So, three words...BITCHES BE CRAZY! Even Anthony had to fear her. Sorry about Jasper though. I should have put Edward up for the kill but that would be out of his character to, since, you know, he's a coward and what's not. Jasper is the hero and he will always try to be the hero. Bless him. As for Edward, I just hope that he'd live with the guilt of not being manly enough D:


	52. The Mother's Loving Touch

**The Mother's Loving Touch**

_Valencia's POV_

"Well since I'm all power and all," Aurora began as she flipped her blonde hair back. I had to roll my eyes at that action. "I think I will let you go first before I _glue_ you to the ground."

I smirked at her. "Very well then, I hope that you won't regret this."

I turned to Ambrosine whom was looking around the area, probably trying to find an escape. I growled at her which caused her attention to instantly turn to me. "Even if you find a way to escape out of here, I will still be able to find you. Remember, you can run from me but you can never, ever, hide from me."

She lowered her serpent head and casted her eyes on the ground. I chuckled quietly at the display before briefly glancing over at Estrella. When I noticed that she was still glaring at Anthony, I sighed. I needed to give Estrella more credit for actually caring for me. Quietly frankly, I didn't deserve it.

"Well, I'm still waiting unless you're chickening out." Aurora called out.

I turned, gave her one death glare before rising the temperature in the room. Bella didn't seem to be affected by it, but the vampires in the room were gasping and of course, the Siren and Harpy as well. I could feel the extent of my power, the power that I had been suppressing for all these time under Anthony's watch. I couldn't describe the feeling of my wings freeing themselves and expanding out from my back. Not to mention the feel of my feathers against my bare skin. When I felt my claws touching the concrete floor, I couldn't help but let out a joyful cry. That _joy_ didn't last long when my transformation completed, and I was standing as tall as Ambrosine, although slightly bigger than she was. I looked down at the people below me, looking up at me with shock and fear in their eyes. The look on Aurora's face was priceless.

"Well, still want me to make my first move?" I asked, my voice ringing throughout the room.

She didn't answer so I took a step forward and shook the tension out from my long neck. I hadn't been in this form for far too long. When I saw her blinking off the shock, she quickly snapped her attention at me and tried her best to hold me down with her gravity controlling power. I let out a chuckle that sounded like a bird shrieking, but I didn't care. At least she was experiencing my full power. Now I could take all of these stupid people out and leave. The world would be better off without these fools fighting each other for dominance over the world.

I turned to Anthony first, my nostrils flaring as I took another step forward. My first target had always been Anthony since I never did give two cents about these worthless vampires. If they couldn't withstand my fire, then they were all weak to me.

"Wait Valencia, please, surely we can talk about this." Anthony began to beg as he began to back away from me. It was only just him in the view, the vampires around him had quickly scattered away from my advance.

"We've talked enough, Anthony. It's time for me to determine who will win the fight between us." I responded before opening my beak. He conjured up a shield to protect him, but as soon as I fired the fireball out towards him, the impact and the heat of it was enough to penetrate his shield and hit him, knocking him back.

That wasn't enough. I needed to hurt him more. So I continued to release my fireball, letting it rain down upon his form until half of the area was covered in smoke. I waited for the smoke to clear, and when it did his body was laying on the ground, completely charred from head to toes. It was sad that he wasn't even **dead** yet.

He began to stir and I narrowed my eyes down at him. With quick and long strides, I stood over him with my claws trapping him to the ground. "Surely that attack would have killed you, yet you decided to live? Do you want to suffer more?"

He let out a whimper and that was enough for me. I started to put more pressure on the foot that was holding him down, slowly and painfully crushing him underneath me. All I could see before me was him and my foot, crushing him and hearing the bones inside his body giving in. His whimper turned into a cry of pain and I almost laughed at that. With a final push, my foot completely crushed him. His blood was pooling around my foot and I looked at it with disgust. I lifted my foot off of him and shook off the dirty red liquid, before turning to the vampires and the, well, _non-vampires_.

"So, who's next?"

I glanced around the room, my eyes landing on every single one of the vampires. They feared me, I could tell by the way they flinch at me when my eyes landed on them. The Cullens didn't flinch though, so I thought that they would want to die next. Perhaps those who fear me would have the privilege to die last, or watch me kill and anticipate how they would die. The first one to go would be that little pixie. She was glaring at me the whole time and while everyone was shock over my true Phoenix form, her glare didn't even fade. She was still clinging over the fact that I had Bella first, as in...in bed and such. She should be thanking me, not hating me. I was pretty sure that Bella used that experience on her already.

"Since no one volunteers, I'll pick." I grinned as I lowered my head, looking straight at Alice Cullen. "You."

"No!" Bella immediately objected.

I sighed and turned to look at her. "What? You clearly can't stop me."

"Yes I can." She shouted and with her speed, she moved towards where Estrella was standing. My eyes widened a little in surprise when she quickly raised her hand that was holding onto a scorching fireball so close to Estrella's marble face. I saw Estrella flinching from it, but Bella was holding her so firmly that I could smell the burning charcoal that was giving off from where Bella was holding her. "I will burn her on the spot if you don't cease your attack."

I narrowed my eyes. I've never seen this side of her before. Maybe I pushed her too far but it was all for a good course. Now that she was actually _threatening_ me in hope of making me stop was actually flattering. She had finally learned that if she wanted something, she would need to demand it. If being nice wasn't enough, be aggressive and take charge.

"Wow," I said, chuckling at her. "I'm so proud of you, Bella. Finally you're aggressive. I guess I've pushed all of your buttons, didn't I?"

She snarled at me, inching the fireball closer to Estrella's face. "I'm not amused Valencia and I'm not sure why you are. Your _lover_ is at my mercy and you're still standing there, laughing. Don't you have any feelings at all?"

I was quite taken aback at that question. Thinking back of what I had been doing ever since I got here, all I was doing was taking pleasure in seeing the painful looks of my victims as I killed them. Not only that, I clearly was taking pleasure in tormenting Ambrosine when the woman clearly wanted to flee. I also hurt Estrella, more than once, both in my words and actions. Most of all, I _enjoyed_, oh so very much, at killing Anthony. The feel of his torn body crushing beneath my foot was one heck of a sensation. I didn't have any feelings, _at all_, while doing all these nasty things. However, when I thought back of the time that Bella had betrayed me without much of a second thought it brought anger back into me, and all I could do now was to glare down at her with a growl.

"You've taken _all of my feelings_ the moment you turned your **back** on me, Bella. Do not talk about mercy when you _clearly_ didn't show me one ounce of it."

She lowered her hand as I watched the fireball slowly being removed from Estrella's face. Perhaps I hit a nerve. I knew that Bella was too weak to hold up the offensive side of her for long. She was still lacking that; the determination to hold on to that aggressive side of hers.

"I was...confused back then." She murmured, her posture wasn't enough for Estrella to counterattack unfortunately.

I snorted. "Lame excuse."

"And what about you?" The pixie decided to speak up. "You left Estrella for Bella without much of a second thought. What does that _make_ you?"

I didn't exactly know how I was able to leave Estrella for Bella without a second thought, after promising that I would always and forever love her, but what Alice said brought more anger into me that I've never thought I would have this much. I turned to her and, without thinking, fired a fireball directly at her. All of her family members had already stepped out of the way, but Alice was too slow to get avoid it. Well, it only burned off half of her shirt but that wasn't my intention. Burning her clothes was absolutely _not my intention!_

Estrella's scream stopped me from carrying on. When I turned and looked, Bella was literally burning off Estrella's face. I hissed at her but she didn't stop, and I wasn't expecting her to.

"You know Bella, if you kill her, it doesn't mean that I would stop killing everyone else."

"You'll be left alone." She retorted.

"So will you." I smirked, taking the advantage to take one step closer to her. "Do you think that I've figured out the way to kill you? Then again, if I did I doubt that I would use it. If my mate was to die and I would be left alone, so will you. I will kill off every single family member, friends and the people that you care about. Then you will be exactly like me, alone with no one to talk to, no one to trust and no one to love."

She growled and opened her mouth to retort back, only to be interrupted by another Cullen.

"Enough!"

The both of us turned to look at her, the woman that claimed that these 'children' were her sons and daughters. It was amusing, but not as amusing as I never did try to catch her name.

I sighed in irritation and shook my head. "What now?"

The chestnut vampire took a step forward, and another step until she placed herself right in between me and Bella. At that time Bella had already stopped tormenting Estrella, and was looking on with wide eyes in shock. If I knew this woman, I would probably be shock as well. Right now I was just impressed by her courage of placing herself right in front of me. If she had one bit of a brain cell in that forever frozen brain of hers, she would know that I wasn't one to negotiate at this point.

"I wish to talk to you in your human form. It is odd enough to talk to a bird that actually can talk back." She said as she looked straight at me in the eyes. There was no fear left in her golden hues. There was only love, understanding and compassion. But those weren't enough to make me turn back at will.

I laughed. "Wow, seriously? Who are you to tell me that? You're not my mother and last I've checked, my _real family_ didn't even **want** me!"

She sighed and shook her head in...disappointment? "Please, I will promise you that no harm will come to you when you turn back into your human form."

Harm? No one can bring me harm, unless she was talking about Aurora. In this form though, I did not give a shit about who would be able to harm me or who wouldn't. So I lowered my head and looked straight into her eyes, before snorting.

"One wrong move while I'm in my human form, and everyone in this room will be burned alive. Am I clear?"

And why I was even negotiating with this woman?

She nodded her head and I sighed before returning to my human self. I missed my Phoenix form instantly. I had been staying in this human form for far longer than I should have. Living with Anthony was torturing enough when he always had his eyes on me and I couldn't exactly be free.

The woman smiled in approval. "That's better."

I frowned. "What do you want to talk to me about? Make it quick, I'm wasting enough time as it is."

She sighed. "My name is Esme, and I would appreciate it if you would just sit down with Bella and talk about your issues with her. Sort them out instead of continuing on this path of revenge and hatred."

"What in the world are you suggesting? I don't care about your name and my business is clearly not your business."

"And I can _see_ that you will regret this in the future." She firmly stated, which effectively shut me up. "Surely your problem is with Anthony, but you already killed him. Now it's only Bella left and you're taking it out of Alice. Do you honestly think that when you kill off everyone in here and leave Bella alive, you will be happier?"

She actually had a point. After killing Anthony I honestly didn't know who to kill next. I could start with the leader of the Volturi but killing him because he wanted more power wasn't such a good enough reason. He was different than Anthony and at least he didn't use humans for his own gain, as in, enslaving them and literally brainwashing them. So all that was left was Bella, and since I couldn't kill her I had to go to the next best thing; Alice Cullen. But what was the point of talking to Esme when I could do that now?

"Will you be happy knowing that you will never love again? Will you be happy that there will be no one left for you to care about? Will you be happy that there will be _no one left_ to love you the way that Estrella loves you?" Esme continued on and her words began to sink into my skull.

I started to recall my past, the time I was alone and the time that I had so much fun with those bounty hunters that came for my head but never succeeded. The price on my head was the only thing that kept me thinking that people still wanted me, still thought of me even if all they cared about was getting my head and get that big money. They were all humans then and rarely any supernatural beings would even cast one look at me. Now that my presence had been known, and I got more respect that I ever did back then, I didn't feel so much alone anymore. The thought of reliving my past frightened me, and it got me to shudder as I pictured myself in the future with no one by my side.

"No," I murmured in respond. "I won't be happy."

And at that moment, I felt so small, so fragile and vulnerable. I could be strong, I could be big, I could be frightening and feared by so many people. And yet this woman, this _vampire_ opened my eyes to the future that I did not want t see if I was to kill them all. I would have no one to walk with me. No one would even want me. They would only fear me and scatter away from me as if I was a monster. I _felt_ like a monster. It hit me like a truck and fell on my knees, reliving the short moment that I had been killing without much of a mercy. Surely, those people deserve to die but not in the way that I had been killing them with.

I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my shoulder and gently easing my head towards the owner's shoulder. I laid my head there as I felt cold yet soft fingers running through my scalp in a soothing pattern. I relaxed shortly after but that didn't mean that I wasn't still out of it. The screaming and the cry and the begging were still there in my head, and even though it was fading, it was still loud enough for me to hear.

"It will be alright. You will not be alone, I can guarantee that." Esme said softly.

I sobbed. For the second time this month I sobbed and for the first time, everyone was there to see it. Even though I wouldn't admit to anyone but myself this, I was broken. It wasn't Bella that had done it or anyone else. In truth, I've done this to myself. I've been craving for so much attention, so much love that I didn't see what I actually _needed_ in my life. It wasn't a want that I wanted all these attention, it was a need. I needed that long term attention that I was the only one to receive. I've screwed up that chance once and I've received a second chance, and I've almost ruined it again. I was unfair to Estrella. I was unfair to everybody and I suppose, I was unfair to myself.

"You can't guarantee that." I responded after my sob had died down. I looked up at her to see her smiling down at me.

"I can." She said and chuckled as I gave her a questioning look. "You can come and live with us. We'll help you get better."

I heard a groan and I knew that it wouldn't be appropriate. But when I tried to refuse the offer, she put a finger on my lips, silencing me as she shook her head. "I won't take no as an answer."

I sighed. Living with the Cullens, how bad would that be?

* * *

_A/N_

Yay for Esme, right?

Sorry for the slow update. I have no excuse. Should probably fear from you guys now...


	53. An Empty Spot Fulfilled

**An Empty Spot Fulfilled**

_[10 days passed]_

_Bella's POV_

It had been ten days ever since the 'war' came to an abrupt stop. It wasn't exactly a war, not in my eyes anyway. Sure, it had bloodshed and people were being _burnt_ from left to right but it wasn't a war. A war would be two nations or teams or whatever opposing each other, not a one person war where everyone feared that said person. It stopped though, at least, even though the Cullens lost one of their most beloved son and brother; _Jasper Cullen_. They were still mourning over his death and even though they were such good actors and actresses, they couldn't hide it from me. The cause of his death was from Valencia, and yet Esme had accepted her to come into the family. Apparently, the only person that Valencia was open up to was Esme. As for everyone else? She did not care about.

Rosalie did try to get an apology from Valencia for what she had done. In the end it only backfired on her, and her red convertible BMW was nearly set aflame. Ever since that she tried her best not to piss the Phoenix off, but every once in a while she slipped and lucky for her, Valencia didn't seem to even care. The girl was broken from the inside, and I wished that I wasn't in that pool of broken mirrors inside of her. I hoped that one day she'd come to forgive me.

"I can't believe that she is here!" Alice pouted as she placed her head against my shoulder. "She's a psycho! A pyro-psycho!"

I chuckled at the small outburst as I patted her head gently, only for her to pout more. "She's not a psycho. She's just…broken." I sighed.

"Are you sure she's broken? Because ten days ago she was a complete psycho!"

"Have you actually observed her like I did?" I asked, turning to raise an eyebrow at her.

"You mean…" Alice paused as she lifted her head off of my shoulder and glanced over to where Valencia was seated, perched up on the windowsill. "How broken and fragile she looks? How lost and confused she looks?"

I gave her a small smile. "Yes, exactly. If we put ourselves in her shoes, we'd understand her more. Right now I doubt that she would want either of us to do that."

"You got that right." Came Estrella's annoyed tone.

Estrella didn't want to stay with us. She wasn't all comfortable with us, especially with Esme when she figured out that only Esme could approach Valencia with a warm greeting from the Phoenix girl. The sadistic vampire wanted to get out of here but she had nowhere else to go. The only person that she could trust with all her life was Valencia, and since the said girl agreed on staying with us she had no choice but to follow.

Alice immediately turned and shot the other vampire an annoyed look. "Shouldn't you be over there with her then?"

Estrella frowned. "I should but she doesn't want me to. As soon as I'm about to touch her I'd feel like my whole body is on fire."

"Wow…tough love." Alice said sarcastically and I sighed. Everyone was on edge with these two here, and Alice just hated the fact that Valencia had to be here with all of us instead of being with Aro when he had offered them his place for shelter.

"Watch it, shortie, I'm not one to tolerate sarcasm…Or well, you of all people in general." Estrella paused, seeming to think over something before shrugging. "Actually, I don't tolerate anyone but Valencia, so watch it."

"Enough!" Valencia sighed as she turned to face us. She gave the three of us a blank look before hopping off the edge and walked over to us. She came to a brief stop next to me, glancing over at me with those painful eyes that I had to look away from her, before she took another couple of steps to stand next to Estrella. "If you don't want to be here, you shouldn't be here for my own sake. I can take care of myself, Estrella."

"Can you?" Estrella challenged before she nodded at both me and Alice. "Do you know that these two have been talking about you?"

Valencia sighed and nodded. "Yes, and quite frankly I do not care. If you have a problem with that, you can go."

Estrella frowned before she turned. As she was about to leave, she turned her head so she could look at Valencia, ignoring our presence. "You know, I care about you, a lot. If you want me at all, you know where to find me. If you don't then I'll understand. And please, for once, stop treating me like a pet." With that said she left.

I watched as Valencia looked on before turning. Her eyes came straight back to me. She looked at me with no emotions this time. Five seconds later she let out a sigh and walked passed us, heading towards the garden where Esme would likely be at this time of day. If there was a way to at least bring some life back into her, I wouldn't mind trying to help her out with it.

"How long do you think she's going to be like this?" Alice asked out of curiosity as we both watched the Phoenix slowly disappearing from our sights.

"I'm not too sure. Hopefully it doesn't last forever."

**[x]**

It had been three months now that Valencia had stayed with us. Estrella decided to join after two months of wandering about. I could tell that Valencia was very happy to see the sadistic vampire returned to her, but she was so good at hiding her emotions that none of us could notice them except for Estrella and me. I suppose being that close to her before got me to read her more easily than the others that hadn't been around her for long. Aurora and Heloise came to visit every now and then, though they mostly traveled from places just to be with each other more. Silvester decided to tag along even though Aurora had been bossing him around like a little pet, no matter what Heloise did to try to stop her from doing so. I felt sorry for the poor guy, especially the oblivious one. Heloise told me that she had tried to tell Silvester the truth, but Aurora was so proud of having a 'slave' that she always ruined the moment when Silvester and Heloise were together. God, I've never met anyone that was as spoiled as Aurora.

As for Valencia, she didn't get better as we would hope. She spent less time with the rest of the family but more time with Esme. It was as if she viewed Esme as her Godmother, descended to save her from her loneliness. We all tried to help her, even Rosalie even though the blonde hated her guts still, but it was futile. She shut us out and only let Esme in. Emmett was lucky enough to even get out a few laughs and giggles from her. Well, who wouldn't? Emmett was just a big, funny and goofy teddy bear after all.

"Maybe you should talk to her."

I quickly turned to the voice behind me, surprised to see Estrella standing there. I raised an eyebrow at her, even though I knew she had her head turned away from me.

"Are you asking me for help?" I asked, smirking.

Immediately, she whipped her head back so fast and in a second, she was grabbing at my shirt and pulling me up so that she was glaring straight into my eyes. "I _never_ ask for help. So don't even feel a bit special when I said that _you _should talk to _her_."

I frowned and slapped her hands away from my shirt. I straightened the wrinkles that she done before returning the glare. "Then why _don't you_ talk to her?"

"I'm not the one that left and shattered her heart." She hardened her glare. "_You did!_"

Well that was a slap in the face. I never meant to hurt anybody but there was a choice that I had to take, even if it meant hurting somebody. What other choice did I have back then?

I sighed and ran a hand through my head before nodding. "Fine, I'll go talk to her one more time."

When I made to leave, Estrella halted me by grabbing my shoulder abruptly. "No, you _will_ _talk to her_ until _she gets __**better**_. You owe her that much."

This _favor_ or _debt_ would last a lifetime. I wondered if I could just run away…but then that would mean cruel. Why couldn't this be any easy?

I shrugged her hand off of my shoulder and nodded. "Fine, whatever, we want her to be happy after all."

I made my way towards Valencia's room where she imprisoned herself in it. A room was only for her to sleep in, not to be trapped inside it. Esme tried as best as she could to involve the girl in all of her activities, but there were times that she needed to have her privacy as well. So on a scale of 1 to 10, how much time did Valencia spend out of her room? 4. Thanks to me for still being able to eat human food, I could join her for dinner and breakfast. We didn't even talk during those times except for exchanging greetings. Even though she wasn't born into a high class family, she was taught to be respectful even if she didn't want to socialize. Even so she didn't even know her real parents, all she knew that she was raised by two humans that never told her about her being adopted. Plus she had been living on her own ever since they died, and she was actually a lot older than Carlisle. Thinking about people and their ages made me feel like they were cougars….

_Freaking cougars luring innocent girls like me into their dent…_

"I actually practically smell you from outside that door, you know."

I jumped at Valencia's voice before calming myself down. I didn't realize that I was standing outside her room for this long. Guess I had been caught.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to appear like a stalker or anything."

"At this moment you are a stalker, standing there for a good five minutes without even speaking." She replied and I could hear the slightest of humor in her tone. "You can come in if you want, not like I forbid anyone to come in whether they ask for my consent or not."

I could hear her sigh as I turned the doorknob and slowly pushed the door open. She was seated on her bed, perched up against the headboard with a book laid on her lap. I closed the door after letting myself in and tried to think of a way to at least get her to open up to us, even if it was just a little. The rest of us didn't mind even if she was taking baby steps before fully letting us in her heart.

I sighed quietly to myself, not knowing how to proceed with this. So instead of walking over to her bed and sit on the edge of it, I chose to walk over to her window and look out into the forest instead.

"I will just go straight to the point instead of circling around the question." _Here we go…_ "Why won't you enjoy your time with us?"

She sighed. "I'm already intruding into your home, _your lives_, and taken up too much of Esme's time with you all. I do not think that it would be appropriate to impose into your family when I've already taken one member away."

I looked away from the forest and down toward the ground. Even though the rooms were soundproof, I knew that the vampires that were still in the house would be able to hear our conversation. I could already see Emmett stopping his game of arm wrestling with Edward just to listen. Yeah, the Cullens cared a great deal about the Phoenix and they had already moved pass the grief and had already forgiven her, except Rosalie but at least the blonde even tried to be her friend.

"If you feel that way then why are you even here?" I asked before turning my whole body so that I could face her fully. "I know that Estrella misses the girl that you used to be, and perhaps I miss the girl that you used to be minus the evil part, but you're not making anyone happy when you continue to lock yourself in your self-pity and shame. We are _all worried_ about you; don't tell me you don't know that?"

She sighed before flinging the bed cover to the side and climbed out of the bed. "Then I suppose I should leave. You all won't have to worry about me."

That brought a frown upon my face. "You can't just run away from your past or what you have done, Valencia. You have to learn to live with it and move pass it, just as I have learned and moved past _my_ betrayal to you." _Just as I have learned and moved past my lies to my own father that I have died when clearly, I'm standing right here._

She paused for a moment; her posture seemed to falter a bit before she straightened herself up. She turned to look at me, offering me a smile that I just wanted to run up and pull her in my arms and try to comfort her in any way that I'd know how. "I am passed that point, Bella. Right now I can't just seem to find myself. I'm lost and I know that you all can see that."

Her voice cracked for a moment, and before I could even see a tear that had betrayed her and escaped her eyes, she quickly turned and let her hair cover her face. "I don't even know where I belong. I don't even know who to trust. _I don't even trust myself!_ Esme is so kind to me even though I've killed her son. No one has ever been that kind to me, _genuinely kind_, without asking something in return. The more I observe your family and the way you all act around each other, the more I become envious of all of you. I may have viewed Anthony as my Father, but we never had that kind of relationship. It was always a 'I have done something for you now you **must** do something for me' relationship.

Remember the story I told you about my human parents? Yes, even I couldn't compare _that_ family relationship with yours. I know for vampires the word 'family' doesn't exist, only 'coven'. However, in this household, everyone is being treated as a _family_ not a coven member. You all love and respect one another that you don't expect anything to be given back in return. And when you did receive it, it is as a gift and you'd treasure it for all eternity.

You have no idea how I wish for that to happen to me one day. I know that I can't bring up a family of my own, because that would mean opening myself up to a man that I do not even love just because I want a child. I do not want to adopt because that baby won't live forever by my side, and I do not want to change him or her. So having the thought of losing a family member is all too much to bear, and I know that now so I am terribly sorry for the loss of Jasper. I regret my action, but I do not regret killing Anthony. The only person that I regret killing was Jasper, he was brave and would put himself before anyone else. I wonder if there was anyone out there would do the same to me."

She presumed on what she was doing before I interrupted her; packing her valuable items and accessories. She was really keen on leaving since she thought she was intruding. We didn't want her to leave, well, I didn't want her to leave. In these past three months I've grown used of having her around even if it was just for a short amount of time. So with her leaving would just leave an empty void behind. For Esme, she would lose a daughter. I couldn't let Valencia go. Not only would that Valencia be hurt, but Esme as well, more so than the rest of us.

"Do you really have to leave?" I asked. I wondered if she could hear the desperate hint in my tone.

"I'm intruding, so yes." She replied without much of any emotion put behind those words.

I sighed. "How many people would you hurt by your actions, Valencia?"

She stopped in mid- action of folding up one of her many favorite shirts. She looked down at her luggage and sighed. "I don't know, how many will I hurt?"

"Everyone in this house." I quickly answered.

She was still for a moment before she fell on her knees, tears streaming down her face. "Then tell me what to do. I don't know what to do anymore. Like I've said, I'm lost. Everything I do seem to hurt everyone around me and I have no intention of doing so."

"Then why are you afraid of opening yourself up to us?" I asked. I should have been over there, scooping her up in my arms and comfort her but, even though my mind was telling me to do so, my body refused. I was glued to the spot that I was standing when I so much wanted to go over there and comfort her in a warm, comforting embrace.

"Because…I'm afraid of getting hurt again…One time was enough as it is."

At that moment the door to her room burst opened, and in came the rest of the Cullens in the house. It was almost comical the way the siblings pushed one another to get into the room. I guess Esme and Carlisle had been back just in time to listen to at least half of our conversation.

"I can guarantee you that you will not get hurt in the future." Carlisle was the first to speak after they all lined up neatly in front of Valencia.

"Wha – ."

Emmett immediately cut Valencia off with a "I want a Phoenix as a sister!" Valencia actually giggled at that and in return Emmett gave her a big goofy smile.

"Even though I don't really like you," Alice began and I saw Rosalie quickly nodded at what she had said. "But since you've already taken Jasper away, it would only be fair if you could replace the empty spot in the family."

"Plus you have to act like him too." Edward added with a smirk. It was refreshing to witness Rosalie slapped him upside the head, especially since that was the first time she done it.

"You don't have to act like him," Rosalie stated as she turned to face the broken girl. "All you need to do is be yourself. As much as it kills me to say this but we would very much like to have you in our family."

Esme walked over to her before kneeling down as she took Valencia's hands in her own. "I've already viewed you as my daughter, Valencia. I know it is too much to ask of you, but it would make all of us happy if you agree to stay with us and be a part of our family."

I could smell the fresh tears that Valencia was fighting back, but some did escape from her eyes. I wondered if they were happy tears or sad tears. Possibly a mixture of both. Either way, she seemed to cry a lot today. Hopefully it wasn't because of this whole conversation from the beginning.

"Are you sure that you want me to stay here?" Valencia asked, sounding a bit shock but all the while happy.

"Positive." The Cullens answered in unison. I had to bite down onto my bottom lip to stop myself from giggling.

Valencia smiled, for the first time that she had been staying here, an actual smile adorned her face. "Okay, I'll stay, and thank you so much for giving me the support that I seemingly do not deserve."

"Nonsense," Esme spoke as she gently wiped the tears away from Valencia's face. "This is what we do in our family, supporting each other without a second thought or questioning about it."

"Except when you are in trouble and you want someone to support you so you wouldn't get a big punishment." Emmett quickly added in with a kind of proud smile on his face.

I couldn't contain the laughter any longer, so I burst out laughing at his comment. They all turned to look at me, but I only shrugged their confused looks off with more laughter. Soon enough they all joined, and I admitted that I missed hearing Valencia's giggle. Now that Valencia had chosen to stay here, I wondered if Estrella would do the same without much trouble. The girl still had to warm up to all of us. Family story time would be nice to get to know one another. A little push was all that she needed after all.

* * *

_A/N_

Not a last chapter. The next would be. So in advance I thank you all of you guys that have taken the time to read and review and comment on my characters (Not Stephenie's) and of course the story as well. I really appreciate it. :) I think I have a couple more stories to finish before I start a new one...Haha. -Creative Cap On-


	54. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Will you hurry up?" Yelled Rosalie as she waited in front of her brand new BMW.

It had been five years after Valencia agreeing to be a part of our family, _my family_. And at the sight of Rosalie yelling at Valencia to hurry up with her morning routines was just too funny to pass out. Rosalie never yelled at anyone in the morning. She never did like to attend school anyway. So when she had eternity to attend school over and over, she grown to hate the place. So now that we were starting a new school in London (Yes, London!), she wanted to be early for God knows why. At least I wasn't the one that she was nagging about for a change. She was nagging at Valencia. The Phoenix girl was taking too long to get ready.

"Hurry up before we leave without you!" Rosalie yelled again.

"I have a car, don't I?" Came Valencia's remark from upstairs.

Rosalie's left eye twitched, _literally_, and I couldn't help but giggle at that. She immediately turned to me, sending those ferocious glares at me. I shrugged at her before turning to face Bella. My girl was dozing off at the back of Rosalie's BMW. I guess we did a little bit _too much_ of 'exercise' last night. And the night before that. I suppose I shouldn't have used her to my advantage; the girl still needed rest after all.

Emmett cruised his Jeep up towards us with Edward scowling next to him. He didn't like _not being in his Volvo_. But it was either Emmett's Jeep or Emmett being at home. The big guy didn't quite like the Volvo, saying that it wasn't his taste to be _seen_ in one.

"So ladies," Emmett made a halt, looking over at us with an amused smile. "When are you going to be ready? Don't say you're going to be late this time."

"If we are going to be late then you are as well, Mister." Rosalie shot an annoyed glare at Emmett and the said guy pouted.

"Aww, c'mon babe! It was just a joke! Chillax!"

"I will not chillax if that BITCH up there will not COME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

The area around us began to warm up a little, indicating that Valencia had already arrived.

She flicked a strand of her ebony hair back and looked at the couple blankly. "You know Emmett, you're not fulfilling her needs at night. No wonder she's so uptight in the morning."

Emmett was out of his seat the next millisecond and wrapped his arms around Rosalie. The blonde was fuming at the other girl, trying her best to get out of Emmett's strong hold.

"LET ME AT HER FACE!" Rosalie screamed as she thrashed about in Emmett's arms. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

"You can try darling," Valencia rolled her eyes as she moved over to the other side of the car. "You can try." She poked her tongue out at Rosalie, then getting into the front passenger seat.

_Oh boy…_

Edward stuck his head out from Emmett's window and smirked down at me. "Don't crash on the way to school."

"Go away Edward." I sighed.

He chuckled and moved back to his seat as Emmett let go off of Rosalie. She muttered something to herself that only Emmett could hear her. If his face wasn't pale enough, it gone even paler than before. Whatever Rosalie just muttered, it wasn't good. As in, it was murderous…

Emmett got back into his car and slowly drove up towards the road. I situated myself next to Bella, carefully lifting her head to rest it on my shoulder. Rosalie finally got into her driver seat. But before she turned on the ignition and drive, she turned to Valencia and glowered at the girl.

"One of these days I'm going to leave you at home, and you won't be able to use your car to get to school."

Rosalie's ice cold tone of voice sent shiver down my spine, not the good kind. However, Valencia just looked on at Rosalie in disinterest before shrugging.

"You're not the only one that can work a car, Rosalie." She replied before turning her head, her eyes looking out at the window. "If you're not going to drive right now I guess we will just be late."

Rosalie growled quietly before turning back to her car, igniting the engine. I wondered how many days I would be enduring this. I could always get out my own car but that would leave Rosalie and Valencia alone with one another.

In this car.

Together.

Which would _never_ be a good thing.

"Can you just take a break or something?" Valencia started. "It's not like it's the end of the world! And I'm quite positive that you've _been there_, Rosie."

Rosalie and Valencia bonded somewhat. Actually I wasn't quite sure whether it was a bond, or it was some kind of twisted hate-love thing. Valencia knew exactly how to tick Rosalie off, and calling her 'Rosie' was a few of them. Rosalie hadn't found anything that would piss off Valencia yet. It also didn't mean that she had given up. When the blonde had absolutely nothing to do, she would begin to plot her 'revenge' that'd seem to always fail. I wish I could give her a hand but my visions refused to work around the phoenix. So when Valencia was around, Bella's blurry future would disappear. It frustrated the living hell out of me but…the spontaneous moments always cheer me up. Like when Bella tried to cheer me up when I, unexpectantly, couldn't see her future. She was so focused on getting me to stop pouting that she didn't sense Emmett quietly sneaking up behind her, until he actually jumped on her. To be honest I did stop pouting only to look down at them with an absolute horrific expression splattered on my face. I was so afraid that Emmett might've had squashed her beneath his gigantic body! It turned out that my girl wasn't that weak. Thank God for that!

Anyway, back to the matter at hands, Rosalie was actually gripping at the steering wheel while glaring at Valencia. I sighed and circled my fingers on my temples.

"You two are giving me such a headache."

"Vampires don't get headaches, Alice." Came Valencia's nonchalant remark.

"When I'm around you two, aren't I? Of course I would get such a headache when you two can't learn to tolerate each other for **one minute**!"

"You don't have to ride with us, you know." Rosalie answered.

"I know, but if I don't then you two will be at each other's throat and I will be left cleaning up the mess that you two create. I _do not_ want to do that!"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME SLEEP!" Bella roared. Yes, she _roared_!

We all turned to look at her, except Rosalie since she was using the back mirror to look at her. She had just woken up from her small nap because of us bantering. Oops?

"Sorry." The three of us muttered out an apology. She rolled her eyes before closing them, getting herself back into a nap that she wanted.

Rosalie turned her eyes back to the road while Valencia turned her eyes to me.

"You know, you shouldn't wear her out every day." She commented softly. "It's a bit unhealthy when she needs sleep too."

"Yea, I know, but I can't help it."

"So you prefer to have her _roar_?" She asked with a small giggle.

I narrowed my eyes at her, thanking to God that I couldn't blush. "Quit teasing me about it."

"Oh my, are you a tad embarrassed? I'm going to use this as an excuse to tease you then." She turned back into her seat as she giggled some more. That _bitch_!

I was still glaring at her when I felt Bella shifting closer to me before laying her head on my shoulder. I could feel her hot breath on my neck and when she spoke, it sent pleasant shiver down my spine.

"So you prefer to hear me roar?" She asked quietly. I could hear the teasing tone in her voice.

I pouted and nudged her hard enough for her to feel it. "Shut up unless you want me to stop touching you."

She went completely silent before sighing in defeat. She went straight back to sleep after that.

The school that we were driving to was a bit far but with our speed we wouldn't be getting there late. We did take a five years break from school and society after all. We still missed Jasper though. He would always be in our hearts for all eternity. Now with Valencia here it felt like a family again. Even though Valencia couldn't fill Jasper's place, but she at least filled in the empty space that she had taken away.

As for Heloise, Aurora and Sylvester, they decided to travel the world. Sylvester was still oblivious to the fact that Heloise didn't love him. Heloise didn't even mind about him following her like a puppy. Aurora wanted to skin the boy alive, as usual. They did pay us a visit time to time and like always, we had fun.

There was no unnecessary war to participate. Aro no longer needed nor wanted Bella to join him. I got my soul-mate in my arms. That was all I ever asked for in this existence.

* * *

_A/N_

I thought since I opened the story in Bella's POV, I could close it in Alice's POV. :P

Anyway, this is the mark for the end of this story. There's no sequel. The story in itself should be split into two but, me being lazy and wanting to actually finish it in one go, decided to add more chapter. XD

Now...to get the other ones finished too x.x


	55. PSA

Dear Readers, If you do not like what I write, do not read. If you've gotten far enough and dislike my OC's or how I portray a canon character, DO NOT READ. Just because this story is completed, does not mean it is well written. I haven't written a new story for so long after that until recently. So please, do not spam my inbox with your reviews if you do not like something. Do not read. Period. Thanks 


End file.
